The Lying Game: Juego entre Dos
by Mazy Vampire
Summary: Un secreto guardado y recuerdos de la infancia borrados, no se recuerdan, un encuentro con Candy los volverá a unir, a recuperar el tiempo perdido y a cambiar el destino de ambos. Desencadenando un divertido juego en el que las mentiras están a la orden del día, y pondrá a todos patas arriba. La mentira viene en dos paquetes. CAP 28 "¿DE DONDE SACAS ESO?"
1. Prologo

**THE L****YI****NG GAME: **

**JUEGO ENTRE DOS.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **wenaaaaasss! Mis queridas amigas, les traje algo para morirse…, pero de la sorpresa, este es un nuevo fic con algunas cositas muy locas, espero que les guste, los personajes no son mios, pero hay otros que si lo son!. Feliz Lectura ñ_ñ

**Summary: **_un secreto guardado, una persona olvidada__ y recuerdos de la infancia borrados__, no se recuerdan, un encuentro con Candy los volverá a unir, a recuperar el tiempo perdido y a cambiar el destino de ambos. Desencadenando un divertido juego en el que__ las mentiras están a la orden del día,__y__ pondrá a todos patas arriba, pero ¿Podrán Candy y Terry tener una segunda oportunidad?__ La mentira viene en dos paquetes..._

* * *

**CAPITULO ****1**

**PROLOGO**

_**La próxima vez que apuntes con el dedo**_

_**yo te apuntaré al espejo.**_

_**Paramore -Playing God**_

* * *

Nunca sabes las cosas que puedes olvidar, algunas no tienen importancia, otras fueron tan traumaticas y desagradables que tu mente en seguida las borra, y otras son cosas que el tiempo y la edad obvia, pero inclusive aquello que formo parte importante de ti, y aunque pasen 1000 años permanecerá, diciéndote "aquí estoy". Siempre, de alguna manera recordar puede hacer un bien. E incluso las cartas pueden jugar a tu favor si eres capaz de soportar el desafió.

**Chicago, Illinois.**

El sol veraniego iluminaba toda la ciudad de Chicago, deslumbrando la cabellera rizada y dorada de una joven, esta danzaba con el viento, era una flor que solo se podía admirar en una galaxia fuera de este mundo, su sonrisa, la cual dedicaba a todo el mundo ocultaba aquel dolor que le había provocado su pérdida hacia dos años, dos años que no le veía, dos años que se separaron aquella noche nevada, desde que hizo una promesa de la que a veces se arrepentía

_-me prometes que serás feliz?_

_-si..., tu también lo serás?_

Tristes palabras eran las que acongojaban el corazón de Candice White, ni todo el oro, ni todas las joyas preciosas podrían mitigarlo, se detuvo en la parada a esperar un taxi para ir al hospital, mientras busco entre su bolso algo para mitigar el hambre que le estaba dando, pero un par de manos blancas tapan sus esmeraldas, una sonrisa divertida se despliega de sus labios.

-disculpe, es usted aquella pecosa que fue capaz de subirse a una torre por la maleta de su amiga? -Candy retiro sus manos y noto a aquel rubio de cabello corto que le sonrió en seguida

-Michael! -Grito la chica abalanzándose a los brazos de este, la aferro a su cuerpo y empezó a reír a carcajadas -por Dios eres tú!

-y yo no puedo creer que seas tú! Mírate, estas preciosa

-gracias..., -ella aun no puede creer que su amigo, ese francés que conoció en la fiesta de Eliza estuviese allí, era una gran alegría - y que te trae a Chicago? Lo último que supe de ti es que estabas en la Guerra

-si, estuve allí, pero regrese y adivina!..., me voy a casar

-no te creo! -exclamo Candy con sorpresa -cuéntamelo todo

-acompáñame y te cuento

Ambos rubios se encaminaron a un café que estaba en la esquina, allí se sentaron en una mesa y empezaron a hablar de sus vidas, el joven médico paso por mucho para llegar hasta donde esta, a punto de dar el paso más grande de su vida. Michael en pleno campo conoció a una joven enfermera que le flecho el corazón casi instantáneamente. Después de finalizada esta ambos regresaron a sus estados de origen pero no dejaban de escribirse, hasta que un día el tomo la iniciativa y la busco, exactamente en Chicago, tomo su tiempo para cortejarla y enamorarla como era debido, hasta que se hicieron novios. Dos años de larga relación y un día el se le aparece con un ramo de rosas y un anillo de matrimonio, no lo pensó dos veces. Candy sonrió al ver que su amigo era feliz

-me alegra que ambos compartan algo tan intimo y tan grande como es el amor a la medicina

-eso fue lo que me sorprendió, Tiana se desvive por sus pacientes, y dime tu? Que tal tu carrera?

-bien, en este momento me estoy especializando en el área de cirugía, y cuidadito si me inscribo para estudiar Medicina, me esta agradando mucho

-whoa..., bizarro no lo crees?

-si pero me gusta esa sensación de adrenalina que corre por las venas, simplemente fantástico

-que bien y que tal el corazón? Sigues con aquel chico..?

Michael sin querer abrió una vieja herida en el dolido corazón de Candy, no pudo evitar morderse el labio al recordarle

-no..., el y yo nos separamos, ahora él se va a casar

-que mal..., no sabe lo que ha dejado ir

-en realidad el tampoco lo quería -bebió un sorbo de café y se aclaro la garganta -era obligación de ambos, y esa obligación requería acabar con nuestro cuento de hadas -susurro, bajo la mirada y se reflejo en el liquido marrón que estaba en su taza, en cualquier momento lloraría

-no puede ser así maîtresse -el rubio tomo su mano y la beso -exijo un final feliz

-como quisiera que las cosas fuesen diferentes...

-solo confía Candy, y veras que todos tus hermosos sueños se cumplirán

-eso espero Michael..., poder algún día verme en una casa grande, preparándole el desayuno a mi esposo y tener 16 hijos con él.

-pues mejor ve preparándote, o no llegaras a tenerlos a todos -bromeo él, quien logro sacarle una sonrisa a Candy.

-oh! Debo irme, tengo clases un media hora, voy super retrasadisima! -mascullo Candy colocándose su abrigo, ese día le iba a dar un infarto

-si quieres te llevo, mi coche está estacionado en la otra calle

-te lo agradecería mucho -ambos se dirigieron al coche y allí siguieron hablando hasta llegar al hospital Sta. Juana, allí ambos se abrazaron y se despidieron

-prometo enviarte la invitación a mi boda lo más pronto posible

-estaré allí Michael, te lo juro -sonrió la rubia

-así mismo esperare la invitación de tu boda, no me importa cuánto tarde, pero tiene que ser de la tuya!

-estás loco lo sabías?

-Candy..., soy médico, tengo que estarlo un poco no lo crees? Jajajaja -rio este adentrándose en el coche -y recuerda, mientras más alto sueñes más posibilidades hay de encontrar el camino a la felicidad

-gracias Michael, saluda a Tiana de mi parte

-Au Revour maîtresse Candy -hablo en francés el joven antes de arrancar su coche. Candy se quedo allí parada, con el viento ondeando su cabello, suspiro dolorosamente

-oh Terry..., quisiera saber que será de ti ahora -susurro, una gruesa lagrima rodo por sus sonrosadas mejillas antes de cruzar la reja del hospital. Miro al hermoso cielo azul para viajar a través de esos ojos azules que la hechizaron. Pero ella había decidido que las cosas fueran así, y se arrepentía en parte por permitirlo.

**Broadway, Nueva York**

La producción de la compañía teatral Standford tenia para entre las presentaciones de esta temporada "La fierecilla indomable" faltaba mucho para su presentación, pero su protagonista, Karen Claise estaba ensayando arduamente, no quería equivocarse en nada cuando ese día llegara, mientras tanto practicaba los pasos de baile para un musical que realizarían ella y su compañero

-paso..., paso..., paso..., talón..., mierda Terrence me pisaste otra vez! -grito la hermosa pelirroja de ojos miel, de carácter difícil por cierto, una verdadera fierecilla indomable, junto a esta su compañero de actuación, y mejor amigo desde hacía un par de años, el afamado actor Terry Grandchester -en que estas pensando?

-solo me distraje un rato Claise! -respondió este con furia, se paso la mano por el cuello, no quiso continuar y se salió del escenario, el director lo vio actuando de esa forma y se airó

-Terrence! Regresa aquí en este instante! -pero el actor no le hizo caso, salió del teatro por la puerta trasera a fumarse un cigarrillo, el estrés es un arma mortal y mas para aquel joven que apenas tenía 21 años, y que al tan solo decir "si" en un altar los mandaría al basurero, eso era lo que lo tenia estresado, su prometida le estaba insistiendo que colocaran una fecha fija de matrimonio, el buscaba cualquier excusa para atrasarla, una gira, enfermedad, cualquier cosa pero con tal de retrasar ese fatídico día.

-sabes que fumar es nocivo para la salud verdad? -aquella pelirroja estaba apoyada de la puerta y observo a aquel castaño de hermosas orbes zafiro, estos ojos estaban siendo opacados por una estela de soledad y triste pasado

-ahora eres de inspección de salubridad?

-muy gracioso Terry -la chica bruscamente le quito el cigarrillo y lo boto a la basura, recibiendo una mirada hostil de su compañero -que te ha pasado? Susana otra vez empezó la ladilla?

-si..., y esta vez armo tremendo berrinche

-sabia que tus males solo venían de una misma fuente

-desde cuando eres adivina?

-desde que cometiste el enorme error de aceptar casarte con esa! Está jugando contigo solo te quiere para su colección de trofeos

-y su pierna es prueba de ello? Le debo la vida Karen

-pero ese no es motivo para atarte a ella de por vida

-ojala las cosas fuesen así de sencillas -se paso la mano por sus largos cabellos e instintivamente se mordió el labio inferior -deseo regresar el pasado y lograr que nada de eso hubiese sucedido

-pero sabes que pudiste haber sido tu no?

-si..., lo sé, pero al menos no estaría viviendo el martirio que paso día tras día, noche tras noche desde hace mas de dos años, pero claro..., tu no lo entiendes, para ti el amor es solo una ilusión desfallecida

-ya no digas mas Terry, deja de hablar tonterías y regresemos a ensayar, mira que esta vez Hathaway si se enfado

-Hathaway que se vaya al diablo

-claro que se puede ir, después que presentemos este musical y que claro! Llegue la obra, además..., a ella le hubiese gustado verte actuar tan espectacular como lo haces

La mente de Terry se traslado a aquellos campos escoceses de su adolescencia, donde al fin creyó que todo lo malo había acabado, se reflejaba en aquellos ojos verde esmeralda que tanto amaba y aquellas coletas que ondeaban con el aire, un ángel que había venido a calmar su dolor

-muévete Claise, porque en la noche tenemos la presentación de Eleonore y después una partida de Póker

-apuesto a que esta noche gano yo

-no cantes victoria pioja

Ambos se adentraron al teatro entre risas y gritos, esa era la cura a los males de Terry, la risa, y era mejor cuando venía de su irritante mejor amiga Karen Claise, pero ni ella podía aplacar esa sensación de extrañar a su pecosa, que era la única que podía completar el espacio en su corazón.

**Volterra, Italia.**

Un montón de ilusiones metió en aquella descolorida maleta, incluyendo la fotografía de su madre, sus amigos y su armónica, no sabía por cuánto tiempo se iría, solo sabía que quería cumplir sus sueños, y no los haría encerrado en Italia, el quería salir, ver el mundo, aun sabiendo que su progenitora se negaría a dejarle ir desobedeció, típico en el, un afiche de una hermosa actriz colgaba en su habitación "Eleonore Backer" adornaba la entrada de los aposentos, colocándose su bufanda y con maleta en mano bajo las escaleras de la hermosa casa de campo donde había vivido los últimos años, a pesar de los lujos y la comodidad el joven quiso regresar a su país, no sabía lo que había cambiado en seis años, en seis años desde que se fue de América, una mano blanca le detuvo para estrecharlo con cariño

-hijo no te vayas, harás mucha falta

-nana..., descuida, estaré bien, esto es lo que quiero

-se enojara mucho

-no me importa, yo también quiero crecer, quiero triunfar y ser grande, y América es el destino

-pero dime muchacho, donde vivirás? Como te alimentaras?

-nana Laura! -bufo el muchacho -eso es parte de ese camino lleno de pedregales que debo pasar, pero cuando el mundo me conozca como uno de los mejores actores te juro que habrá valido la pena el sacrificio, además unas vacaciones no me caerían mal jajajajajajaja -rio el muchacho con gracia, la mujer le dio un golpecito en el hombro

-pero dime en donde te vas a quedar?

-recuerdas a Leonardo Coscarelli? El me va a prestar un departamento que tiene en Chicago, allí podre quedarme hasta que consiga un empleo y logre presentar las audiciones

-será mejor que te comportes, a tu madre no le ha de hacer gracia descubrir que estas allá

-ya soy mayor de edad, además solo contigo es que puedo hacer tremendas bromas y usar mi don natural de actuación -el muchacho se acerco a la mujer y beso su frente -te quiero, y pídele a Dios que pueda conocer a una hermosa americana para hacerla mi esposa

-muchacho atolondrado -rio la mujer besando la mejilla de aquel muchacho -oye mira lo que tengo para ti -la mujer le entrego un juego de naipes

-oh Laura gracias

-espero que puedas encontrar a un buen oponente en el poker

-eso lo dudo mucho..., soy el maestro -el se abalanzo y abrazo a la mujer con cariño

-que Dios te bendiga mi niño..., te voy a extrañar

-y yo a ti..., salúdame a Jane, a Olivia, a Tulio y a Ian, que pronto los veré en los palcos de un teatro en América

-así será hijo..., así será

Aquel muchacho salió corriendo con su corazón lleno de ilusiones a perseguir sus sueños, desde había sido enviado a Italia no había podido ir a visitar a su familia, en especial a su madre, y cuando le conto sus deseos de ser actor dijo que estaba loco, que él no podía dedicarse a ello, pero él era rebelde, sin dar aviso se contacto con un amigo suyo abogado en América y logro conseguir fechas de audiciones para el nuevo elenco en una compañía teatral en Chicago, aunque hubiese querido que fuesen en Nueva York, pero no se logro ese objetivo, se resigno a quedarse en la ciudad de los vientos, pero eso no le iba a quitar sus sueños de convertirse en actor. Le esperaban un par de horas de camino en coche desde Volterra hasta la ciudad costera de Liorna, en donde se embarcaría, durante todo el camino el llevaba sus manos unidas y su mente en una ferviente oración, esperaba que todo le saliese bien, estaba cometiendo una locura, pero sabia que de ello no se arrepentiría

Cuando llego a la ciudad un barco con destino a América aguardaba en el puerto, listo para zarpar, con boleto en mano y esperanza en el corazón subió con prisa a la plataforma, la brisa alborotaba sus cabellos, los cuales adquirían un tono rojizo al estar al contacto con la luz del atardecer, se reflejo en la armónica que posaba entre sus frías y sudorosas manos mostrando sus hermosos ojos azules tan intensos como el mar, una sonrisa torcida se desplego de sus labios al escuchar que el barco avisaba que salía del puerto

-..-pronto lo lograras Ty..., pronto cumplirás tu sueño -susurro para sí mismo, sus ilusiones eran grandes.

**Continuara...**

* * *

**Buenaaaaasss! Y he aquí la nueva locura de mi retorcida mente que espero sea un agrado a muchas, no saben la emoción de la publicación de este nuevo fic, sucesos locos, parejas explosivas, peleas sin sentido y secretos que se dan a descubrir solos, feliz lectura.**

**Reviews please? **


	2. Remembranzas

**THE LYING GAME: JUEGO ENTRE DOS**

**CAPITULO ****2**

**Remembranzas.**

* * *

La afamada actriz Eleonore Backer disfrutaba de ver sus fotografías de joven y sonreír ante las cosas del pasado, pero a veces ese pasado provoca un dolor que ni el tiempo podría curar, ella creía que lo que había hecho era imperdonable, y que si Terry llegase a enterarse terminaría por volver a odiarla, y esta vez no la perdonaría por nada de mundo. Una fotografía llamo la atención, era Terry, con sus escasos cuatro años, la edad en la que le fue arrebatado, era todo un caballerito, al sonreír se le notaban esos tiernos hoyuelos y esa sonrisa torcida que mataba a Eleonore, pero no estaba solo, alguien más lo acompañaba, tendría su edad más o menos, un niño también, la rubia recordó las veces que los veía jugar y ensuciarse, o pelear hasta que al final acabasen abrazándose, los mejores amigos habían sido. Pero todo acabo cuando Richard decidió llevarse a Terry, y hacer un oscuro trato con Eleonore acerca del futuro duque de Grandchester. Aquel niño no volvió a ver a Terry, y Terry se fue sin despedirse, al final quedaría como un sueño de la infancia, ese amigo imaginario que al crecer ya no se recordaría.

-te separe de tu mejor amigo mi vida..., pero era necesario..., no quería que sufriera, y menos sabiendo lo que viviste -sollozo la rubia aferrándose a aquella fotografía -si te hubieras quedado conmigo tal vez aun estuviese aquí

-..-quien hubiese estado aquí Eleonore? -aquella voz altero a la rubia, dejando caer la fotografía, miro a aquella mirada idéntica a la de ella con sorpresa

-Terry! Que haces aquí? No tenias ensayo?

-acabe temprano, además quería verte -el joven le dio un beso en la frente a su madre -de quien hablabas?

-pues..., de ti..., si tu no hubiese estado aquí no se qué sería de mi

-aaww! Que tierna Eleonore-el chico la abrazo y volvió a besar su frente con cariño -no tienes presentación esa noche?

-si..., hijo solo quiero acabar de arreglar estas fotos y me voy

-te ayudo..-

-NO! -chillo la rubia abriendo sus ojos exorbitantemente -no hijo, muchas gracias de verdad

-sabes que para mí no es molestia

-pero tú tienes que ir a comer, dile a Mary que te sirva un poco de estofado, de ese que tanto te gusta

-hizo Pie de Manzana?

-con canela como te gusta..., corre hijo -Terry enarco una ceja, su madre estaba actuando muy extraño, pensó que era algo sin importancia y se dirigió a la cocina. Eleonore se agacho a recoger la foto que quedo oculta por el volado de su vestido y la oculto en uno de sus libros -lo siento Terry..., de verdad lo siento.

Lloraba por dentro, al ver a su hijo alegre y vivaz, aunque sabía que el sufría por ese matrimonio al que estaba viéndose obligado, pero ella no podía hacer nada por salvarlo de ese error de por vida.

Mientras tanto a varios kilometros de la ciudad, en una humilde mansion, las puertas de la residencia Andley en Chicago se abrían lentamente, para dar a mostrar a un hombre joven que mostraba expresión seria al ver su hogar hecho soledad

-hola! Chicos? -llamo un rubio entrando, no le gustaba nada -Dorothy..., Candyyy?

Un grito en el Living espanta al rubio, poniéndole más blanco que el papel, pero aquel par de miradas le regresan el alma al cuerpo

-par de locos me asustaron! -regaño Albert acercando y abrazando a Annie y a Archie -cuando llegaron

-hace un par de horas -respondió Annie alegremente

-whoa Annie! Te vez bellísima, definitivamente Brasil te sienta de maravilla -adulo el rubio a Annie, quien no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-y Candy? He traído cosas espectaculares para que vea

-ha de estar en el hospital, y en cualquier momento llegara.

-Albert sabes que George te dejo dicho lo de la reunión con los Wilkings

-oh ni me lo recuerdes hijo, me da fastidio viajar

-pero es necesario Albert -sugirió Annie apoyando su brazo al hombro de Archie -se te ve cansado

-he estado trabajando mucho en estos días

-porque no me extraña -respondió Archie con ironía -te estas matando Tío

-pero tengo que hacerlo! Para sacarme a la tía abuela de encima

-déjame adivinar..., de nuevo con la cosa de que debes casarte con alguien...

-exacto

-y ya tienes a la chica? -pregunto Annie

-a decir verdad si, solo falta conocerla y que ella acepte ser mi esposa.

Los tres estallaron a reír por el comentario de Albert el cual les causo mucha gracia. La puerta de la mansión se abre y todos fijan la mirada en la chica de rizos rubios y ojos verdes. Se sorprendió al ver a sus amigos en ese lugar

-hola, por Dios que hacen aquí?

-que hacemos? Pues visitándote que creías tontita? -Annie se acerco y abrazo a la rubia, quien estaba muy contenta de verla a ella y a su primo

-orales pero mirense! Estan bronceados

-pues quien diria que las playas de Sao Paulo serian tan grandiosas -dijo Archie acercandose a la rubia pecosa.

-pues a la proxima me llevan ok

-jajajaja esta bien Candy, vengan, trajimos un monton de recuerdos para todos

-siiii! -grito Candy con gran emocion.

Los cuatro se reunieron a ver los presentes, a charlar y a reirse de sus viejos recuerdos.

-..-oye Candy tenemos que ir a Long Island

-como..., a Long Island? -oh oh.., eso alerto a la rubia, esa isla significaba Nueva York, y Nueva York significaba un solo nombre, Terry Grandchester, Candy habia palidecido completamente -es que...

-que pasa Candy? Vamos sera divertido -animo Archie a la chica

-vamos linda, ademas te caera bien salir y despejar la mente

-pero es que...

-es que nada Candice, iremos a Long Island a divertirnos por primera vez en dos largos años!

-esta bien..., uugghh no se ni porque les hago caso a ustedes

-eso es fácil..., porque nos quieres Jajajajaja -rieron Annie y Archie chocando sus manos. Aunque debía admitirlo, le caería bien unos días libres, pero no le agradaba la idea de ir a Long Island, ya que significaba ir a Nueva York y eso era lo que ella no quería para nada, se resigno, pero lo hacia por sus amigos. Una semana había pasado desde la llegada de Annie y Archie y ya estaban planeando todo para su viaje a la isla, y como siempre Candy se encontraba apática ante esa salida, no quería ir para nada.

Como todos los días la rubia estaba ajetreada en su departamento, se había quedado dormida muy tarde estudiando, corrió rápidamente a través de su cuarto buscando sus zapatos. Un toque en su puerta la hizo ponerse alerta, corrió a abrir la puerta pero se cayo mientras se colocaba el zapato izquierdo

-rayos! –mascullo levantándose del suelo.

La puerta seguía sonando.

-ya voy! –volvió a gritar mientras se acababa de colocar sus zapatos

-Candy soy yo! Morgan estas lista?

-espérame! –rápidamente abrió la puerta donde la esperaba su compañera de trabajo

-amiga, te ves terrible

-lo se, dime si Theodore vino contigo

-pss claro, el quien nos da los aventones

-jajajajaja, busco mi bolsa y nos vamos

-bien! –la enfermera espero a Candy en la puerta y empezó a silbar para entretenerse

-llegue

-te tardaste siglos

-mentirosa

-mejor muévete tenemos trabajo que hacer, dime si te estudiaste todo lo que el profesor Newman dio de miembro superior?

-pues claro pero te voy a decir algo…, estoy empezando a odiar la inervación y la irritación de los músculos

-ni me digas, odio las ramas de la arteria aorta

-al menos estamos de acuerdo en algo.

Ambas se acercaron al coche del compañero de trabajo de ambas, quien estaba de brazos cruzados

-oigan chicas las amo pero nos reñirán en el trabajo

-oh Teddy, tu trabajo es llevar a los pacientes a sus terapias

-lo se, pero tenemos que llegar y pasar por revista

-saben que? Ustedes dos me las pagaran si el doctor Sawyer nos guinda de cabeza

-cállate y conduce –regaño Candy, los tres enfermeros se dirigen a su respectivo trabajo, donde la rubia sabia que allí no pensaría mas en Nueva York ni en Terry

En el puerto de Nueva York los barcos llegaban y salían, y en ese momento un trasatlántico proveniente de Italia desembarcaba. Aquel muchacho de tiernos ojos azules se acababa de despertar, aun no estaba acostumbrado al cambio de horarios, y mucho menos a navegar, se levanto a vómitos y con mareos, igual que desde que partio de su amada Italia hace mas de una semana. Definitivamente navegar no era lo suyo, pero era un precio que estaba dispuesto a pagar. Se levanto y estiro su cuerpo, no era muy musculoso, era muy delgado y era tan pálido como el papel, pero sus hermosos ojos azules lo hacían lucir como un príncipe. Era guapísimo. Rápidamente se baño, se vistió, recogió su cabello en una media cola y se coloco un pasamontañas que este usaba para calmar el frió de sus orejas y se coloco su abrigo, se miro al espejo con una gran sonrisa en los labios, mostrando los hoyuelos que se le formaban al sonreír.

-rompete una pierna Ty! -se dijo así mismo con ánimos. Tomo su maleta y su mochila, era hora de la acción, su camino era largo, pero lucharía para conseguir sus sueños, ah! Y tratar de que nadie supiese que estaba en Estados Unidos, en especial su madre porque allí si estaría en verdaderos problemas.

-caballero, bienvenido a los Estados Unidos

-muchas gracias -agradeció el chico alzando su mirada al cielo, detallo un perfecto día soleado, buen día para tocar tierra Americana.

Bajo la plataforma con afán, un par de personas lo veían extraño, como si fuese un loco, aunque todos somos algo locos, si fuésemos normales el mundo fuese muy aburrido, rodó los ojos y busco un taxi que lo llevase a la estación de tren, no quería perder el tiempo, tenia que llegar a Chicago lo antes posible. Estaba muy feliz, esperaba que todos sus objetivos se lograran.

Algo parecido a un salto en el corazón sintió Terry mientras se encontraba de visita en la casa de Susana, como siempre tratando el tema de la fecha de la boda, el coloco su mano en el pecho, como si estuviese agitado. Susana estaba parloteando acerca de la decoracion y del vestido, pero cerro la boca al ver a su prometido con rara expresion.

-Terry?..., que te pasa? -pregunto Susana incomprendida

-nada es que..., no lo se, sentí algo extraño en el pecho, como una gran emoción

-ah! -susurro la rubia, ella pensó que le alegraba los preparativos de la boda, tal vez estaba empezando a enamorarse de ella -y..., porque?

-no lo se!..., oye Sue, debo irme

-porque? Quedate, mamá mandara a preparar el almuerzo temprano

-lo siento..., tengo que ir a hacer unas diligencias con Karen

-Terry..., creo que no deberías juntarte mas con ella

-que?! -exclamo horrorizado -ella es mi mejor amiga

-lo siento, pero no quiero a personas como ella en nuestro vinculo de amistades

-estas mal! -grito Terry, esa chica era excepcional, fue su brazo para hablar y descargarse y ahora venia Susana a quitársela de encima como si fuese una basurita -no lo haré, por Dios que te pasa?

-pues sera mejor que vallas pensándolo bien..., esa mujercita no la quiero cerca de ti

-ahg..., estas celando a mi mejor amiga, sabes que? -tomo su saco con molestia y se lo empezó a colocar -no quiero volver a hablar de este tema nunca mas!

Terry salio echando chispas de la habitación, como se atrevía a prohibirle ver a su amiga? Ella no tenía derecho. Susana frunció el ceño y golpeo la silla de ruedas en donde estaba sentada, para ella Karen Claise era una plaga que pondría a Terry en su contra en cualquier momento, o peor, podría estar sonsacándole y enamorandole, algo que le provocaba unos celos tremendos.

-me voy a deshacer de ti Karen Claise..., y no tengo miedo de ir por ti.

La mujer estaba en realidad molesta, pero eso no iba a quitar las ilusiones de Terry, quien camino hacia su coche y condujo varios kilómetros hasta llegar a la playa, había gran oleaje, se quito los zapatos y subió la bota de sus pantalones para empezar a caminar a través de la húmeda arena, las olas saladas mojaban sus pies.

-Candy.., Candy... -susurro mientras alzaba su rostro al cielo -te extraño pecosita, te necesito, quiero abrazarte en este momento..., deseo tener en mis manos la forma de volverte a ver y reconquistarte.

Cuidado con lo que deseas, a veces esos deseos pueden traerte grandes sorpresas.

Los Andley se estaban encargando de arreglar todo para lograr salir por unos días, pero el joven patriarca no los iba a poder acompañar, estaba muy ocupado en el Emporio Andley, se iba a poner viejo con ese trabajo.

-Albert creo que deberías hablar con la tía abuela que no te deje todo el trabajo a ti solo -recomendó Candy midiéndole la tensión arterial -tu tensión esta alta

-estas diciendo que me estoy poniendo viejo?

-nooo! Para nada, pero creo que tienes que descansar

-mira quien habla, estas pálida y con ojeras, dime estas compitiendo con Clint?

-tonto... -ella le miro y le saco la lengua de forma divertida

-jajajajaja..., ya es en serio tu también tienes que descansar

-pero como lo hago? -bufo esta dejando caer el esfingonanometro en el escritorio de Albert -estoy a mitad de clases

-lo se..., pero hagamos un trato!

-cual?

-tengo que ir a Lakewood a la reunión con los Wilkings y a recoger un regalo pendiente que me dejo la tía abuela para mi cumpleaños tu sabes.., lo deje alla cuando fui con George a la firma de los Documentos con Holdings Enterprise hace un par de semana.

-oh si ni me lo recuerdes..., despistado

-bueno, el punto es que no quiero ir solo, así que porque no vamos, tienes la excusa perfecta para visitar a la señorita Ponny y a la hermana María

-bueno! -fue lo que dijo Candy con una sonrisa -hagamoslo, pediré permiso en el hospital, porque en verdad lo n-e-c-e-s-i-t-o

-ahora si..., ya me deja terminar enfermera White?

-claro que si señor William Andley, presidente de Andley's y Asociados Enterprise

-me gusta como suena, lo colocare en todos mis telegramas

-hay si.., hay si -se burlo Candy haciendo la mueca que tanto la caracteriza, tomo sus objetos de trabajo y salio de la oficina. Empezó a reír a lo bajo, seria divertido salir y relajarse un poco, le iba a salir una arruga en la frente y a salir canas verdes, pero no le caería nada mal ir a visitar a sus madres, pero se iba a llevar una sorpresita muy grande.

**Continuara….**

* * *

**HOLITAAAAASSSSS! whoa al parecer les ha caido bien esta nueva locura jajaja, me alegro, gracias por seguirme otra vez, y tratare de ternerles aunque sea una vez a la semana una actualizacion de esta historia y la otra, gracias y nos estamos leyendo  
**


	3. Volverte a Ver

**THE LYING GAME: JUEGO ENTRE DOS**

**Capitulo 3**

**Volverte a Ver.**

* * *

El timbre de la Mansión de Eleonore Baker sonó varias veces, antes de que una mucama saliese a atender y encontrarse frente a una chica bajita de cabello ondulado rojizo

-hola..., se encuentra Eleonore Backer?

-si señorita –respondió la mujer, pero tras esta aparece la actriz

-Mary quien es? –pregunto esta y ve a la chica, quien alza la mirada para verla –Podrías dejarnos solas?

-si señora –la mucama hace una reverencia y se aleja dejándolas solas a las dos actrices.

-hola Eleonore! -saludo Karen acercándose a la rubia, quien con una gran sonrisa la abraza

-hola hija, pero mirate! Estas preciosa

-gracias, oye y Terry?

-no lo se..., fue a visitar a Susana

-ugh! Era de suponerse -gruño -oh por cierto me encanto presentación de anoche, fue grandioso

-que bueno que te halla gustado querida

-bueno..., buscaba a Terry pero no esta, creo que mejor me voy

-oh pero si quieres lo esperas

-no es lo mejor, si anda visitando a Susana se debe de tardar

-pero sabes que para mi no es ningún problema que estés aquí hija, ahora entra, tomemos té y charlemos un rato

-okey! -la chica se acerco a la par de Eleonore, ella se sentía como alguien muy pequeño delante de tantos lujos, insignificante. La rubia mando a pedir el té con galletas para ambas y se sentaron en el Lobby para entablar conversación

-haber cuéntame! Como van los ensayos "fierecilla indomable"

-pues van fuertes, a decir verdad me aterra tener un protagonico así!

-no decías lo mismo cuando interpretaste a Julieta

-era diferente! Esta vez todo el mundo me vera a mi! A mi! No tanto a Terry como aquella vez

-bueno, nuevos retos que deberás afrontar, ah! Recuerdo cuando hice esa obra, mi primer protagonico

-Eleonore te pido! Te pido si quieres de rodillas que por favor no me dejes sola ese día!

-no lo haré, eres como mi hija

-aaww que dulce eres Eleonore

-te diré algo cariño, preferiría que Terry estuviese contigo mil veces a que este con Susana, esa niña no me da buena espina

-lo lamento! Pero Terry no es, NI SERA mi tipo

-bueno, hubiese sido divertido tenerte como nuera

-jajajajaja -ambas empezaron a reír con la gracia que las distinguía, en ese momento un joven castaño entra y se les une a las risas

-jajajajaja que divertido, muy divertido de que estaban hablando?

-pues que crees? Tu madre imaginándose a nosotros dos juntos

-eeewww! -dijo Terry con cara de asco -Eleonore jamas me visto con una pulga

-te odio -la chica le golpeo el brazo haciéndolo tambalear

-auch! Pegas duro chica

-lo se..., Eleonore creo que fue buena idea detenerme aquí para esperar a este arrogante

-pues tendré que hacerlo mas seguido cariño, los dejare solos para que hablen, Terry..

-si?

-te quedaras a comer?

-claro que si!

-que bien, porque estas muy delgado hijo, y tu Karen?

-o lo siento, tengo un menú esperándome en casa y a mi siempre invitado también

-oh tienes razón, Sammy, bueno, espero que a la próxima lo traigas y comemos juntos -la rubia dejo a los dos chicos solos y estos empezaron a reír como locos

-aun no creo que ella te halla dicho eso

-que es lo que dices? Acaso te gusto?

-tu? Gustarme? Estas loca, porque eres una pequeña duende que se escapo de un circo y ademas sabes perfectamente que solamente tengo ojos para... -el callo, no quería hablar de ella, Karen se cruzo de brazos y lo miro

-Terry..., me has hablado de Candy varias veces y he presenciado las veces que has llorado por ella, así que no es necesario que hagas silencio por ella

-pero tengo que aceptar que Candy jamas sera para mi

-si fueses sido mas valiente ella seria con quien te fueses a casar, pero yo tengo fe

-de que?

-de que algún día lograras estar al lado de Candy

-sigue soñando Claise

-pues la Cenicienta soñó y soñó hasta encontrar a su príncipe, así que solo te digo que... -la chica coloco su mano en el hombro de su amigo -no dejes de soñar, y que algún día tu sueño de estar con Candy se hará realidad

-gracias Karen..., y por cierto de que querías hablarme

-es que necesito que ensayemos mañana temprano porque en la tarde no podre

-porque Claise!? -pregunto este con cierta molestia

-necesito deshacerme de la basura de mi departamento y requeriré tiempo, crees que te puedes aparecer mas temprano de lo normal?

-mmmm, sabes que lo haré, pero solo porque no quiero ver a Hathaway en la mañana y tengo una excusa para no ver a Susana también

-lo ves? También saliste librado con esta

-si, si, si, no te acostumbres

-bueno..., yo debo irme, tengo una cita

-conseguiste pretendiente?

-Terry por favor..., mi ultima relación amorosa fue un asco, ya desistí con eso del amor, creo que a mi no se me da como a otros

-te juro que si yo tuviese un hermano de verdad le diría que te cortejara

-pues sera mejor que no..., le estoy empezando a sentir horror a los Grandchester

-pioja

-pedante

-duende

-mimado

-bruja

-animal

Esa era su manera de demostrarse cariño, pero ambos sabían a que punto insultarse

-ya! Ya! Ahora si ya me voy, nos vemos

-adiós... -se despidió Terry de su amiga, sintio como lastima, el amor no se le daba mucho, pero eso jamas le quitaba la sonrisa, era fuerte en verdad la chica.

-por favor a Queens y no quiero quejas! -le dijo la chica al taxi en el que estaba montada, este arranco y se dirigió al destino de la chica, pero como siempre en la ajetreada ciudad habían colas y embotellamientos por doquier, rodó los ojos y se quedo pegada a la ventanilla del taxi, estaba super aburrida, justo cuando el taxi empieza a acelerar le pareció haber visto algo extraño, era un muchacho de hermosos ojos azules que iba en otro taxi, pero este iba a gran velocidad, no logro detallarlo bien

-whoa que raro -susurro, no pensó mas en el, y miro al frente, quería llegar a su departamento lo mas rápido posible a ver a su mejor amigo, Sammy..., un hermoso Golden Terrier que Terry le compro un día que estaba muy deprimida después de haber roto con una relación, el fiel amigo en momentos de soledad.

El chico del otro taxi estaba muy alegre al estar en la ciudad que nunca duerme, aunque también estaba cansado, pero tenía que llegar a Chicago antes de que oscureciese, se mordió el labio inferior, sintió algo extraño en su pecho

-disculpe…, le pasa algo jovencito?

-no es que…, olvídelo, continúe señor –dijo el muchacho, tratando de relajarse. El taxi lo llevo hacia la estación, en donde no cavia ni un alma, el chico con dificultad atravesó esa multitud de gente que se lo llevaba por delante, para el ser tan delgado fue una desventaja, pero llego a la taquilla a tiempo para comprar su boleto.

Para su desgracia el próximo tren salía en cinco horas, maldijo su suerte en ese momento, se resigno a quedase en la estación a esperar su tren, y paso tooooda la tarde allí, hasta que llego el tren, pero ya estaba oscureciendo para cuando llego, lo que el temía se hizo real, eran muchas horas de viaje por delante, pero al menos sabia que llegaría, tarde pero seguro.

Durante el trayecto se asomo a la ventanilla del tren y vio el campo verde que se atravesaba entre ellos dos y la estrella nocturna, la primera estrella de la noche, recordó las canciones que su madre le cantaba cuando era niño, pero a veces sentía que había algo mas…, algo que formaba parte de el, se sentía incompleto. Se quedo dormido pensando, pero se veía adorable aquel chico, pero el destino también le tenia una sorpresa enorme, algo que ni el se iba a esperar.

* * *

El amanecer había llegado a Chicago, al igual que las sorpresas, cosas grandes iban a pasar ese día. La ciudad estaba en gran ajetreo por el cuatro de Julio, había una gran algarabía por todos lados, era una verdadera fiesta patriota.

-..-Candy en donde te metes? -reto Annie a Candy, quien estaba distraída con los souveniers para los turistas que visitarían la ciudad ese día.

-hay Annie…., tranquilizate

-es que no puedo necesito buscar el regalo de Albert y claro..., algo para mi Archie

-de verdad el noviazgo con Archie te volvió…., aaaarrrrrggg!

-ah, ah, ah, yo jamás creí que Archibald Cornwell fuese tan excitante, tan genial, el me llevo a otro nivel

-y cuando habrá noticias?

-noticias? De que?

-tu sabes, fiesta, bombos y platillos, vestido, cura e iglesia

-Candy White…, ah, lo siento amiga, aunque es algo que yo quisiera hacer ya debo pensar que ambos estamos en la universidad, yo quiero acabar mis estudios al igual que el, y aquí entre tu y yo sabemos que papá le tiene "cosita" a Archie

-entonces creo que tengo suerte de no tener un padre mayor

-hahahahahahahaha –rieron ambas chicas encaminándose a través de la calle, por todas partes había banderas que celebraban la independencia de los Estados Unidos, se dirigieron a una tienda de arte y otros artículos.

-crees que este marco este bien?

-no lo se, que es lo que quieres hacer?

-quiero hacer una pintura de Albert, como regalo de cumpleaños retrasado, le debo mucho a el y quiero recompensarlo

-amiga….. –Candy no sabía como explicarlo –te quiero mucho pero tú no sabes pintar

-lo seeee! –se quejo la pelinegra –pero no conozco a nadie que sepa pintar, dibujar o algo por el estilo, y todos los que conozco giran alrededor de Albert y se que ellos le dirán y se arruinara la sorpresa

-bueno…, no se como haremos en este caso –mascullo Candy, mientras tomaba entre sus manos un hermoso bolígrafo –mira es bellísimo, se lo regalare a Albert, no quiero quedar mal con el, gracias al cielo no se enojo por haber olvidado su cumpleaños.

-eres taaannn olvidadiza amiga

-solo algo jajajajaja

-y dime? Iras a Long Island? Porque vi tu cara el otro día y no parecías nada convencida

-te diré la verdad Annie…., no quiero ir

-pero Albert dijo que si aceptaste ir a Lakewood con el

-pero es muy diferente…., estaré muy lejos de esa ciudad y no corro el riesgo de encontrármelo a el aunque sea en carteles

-con razón no has tomado los diarios en dos años, y menos la sección de farándula

-ya que tu lees esa "sección" dime…, que es lo que han dicho

-de verdad quieres saberlo? –Candy asintió –bueno…, aun no se ha casado

-en serio?!

-de verdad, pero al menos esta bien, es muy exitoso deberías estar orgullosa de el

-y lo estoy, quisiera aunque sea verlo de lejos, pero estaría rompiendo la promesa que hice.

-oh Candy -ambas callaron por un momento -ven vamos a llevarnos esto, quieres un café?

-me encantaría -medio sonrió la rubia, pero Annie sabia ya que la mente y el corazón de su amiga tenían una gran herida.

Después de pagar las cosas que compraron se dirigieron a un café cercano, allí se sentaron a beber algo y a charlar mucho, como en los viejos tiempos. Como todas buenas amigas, ambas se escuchaban, se burlaban y reían la una de la otra, pero como toda conversación, siempre había un tema incomodo que salia a relucir, pero Annie estaba esperando el momento adecuado.

-..-aun no entiendo como fue que ninguno de ustedes se atrevió a reclamarle a la tía abuela?!

-no lo se..., sera que le teníamos mucho miedo? Tú sabes las rabietas que ella arma, y se ponen peor cuando esas peleas son con Albert.

-oh ni me lo recuerdes, presencie una de ellas, todavía dice que eres la "vergüenza de la familia"

-vergüenza o no formo parte de su familia, y ella..., se ha aplacado un poco conmigo

-uuff! Si a eso llamas aplacar deberías darme la receta para mi padre.

-naaahh! Lo de el es la edad ya se le pasara.

-no te burles de el, estuvo a esto de ser tu padre

-lo se pero tu lo merecías mas Annie

-no..., yo lo que hice fue robarte esa oportunidad -dijo esta a casi un hilo de voz

-dejemos de hablar de cosas que ya ni vienen al caso si?! -suplico Candy viendo el semblante de su amiga

-tienes razón, mejor cambiemos el tema -Annie tomo un poco de café y se aclaro la garganta para hablar -hay algo que he querido saber hace tiempo pero..., no se si era vergüenza o es que es un tema algo incomodo para ti

-así? Lanzalo

-es sobre Terry

En ese momento Candy sintió algo romperse dentro de ella, era suficiente con recordarlo a cada sitio que veía, ver su rostro en las personas e incluso escuchar su risa mientras duerme, y ahora tenia que entablar esa conversación.

-Annie yo..., no debería hablar de esto

-por favor Candy.., tu misma me enseñaste que si no se habla de un tema que no te gusta jamas lograras descargarte de esa opresión que sientes en el pecho

-pero para mi es difícil! Y no puedo evitar pensar en el, sabes que me paso ayer? Estaba en emergencias y llego un muchacho con una lesión en un brazo y a mi me toco hacerle la historia Clínica y cuando le pregunto su nombre el chico se llama "Terry", le pase la historia a mi amiga Morgan porque sentí que le pegaron con un bate en ese instante... -sus ojos en ese momento se estaban cristalizando pero ella se contuvo para no largarse a llorar -no puedo seguir así Annie, que pasara cuando se case? Seguiré así

-pues tu y el fueron los que tomaron esa decisión! Pensaron en una tercera persona que estaba fuera de la relación y según yo! Eso no fue correcto

-lo que no fue correcto era el que esa tercera persona como le dices halla dado su vida por salvar a alguien

-eso fue muy noble de su parte, yo también lo entiendo pero venir a cobrarle algo que no tenia cabida en eso no fue algo digno, fue atroz e impensable

-pero era lo mejor, ahora Susana sera la señora Grandchester y todos vivieron felices y comieron perdices..., y yo tendré que resignarme a recordar a Terry como mi primera ilusión.

-...yo..- Annie quería decir algo pero que? Hasta para ella era un tema serio, solo pudo acotar algo, mejor dicho una sugerencia -yo creo que es mejor que trates de...

-que trate de?

-volver a enamorarte! Tienes dos años en ingrima soledad

-no lo se..., a mi me parece tan complicado eso de las relaciones amorosas, es como si se necesitara un manual

-pues a veces pienso que Dios debió habernos incluido con uno, porque eso es un verdadero reto pero..., solo piénsalo, somos mujeres! Tenemos que pasar todo el día en tacones, corriendo de un lado para otro, tener y criar a los niños, ser profesionales y el unico momento de debilidad es cuando tenemos la pintura de uñas fresca

-eso suena muy feminista

-lo se pero el punto es.., Candy, que no te estoy diciendo que salgas y coquetees al primer chico que veas en la calle, solo has el intento de volver a abrir tu corazon

-es que..., mejor dejo todo en las manos de Dios..., el sabra que hacer

Pero Dios tambien sabe jugarse sus cartas, y muy bien, las vueltas que da la vida son grandes, y muchas te pueden hacer tropezar, pero nadie dijo que iba a ser facil. El pitido del tren anuncia la llegada al respectivo destino, Chicago, Illinois, el murmullo de los pasajeros desperto lentamente a aquel chico que se habia quedado dormido en su asiento, el encargado del tren sale a revisar los vagones y lo encuentra alli

-..-hey chico! Chico despierta

-que?! -dice exaltado

-ya hemos llegado, si no te despiertas seguiras de largo

-oh lo siento señor..., oiga usted es de aqui? Digo de la ciudad, necesito esta direccion

-oh no chico, sal y preguntale a alguien

-ah..., bueno, muchas gracias -el chico agarro su mochila y su maleta y se bajo del tren, no sabia a donde ir, tenia esa direccion en su mano pero era una ciudad muy grande, y era dia de fiesta nacional -oiga quisiera saber si..

-dejame en paz! -se quejo un hombre que ni le dejo hablar, empezo a caminar sin rumbo fijo hasta salir de la estacion, un extraño mundo se abria delante de el, sin miedo empezo a caminar, lo unico que queria era esa direccion y ya!

-pero es en serio Candy! Como pretendes conseguir novio si no sales?

-claro que salgo

-asi? Cuando fue la ultima vez que fuiste de vacaciones

-aahhh..., bueno yo..., yooo

-ya vez! Alli lo tienes estan tan ocupada que no tienes tiempo ni para ti misma

-claro que tengo tiempo..., pero bueno, solo tengo que saber administrarlo

-bien, habra que hacer como en los viejos tiempos, presentarte diferentes partidos y elegir con quien quieres estar

-ah! Annie que anticuado

-vez! Eso mismo pasara si no pones de tu parte

-Annie sabes..., demosle tiempo al tiempo

-bueno..., si tu insistes -Annie fijo su mirada en su reloj de pulsera y enarco una ceja -debemos irnos

-esta bien, yo pago

-no tengo ningun problema -bromeo Annie.

Ambas chicas se levantaron de sus asientos, pero justo cuando Annie iba a pagar por el servicio ofrecido en el restaurant todas sus cosas se caen de la bolsa, Candy se agacho junto con ella a recoger todo. En ese tiempo muchas cosas cruciales pasaban, nacian personas, morian personas, muchos se despertaban y otros daban largos paseos, toda clase de sucesos ocurrian y uno de ellos se acercaba a ellas.

A unos metros cerca de aquel café el muchacho estaba perdido en la ciudad, ya no sabia a donde ir o a quien preguntar, ya que por todos lados eran gritos y risas, nadie le prestaba atención.

-aahhh demonios! -mascullo, dando una patada al suelo, parecia un niño en ese momento, pero debia calmarse y seguir preguntando, tal vez lograría que alguien le escuchara.

Despues que Annie recogiera sus cosas pago y junto con Candy salio del cafe, el sonido de las comparsas era ensordecedor, apenas se escuchaban, tenian que hablar a gritos

-Candy si vas a ir a Lakewood por favor traeme uno de esos dulces que prepara la señorita Ponny

-yo se! Siempre te han gustado los dulces de coco que hace

-a ti tambien amiga hahahahaha

Mientras las chicas estaban saliendo de aquel café y una caravana con figuras alegóricas pasaba justo en frente, Candy saco de su bolsa un par de guantes oscuros y empezó a colocárselos. Aquel chico cruza la calle tratando de no tropezarse con nadie y claro! Evitando ser atropellado por las comparsas, su mirada azul se fija en las dos chicas paradas a la salida de un cafe, respira y se acerca a ellas con inocencia total

-hola…., aaamm, disculpen quisiera saber en donde queda departamentos Remington?

-justamente yo…. –Candy alza su mirada verduna y lo que ve la deja anonadada, Annie se voltea y lo ve también, abre su boca con gran sorpresa, aquel chico en ese momento se había quitado el pasamontañas y dejando libre su largo cabello castaño, el cual tenia reflejos rojizos con los rayos del sol, era como un dios. El corazón de Candy parecía detenerse, sus manos empezaron a sudar, sus piernas temblaban y su respiración empezó a agitarse, dejo caer al suelo uno de sus guantes que cayo a sus pies.

-oigan…, porque me ven así? –pregunto el chico enarcando una ceja a la perfección

-esto es imposible!... –susurro Annie tan pálida como el papel

-tu…, eres tu –Candy no pudo mas, de desplomo al suelo, su amiga se agacha a un lado suyo

-Candy! Candy! Despierta

-que le pasa?!

-no lo se..., que esperas? ayúdame! -grito Annie todavia confundida

-chica despierta –dijo el chico confundido, la algarabía de la música que pasaba por allí no dejaba concentrar ni a Annie ni a el. Candy aun estaba en los brazos de su amiga quien seguia mirando al muchacho con gran sorpresa, este cargo a Candy entre sus brazos y entraron al cafetin de nuevo, Annie parpadeo varias veces, no dejo de verlo, como si se tratase de un bicho raro. Y es que relativamente el para ellas dos lo era.

-aagghh! -se despeto Terry muy agitado en ese momento, se encontraba solo en su departamento, se quedo dormido y practicamente estaba en problemas con su amiga, pero el no se explicaba el porque estaba sintiendo eso, coloco su mano en el pecho, era como si su propio corazon le advirtiese algo.

**Continuara…**

* * *

**holitaaaasss! whoa creo que algunas ya tienen la pista acerca del misterioso chico de ojos mar, pero se los dejo de tarea a quienes no lo descubrieron, el es la clave para el juego macabro que se va a iniciar, jajaja. cambiando el tema, la situacion en venezuela no la tenemos facil por el momento, asi que por ahora har una pausa en los capis de los pasos de mi amada, los hijos de la noche y the lying game, pero regresare pronto, no se preocupen  
**


	4. Sorpresas

**THE LYING GAME: JUEGO ENTRE DOS**

**CAPITULO 4**

**Sorpresas**

* * *

Annie abría la puerta del café para dejar pasar a aquel castaño que traía a su amiga en brazos, el señor Wilbur vio cuando estos entraban completamente nerviosos por la rubia

-..-por amor a Dios que paso?

-se.., se ha desmayado en la calle -respondió el castaño de mirada azul mar

-vengan por aquí -el hombre la sentó en una de las mesas y mando a pedir paños con agua fría para colocárselos a la rubia. Annie no dejaba de ver al muchacho, no se despego de Candy desde que la vio, acaso era el?

-disculpa eres su amiga?

El parecía no reconocerla, asintió aun sorprendida

-voy a buscar un te para ella, por favor quedate con ella

-claro.., ve -respondió Annie con voz temblorosa, el se aparto de la rubia, y ella se sentó a su lado para colocarle las compresas de agua para que reaccionara, pero no dejo de ver a ese castaño quien parecía indiferente, en cuanto a sus sentimientos, no era posible que la halla olvidado así como así. Entonces Annie capto, ese no era Terry.

Lentamente los ojos de Candy se fueron abriendo, pero a medida que sus ojos se acostumbraban a la luz vio un par de ojos azules mirándola, esos eran los de Annie, quien estaba con un paño con agua, vio a su amiga con el ceño fruncido, de verdad estaba muy confundida

-que..., que paso?

-te desmayaste, estamos en el café, el señor Wilbur nos ayudo a atenderte

En ese momento Candy se incorporo y empezó a respirar agitadamente.

-Annie..., dime que tú viste lo mismo que yo vi?

-claro que si amiga, es..., sorprendente

-no puedo creerlo, el esta aquí

-pero escucha, no te alteres..., el esta aquí con nosotras

-esta aquí?! Oh mi Dios.., oh mi Dios que haré.

-pero debes saber algo mas

-que quieres decirme amiga! Es el, viste sus ojos, su cabello, todo en el es...

-pero el no es Terry! -grito Annie

-que quieres decir? Claro que es el..., lo conozco, esa..., esa mirada, Annie, Terry esta aquí, es el

-Candy...

En ese momento el dueño del café se acerca a Candy, y junto a este aquel chico que eran tan parecido a el, como dos gotas de agua, como un reflejo. Ya no cargaba su jersey, su camisa enmarcaba perfectamente su cuerpo que a pesar de ser delgado y poco atlético era perfecto. Ella no pudo evitar gritar de susto al ver a ese chico, Annie le acariciaba el cabello para que dejara de gritar y el se acerco y trato de tranquilizar a la rubia

-tranquila!

Hasta su voz era igual a la de el, pero sin ese toque de arrogancia, pero al mirar sus ojos podía ver a ese chico ingles que le había robado el alma.

-si..., tu.., quien eres tu? -pregunto temblando

-ciao il mio nome è Tyler

-hablame en español -se quejo Candy extasiada por el muchacho

-lo siento, mi nombre es Tyler, tu..., te desmayaste

-Ty..., Tyler?

-aja! -exclamo el chico. Allí ella comprendió lo que Annie le estaba diciendo, el no era Terry, pero físicamente era idéntico a el, todo, sus labios, su rostro, su cabello, hasta su olor. Pero ese acento no era propio de el. Se sentó delante de las dos chicas, Candy apretaba la mano de Annie para mantener la compostura.

-yo.., ah..., pues lo siento es que, te confundí con alguien que conocí hace mucho tiempo

-pues, lamento si te espante -medio sonrió de medio lado -me corrijo, perdón si las espante a ambas porque tu también te pusiste como ella

-hahaha, pues la verdad que nos dejaste sorprendidas, soy Anne Briggter, pero todos me dicen Annie

-es un placer -los dos ojiazul se dieron la mano, Annie aun estaba fría del susto

-y yo soy Candy

-bien madame, solo dígame Tyler y estoy a sus servicios -el chico alargo su mano y estrecho la de Candy, quien no pudo evitar sonreirle al chico, pero al estrechar su mano con la de el no sintió esa corriente eléctrica que le hacia sentir Terry, era muy extraño, pero adoro en seguida la sonrisa torcida del castaño. Aunque era imposible que dos chicos se pareciesen tanto físicamente.

A varios kilómetros de Chicago, en la Compañía Teatral Standford todos los actores ensayaban con dedicación, el director ni siquiera por ser fecha patria les dio el día libre, Terry llego tarde y el señor Hathaway le grito hasta del mal que se iba a morir, pero no le presto atención, prefirió dedicarse a ensayar sus líneas, como siempre ensayaba con su compañera Karen, quien también quería ahorcarlo con sus propias manos, pero el le contó a su amiga cosas que no había podido decirle el día anterior, por ejemplo lo que le dijo Susana de alejarla de el, eso la hizo enfurecerse mas

-..-ella esta demente...,esta..., loca, digo.., como se atreve a decir eso, aahhhgg te juro que iré yo misma a su casa, arañare su lindo rostro, la insultare y la mandare al car...

-Karen! -evito su amigo que dijese una palabrota de tamaño mundial en el lugar, ella respiro, recogió su cabello haciéndose la famosa "cebolla" y allí volvió con su ataque.

-se esta pasando de la raya Terry! La próxima vez te dirá que no visites a tu madre, porque lo que quiere es aislarte de todos

-y que quieres que haga?

-ponla en su lugar! Hazle saber que ella no te controla, que no eres su títere!

-pero...

-ah! Escucha Terrence, desgraciadamente tengo que resignarme a ver a mi mejor amigo ir directo al matadero, pero tú debes darte tu puesto..., o ella te controlara toda la vida.

Justo cuando Terry se disponía a hablarle sintió como una especie de hormigueo en su mano, que extraña sensación, pero dichosa a la vez, el castaño frunció el ceño, miro su mano y la analizo detalladamente

-que te pasa?

-no lo se…., es extraño

-que sientes?

-no lo se! Pero esto ya me había pasado anteriormente.

-de verdad me estas asustando, si dices que ya te había pasado debería llamar a un exorcista

-pero no es malo, a decir verdad me gusta, es como si me dijese que no estoy solo –Terry empezó a sonreír y apretó su mano

-ya.., vamonos a ensayar y trata de evitar sus temas fantasmales y el demoníaco de apellido Marlowe

-te apoyo yo tampoco quiero

Todas las cosas ese día estaban poniéndose muy extrañas, y mucho mas con la llegada de ese chico Tyler, aun Candy no creía que era igualito a Terry, de pies a cabeza, una verdadera copia de su amado, pero el era mas…., delicado y sencillo, su carácter dócil y amable le recordó mas a Anthony, dos combinaciones mortales para ella.

-..-de verdad muchas gracias por auxiliarnos –agradeció Annie al chico

-no hay de que –sonrió el chico, entonces recordó –disculpen creo que con el ajetreo no logre preguntarles por una dirección

-si, dinos

-son los departamentos Remington, llegue hace un par de horas a la ciudad y le he preguntado a todo el mundo acerca de ello, pero nadie me da respuesta.

-elegiste mal día para llegar a Chicago, hay gran alboroto en este día

-estuvo peor cuando finalizo la guerra, en Lakewood lanzaban cohetes y gritaban, era una locura –rió Candy y volvió a mirar al chico –en fin…, tienes suerte de haberme encontrado

-porque?

-porque justamente yo vivo allí

-en serio?! -exclamo con sorpresa, sin borrar su sonrisa del rostro -pues a decir verdad mi día ha mejorado, posiblemente viviremos en el mismo edificio

-en serio?!

-si, un amigo me presto su departamento aquí, whoa..., creo podre ir a verte de vez en cuando jajajajaja -rió el chico, junto a este Candy, le encanto escucharlo reír, aunque jamas se esperaba que el viviese en el mismo edificio.

-oye si quieres podemos llevarte alla y hablas con el casero -sugirió Annie

-no..., ustedes han de estar ocupadas

-te puedes perder

-no.., tengo buen sentido de la orientación..., mmmm, bueno al menos eso dice mi mamá, jajajajajajaja

-jajajajaja -rió Candy con nerviosismo

-vamos, podemos ayudarte a buscar un taxi al menos -sugirió Annie

-mm, esta bien

Los tres se dignaron a caminar a través de las bulliciosas calles de Chicago, Tyler con maleta en mano y mochila en la espalda admira la hermosa ciudad que estaba a su alrededor, pero también a las dos chicas que lo acompañaban, en especial a esa rubia pecosa, quien le pareció la persona mas bella que había visto en su vida.

-..-de verdad chicas muchas gracias, no sabre como agradecerles por esto

-no es nada, ya lo sabes, habla con el señor Button, el casero

-lo tengo -el taxista lo ayudo a abrir la capotera del coche para meter sus maletas, después el muchacho estrecho sus manos a la de las chicas, pero la de Candy la sostuvo por mas tiempo

-bueno..., nos vemos mas tarde, porque ahora es posible que nos veamos de vez en cuando si vivirás en el mismo edificio que yo

-eso espero Candy, cuidate...

El empezó a caminar hacia atrás, tropezó con el coche sin querer, se sonrojo de pies a cabeza, parecía avergonzado por su torpeza, subió al coche y le dio la dirección al taxista, quien arranco velozmente. Annie la esperaba con ojos sorprendidos, después que el castaño se fue ambas analizaron la situación

-..-Dios..., Dios.., Dios! Quien rayos es ese chico?! -exclamaba Candy respirando agitadamente, ella quería una explicación, no era posible que hubiese dos personas tan parecidas, no parecidas, iguales, porque el famoso Tyler era igualito a Terry, al punto de confundirlo pero en trato era muy diferente, era fuera de este mundo.

-..-Candy, creo que vamos a necesitar gafas

-no solamente gafas, un psiquiatra también..., es imposible

-imposible y demás es que es la copia de Terry, pero..., al menos con este chico se puede hablar

-Annie...!

-es en serio Candy, es que aun estoy pasmada, y fijate que las primeras impresiones son impactantes

-es que llegue a pensar que era el... -Candy se recostó de la pared con su rostro mirando al cielo -pero no lo es

-pero que vamos a hacer ahora? Ese chico es un total desconocido y acaba de llegar a la ciudad

-pues por su acento creo que ni a la ciudad, al país

-tu crees?

-pues si

-bueno..., al menos por eso el acentito tenemos una razón mas para saber que no es Terry

-bueno..., en este momento nuestra preocupación es ese chico, Annie no le digas a nadie, ni siquiera a Archie acerca de el, debemos averiguar de el.

-si quieres saber de el habla con Albert

-no..., que esto quede entre nosotras, por favor Annie

-esta bien... -mascullo la pelinegra algo nerviosa -vamonos, aun no llevamos ni la mitad de las compras -Candy y Annie retomaron rumbo para seguir con sus compras, pero era de verdad la mayor sorpresa de sus vidas. O en el caso de Candy el susto de su vida, ya que ese Tyler seria un recuerdo vivo de Terry, y así menos lo iba a poder olvidar.

En Nueva York las cosas no es que estaban fáciles, Karen estaba tranquilamente en su vestidor refrescándose después de mucho ensayar, a su lado tenia varios ramos de flores marchitas que sus admiradores le enviaban diariamente, junto con tarjetas de amor y felicitaciones. Ella sintió molestia con tan solo verlas allí, lentamente fue tomando los ramos y sacándolos del edificio para echarlos a la basura, porque eso eran, basura.

-cuando dejaran de enviarlas? -se preguntaba la chica con algo de molestia, todo el tiempo era lo mismo, le enviaban flores, chocolates y ositos de peluche, el mismo truco que todos los hombres usan, lo que ellos no saben es que las flores a los dos días se marchitan, los chocolates engordan y los osos de peluche aburren.

Después de sacar todo eso logra ver despejado su camerino, al fin veía el mueble en el que había llorado varias veces, se recostó en este y cerro sus ojos color miel, cuantas veces no se había quedado dormida allí, en la espera de que su príncipe la fuese a despertar con un beso. Aunque le veía el lado bueno a la soltería, no tendría que cocinar para dos o dar respuesta de donde ha estado, era libre, pero a veces hace falta esa media naranja para que endulce a ese medio limón como lo es Karen.

Alguien empezó a puerta de su camerino, ella se incorporo con molestia y fue a abrir, allí estaba un chico esperándole, su ex -novio.

-..-hola Karen..

-que es lo que quieres, Dean? -dijo Karen volteando los ojos

-querida.., yo

-no me llames querida! -exclamo la chica con gran molestia, estuvo a punto de tirarle la puerta en la cara, pero el empujo esta, evitando que cerrara

-por favor escuchame! Tengo que hablarte, explicarte lo que

-..-lo que?! Que me mentiste? Que solo estuviste conmigo por mi fama? Por mi dinero?

-Karen..., aahh, yo

-dejame! No vuelvas mas o llamare a las autoridades

-pero..

-ya escuchaste a la dama! -Terry había escuchado los gritos de la pelirroja y fue a atender su llamado de auxilio, vio al intruso discutiendo con ella -dejala en paz

-aaghh! Señor Grandchester -el hombre se intimido al ver a Terry imponente delante de el, estaba seguro que le iba a dar la paliza del siglo por meterse con su mejor amiga

-gracias a Dios que viniste, por favor retira a este..., señor de mi vista

-por favor Karen dame una oportunidad! Perdoname mi amor!

-ya hiciste daño, largate de aquí Dean, no quiero volver a saber de ti en mi vida, fuiste la peor desgracia que me ha pasado

-eres el amor de vida te lo juro

Terry le da un golpe que lo hace caer al suelo estrepitosamente, un grupo de actores ve el espectáculo y corre curiosos a ver, muchos empezaron a murmurar al darse cuenta que era el ex de la actriz, quien trataba de contener las lagrimas, esa clase de basura no merecía ni su lastima

-no vuelvas a molestar a mi compañera o te las veras conmigo, Seguridad! -llamo Terry mientras tomaba la mano de su compañera, quien cerro sus ojos con fuerza, era una situación vergonzosa. Después que se llevaron al sujeto Karen se lanzo a llorar en los brazos de su amigo

-oh Terry..., es un maldito bastardo

-ssshh, ya no llores, ya se lo llevaron, no volverá a molestarte

-no es tanto que me moleste, es el descaro con el que viene a suplicar que le perdone, puedo perdonar una falta, dos de milagro, pero una tercera es para mandarlo a la mierda, no puedo con una decepción mas

-escucha, si ese tipo vuelve a acercarte a ti te juro que le saco los dientes, así que no dudes en llamarme, si pioja?

-esta bien arrogante.., gracias por defenderme -ella lo abrazo fuertemente y descargo su dolor en el.

-que demonios significa esto?! -los dos se despegaron y vieron el rostro enfurecido de Susana, definitivamente otra loca que había de controlar

-Susana.., que haces aquí?

-no viniste a verme en la mañana, quise venir a darte una sorpresa y te veo aquí en los brazos de esta...

-modera tu vocabulario! -reprendió Karen, el actor se separa de ella y enfrenta a Susana

-Karen esta pasando por un mal momento y necesita que estén a su lado

-y acaso los brazos de mi prometido son consuelo? Ya sabia que estas tratando de engatusarlo

-que? Estas viendo fantasmas donde no los hay Susana! -grito Karen apretando sus puños con fuerza

-ya basta las dos! Susana salgamos -ordeno Terry tomándole del brazo y sacándola con cuidado para evitar que se lastimara con la prótesis

La pelirroja estaba a punto de estallar, maldecía a Susana internamente, regreso a su camerino después de los escándalos que se habían armado ese día, habían sido una verdadera locura, pero aun así no superaba lo de Dean, alboroto todos los temores de esta.

-que es lo que te pasa?!

-pasa es que no quiero que Karen se te acerque, que ninguna chica se te acerque, tu eres mi prometido, eres mio Terrence

-pues que yo sepa aun no nos hemos casado! Así que no cantes victoria

-así que eso es..., quieres retrasar la boda, pues mejor vete acostumbrando, de todos modos se dará, ahora llevame a casa

-estoy en ensayos no lo ves?

-llevame a casa! -grito la chica, el frunció el ceño y tomo a la rubia del brazo para llevarla a su casa, era una verdadera pesadilla esa rubia chillona. Pero Susana Marlowe apenas era al menos la piedra en el zapato para Terry.

La noche había caído en Chicago, y Candy había pasado todo el día fuera de su departamento, en realidad no quería ir allá, temía volver a encontrarse con ese chico Tyler, seria como volver a encontrarse con Terry y acabar de destrozar su corazón, se quedo con Albert, pero no quiso entablar ningún tipo de conversación.

-..-Candy que te pasa? -quiso saber Archie

-a mi?..., pues, nada

-has estado muy distraída en todo el día

-es que..., bueno me han pasado cosas interesantes hoy

-en serio? Que tanto?

-mucho, a decir verdad bastante

-tu y Annie han actuado demasiado extraño, segura que no tienes nada que decirle a tu primo preferido?

-de verdad..., ahora quisiera saber porque no fuiste a la fiesta de cuatro de Julio con Annie

-primera! Si la fiesta la organiza la familia Starling eeewww! No tengo una gran relación con ellos desde que la tía abuela quiso comprometerme con su hija! Asco! De la que me salve. Segunda, Annie merece salir con sus padres y tercera tengo que estudiar para los exámenes finales antes de que lleguen las vacaciones y después, Kawa Boonga! Hawaii aquí vamos

-definitivamente lo tuyo es viajar, y viajar y fiestas y todo eso

-nah! Me gusta todo eso pero., solo por temporada Candy

Candy quería hablar con alguien acerca de ese chico, pero entonces todo se le complicaría, no sabia quien era, así que trato de preguntar cosas sin sentido o algo que le llevase a saber el porque ese muchacho era tan parecido a Terry

-Archie..., si tu te encontraras a alguien parecido a ti que harías?

-eh? Whoa que pregunta, y muy interesante, ¿que haría si me encontrara a alguien parecido a mi? Pues ha de ser tan apuesto e irresistible como yo

-pues eso no lo dudo, pero yo digo a tu reacción

-pues de sorpresa, recuerdo sobre un relato que mi padre nos contaba a Stear y a mi en uno de nuestros viajes en Egipto

-así? Cuéntame de que es?

-bueno decía que alrededor del mundo existen siete personas, iguales a ti, de pies a cabeza, hasta el ultimo cabello es una replica exacta de ti, y dicen que si te llegases a encontrar con uno de ellos, tu vida cambiaría para siempre

-para siempre..., bueno, eso es algo

-algo loco e imposible! Mosca que al final no decidan matarse

-no..., no creo! -exclamo Candy mientras jugueteaba con sus dedos, definitivamente le pareció interesante ese relato de Archie, pero al igual que el pensaba que era algo loco, debía empezar a hablar con ese chico Tyler para saber mas acerca de el, quien era y que hacia en América. Solo esperaba no descubrir cosas malas del chico.

Mientras tanto Tyler se organizaba en su nuevo departamento, estaba algo desordenado y cubierto de polvo, pero nada como un poco de trabajo sucio que el pudiese hacer. Pasaría quizás toda la noche y quizás días arreglándolo, se recogió el cabello en una cola y se subió las mangas de su camisa a los codos para empezar a limpiar, aunque no dejaba de pensar en la chica rubia con pecas, le parecía muy hermosa, como un ángel caído del cielo.

-..-por Dios Tyler..., deja de pensar en esa chica -se decía así mismo, pero quien no podía quitarse de la cabeza a Candice White, el chico no era el único. Dos cabezas diferentes, dos mundos diferentes y dos actitudes diferentes que no solo compartían el aspecto físico en si, ambos habían conocido a Candy, y ella quería una respuesta concreta acerca del extraño parecido de ese muchacho italiano con aquel ingles.

**Continuara...**

* * *

**Wenaaaaaaaassss! ya regrese jejeje de verdad me qalegra mucho que les este cayendo de maravilla esta historia, sus comentarios son grandiosos y me hacen sentir mucho mejor que la fluoxetina JAJAJAJAJA bueno hagan sus apuestas y no se maten que tenemos a Terry al cuadrado y podemos disfrutar de ambos, ahora les prometo que hare el encuentro de estos dos fuerte, muajajajaja *****que mala soy* nos estamos leyendoooo**


	5. Ironias de la Vida

**THE LYING GAME: JUEGO ENTRE DOS.**

**CAPITULO 5**

**Ironías de la Vida.**

* * *

Como todas las noches Terry se dirigía a la casa de su madre para hablar con ella, descargar todo el peso de sus hombros en la mujer que le dio la vida y lo amaba con locura total, el no era el hijo mas cariñoso de todos, pero quería a su madre, y quien no? Por una madre todos hacemos incluso locuras

-..-buenas noches hijo.., que te pasa?

-a mi.., nada, es que estoy cansado de tanta mierda que solo me pasa a mi

-hijo ese vocabulario! -dijo Eleonore sorprendida, se sentó a su lado y retiro esa pared de cabellos oscuros que separaba ambas miradas azules, le sonrio amorosamente -cuéntame que te ha pasado?

-Susana fue al teatro y me encontró abrazando con Karen

-hijo.., acaso tu y ella...

-no! Eleonore eso seria inaudito, pero digo es que estaba celandome de mi mejor amiga, y ayer me reclamo, mejor dicho me ordeno alejarme de ella y no puedo ni quiero, me va a volver loco! A veces me provoca..., es que ella...!

-hey tranquilizate Terry! Por Dios no pueden seguir así, habla con ella y explicale que su actitud no es correcta

-por favor, se ve que no conoces a Susana, las palabras no funcionan con ella, ella no escucha lo que dicen los demás, solo escucha lo que ella quiere

-como es que llegaron a esto?

-no lo se y no me importa, quisiera acabar con esto, pero por honor es que no me separo de el

-el honor..., el honor es una farsa hijo, aquí no funcionan las cosas así

-pero recuerda que así me crió Richard! El me enseño eso y a veces pienso que me convertiré en el al paso que voy -se levanto de bruces y salio al jardín a fumarse un cigarrillo, cada vez que discutía con la rubia o se desesperaba salia y fumaba, consumiendo prácticamente una cajetilla al día, se mataba lentamente.

Eleonore quedo pasmada ante las palabras de Terry, el honor, esa maldición la estaba persiguiendo y no la iba a dejar en paz nunca, y nunca borraría de sus ojos el dolor de Terry el día que lo perdió y se atrevió a ir a Escocia a buscarle, deseaba tener el poder de devolver el tiempo atrás para evitar que su familia se destruyese por completo.

Los errores son cosas que a muchos nos molestan y nos duelen, pero para eso existen las oportunidades, para enmendar esos errores, era posible que Terry quisiese una oportunidad para buscar a Candy y no dejarla ir, pero no sabría que hacer, conocía a la rubia como la palma de su mano y pondría una promesa por delante de todo, era su desesperación total.

Mientras tanto Candy se habia quedado a descansar con su familia adoptiva, habia estado indecisa si regresar a su departamento dispuesta a enfrentar al reflejo de Terry o simplemente quedarse con su familia adoptiva como una niñita cobarde, eligió la segunda opción, esa noche no iba a pasarla en el departamento sabiendo que una copia de Terry posiblemente viviría en el mismo edificio que ella.

Pero no logro pegar el ojo en toda la noche, su corazón sentía toda clase de emociones, y quería prácticamente beberse un frasco de pesticida para matar las mariposas que estaban revoloteando en su estomago, nada normal esa serie de sensaciones que solo el mismo Terry logro sacar a la luz.

-por Dios Terry..., que es esto? Porque tu rostro de repente se me presenta el este chico, no entiendo porque ahora, cuando estaba tan bien sin ti me viene a pasar esto?

Candy se movia en todas las posiciones, se levantaba de la cama pero necesitaba hacer algo, ese chico Tyler la dejo pasmada, y debia hacer algo para sacárselo de encima, o al menos para evitar que la deslumbrara. El alba toco a la mansión Andley, ese dia ella se levanto tarde en casa, para su sorpresa, Albert ya estaba levantado con un par de maletas, Dorothy estaba junto a el.

-Albert..., que pasa a donde vas?

-que crees? Me telegrafiaron ayer en la noche y tengo que partir ahora a San Francisco

-que?! Pero y entonces el fin de semana en Lakewood

-lo siento pequeña pero tendremos que suspenderlo

-cuando regresaras

-supongo que dentro de unas tres semanas

-Aaaahhh no Albert, porque ahora? No puedes hacer algo para regresar antes

-veré que puedo hacer, pero mientras tanto traten de no quemar la casa, Dorothy los va a tener muy bien vigilados a los tres

-descuide señorita Candy! No aplicare democracia dictatorial -bromeo Dorothy guiñando un ojo

-bueno..., creo que todo quedo claro, por ahora, Candy cuidate mucho, que Annie y Archie no viajen mas y por favor cubreme con la tia abuela

-bueno yo no sere su adoración pero vere que puedo hacer

-gracias Candy, eres un angel, ahora si, me voy, cuídense todos -Albert tomo sus maletas, su saco y camino hacia el portico, donde lo esperaba el coche que lo llevaría a la estación. Y ahora si no tenia mas salida que quedarse en la ciudad, corriendo el riesgo de encontrarse a Tyler en cualquier momento.

-y tu que pequeña? -Archie se habia levantado muy tarde, aun estaba en pijama y tenia un café en mano -despechada por la ida de Albert?

-pues algo asi, que mal y yo que queria ir a Lakewood, pero sola no claro

-bueno..., ya que no te iras a Lakewood podrías ayudarme con un trabajo de Aritmética mi querida genio de las matemáticas?

-mmmm, si, hoy es mi dia libre gracias a Dios.

-excelente! Vamos a desayunar y me ayudas, te juro que te voy a amar por esto el resto de mi vida

-bien.., entra, entra o los vecinos verán tus pijamas de rayitas azules.

El par de primos se adentran a la mansion, por lo menos consiguio una buena distraccion para olvidarse del chico de preciosos ojos azul mar.

Y mientras tanto ese chico de ojos azul mar había madrugado para continuar arreglando el departamento, maldecía a su amigo Leonardo por el desastroso departamento, como era posible que un prestigioso abogado haya vivido entre tantas porquerías, entonces recordó que era el mas fiestero de Volterra antes de irse a América a estudiar derecho. Cantaba canciones italianas y una canción que le encantaba con el alma. Era una canción infantil pero se la cantaba su madre, y por alguna razón formaba parte de su vida. Aunque ya no era un niño esa canción le encantaba tararearla, quizás tenia razones para hacerlo y mucho mas desde anoche, tenia sentimientos encontrados, de repente sintió como un hueco en su corazón y luego mariposas en el estomago, no era nada normal. Desde los doce años ha sentido cosas que se supone la gente normal no debería sentir. En especial esa sensación de vació, la cual no debería ser nada. Pero todo se incremento al máximo al conocer a la rubia pecosa el día anterior, no entendía las causas de su repentino desvanecimiento, pero le agrado la sensación de tenerla entre sus brazos, ese aroma a rosas quedo impregnado entre sus ropas y ahora tenia la excusa perfecta para verla, vivían en el mismo edificio obviamente.

-Candy, Candy..., es un nombre precioso -exclamo con una sonrisa en los labios, todavía recordaba ese rostro lleno de pecas mirándolo como si el fuese el bicho mas raro de la existencia, aunque el de por si se consideraba raro. Y no era el único raro.

Estiro sus dedos delante de aquel piano de cola, necesitaba descargar todo lo que sentia, rabia, impotencia y lo peor, desamor, habia soñado con su pecosa de nuevo y eso hacia que su martirio fuese cada vez mas pesado, notas graves empezo a tocar y con su voz gruesa empezo a cantar.

_Yo manifestare que últimamente_

_cosas indecentes que yo cometí_

_años ayer_

_han regresado, me están atormentando, por eso_

_entendí, si el poder tuviera, del pasado cambiar,_

_en verdad restituiría su vida, con la miá pues_

_ya, no la ocupo, mas._

Eleonore había sido alertada por el sonido del piano, leia un libro y tomaba su te de la tarde cuando escucho las notas y se dirigio al Living, a ver a Terry tocar, su hijo era un chico con talentos muy invaluables, y los explotaba en el momento oportuno, pero en ese momento sabia que era una descarga emocional, ya sabia la rutina, cada vez que se sentia agobiado se dirigia al piano y empezaba a tocar. Pero esa canción no solo era fuerte para Terry, sino para Eleonore

_Es, mucho entender, el ser indultado_

_si estoy temblando, mas no llorare, no _

_puedo borrar, todos los miedos cause mucho daño_

_quiero compensar, yo me instalaría_

_mucha felicidad, veinte veces lo que que ella tenia, _

_sino la tenia en verdad._

Una lagrima brotaba de los ojos de Terry y a cada lagrima tocaba el instrumento con mas fuerza y pasión, quería quemar desde adentro todo, o mejor dicho, matarlo lentamente, porque el mundo que estaba viviendo era una pesadilla, todo su mundo desde los cinco años lo era.

_Es verdad que cada anochecer,_

_cada despertar, nunca logro olvidar su cara_

_suplicando piedad, perdoname yaaaa._

Sus dedos ya se estaban encalambrando, quemaba talento en ese momento, ni Mozart tocaba con tanta pasión como ese muchacho, quien aun a distancia seguía enamorado de su mona pecas

-Amnistiá? -pregunto Eleonore acercándose al muchacho

-si...

-aun te sientes mal por lo de ayer no esa asi?

-se me nota no es asi?

-cuando tocas, debes ser mas delicado -ella deslizo sus dedos haciendo notas finas

-no me parece

-mmm, no tienes ensayo?

-mas tarde..., -susurro este mientras respiraba, Eleonore en ese momento lo tomo de sus hombros y lo inclino hasta hacer que descansara en su regazo

-Eleonore!

-hijo por un rato no me podrías decir mama?

-no lo se, se sentiría raro

-nunca te he oído decirme mama, bueno, a excepción de hace un año cuando estabas delirando en fiebre que lo hiciste

-estaba inconsciente

-no es excusa, quisiera que me llamaras así al menos por una semana

-aaghh por favor vamos a discutir eso de nuevo?

-Terry quisiera que me hagas sentir como lo que soy, tu madre, no tu nana o tu amiga

-escuchame -el se incorporo para mirar a ese otro par de ojos azul mar -no es que no quiera decírtelo, es que no me sale, te amo pero es como si mi corazón se negara a aceptar quien eres y lo importante que eres para mi

-comprendo, entonces tu frió corazón de Terry Grandchester - la rubia al pecho de este tocándolo con la punta de su dedo -escucha bien esto, yo, Eleonore Backer soy la madre de este joven tan apuesto, valiente y decidido, y te ordeno que le des libertad a su mente y a su lengua para que logre decirme mama como es debido.

-esta bien, esta bien, mi corazón hará hasta lo imposible por decirte mamá. ¿contenta?

-hasta no escucharlo no.

-debo irme

-ya acabo la sesión psicológica

-algo asi, y ademas ire a dar una vuelta

-vago

-si la vagancia fuera una carrera de verdad te haria sentir orgullosa, adiós, te amo -grito mientras se alejaba de ella, se abrazo asi misma y veia al que alguna vez fue su niñito vuelto todo un verdadero hombre, que mientras rie por fuera llora por dentro. Como la vida lo golpeo tan fuerte sin que el se diera cuenta.

Una semana superlarga paso volando, y Candy aun estaba en la mansión Andley, el miedo era su peor amenaza, si llegara a volver a ver al famoso Tyler sufriría un infarto, queria a la replica de Terry a las de un millon de metros lejos de el pero como haria si quizás vivían en el mismo departamento

-Candy estas repitiendo calzas? -regaño Annie al llegar a casa a ver a Archie

-yo..., aaaahhh, bueno

-dejame adivinar no has ido a tu departamento desde que tu sabes, impactantes ojos azules y mirada cautivante

-ssshhh, recuerda cerrar la boca

-no fuiste en toda la semana, a que le temes

-a nada solo que no me imagino encontrármelo paseando en los pasillos

-amiga agradece que no es el verdadero Terry porque alli si deberias temerle.., en donde esta Archie?

-en el estudio esta estudiando

-okey, yo voy a estar con el pero tu mientras tanto deberias aprovechar e ir a buscar algo de ropa, porque de verdad ya te estas pasando de la raya

-lo siento, pero bueno..., uuff! ire

-esio Candy

-dile a Archie que tome su coche prestado

-esta bien, un préstamo sin avisar.

Ella tomo las llaves y camino hacia el coche, aunque de muy mala gana, condujo lentamente para retrasar la llegada, pero a pesar de todo llego. Se estaciono y se armo de valor, ella entro al edificio, temía toparse con el, pero ¿Qué tenia el? O sea, era un chico diferente a Terry de pies a cabeza, en lo que a actitud se refiere, estaba confundida, su corazón se sentía contrariado, había pasado la semana completa pensando en ese desconocido que era el vivo retrato de ese niño mimando y arrogante que le robo el corazon, era alegre y despreocupado como Terry, parecía ser un chico confiado y amigable, su actitud era abierta y transparente, en eso si era diferente a el.

-whoa.., valla, valla, valla pero miren a quien tenemos aquí! –Candy lentamente se giro y admiro a aquel castaño que estaba recostado del marco de la puerta del departamento "adjunto al de ella". No puede ser, el chico era un adonis esculpido en mármol, de su piel transparente finas gotas de sudor rodaban, Candy sin darse cuenta se estaba mordiendo el labio al imaginarse al recordar a Terry, aunque este chico la intimidaba.

-Ty.., Tyler, me asustaste, ¿Qué haces allí?

-adivina? Este es el departamento de mi amigo

-es…, es ese? –dijo Candy con nerviosismo señalándole

-ajah, y debo deducir que este es el tuyo?

-bueno…, si, al parecer no solo vivimos en el mismo edificio…., sino que somos vecinos, quien lo diría –dijo sonriéndole –al parecer el destino nos esta juntando no? Jajajajaja.

-ah por favor, bueno, como vives prácticamente al lado mío sabes que estoy a la orden, cualquier cosa solo toca la puerta.

-oye Candy! –llamo el chico, ella le miro

-si?

-bueno…, ah, quiero agradecerte por haberme traído hasta aquí, y claro enmendar el susto que te hice pasar, yo…., quiero llevarte a almorzar, claro si tu aceptas

Bingo! ahora si no iba a sacarse a ese chico de encima, pero era excitante, no lo podía negar, ademas solo era salir con el, quizás no seria tan malo. Y quizás se convencería de que ese chico podrá parecerse pero no actuar igual a Terry

-Ty..., whoa, acepto -respondió Candy sonriente

-genial.., bueno el único sitio que he conocido aquí en la ciudad hasta el momento es el café del señor Wilbur, el que me ayudo a atenderte

-conozco un sitio excelente para que podamos ir

-bien, solo dime a que horas estas disponible para venir por ti

-bueno, podríamos hacerlo este fin de semana, no tengo problemas

-excelente..., y disculpa que no puedo estrechar tu mano, pero es que estoy vuelto un asco

-tan desordenado esta el departamento?

-estaba! ahora si esta decente, termine hace unas horas..., entonces, nos vemos -ese fue un paso muy grande, lo que le espera a Candy.

El chico parecía un idiota riéndose solo -_me llamo Ty!_ -pensaba alegremente. No todos tenían el honor de llamarle por su diminutivo, a excepción de su nana y su madre, entro al departamento y cerro bruscamente la puerta, busco su maleta y saco todo de una vez, no había desempacado aun, no todos los días sale con una hermosa rubia, y mas por agradecimiento

-Dios..., acaso esto es una señal? -dijo alzando su mirada al cielo. Todo parecía que esa rubia pecosa se le había cruzado en el camino por algo, aunque si el fuese otro la buscaría por otras razones, se mordió el labio inferior con alegría. Mientras tanto Candy entraba a su departamento, pasandole seguro y todo, por si el chico decidiese metersele, pero en ese momento le importaba algo, que estaba en un gran lió, como el que su corazón diese un giro y sus sentimientos se fijasen en el? Sacudió esos locos pensamientos de su cabeza, no podría, nunca.

-Tyler..., Dios es idéntico a Terry -se volvía a reprochar la rubia, esa sonrisa la volvía loca pero debía controlarse, no podía enrolarse con ese chico que recién acababa de conocer, no era normal pero ya le había prometido salir con el el próximo fin de semana, si, era algo extraño aceptarle la invitación a alguien a quien acaba de conocer, aunque en ese momento parecía que era toda una vida, busco todas sus cosas para salir volando del edificio, no quería encontrárselo otra vez, aunque le pareciese algo super excitante ver a su amado Terry reflejado en el. En Tyler.

Y de nuevo Candy no logro pegar el ojo en toda la noche igual que los dias anteriores después de conocer a ese castaño, que clase de brujería era esa? Y porque justo a ella le toco llevar el martirio de conocer a dos personas iguales? No era muy justo que digamos, pero quizás había una intensión sin que se diese cuenta.

-..-no.., no por favor! -sollozaba Eleonore entre sueños, corría a través de un espeso bosque oscuro, seguía esa voz, la de su hijo - _Mami, mami _-se le iba el aire pero quería recuperarlo, el la llamaba, casi a gritos, le desesperaba el no responder al llamado de su hijo -Terry ya va mami

Justo cuando creía que iba a tenerlo en sus brazos su hijo de tiernos cuatro años se esfuma, dejandole la inmensa soledad, pero el sonido retumbaba a su alrededor

_-mami.., mami donde estas! Mami, mami, aquí estoy ven_

-Terry! -se incorporo entre sus sabanas sudorosa, se paro y encendió la luz de la lampara, junto a esta había una jarra con agua, se sirvió un vaso y lo bebió lentamente, respiro lentamente -tranquilizate Ellie.., es solo un sueño, Terry esta contigo otra vez, nadie volverá a arrebatártelo -se animaba así misma, su mirada se reflejo en la luna en su ventana, y derramo una lagrima

-por favor perdónenme... -suplicaba, como si sus palabras pudiesen viajar hasta el otro lado del océano, para calmar el remordimiento y el peso de su alma. Ella no era la única que tenia pesadillas, su hijo también, pero eran diferentes. Eran como que mas alegres

_-..porque yo tendo que sel el feo ogro?_

_-porque eles el mas pequeño y yo seré Jack y buscade la gallina.., o pato de los huevos amarillos, volare en un uni- uni-cornio con mi espada mágica_

_-así no era el cuento_

_-si.._

_-no.._

_-si.._

_-nooo Terry!_

El abrió sus ojos sorprendido, que raro sueño, uno que siempre había tenido desde que tenia como doce años, soñaba con su amigo imaginario, ese que jugaba con el cada vez que estaba solo en el gran castillo, el que le hacia compañía cuando la duquesa lo castigaba sin cenar y lo encerraba en el ático, pero ahora era un hombre de 21 años hecho y derecho, ya no creía en ese amigo que le sacaba risas en momentos tristes, pero era uno de sus pocos recuerdos de una infancia feliz, o lo que recuerda ya que el olvido los tristes recuerdos de cuando tenia menos de cinco años, se le hacia bien olvidar las cosas dolorosas y sin importancia. Se giro entre sus sabanas para tratar de volver a dormirse, perdido en la infancia feliz y llena de armonía que alguna vez tuvo.

Entre sus sabanas la rubia no podía conciliar el sueño, pensaba en su Romeo, el que una vez le robo un beso, su primer beso y ahora con ese chico, en Tyler, sin saber ambos jugaban con su mente y su corazón hasta el punto de agrietarlo. Solo los días darían unan respuesta a lo ocurrido.

El día siguiente estuvo ajetreado para todos, la alarma se encendió y el saludo matutino de los locutores en la radio era aturdidos

_-"bueeeeeennnoooss días Chicago, este es un día exquisito, el sol brilla, los pájaros cantan y nosotros les tenemos la mejor música tocada en esta década!"_

Tyler se despertó con molestia, se había acostado cansadisimo despues de ordenar el departamento de su amigo en menos de una semana, ahora si parecía un departamento de soltero, solo debía hacer unos arreglos, se levanto de bruces de la cama con rapidez, se tropezó con la alfombra y se cayo, quejándose, se levanto y corrió al baño a cepillarse los dientes y a arreglarse, su cabello largo y castaño siempre lo tenia en una "colita de caballo", aunque esa mañana parecía un nido de ratas, le costo peinarse, moría de sueño, debía acostumbrarse al brusco cambio de horario

Algo hizo un sonido aturdidor y hasta casi doloroso en el estomago del chico, eso parecía según el el sonido de una ballena moribunda, entonces allí se acordó que lo ultimo que había comido el día anterior fue un sándwich de atún, debía arreglarse rápido e ir a comprar comida. Su madre, su nana y cualquier persona que haya estado a su cargo lo hubiese matado por olvidar algo tan crucial como es comer, por eso es que estaba tan delgado.

-Terry no has desayunado?! -reprendió Karen al castaño, quien se había puesto pálido y frió como una paleta helada en los ensayos, a todos les preocupo mucho que una de las estrellas principales se halla puesto así.

-lo siento lo olvide

-lo olvidaste! Lo que tienes de guapo lo tienes de tonto, ahora entiendo porque estas tan delgado, dime tienes trastornos alimenticios? Eres anorexico

-por amor a Dios, Claise -este se incorpora de la silla en la que estaba sentado, pero el mareo que siente es tal que se deja caer, pero Karen lo agarra rápidamente

-y sigues diciendo que son cosas miás verdad? Ven, traje unos emparedados, están en mi camerino

-tu provisión personal?

-algo así, y creo que me encargare e traer para los dos a la próxima, para evitar líos como este -respondió con voz grave la chica

-recuerda que me gusta el tomate entonces -bromeo este sujetándose de una silla, cerca suyo había un envase con agua, lo tomo entre sus brazos y empezó a beberlo, definitivamente debía dejar esa terrible manía de olvidar comer, algo que desde hacían tiempo hacia, prefería olvidar comer a olvidar esas pecas que tanto amaba, prefería olvidar dormir o vivir, solo para sentase a tocar su armónica y recordar los años que fueron su felicidad y su armonía.

-ten, te sentara bien -entrego Karen un emparedado a este junto con un jugo de cajita, quien apenas le dio el primer mordisco sintió el alma regresar al cuerpo, al parecer tenia tiempo que no comía bien

-amiga.., definitivamente te amo!

-no digas eso, que es como lanzarme una maldición, y no es precisamente de esas que se rompen con el primer beso

-Mmmmm, estas de mal humor no es así!

-se me nota?

-casi nada, solo tienes que ensayar como fingir estas bien

-me das clases?

-que? No entiendo?

-tu siempre estas fingiendo -le dio un sorbo a su jugo -no creas que no lo veo

-se ve que tienes buen ojo -se sentó en el suelo con sus piernas cruzadas, estaba disfrutando mucho ese emparedado brindado por su amiga, quien se sentó en su mueble para disfrutar de ese momento para ellos dos

-no ha seguido con el fastidio? Susana

-gracias a Dios no! Y paso lo del abrazo entre nosotros, te iba a despellejar viva

-que lo intente, porque no tendré clemencia a la hora de hacerle comer tierra

-actuás como una niña

-jajajajaja mira quien habla

-oye te puedo decir algo? Esos sobre un sueño que he tenido

-me has visto desnuda en tus sueños?

-Claise que asco! Eso seria una pesadilla pero no es de eso -con un ultimo bocado se acabo su emparedado, chupandose los dedos y lo termino de pasar con jugo -tengo tiempo soñando con un amigo

-y que pasa?

-lo que pasa es que cuando yo era niño tenia un amigo imaginario, con ese amigo es con quien he soñado

-bueno eso es normal, yo también tuve una, se llamaba Chelsea

-pero esto es diferente, parecía tan real

-y dime.., acaso tu le llamabas de alguna forma en especial a ese amigo imaginario?

-claro que recuerdo eso claramente, le decía "Ty"

-bueno, tal vez Ty es una forma de apaciguar tus demonios internos, ese amigo con el que puedes hablar, conectate con el

-Karen es cosa de niños

-y que? Incluso los adultos tenemos a nuestros amigos y novios imaginarios -dijo Karen con una sonrisa -naahh en serio amigo, conectate con tu niño interior

-sabes perfectamente que mi infancia fue una pesadilla

-pero esa pesadilla fue peor que la que estas viviendo junto con Susana

-yo..., -suspiro -esto es incomodo Claise

-lo se a mi también me incomoda, pero hay que superar los traumas, te sientes mejor?

-mucho, que hechizo le metiste a los emparedados?

-un poco de abracadabra y un ojo de sapo

-te cercioraste que el sapo estaba limpio?

-no! -bromeo esta sacandole la lengua de forma divertida -parate, ya me imagino a Hathaway rojo de la ira, golpeando su pecho y trepando al Empire State para luego lanzarse al vació de la rabia

-mmmm, me gustaría ver eso

-a mi también si no fuera porque el de verdad esta molesto, así que mueve tu enorme trasero manipulador

Este esbozo una sonrisa divertida, se había divertido aunque sea un rato escuchando las locuras de su amiga, conectarse con su niño interior, si apenas recordaba cosas de su niñez como se iba a conectar, el trauma vivido le hizo olvidar todo eso, eso y quizás algo mas.

En Chicago Candy y Annie aun discutían acerca del gran hallazgo, fascinante al parecer, la pelinegra no pego un ojo en toda la noche después de encontrar a ese chico que era igual a Terry, pero el sueño se le esfumo cuando Candy le lanzo la bomba

-es tu vecinoo!

-ssshh, callate recuerda que nadie mas sabe de esto

-es que Candy.., amiga.., whoa te metes en unos líos increíbles primero te lo encuentras y desmayas delante de el, segundo que creíamos que solo iba a vivir en el mismo edificio no que iban a ser vecinos!

-pues yo que iba a saber que el departamento de al lado era de el.., bueno no de el sino de un amigo que se lo presto mientras esta aquí

-para que habrá venido? A revolvernos la vida?

-no lo se, pero lo averiguare este fin de semana

-porque dices eso

-me invito a salir

-que hizo queeeeee?! -Annie grito sorprendida, la rubia corrió a cerrarle la boca

-amiga podrías ser un poco mas silenciosa? Esto es serio

-serio! Amiga no sabes ni siquiera su apellido y le aceptaste una cita?!

-no es una cita!

-nooo! Claro que no Candy solo seras su guiá turística por Chicago y le harás ojitos

-no es momento de las ironías Annie

-entonces que es? Candy te vas a meter en problemas

-no lo haré, solo..., saldremos por allí, si quizás le enseñe la ciudad y le pregunte acerca de su vida, pero a ciencia cierta no creo que esos dos tengan algún parentesco

-eso espero, aunque no puedo negar que el chico es muy Terry!

-porque lo dices?

-viste lo irónico que es?

-ah si! Claro que note eso, al igual que su sonrisa torcida

-hay Annie estas mal..

-quee? Es verdad

-y después dicen que soy yo -se levanto Candy se la banqueta y se acomodo el uniforme -amiga tengo que regresar al trabajo

-bueno!., yo tengo que irme a casa, siento que mamá me retara en cualquier momento

-no, es solo que tu aun no superas la crisis de los dieciocho, te sientes invencible y capaz de todo

-incluso ahora que tenemos veinte

-jajajajaja superalo Annie

-costara un poco mas de lo que creo -Annie se levanto junto con Candy y la abrazo con fuerza -ten cuidado con lo que haces

-tranquila, ademas que podría pasar pasando una tarde con Tyler

-no lo se, que el te robe un beso es lo mas cercano

-tonta! -bufo Candy mientras Annie se desprendía de su abrazo -cuidate

-tu también -la chica se fue alejando de Candy, quien quedo pasmada con la respuesta de Annie, imaginarse que ese chico le robaba un beso, justo como Terry lo hizo le erizaba la piel, sacudió de su cabeza esos pensamientos que ni siquiera debían de ser invocados -ya Candy deja de pensar en estupideces!

Era lo único que se repetía Candy, debía usar tooodo su control, porque luchar contra lo que dictaba su corazón, pero sus ojos veían era un verdadero reto, y uno que estaba dispuesto a ganar.

-Susana a donde vas? -le preguntaba la señora Marlowe a su hija, la rubia se había colocado su prótesis y arreglado elegantemente para salir

-voy al teatro a ver a Terry

-hija no..., no deberías hacerlo

-madre, ayer te conté lo que vi! Esa arpía de Claise me quiere quitar a Terry

-aaghh! Hija de donde sacas eso? Son compañeros de trabajo y protagonicos, siempre van a andar juntos y toda la cosa

-pero lo que yo vi hace unos dias nadie me lo quita! Esa tipa esta detrás de mi Terry y no permitiré que lo engatuse.

-pero deberías esperar a que el llegue y le preguntas

-no mamá! -se quejo Susana con su voz de niñita malcriada -el no me dirá nada, por eso es mejor que valla yo misma

-no lo harás!

-porque no?!

-hija confiá en ese muchacho! Recuerda que el tiene una promesa contigo, y su honor no le va a permitir engañarte

-tu crees?

-claro que si, conozco bien a los de su clase, siempre el honor por delante, asi que no te preocupes mi amor, que nadie te va a quitar a Terrence, ni Claise, ni nadie

-oh mami -ella se giro a abrazar a su madre con fuerza -el estará conmigo, para siempre y nada podrá impedirlo.., nada.

**Continuara...**

* * *

**Come Back my People pretty! jajaja lo se mi ingles es un asco pero no importa! Estoy feliz de traerles un capitulo mas de esta historia, definitivo amamos a Terry y a Tyler pero nuestro sexy ingles arrogante es unico en su especie, al igual que la mona pecas jajaja, gracias por pasar por aquí y no olviden dejar un lindo review! :-D **


	6. Conociendo a Tyler

**THE LYING GAME: JUEGO ENTRE DOS**

**CAPITULO 6**

**Conociendo a Tyler**

* * *

Esa semana para Tyler fue de acostumbramiento, al nuevo horario, al nuevo clima, a descubrimientos y a los nuevos retos, el jazz lo atrapo al 100% y la vitalidad de la ciudad de los vientos fue una gran emocion. No habia visto mas a aquella rubia despues de ese encuentro explosivo entre los dos en el edificio, era como si le tuviese miedo, no queria entrar en polemica buscandola para hablar con ella, gracias a Dios habia aceptado lo de ir a comer con el, fue un avance para el. Ya el departamento se veia bien, habitable segun Tyler, en ese momento se encontraba escribiendole unas cartas a su familia, a su nana y a su madre para que no se preocuparan, aunque a su madre le iba a mentir, ambos no vivian juntos, pero ella siempre estaba al pendiente de el y lo visitaba al menos tres veces al año. Como buen aspirante a actor y un buen mentiroso que era, en su carta lo que habia era pura improvisacion, una mentira tamaño mundial y algo de verdad, pero el era un tramposo nato, tu trampa era muy facil, la carta dirigida a su madre la meteria dentro del sobre dirigido a su nana y este al llegar a Italia seria abierto por la nana, quien por ser tan alcahueta enviaria la carta que vino dentro de la suya a la madre del muchacho para que no se preocupara, por ahora ese seria su plan hasta que llegara el momento de enfrentarsele frente a frente, el regaño no seria nada normal. Siente un olor penetrante en el departamento

-mierda el cafe! -corre a la cocina con prisa, puso a calentar un poco de cafe para despertarse bien pero estaba tan al pendiente de las cartas que olvido por completo este, otro torpe como el no se iba a conseguir en la faz de la tierra.

En Nueva York mientras tanto Terry y Karen se habian reunido en la mansion de Eleonore a charlar y claro, la rubia queria ver a su hijo, Susana se habia ido con su madre a una reunion de familia, lo que significaca todo un fin de semana libre para Terry, de paz y tranquilidad

-..vete al diablo! -le grito Terry a Karen con falsa molestia -eso no fue asi! Los Montesco y los Capuletos tenian conflictos por factores economicos

-por Dios! Solo tu te crees eso! Ninguna familia va a odiar a otra por eso, para mi que ya en el pasado habia ocurrido algo, no lo se, tal vez factores sociales, los Capuletos eran de un rango superior

-el que la familia de Julieta haya sido rica no quiere decir nada, los Montesco tambien lo eran, negocios sucios, ese tambien pudo haber hecho que ambas familias sean enemigas

-bien dicen que la pareja que interpreta a Romeo y a Julieta acaban casandose

-Eleonoreee! -gritan ambos con falsa molestia, aunque en verdad era una locura y una pesadilla, la rubia no pudo evitar reirse de eso y mirarles las caras a estos

-ya.., ya de verdad es que me da risa decirles eso, la unica manera en que se calman

-aunque asi fuese tu hijo ya tiene a su ogra prometida en espera de fecha de boda

-hubiera preferido seguirle el juego a Eleonore, Claise

-lo siento

-y mientras ustedes dos se debaten en las causas de las diferencias de las familias de Romeo y Julieta yo quiero hablar con Terry

-de que Eleonore? -quiso saber Terry

-es que..., es algo que quiero hablar contigo, personalmente

-bueno si quieren yo me voy y.. -Karen se estaba levantando de su asiento pero el actor la detuvo

-Eleonore lo que quieras decirme puedes hacerlo frente a Karen, ella no es ninguna extraña

-lo se pero esto es importante, Terry es acerca de..., tu...

La mucama entra imprevistamente a la sala, enmuteciendo a la rubia que estaba a punto de hablarle a su hijo

-señora Backer la buscan -dijo la mujer, esta no pudo decirle nada a su hijo

-quien es?

-es Garret Bennet, el director de la compañia teatral de Chicago

-la compañia Fontana?! -susurro Terry sorprendido, esa compañia estaba en alza, y aunque no era tan famosa como Standford, ambas tenian grandes proyectos y al parecer Eleonore podria formar parte de esos proyectos.

-oh..., bueno, yo me tengo que ir, lo siento Eleonore.., Terry nos vemos -se despidio Karen levantandose de su asiento

-Karen..., Karen amiga espera -Terry siguio a la pelirroja, dejando a Eleonore sola con la mucama, esta no logro explicarle nada, se quedo con el nudo en la garganta.

-lo hago pasar señora?

-si..., hazlo pasar -respondio con algo de decepcion.

Terry y Karen salieron por la puerta trasera, aunque Terry se quedo algo extrañado por la actitud de su madre, que era eso tan importante que ella queria decirle? Estaba que se regresaba y esperaba a que terminara la reunion de su madre para esperar a ver que era lo que tenia que decirle.

-oye Terry.., me llevas a mi departamento a buscar a Sammy?

-sacaras a pasear al pulgoso?

-pues claro, ya que los hombres son una pesadilla prefiero salir con los perros, y mas si es uno tan amistoso como mi Sammy.

-whoa! Pues vamos a buscar al pulgoso! -dijo con una sonrisa.

Ambos corrieron al coche de el y condujeron hacia Queens, al departamento de la pelirroja, alli, en la puerta estaba aquel canino de pelaje dorado, Karen lo abrazo y le hizo cariños y despues camino hacia Terry, ambos se caian bien.

-aaawww, mi bebé es tan dulce con este arrogante

-aaawww, la duende es tan divertida -decia este acariciandole las orejas al perro, mientras le lamia el rostro y lo abrazaba, es como si ese animal le diera una fuerza que el necesitara -quien quiere dar un paseo en el parquee?

El perro ladro y meneaba su cola, al parecer estaba asintiendo a la propuesta del castaño.

-muy bien.., vamonos! -ella le ato la correa al perro quien meneaba su cola con alegria

-oye Karen..

-si?

-puedo acompañarlos? Digo es que tengo fastidio de ir a mi departamento y preferiria no estar solo

-mmm, bueno prefiero que estes hartandome la paciencia a verte ingrimo y solo escuchando musica para cortarse las venas

-graciosa..., entonces eso significa quee...

-Sammy hay que hacerle travesuras al amargado aqui presente! -le decia la chica al animal

-metele cizaña al pobre jajaja-Terry, Sammy y Karen salieron a tomar un poco de aire fresco, y por un poco de alegria. Claro despues de camuflajearse para no ser reconocidos por la ola de fans desesperados.

Mientras tanto en Chicago Candy esperaba a que Tyler saliese de su departamento, se habia armado de valor para enfrentar al hermoso joven, se arreglo y estaba dispuesta a salir con el, pero quizas no iba tanto por ser amable con el, sino para sentir que era con Terry quien salia, le encanto la caballerosidad del muchacho, su vitalidad y su preciosa sonrisa.

-Vamos Candy..., no seas cobarde -se miraba frente al espejo, pellizco sus mejillas para darle color, pero no era facil para nada. En el departamento de al lado Tyler de acababa de colocar el chaleco, estaba igual de nervioso, la rubia habia caido desde el cielo.

-vamos Tyler..., es solo una cita, ni que fuera la primera vez -en realidad el era un perdedor, habia tenido citas pero siempre habian sido un desastre y las novias que habia tenido lo habian mandado al demonio, al parecer el no era lo que muchas querian, era un adicto a la musica, amante del arte y un excelente actor, pero el esperaba que en ese continente encontraria al amor de su vida, el era la paciencia representada -rompete una pierna Ty!

Salio del departamento, tomo su saco y su mochila, pasandosela por su hombro, de esta saco unos lentes de sol y su gorrito tejido, por alguna razon el chico se cubria al salir, era como que una costumbre.

Candy salia de su departamento nerviosamente, justo cuando ella lo hace el castaño tambien

-hola

-hola -dicen este con timidez

-listo para irnos?

-pues que yo sepa la invitacion la hice yo

-pero yo soy la que se desenvuelve en la ciudad

-tienes razon, nos vamos?

-claro

Los dos chicos salieron sonrientes del edificio, pero Tyler no le gustaba hablar mucho pero en cambio no dejaba de mirar a la rubia, estaba silenciosa, ella lo miro y le sonrio, el no pudo evitar sonreirle en silencio. Tyler le devolvio la sonrisa, aunque hizo esfuerzos para ocultar esa preciosa sonrisa torcida que por alguna razon causo gran impacto a Candy.

A cientos de kilometros, Terry estaba junto a su amiga Karen, jugando con su mascota, miro a ambos jugando con tanto amor y devocion y no evito sonreirle y hasta derramo una lagrima, esta se dio cuenta de lo que a el le estaba sucediendo

-Terry..., que te pasa? Porque lloras?

-yo..., no lo se -se limpio las lagrimas que rodaban de sus ojos -de repente quise hacerlo, parezco una niñita.

-estas acaso menstruando?

-Claise que demonios?...

-jajajajajajajajaja -rio la chica apoyandose en su mascota, Terry se sonrojo ofendido, menstruando, su amiga era una loca inventadora a la que provaba ahorcar a veces

-deberias probar con la comedia no crees?

-quizas pero por el momento seguire con los dramaticos y tragedias griegas!

-mmm, bueno ahora que propones?

-si quieres vamos a comer un helado, a decir verdad con este calor provoca es lanzarse a una piscina

-tienes razon..., que opinas tu Sammy? -pregunto el actor al canino, quien ladro con emocion -bueno..., tendremos que visitar aunque sea la playa para quitarnos el calor jajajajaja.

Candy llevo a Tyler a un restaurante que quedaba cerca del hospital donde la rubia trabajaba, el italiano como el caballero que era le dio un asiento a Candy y le quito el abrigo, sin querer su dedo indice rozo con el cuello de esta, ella se estremecio y parpadeo un par de veces "_no lo mires, no lo mires_" decia ella mentalmente, mejor dicho, se gritaba, se sento y empezo a juguetear con sus dedos, despues el muchacho camino a su asiento mientras se quitaba el abrigo y el gorrito, su cabello caia por debajo de sus hombros con gracia y con un toque divertido.

-oh Tyler..., yo

-no digas nada Candy, eeehh, bueno creo que yo tampoco tengo mucho que decir ahora.

-bueno, me presento de la forma decente, Candice White

-ah Candice?! Es que tienes tanta pena de tu nombre?

-es que es tan largo y parece de abuela, y por eso me dicen Candy

-que significa dulce o caramelo en ingles

-aahh, no lo habia visto de ese modo!

-pero Candy esta bien, combina con tu personalidad -respondio el con ese tonito arrogante que agregaba el complemento de Terry

-y tu? Quien eres exactamente? Señor de los chistes graciosos?

-Tyler..., Tyler Backer -de repente algo retumbo en la mente de Candy, a sus años del colegio San Pablo -_quien es ella? -ella es Eleonore Backer_ -era una de las actrices favoritas de Stear que en paz descanse

-mmm, y de que parte del pais vienes que decidiste venir a buscar suerte aqui

-provengo de Volterra.

-eh? Y en donde es eso?

-lo siento, Volterra es en Italia

-viniste desde tan lejos para buscar el sueño americano? -ahora si Candy entendia menos al chico, tenia un apellido muy, pero muy comun en Estados Unidos para ser italiano, habian muchas cosas que no concordaban.

-oh.., bueno, lo mio es la actuacion, me encanta mucho

Ese detalle sorprendio a Candy, el gusto por la actuacion de Tyler, no era coincidencia ese detalle y el parecido fisico de el castaño

-y bueno, antes solia vivir aqui, especificamente en Nueva York

-tu..., espera no te entiendo para nada Tyler..

-buenos tardes, puedo tomar su orden? -el camarero se habia acercado a estos para pedir la orden de ambos, Candy cayo y se limito a ordenar al igual que Tyler.

-aaammm! Yo quiero espaguetti a la napolitana con mucha mozarella -exclamo Candy, el castaño la veia con diversion, estaba pidiendo comida italiana

-y yo quiero un brownie con helado que tenga mucho sirope de chocolate, y despues lasaña

La rubia enarco una ceja extrañada por la orden del chico, al igual que el camarero, este tomo las ordenes y se retiro, dejando a ambos jovenes en un silencio perpetuo

-te preguntaras porque pedi el postre primero

-bueno..., eso es verdad...

-amo los postres, no lo niego pero que pasaria si mientras estoy comiendo primero la lasaña un pedazo se va por donde no deberia?

-tu..., te estarias ahogando.. -respondio con timidez

-exacto! Y tendria el 60% de posibilidades de morir, o facilmente podria caer un meteorito en el restaurante, o un coche chocar justo aqui y mi unico deseo, mi unico anhelo es que antes de morir poder comer mi postre para asi descansar en paz

-aahh con que eso no? -definitivo el chico era mas raro que Terry, pero estaba claro tambien que le encantaban los postres como a el.

-asi que estas dispuesta a llevar el peso de mi muerte en tus hombros por negarme mi postre?

-por mi come los que quieras no quiero ser la causante de una muerte tan vil.

-tu si me entiendes pequeña! -dijo este muy divertido, su corazon latia a mil por hora, la risa de la chica era muy linda, y era muy comprensiva

-creo que voy a pedir el mismo postre

-muy buena eleccion

-me gusta el chocolate

-somos colegas pecosa! -el rostro de Candy era como si un camion la hubiese atropellado, la llamo de la misma forma que Terry, pero el chico como iba a saberlo? Era ignorante de todo lo que la rubia habia pasado, pero noto el rostro fruncido de ella.

-oye..., te pasa algo?

-nada es que..., cuando me llamaste asi tu.., me hiciste recordar a alguien

-oh..., un viejo amigo

-algo asi, bueno..., tu me recuerdas no solo a uno, sino a dos personas importantes para mi -los ojos verdes de esta se aguaron, el chico saco del bolsillo de su pantalon y se lo entrego a esta para que se limpiara los ojos

-lo lamento..., creo que sin darme cuenta fui algo.., indiscreto?

-no..., no lo sabias, perdoname a mi por ser tan tonta. No quise dar una mala impresion Tyler.

-oye..., que mala impresion me puedes dar?

-por lo llorona..., lo siento.

-oye.., ya llego nuestra orden, porque no comemos y despues platicamos un poco mas? Pero tratare de no decir nada inapropiado, lo prometo! -este alzo su mano derecha y se la coloco en el corazon en señal de su promesa. Ella contuvo su mirada durante un rato admirando y detallando a Tyler, y tenia un aura limpia y era muy tratable, Annie tenia toda la razon al decir que el chico era muy diferente a Terry, pero sin embargo, el fisico la engañaba, las pestañas abundantes, cejas gruesas y limpias, hoyuelos al sonreir, sonrisa torcida, ese brillo en sus ojos azul mar,cabello castaño largo, mas largo que el de Terry mejor dicho, la palidez de su piel, esa voz musical y ese carisma intrepido que solo era propio del ingles.

-oye Tyler y cuantos años tienes? -pregunto Candy, se le salio sin darse cuenta.

-yo..., 19

-oh..! -para ella fue como que decepcionante, pero entonces el chico sonrio con sonrisa burlona

-naaahhh mentira! Tengo 21 solo queria saber tu cara jajajajaja

-ya me espantaste! Uuff pense que eras un niño en seguida

-me hiciste recordar a mi nana, ella me considera un niño aun, pero su niño aspira ser actor y sera uno de los buenos.

-quieres ser actor?

-claro..., es el sueño de mi vida.

Candy se quedo helada ante la respuesta del chico, era obvio que la semejanza física y el tuviese una extraña fascinacion hacia el teatro no era una casualidad, algo le decía que debía investigar un poco y tal vez encontraria la razon de ese parecido, si no había nada, de igual forma tal vez seria interesante de que ellos dos se conocieran, aunque implicaria muchas cosas.

-y.., eres buen actor segun tu criterio?

-hice muchas obras de teatro en la escuela, la primera que hice fue Otelo, tenia 13 años

-muy prematuro no?

-si, ya daba a mostrar mis intereses por el mundo del teatro incluso antes de hablar dice mi madre, pero ella no quiere que entre a ese mundo

-porque?

-no lo se, mi madre es muy misteriosa en cosas asi

-y tu padre no ha opinado?

-yo... -el chico callo y dio un respiro leve -la verdad no tengo papa..., bueno, supongo que alguna vez tuve uno.

-pero lo recuerdas? Sabes quien es?

-no lo recuerdo.., diras que estoy loco pero no recuerdo nada de mi vida antes de los cinco años.

En ese momento Candy sintio su corazon agitarse, recordo cuando Terry le hablo acerca de su pasado, cuando fue arrebatado de los brazos de su madre, el castaño tendria como cuatro o cinco años aproximadamente.

-y tienes hermanos o hermanas.

-no.., soy hijo unico y de eso tengo certeza, mi madre tiene un album donde hay muchas fotografias mias o de ella y yo.

-eres muy apegado a ella. Verdad?

-si, ella siempre me ha dicho que yo soy el hombre de su vida. Y apuesto que tu eres la niña de papa no es asi?

-bueno.., algo asi, pero..., bueno, es complicado de explicar..., soy adoptada.

-oh..., Candy lo siento no sabia nada.

-descuida, mi padre adoptivo es mi mejor amigo y mi complice en todo. El me dio un apellido y una familia en quien refugiarme y agradezco todos los dias el habermelo puesto en mi camino.

-entonces un brindis! Por los padres adoptivos y las madres sobreprotectoras.

-tienes toda la razon en eso Tyler, salud por ellos -la chica y el chocaron sus vasos y sonrieron, como si fueran amigos de toda la vida. La tarde fue la mejor para ambos, bromeaban, reian por cosas sin sentido, pero Candy aun no procesaba toda la informacion que el chico le habia dado, era sorprendente y queria, de alguna forma que ese chico y Terry se conociesen, pero que se iban a decir? Al parecer la teoria de Annie era cierta y ninguno de los dos tenia algun tipo de parentesco, pero el detalle de que el chico vivia antes en America le intereso bastante, pero a la vez muchas cosas no encajaban en ese rompecabezas.

-jajajajaja eres un loquillo Sammy! -retaba Terry al canino, entre sus manos tenia una pelota, la cual lanzo lejos del campo.

-y ese es un hit! -grito Karen colocando su mano en su frente al ver la pelota volar lejos, pero noto tambien que el sol se estaba ocultando -oye Grandchester ya se esta haciendo tarde y tengo que regresar al departamento.

-que la radionovela te espera?

-algo asi, ademas mi bebe debe de tener hambre

-bueno, gracias por dejarme acompañarlos colega!

-siempre estaras invitado colega -la chica silbo para llamar al perro, quien llego corriendo y se estrujo entre las piernas de su ama, jadeando y meneando la cola en señal de alegria -Sammy despidete de tu hermano

-hermano? Whoa esa es nueva

-no es por nada pero por eso su raza se le llama "Golden Terrier"

-ridicula, quieres que te lleve, porque un taxi no dejara que subas a Sammy.

-estare bien, nos vemos mañana en el teatro -se despidio de beso la pelirroja del castaño, quien metio sus manos en su bolsillo y empezo a silbar, admirando el ocaso y su hermosura. Se dio ese momento para reflexionar y meditar acerca de su vida, paso una gran tarde con su mejor amiga y su mascota, pero cuanto duraria eso? Tal vez esa fue la antesala de su despedida de la felicidad y justo antes de que el ultimo rayo de sol diera su luz y la oscuridad invadiese Central Park deseo el poder para cambiar su destino y reencontrarse con su pecosa, no soltarla mas y desatarse de las cadenas que lo querian atar a Susana, que todo fuese como el lo queria.

-fue una gran tarde Candy

-si lo disfrute mucho... -exclamo la chica cruzandose de brazos pero sin dejar de sonreirle a Tyler, caminaron desde el restaurante hasta sus departamentos, pero en el camino disfrutaron de toda la belleza de Chicago y aprendieron a conocerse un poco mas -quizas la proxima vez Annie venga con nosotros

-aaahh conque una proxima vez no?

-aahh, yo.., bueno..

-tambien la invito, pero esta vez yo tratare de orientarme y llevarlas a un sitio espectacular, tambien le debo un susto a ella

-si tienes razon -ambos quedaron mirandose frente a frente, el azul se reflejo en el verde, haciendo que a Candy se le colorearan las mejillas y Tyler sintiese mariposas en el estomago. El se acerco y le dio un beso en la mejilla

-que tengas buenas noches Candy

-tu tambien Tyler...

-espero no haberte dado una mala impresion

-no..., fuiste muy caballeroso.

-gracias..., nos estamos viendo -el chico saco las llaves del departamento y entro con dificultad, cerrando con fuerza, pego su cabeza contra la puerta y empezo a respirar con dificultad, coloco su mano en su corazon y sintio cuan agitado estaba latiendo, parecia que iba a explotar en mil pedazos dentro de el. Candy estaba igual que el, al entrar a su departamento de sento en el suelo, acariciando su mejilla en el mismo lugar en donde Tyler la habia besado, trago en seco.

-que pasa? -se preguntaba ella misma, porque ese chico la intimidaba tanto? Habia descubierto detalles cruciales que la guiarian a descubrir que tiene que ver Tyler con Terry, cosas que ni ellos dos podrian llegar a imaginarse, cosas que cambiarian la vida de ambos e inclusive la suya misma, pero como iba a hacerlo sin que su corazon se mezclara entre ellos.

**Continuara...**

* * *

**Hellooo, de nuevo su loca lecto/autora empedernida les trae un capi mas! Haaaaa ya veo a muchas suspirando *baba* y las apuestas estan subiendo y las diosas interiores de muchas retorciendose en su Chaise Longe (si lo se, estoy leyendo 50 sombras de Grey jejeje) pobre pecas, solo a ella y Anastasia Steele les pasan cosas asi, esperen el siguiente capi.**

**Reviews Please...**


	7. De Celebraciones y Gritos

**THE LYING GAME: JUEGO ENTRE DOS.**

**Capitulo 7**

**De celebraciones y gritos.**

* * *

Con respiracion sibilante, Terry observaba al cielo raso de su departamento, en su mano izquierda tenia un vaso con wiskhy, y en la otra un cigarrillo a casi terminar, su tarde habia sido excelente pero porque sentia que habia tenido como una especie de Deja vu, todo habia sido como aquellos dias de Escocia, pero la excepcion era Karen, dio una inhalacion a su cigarrillo y fruncia el ceño a su vez, ella no era su pecosa, con ella no iba a pagar la rabia y la soledad. Acabo de apagar el cigarrillo y beber su trago para levantarse y llevar el vaso a la cocina, por inercia empezo a cantar una cancion, pero no cualquier cancion, era una cancion infantil, era algo que su mente habia borrado, pero queria recordar, esa cancion tenia un secreto, y el queria saberlo. Su mirada azul se fijo a la luna que estaba delante de el, la luz de filtraba a traves de la ventana, sonrio, parecia un pequeño niño. Un par de risas pasaron por su mente, risas de niños.

_Vamos niños_

Se giro de sus talones sorprendido, se sostuvo del meson de la cocina, su corazon latia aceleradamente, y no podia creer lo que estaba escuchando.

-que demonios fue eso? -fue su interrogante, no era la primera vez que le ocurria, habia querido hablar con Eleonore acerca de eso, pero no tenia la confianza suficiente, le pregunto una vez a Richard y lo ignoro, acaso debia hablar con un psicologo? Estaba que lo hacia, tenia muchas causas para hacerlo, en especial lo que vivio al ser separado de su madre, de ese evento quedaron muchas lagunas mentales y olvido cosas que los niños normalmente recordarian, aunque Terry quisiese recordar era dificil, aunque a veces era mejor no hacerlo. Acabaria por destruirlo y era lo que menos queria, tenia que mantenerse fuerte y sonreir aunque no quisiese.

Salio de la cocina y fue a bañarse y a cepillarse los dientes para dormir, estaba temprano pero en ese momento lo que queria hacer era dormir, dormir, dormir y no despertar jamas, creia que esa etapa depresiva ya la habia superado, pero no fue asi, era como si cada vez que pensaba en su rubia pecosa un puñal se enterrara cada vez mas y mas a su corazon, y el dia que contrajese nupcias con Susana acabaria por morir y enterrar definitivamente su juventud y su alegria, ya nada seria igual, ese milagro que el queria no llegaria. Al cerrar sus ojos abrio su boca para hablar.

-buenas noches tarzan pecoso -las palabras parecian que volaron desde Nueva York hasta Chicago. Candy aun estaba como que sorprendida por su cita con Tyler, aun no podia creer todo lo vivido con el ese dia, fue divertido y en algun lugar de su mente, creia haberlo pasado con Terry, se tapo la boca para contener las lagrimas que querian brotar, el chico le habia llamado "pecosa" se sintio aplastada por un camion. Hacia mucho, mucho tiempo que nadie la llamaba asi, aunque habia descubierto cosas que podrian darle una pista de porque el parecido entre esos dos.

-aqui hay gato encerrado! -se dijo asi misma, la idea de que esos dos tuviesen que ver no se le borro de la mente, pero aun creia en la teoria de Annie, que por ser de lugares diferentes solo fuese una casualidad el parecido, pero no era casualidad el gusto por el teatro, y sobre todo ese apellido de Tyler, el apellido Backer de alguna forma decia algo, tenia doble sentido, al igual que eso de que el antes vivia en America, no era posible tantas casualidades, ella tambien queria saber el misterio detras de Tyler Backer.

En su mente empezo a crear la multitud de posibilidades que podrian explicarlo, y si tal vez si tenian que ver? Terry casi no hablaba de su familia materna, solo su madre y la paterna..., bueno ni hablar de ellos, pero despues recordo que el chico le dijo que el jamas conocio a su padre, que solo eran el y su madre, ella sin querer sonrio, se veia que el la adoraba, era lo contrario a Terry, quien en algun momento de su vida sintio odio y rencor hacia ella por el simple hecho de negarlo.

-uuuuyyyy! Par de locos que me van a sacar canas verdes! -replico levantandose de la cama, pero ella misma se estresaba tan solo en pensar sus nombres, a buena hora vino a encontrarse con una replica de Terry, y que el cuento de Archie sea verdad, cambiaria su vida para siempre, pero en que sentido? Al diablo con Terry y Tyler en ese momento, justo cuando ella estaba tratando de componer su vida uno de ellos llega y altera su mundo, y sin darse cuenta estaba haciendo estragos.

Claramente Candy no sabia porque se habia tropezado con ese chico, y justamente ella, tal vez, por alguna razon ella tenia que volver a armar ese rompecabezas, una de esas piezas estaba en Nueva York, pensando en ella, y la otra estaba en el departamento 513, al lado de ella, el chico habia caido en las redes de morfeo temprano, habia pasado la mejor tarde de su vida, aunque penso que habia cometido muchas estupideces, pero haber hablado con esa rubia pecosa y sentirse su amigo fue lo mejor. Soño con sus ojos verdes, sus pecas, su risa, era un angel del cielo, esos si fueron para el dulces sueños. Pero el habia olvidado decirle algo crucial a la chica y le hubiera gustado que lo supiera, las audiciones eran el tres dias. Y queria con el alma que ella asistiera, a veces se preguntaba como hizo para atraparlo con tan solo una mirada? Le hizo incluso recordar a alguien que queria con el alma.

El nuevo sol del nuevo dia habia tocado el alba, Candy no pego el ojo en toda la noche, y no solo era por el insomnio, sino porque a cada rato un par de ojos azul zafiro se colaban entre sus sueños, pero no podia deducir de quien eran, si de Terry o de Tyler. Al sonar su despertador no le quedo mas remedio que levantarse, y tratar de arreglarse lo mas rapido posible para irse al trabajo. Cuando salio de su departamento noto a algunas personas hablando en los pasillos.

-oigan..., que sucede?

-que no lo sabes? Hay alguien nuevo viviendo en Remington

-en serio?!

-si.., bueno, lo vi salir del departamento 513, al lado del tuyo, pero no lo detallamos bien, pero..., oooohhhh tiene un fisico que solo el se gasta -la forma en que su vecina hablaba del chico queria decir que se lo estaba comiendo con la mirada -pero andaba con gafas oscuras y un gorro, por eso no le vi el rostro

-whoa! No me digas -dijo Candy en tono ironico, agradecio que el chico anduviese cubierto, porque si su vecinallegara a verle el rostro no solo se lo iba a comer, quizas lo iba etiquetar y a colocar en su coleccion -oigan, voy algo tarde, mas tarde si quieren podemos seguir hablando.

-oh esta bien Candice, nos vemos -se despidieron de la rubia, quien por un momento habia palidecido, al parecer en todo el edificio se estaba corriendo el rumor del chico del departamento 513, lo unico que ella pedia es que no reconocieran su rostro, porque alli si se formaria un escandalo de proporciones monumentales, ya se imaginaria los titulares "aparece un joven identico al gran actor Terrence Grandchester" esa seria la bomba del siglo XX. Pero ahora queria saber a donde habria salido el chico? Quizas estaba averiguando mas acerca de las audiciones, de todos modos el proposito que lo llevo a America fue ese, el sueño de ser actor. Salio velozmente del edificio y fue a esperar el tranvia que la dejaria cerca del hospital, esperaba que hubiese mucho trabajo ese dia.

Caminaba a traves de las calles de Chicago, esta vez guiado por las indicaciones de Leonardo, se detuvo en un semaforo a esperar el paso de los coches, cuando estuvo en rojo acelero el paso a traves de las personas, le llamo la atencion alguien que peleaba con el candado de su bicicleta, reconocio esa cabellera negra y ese tono de voz sutil, se acerco a ella y alli estaba

-Anne?! -la pelinegra giro y no pudo evitar gritar, Tyler se quito las gafas para que lo reconociese -espera, espera! Soy yo

-ponte las gafas por amor a Dios! -rapidamente se las coloco, el chico no entendia que le pasaba a la amiga de Candy, actuaba tan raro como ella.

-esta bien, esta bien no te enojes

-no estoy enojada solo algo..., bueno si estoy enojada, con mi estupida bicicleta -le dio una patada, el chico rodo los ojos y se arrodillo para ayudarla.

-tienes problemillas con el candado no es asi

-si.., tiene una especie de.., defecto o algo asi

-tienes un broche?

-si.. -esta se reviso el cabello y se quito uno de los broches que sostenia su peinado para entregarselo a Tyler, quien de alguna manera logro abrir el candado, liberando la bicicleta -listo

-whoa! Como lo hiciste?

-es un truquito que aprendi

-deberas enseñarmelo

-oh sera mejor que consigas un nuevo candado

-jajajajaja -rio la chica con nerviosismo -que haces por aqui?

-voy a la compañia Teatral Fontana, a averiguar un poco mas acerca de las audiciones, son en tres dias

-en tres dias?

-si.., y bueno..., son con jurado, tengo que recitar parrafos de alguna obra y a decir verdad estoy nervioso

-entonces tu..., quieres ser actor no es asi?

-sip -Annie entreabrio la boca sorprendida, ella tenia la teoria de la posible relacion entre Terry y el, pero tenia que hablarlo con Candy -oye, tu.., no sabes como sera todo alli

-soy ajena a ese mundo, pero bueno... -recordo un poco lo que Candy le habia contado un par de años atras cuando fue a ver a Terry actuar y luego regresar decepcionada y con el corazon roto -he oido que es un mundo fuerte y competitivo

-de eso no hay duda, oye Anne

-Annie

-bueno Annie yo..., aaaahhh quisiera preguntarte algo y, me disculparas el abuso de confianza, es sobre Candy

-Candy? Que pasa con ella esta bien?

-si.., si esta bien pero es que.., bueno veo que eres muy cercana a ella

-exacto, somos amigas desde que eramos niñas

-bien.., esto..., veo que ella se ha comportado muy extraño, y me ha llegado a decir que le recuerdo a alguien

-ssii..., de hecho tu me haces recordarlo, es..., es un viejo amigo que ya hace muchos años que ella no ve, pero..., es mejor no rrecordarlo

-oh..., bueno., yo

-no, descuida, creo que en parte es bueno que estes junto a ella y la escuches, hace tiempo que Candy necesitaba hablar con alguien, y tu fuiste como un angel caido del cielo..., me dijo que tu eres su vecino de al lado

-si..

-me alegra, te voy a advertir algo, no la hagas llorar nunca

-Annie..., jamas haria algo asi, y porque..

-no estoy diciendo que lo vas a hacer, te conozco muy poco, pero hasta ahora me has demostrado que eres noble y de buenos sentimientos. Solo prometeme que no vas a hacerle daño a Candy, lo prometes?

-lo prometo -le respondio a la pelinegra, cursando sus labios en una sonrisa torcida, Annie se sintio aliviada, al parecer este chico que tenia el mismo rostro de Terry tenia algo que le daba confianza, y eso era bueno.

-uno, dos, tres, cuatro! -Karen giraba en su propio eje, se suponia que debia ensayar las lineas de la presentacion de esa noche, pero al tener los espejos donde los bailarines ensayaban sus rutinas de baile frente a ella, recordo cuando tenis ocho años, y empezo a bailar, la musica la tenia en su mente, empezo a cantar su cancion favorita. Pero le daba algo de nostalgia.

_Nunca amé a nadie totalmente  
siempre con un pie en la tierra  
y por proteger verdaderamente mi corazon  
me perdi en los sonidos  
escuche en mi mente  
todas esas voces  
escuche en mi mente todas esas palabras  
escuche en mi mente toda esa musica_

Un par de aplausos la interrumpen, se gira y su mirada se posa en un par de ojos azul celeste, frunce el ceño y se sienta en el suelo para ponerse sus zapatillas.

-no crees que elegiste mal tu profesion Claise?

-Susana, ando del mejor humor de la historia de norteamerica y no creo que tus comentarios quieran hacer que salga dentro de mi el monstruo.

-quiero verlo

-y que demonios haces aqui?

-vengo a hablar con Robert, quiero regresar a las tablas

-como dices?

-lo que oyes, quiero regresar al teatro, no crees que voy a dejarte el camino libre

-no entiendo de que hablas?

-no te hagas la estupida Claise, se te ve en la cara tus intensiones con Terry, y tengo la mirada puesta en ti, pequeña arpia.

-soy pequeña, gracias por recordarmelo pero escuchame bien -la chica tenia sus ojos miel puestos en Susana -no creas que tu eres un angelito, Terry es mi mejor amigo y hare lo que sea para defenderlo de tus garras, y aunque intentes alejarme no lo hare, quieres guerra? Pues no te la voy a dar, no soy como tu, asi que con tu permiso! Voy a ensayar con "mi mejor amigo".

La pelirroja batio su cabellera rojiza y se aliso su vestido turquesa para alejarse de la rubia, quien ese momento estaba roja de la rabia, despues que Karen se fue empezo a gritar como una desquiciada, tirando su baston a uno de los espejos, partiendolo en varios pedazos, se reflejo en el, su rostro desencajado y lleno de rabia.

-oh..., rompi a un espejo! -ella era muy supersticiosa, ahora tenia siete años de mala suerte encima de ella, pero no le importaria si iba a tener a Terrence junto a ella, se agacho con cuidado a recoger su baston, se aseguro que nadie la hubiese visto destruir el espejo en esa rabieta y partio de alli, ensayo su mejor sonrisa para su prometido, que estaba frente a la persona que encabezaba su odio casi irracional. Karen Claise.

Toda clase de sucesos giraban alrededor de Candy sin que ella se diese cuenta, trataba de llevar su vida lo mas normal posible pero a donde fuese dos pares de ojos azul zafiro la perseguian, en verdad creia que se iba a volver loca. En Nueva York mientras tanto...

-..-vamos Paulina coloca eso por alli.., si justo alli, gracias -respondio Eleonore, estaba reorganizando su cuarto, queria ver el amanecer todos los dias al despertar y admirar las estrellas al anochecer, de hecho estaba muy feliz ese dia.

-hello familia! -saludo Terry, venia con buen humor, raro en el.

-hola hombrecito -respondio esta, al actor le sorprendio ese apodo, eso era nuevo.

-que estas haciendo?

-nada! Solo dandole un nuevo aire y un nuevo color a mi cuarto, como a todo lo que conozco

-eso es bueno, y..., crees que esto hara algo bueno en tu vida? O cambiara las cosas?

-no creo que cambie las cosas que ya pasaron.., pero al menos puedo hacer algo con el futuro, en mis manos tener el poder de controlarlo con una decision

-los cambios son buenos

-si, y son siempre constantes, y son la fuerza que mueve y sostiene la vida mi amor -Eleonore se habia acercado a abrazar a Terry, el no entendia porque hablaba asi.

-oye..., Eleonore, de que era lo que querias hablarme el otro dia? Antes de que el señor Bennet llegara

-hijo.., yo.., yo.., esto es importante, pero quiero que tu te sientas preparado para decirtelo

-estoy preparado

-no es cierto, aun lloras de noche y lo se

-me tienes vigilado acaso?

-no es necesario, eres mi hijo, y te conozco como la palma de mi mano.

-aaahhh, oye necesito un favor

-oh ya veo, no eres capaz de decirme madre pero si para pedirme favores

-whoa! Whoa! Whoa relajate!..., es que.., bueno quisiera saber si aceptaste la proposicion de Bennet, lo de Chicago?

-aun no lo se, bueno la idea de formar parte del jurado para las audiciones es genial, pero conozco a Garret, es igual de amargado que Robert, y el no lo pensara para insultar a esos chicos

-oh ni me recuerdes eso, cuando audicione para Hathaway crei que me iba a despellejar vivo

-jajajajaja -rio la rubia para luego cambiar su semblante -hijo y..., porque me preguntas eso?

-es que yo..., yo..., yo... -no encontraba las palabras correctas, hasta que se armo de valor y le lanzo la bomba a la rubia -quiero saber de Candy!

-conque es eso no es asi?

-si..., la extraño, y mucho, y., y solo quiero saber si es feliz por lo menos

-crei que ya habiamos hablado de eso

-si pero yo aun no lo supero, no puedo casarme con Susana hasta saber que mi pecosa esta bien, y que es feliz

-y porque tu no vas directo a Chicago y la visitas

-no puedo.., soy un completo cobarde, no tengo el valor de mirarla

-pero puedes hacerlo, solo..., tu puedes, busca el valor y el tiempo correcto para hacerlo, no me voy a interponer en nada de tu vida, eso me lo jure cuando te obligaron a comprometerte con esa chica

-no me obligaron

-y entonces que fue eso? Acaso la quieres?

-noo!

-entonces te recomiendo que te armes de valor y luches Terrence! No seas un cobarde como yo hijo -Eleonore se fue del cuarto dejando al castaño solo, sin entender que habia hecho mal. De nuevo en su mente retumban ese par de risas infantiles que lo atormentan desde hace años, se tumba en la cama con sus manos en su cabeza, anhelando silenciar las risas.

Corriendo desesperado Tyler llego al edificio al que habia ido par de dias atras, esperaba no llegar tarde, ese era el gran dia, no habia dormido bien, estaba nervioso, y la unica persona en ese momento que sabia lo de su audicion era Annie, queria decirselo a Candy, pero ella siempre llegaba tarde a casa y no la iba a interrumpir, esa presentacion se la iba a dedicar a ella. Tyler ingresó al edificio y sigui por un pasillo, con sus manos sudorosas y los nervios a flor de piel hasta llegar a un escenario improvisado, donde los posibles actores estaban exponiendo su talento. Se quito las gafas y dejo a mostrar sus orbes azul zafiro. Hora de la accion.

-tiene que llenar esta forma – Se la entregó una de las encargadas de la audicion– luego se la entrega al hombre que esta por allí, el rubio amargado.

-muchas gracias.

-de nada..., oye muchacho

-si?

-tu..., me recuerdas a alguien conocido

-aahh, yo no lo creo -respondio tomando la forma y retirandose a buscar un sitio en donde llenarla, algunas personas lo vieron y empezaron a susurrar y a mirarlo, justo como todos lo han visto desde que llego, un bicho raro, Tyler coloco una barrera de cabello castaño entre esas personas y el, se sento en el lugar más apartado y comenzó a llenar la hoja con sus datos personales. Todos los que se estaban presentando allí parecían actores experimentados, pero él esperaba que su talento natural le sirviese de algo. Llego la hora y los aspirantes a ingresar a Fontana empezaban a actuar, muchos lo hacian bien, otros lo hacian mal y algunos tan terrible que el director no lo pensaba para insultarles y mentarles la madre. En su mente algo empezo a retumbar.

_Abre la puerta._

De nuevo esos gritos que lo atormentaban, se empezo a desesperar, coloco sus manos en sus oidos y anhelo a que los gritos mentales se callaran, no los toleraba, no le podia pasar eso ahora

-calmate Ty.., calmate, respira y exhala, respira y exhala -se decia asimismo mientras tenia sus ojos cerrados, lo repetia hasta que sus latidos se calmaron y los gritos en su mente se silenciaron, sintio esa paz que tanto busco. Solo espero una hora hasta que fue su turno de adicionar, se levanto y respiro como hacia un rato lo habia hecho, con valor se acerco a los directivos encargados, quienes le entregaron un libreto, con unas líneas resaltadas. Tremenda sorpresa la del chico, era Otelo, su primera obra de teatro y afortunadamente se sabia la obra de memoria.

En el momento de subirse al escenario, Tyler trago saliva en seco, los reflectores se posaron encima de el, se olvido de todo, de las personas que estaban observándolo, de los demás aspirantes que esperaban que se equivocase y del lugar donde se encontraba, sus manos aun sudaban, se humedecio los labios, se preparo para dar lo mejor de si y se concentró en lo que estaba haciendo.

-esta va por ti Candy! -mascullo sonriendo

El director se quedo viendo a aquel castaño y noto algo extraño en el, le recordo a alguien muy familiar, estaba que lo interrumpia pero algo paralizo todo dentro del escenario, que fue eso? Nada mas y nada menos que Tyler. El castaño tenia algo casi celestial, se desenvolvia con tanta pasion, parecia como si algo por dentro habia estallado, sus ojos brillaban como dos llamas, dos llamas azules que incendiaban todo a su alrededor y sin clemencia, el chico sin darse cuenta se habia robado el show.

Al terminar su presentación, fue consciente de los tres hombres que lo estaban observando detenidamente, hasta que por fin uno de ellos se puso de pie y empezo a aplaudir, le encanto el trabajo de Tyler

-muy bien muchacho, espera por allí... en unos minutos estarán las listas con los seleccionados -Tyler se retiro y fue a sentarse al rincón donde había estado antes para esperar los resultados, se sintio feliz por haberle demostrado a todos el gran talento que tenia dentro de el.

Ojala Tyler fuese el unico nervioso, estaba por supuesto el elenco que ya habia presentado y los que esperaban a presentar, justo, en esa misma ciudad alguien esperaba unos resultados.

-vamos relajate Archie

-tengo mas de una semana que no duermo!

-claarrooo, dos por alli no se fueron a Brasil? -dijo Candy en tono ironico, acababa de salir del trabajo, pero quiso acompañar a sus amigos a buscar sus notas finales

-no es hora de reproches Candyyy -le decia Annie buscando su nombre en la lista, tenia la suerte de ser una de las primeras en la lista -aqui estoy Briggter! Aaaahhhhh 8.5 paseee!

-a ver yo?! -Archie aparto a Annie y empezo a buscar su apellido entre la lista se mordio el labio inferior y anhelaba encontrar su nota hasta que... -PASEEEEEEE! WHOOOAAAAAAHHHH.

Empezo a gritar como loco, brinco y cargo a Annie para besarla en los labios, Candy reviso la nota de su primo y alli estaba

Archibald Cornwell A = 9.7 pts

Ella le miro con alegria, y lo felicito, los esfuerzos de su primo valieron la pena, el empezo a gritar y abrazo a su prima y a su novia. Estaba muy feliz por ese logro.

-chicas esto merece una celebracion!

-Taco Wangoo!-gritaron las chicas alegremente, Archie no podia estar mas feliz, nada iba a borrarle la sonrisa. En Fontana todo el elenco que habia audicionado esperaba los resultados de quienes habian quedado en la compañia, Tyler aun no se habia acercado a nadie, pero sin embargo, el habia llamado la atencion de muchos jovenes, a unos de un buen modo y a otros..., ni tanto.

-..-parece un desquiciado.

-ah por favor Jennifer

-que acaso te gusto el rarito

-ni loca, pero no es justos burlarnos de el, ademas, admite que lo hizo bien

-bueno no lo niego, tiene talento

-miedo a la competencia?

-competencia? Ja! Si es que queda el rarito -se burlaban algunos aspirantes. Un señor salió de la oficina y colgó una hoja en la pared, instantáneamente, todos los jóvenes que se encontraban allí se amontonaron para ver si habían sido escogidos, Tyler vio como todos se empezaron a movilizar, se levanto y corrio a la pared, pero le costó un poco llegar hasta allí, pero cuando lo hizo, se sintió feliz al ver su nombre entre las primeras lineas "Tyler Backer" adornaba en el papel junto con el de otros chicos, había sido seleccionado para formar parte de la compañía, y lo había hecho por sus propios medios, no lo podia creer.

-oh por Dios! Lo logre..., lo logree! Whooooaaaaa! Jajajajaja lo hiceeeee!

No pudo evitarse sentir tan dichoso, otro grupo de chicos lo vieron sonrientes, estos tambien habian quedado seleccionados, se acercaron y le saludaron.

-..-veo que quedaste, no es cierto?

-sip, sip! Y estoy muy feliz

-igual que nosotros! Entonces somos colegas -agrego un chico muy alegre

-oh que demonios con mis modales! Soy Tyler Backer

-soy Johanna Manson

-y yo Elliot Connors, oigan esto tenemos que celebrarlo, conozco un sitio espectacular para eso, es el Taco Wangoo, es nuevo en la ciudad, de propietarios mexicanos

-excelente!

-seguro que no tendras problemas si vienes con nosotros, es que...

-que sucede?

-disculpa mi indiscrecion pero de donde vienes?

-de Italia, pero porque lo preguntas?

-es que tu..., te pareces a un actor -exclamo Johanna si dejar de mirarlo

-eso es nuevo... -respondio el chico colocando sus manos en sus caderas pero sin dejar de sonreir -de donde vienen del cerro?

-yo soy de california -respondio Elliot -y Johanna es de Boston, por cierto no le prestes atencion a Johanna, es una loca desquiciada

-pero bueno.., que lastima pero de verdad puedo jurar que te pareces a el, pero claro, a mi parecer todos los especimenes europeos son iguales.

-ya vamos Johanna, deja de atosigarlo, y no lo compares con un actor, porque este chico aqui pronto lo derrocara y vayamonos, porque no me gusta como nos mira el grupito de alla -recalco Elliot haciendo mencion del grupo que se habia estado burlando de Tyler

-hay no.. -los tres miraron a un grupo mirarlos recelosamente, Tyler siempre habia tratado de verse amistoso, pero aquellos chicos querian competencia, y el estaba dispuesto a dar competencia de la forma mas sana y franca, y mas con el grupo que se habia formado -vamonos chicos -dijo Johanna, tratando de ignorar las miradas de aquellos chicos, y espero a salir con sus nuevos amigos, esa era una noche para celebrar.

El Taco Wangoo era un bar restaurante recien inaugurado en Chicago, la alegria mexicana era el toque fiestero a el lugar, a cada rato llegaban grupos de jovenes y personas dispuestas a pasar un rato alegre y otras a celebrar, justo ese dia era de celebraciones, pero tambien para nuevos encuentros que podrian acabar a los golpes. La musica iba a hacer derribar el local y a cada momento los jovenes entraban, y uno que otro salia borracho.

-..-que viva..., yop! -decia Archie aun feliz dandose otro trago de tequila -whoaaaaaa los mexicanos tienen las mejores bebidas del mundooo

-Archie tranquilizate, yo tambien estoy feliz porque salimos bien este semestre pero no crees que te estas excediendo? -explico Annie algo sorprendida por la actitud de su novio

-lo que pasa amiga es que se va a quitar dos pesos de encima, la tia abuela y los abogados de la familia, tenia que salir bien o no lo iban a dejar comprometerse contigo

-Candy ese era un secreto! -regaño Archie a la rubia para despues posar sus ojos en Annie, quien estaba sorprendida

-entonces..., todo esto lo hacias por mi?

-claro mi amor, tu cambiaste por mi no es cierto? -ella asintio con rostro melancolico -ahora yo quiero cambiar por ti y queria empezar por eso, no quiero que nada ni nadie se meta en nuestra relacion -se acerco y empezo a besarla, Candy rodo los ojos y vio a sus amigos derramar miel en ese momento.

-uuuyy que suerte que despedi a mi dama de compañia entonces señor Cornwell...

-y no quiere mi dulce y hermosa novia bailar conmigo hasta sudar?

-hasta que el cuerpo aguante! -ambos se levantaron para ir a bailar y seguir celebrando, mientras tanto Candy se quedo en su mesa comiendo helado y observando a las personas bailar y divertirse. En ese momento deseo haberse quedado de guardia, o tan solo irse a su departamento y echarse a dormir. No se dio cuenta cuando un grupo de tres personas llegaba en ese momento, un pelirrojo, una chica de cabello rubio oscuro y un chico castaño, todos con una sonrisa en los labios y dispuestos a divertirse.

-necesito una cerveza Elliot -dijo a gritos Johanna

-y tu Tyler?

-no lo se.., porque primero no buscamos una mesa?

-tienes razon, miren, por alli hay una -bajo el mando de Elliot el grupo se encamino entre las personas directo a la mesa que habias avistado, esa de verdad era una noche de celebraciones, por un lado Archie y Annie, celebrando el haber finalizado un semestre con muy buenas calificaciones y por el otro Elliot, Johanna y Tyler quienes habian sido seleccionados para formar parte del elenco teatral de la compañia Fontana, todos reunidos en el mismo lugar, que cosas podrian pasar?. Un par de horas pasaron y la fiesta seguia creciendo, Candy no aguanto la tentacion y empezo a pedir piñas coladas, algo que ella no estaba acostumbrada a beber.

-whao! Esto es exquisito!

-Candy deberias tener cuidado, no emborracha pero puede dejarte letargica -recomendo Archie mientras bebia un coctel

-oigan ya regreso tengo que ir al baño -la pelinegra se levanto y camino hacia el baño, alli se echo agua en el rostro y en el cuello para refrescarse, se miro al espejo, aun no podia creer que Archie quisiese comprometerse con ella, empezo a reir como una niñita y a brincar en el baño, pero se controlo cuando varias chicas ingresaron, se acabo de arreglar y salio del baño.

-oigan tengo que ir por aire fresco, no me siento bien -recalco Tyler con el rostro fruncido

-te acompañamos?

-no, no, estare bien, solo aire, solo aire! -se levanto de su asiento y empezo a caminar. Del otro lado Annie salia del baño y fue por otra bebida, entonces vio lo que menos pensaba ver, Tyler caminando en medio de la muchedumbre.

-hay no.., hay no Tyler! -la pelinegra trato de meterse entre las personas para ir hacia Candy y advertirle acerca de Tyler, solo para mantener a Archie lejos de el y evitar que le partiese la nariz.

-Candy va vengo tengo que salir por aire, creo que este coctel me cayo fuerte..

-seguro que no quieres que te acompañe?

-seguro, dile a Annie que regreso en un momento -el chico se levanto de su asiento y se paso la mano por el pelo, no se sentia muy bien. Candy de repente sintio algo extraño en el ambiente, habia muchas personas pero algunas tenian pinta de no ser de la ciudad. Annie llego corriendo hacia ella, con sus ojos saliendose de sus orbitas.

-Annie porque vienes asi?

-Candy no me vas a creer a quien acabo de ver!

-mmm, a Franklin Roosvelt? -dijo mientras le daba un trago a su coctel, pero ella no vio lo que Annie le lanzo

-peor..., Tyler esta aqui! -de la sorpresa Candy escupio el coctel y empezo a toser desmesuradamente y sus ojos verdes se fijaron en Annie -donde esta Archie?

-salio, no le cayo bien la bebida

-con un demonio tenemos que buscarlo antes de que vea a Terry 2 y le de un infarto! -ambas chicas se pusieron en marcha a buscar a Archie y a Tyler, antes de que explotara Troya, tropezaron varias veces y derramaron varias bebidas pero debian encontrarlos.

Fuera del local Archie daba vueltas y vueltas alrededor de una fuente, dando respiros agitados, en ese momento habia recordado a su hermano, como le encantaba esas salidas y esas reuniones en las que a veces salian con risitas de mas, se reflejo en la fuente y se sonrio asimismo. Escucho a alguien tosiendo y miro al frente.

-estas bien amigo?

-algo..., gracias.

-no tienes buena pinta

-de veras, gracias por preocuparte -mintio, se agacho y empezo a vomitar, Archie sintio lastima por el y se le acerco, a unos metros Candy y Annie corrian hacia el, esperando evitar lo peor

-Archieeee! -grito Candy, el aun miraba al muchacho que se estaba sosteniendo de sus rodillas, pero esa voz lo alerto y alzo su mirada a Archie, quien abrio la boca sorprendido y no pudo evitar gritar, camino hacia atras, era la vision que no queria volver a ver jamas despues del daño que le hizo a su prima y de lo mal que se llevaron en San Pablo. Pero no se dio cuenta que tenia la fuente tras el, trastabillo y cayo en el agua, se golpeo la cabeza y eso lo aturdio un poco.

-oh demonios! -mascullo el castaño que estaba frente a Archie

-Tyler! -gritaron Candy y Annie corriendo hacia el, la pelinegra se adentro a la fuente a auxiliar a su novio.

-Grandchester... -dijo este delirando, y su mano estaba señalando a Tyler, Candy se habia colocado delante de el, pero el chico sintio mas nauseas y se agacho para seguir soltando todo el alcohol que habia ingerido.

-debemos llevarnos a este par

-ando con alguien..

-podemos avisarles que te sientes mal y que tienes que irte, pero escuchame..., Tyler? Tyler?.

El chico habia caido en los brazos de Candy, las dos chicas estaban en una situacion algo comprometedora, y ahora cual seria el siguiente paso?

**Continuara...**

* * *

***nana de Karen: Fidelity de Regina Spektor**

**Bien.., jejeje, ya hemos visto a Ty en sus dos fascetas, actor y borrachin, eso lo dice todo acerca, no les recuerda a alguien? a mi si, y en brazos de quien fue a parar, igual que Terry jajajajaja. nos estamos leyendo.**

**Reviews please?..**


	8. Teorias

**THE LYING GAME:JUEGO ENTRE DOS**

**CAPITULO 8**

**TEORIAS.**

* * *

La peor noche para Candy y Annie, no solo Archie había visto a Tyler, sino que además tenían a ese par de chicos con unas copitas de mas, aunque no se sabria decir exactamente que era lo que Tyler cargaba encima, no resistió un segundo mas después de su vomitada inminente y se desplomo en el pecho de Candy, ella quería morirse en ese instante, justo cuando creia que todo podria ser peor. Llegaron los amigos de Tyler y vieron la escena, se ofrecieron para llevarlos a su casa, al menos consiguieron ayuda.

-..-de verdad muchas gracias por acompañarnos con estos dos chicos -agradecio Candy sonrojandose

-no hay porque..., pero vaya que el italianito nos salio algo borrachin, no tolero el tequila para nada.

-pues creo que ni siquiera esta acostumbrado a esto! -dijo con dificultad, arrastraba a Tyler hasta el Living de la mansion Andley, el muchacho balbuceaba incoherencias, pero Archie no se quedaba atras, con ayuda de Johanna, Annie cargaba a Archie, y este hablaba cosas..., con detalles comprometedores.

-..yaaa, mi madre nos puede ver!

-este chico tiene sueños pervertidos -bromeo Elliot tratando de contener sus risas al igual que Candy, pero Annie estaba poniendose furiosa, con quien seria eso? Con ella no fue, pero eso era algo que arreglaria con el al dia siguiente -y ustedes de donde conocen al italiano?, por lo que nos conto tiene casi tres semanas en America

-bueno, yo soy su vecina, y ella..., mi amiga Annie..., es su prima! Si su prima -fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente

-que? -exclamo esta, disimuladamente Candy se le acerco y le dio un pellizco, ella se estremecio y entendio la indirecta de la rubia -ss..siiii! Primos lejanos.

-aahH, bueno, al menos sabemos que estara en buenas manos -dijo Johanna alisando su larga cabellera -bueno..., nosotros tendremos que irnos, han sido muchisimas emociones en un dia..!

-no todos los dias quedamos seleccionados en Fontana Johy

-Fontana? Hoy.., fueron las audiciones? -pregunto Candy

-claro, y tuvimos suerte los tres, pero Tyler fue quien se robo el show! Lo hubieran visto, parece como si lo trajese en la sangre.

-ssiii! Claro, bueno, los acompaño a la puerta

-no es necesario.., fue un placer -respondieron ambos chicos, quienes no tardaron en irse de la mansion y dejar a Annie y a Candy con doble embrollo

-joder! Ahora si salio cara la celebracion -replico Annie quitandole los zapatos a Archie -Candy ayudame a llevarlo a su cuarto si?

-okey -los excesos no son nada buenos, aunque lo de Archie no era solo por los cocteles y el tequila que se habia tomado, el golpe al caerse de la fuente lo termino de aturdir, las chicas cambiaron sus ropas mojadas por unas pijamas secas, aunque a Annie le daba de todo ver a su novio semidesnudo, eso para ella no estaba bien pero debia admitir que era excitante.

-bien, ya va uno, y queda uno, el mas peligroso

-no es peligroso..., mmm, bueno es espantoso, porque sera que donde aparece hace a las personas gritar y desmayarse? -pregunto la pelinegra con una sonrisa ironica

-ni idea

-y donde lo metemos a el?

-podria dormir en el cuarto de Albert, no quisiera molestar a Dorothy para que arregle un cuarto a estas horas, tu puedes dormir conmigo en mi cuarto si quieres.

-si, es mejor ya que si Dot lo ve se va a deslumbrar y a gritar como una loca

-punto a tu favor, yo llevare al señor espantos al cuarto

-te ayudo con este muerto tambien?

-no es necesario, mas bien vigila que a Archie no se le salgan cosas demas mientras duerme

-ese me debe unas cuantas explicaciones al despertar -replico Annie, ciertamente estaba celosa, Candy tomo el brazo izquierdo de Tyler y se lo enrollo en el cuello, y lentamente lo fue arrastrando al cuarto de Albert, para ser delgado pesaba bastante, se revolvia entre sus brazos el chico, Candy se sonrojo al tenerlo tan cerca, su control estaba en juego.

Llego al cuarto de Albert, con mucho cuidado y con algo de dificultad abrio la puerta e ingreso, dejo caer al castaño en la cama, este lanzo un par de ronquidos y se rasco la cabeza para despues acomodarse de medio lado, estaba mas dormido que despierto, Candy quito sus zapatos y las calcetas dejando sus blancos pies expuestos, saco una sabana limpia de los armarios y arropo a este con cuidado. Ella se sento a un lado de la cama a admirarlo, aun no podia creer que hubiesen dos personas iguales fisicamente, se veia tan hermoso durmiendo, ella detallo cada una de las caracteristicas fisicas de Tyler, su largo cabello castaño oscuro, su nariz recta y perfilada, sus pronunciados labios, pestañas largas, una pequeña sombra malva bajo sus preciosos ojos zafiro, su palida piel, era posible tanta perfeccion? Se acerco y beso su frente tiernamente, y ese delicado aroma amentolado penetro en su nariz, salio rapidamente antes de que su mundo acabase de destruirse por la aparicion de ese muchacho. Justo ahora ese fantasma aparecio a enredarle la vida, pero era distinto a todo, era un espejo que le reflejaba que aun no habia borrado a Terry Grandchester de su alma.

El sol candente habia amanecido en Nueva York, trayendo consigo distintas noticias, para algunos buenos, para otros malas, ese dia la bombra era la nueva coleccion de Coco Chanel, la cual ya habia llegado a la gran manzana y por todas partes se hablaba era de eso, Terry trataba de atisbar las voces de las personas pensando en diferentes cosas, era lo que hacia cada vez que iba a visitar a Susana, bien que le caeria un cigarrillo en la mañana, sino fuera porque Karen se los robo y los tiro en algun sitio despues de la presentacion de anoche, queria que dejara ese asqueroso habito, si el no ponia de su parte, seria dificil que lo dejara. Siguio caminando, al regresar los compraria, primero debia cumplir su deber como un devoto novio enamorado [N/A: notese el sarcasmo] y darle una visita a su hermosa prometida, quien esperaba afanosa su llegada.

-Terry! Viniste!

-si, puntual como el caballero ingles que soy

-oh y..., como pasaste la noche? Fue divertida la recepcion?

-sabes que odio ir a esas recepciones, son molestas y los periodistas siempre estan siguiendote los pasos

-pero es necesario que dejes que te entrevisten

-para que?

-ya sabes..., para formalizar nuestro compromiso como es debidamente

-eso lo hicimos hace un año

-si pero no dimos fecha y esta vez quiero que des una fecha definitiva a la boda

-Susana! -estuvo a punto de estallar, pero se contuvo, no debia actuar de forma agresiva con ella, a pesar de ser la culpable de que este muerto en vida -no es el momento, ahora dime, hablaste con Hathaway ayer?

-si, pero el dijo que seria mejor esperar un año mas

-por algo debe ser

-es que no lo entiendo! Mirame, estoy perfecta, he realizado todas mis terapias, me vi con varios fisioterapeutas, fui con un psicologo para liberarme del dolor por la perdida de mi pierna, me acostumbre a la protesis muy rapido, porque cree el que necesito un tiempo mas?

-de seguro quiere que te recuperes totalmente, sabe que tienes potencial, solo hazle caso, y esfuerzate por recuperarte completamente, eres una gran actriz Susana, y se que tu podras hacerlo.

-oh Terry! -esas palabras fueron de gran animo para Susana, se levanto de la silla de ruedas y lo abrazo con fuerza, para despues besarlo, eso a el no le gusto para nada, la separo de el, esos tres segundos que duro ese beso fueron los peores, otra cosa mas que agregar a sus traumas personales -Terry yo..., lo siento

-eeehhh porque no leemos algo?

-si, me gustaria, mando a pedir cafe o te?

-preferiria te

-oh si, claro, olvido a veces que.., que eres ingles

-bien.., sientate -ordeno este, se habia puesto palido, no sabia como reaccionar, definitivamente eso fue peor de lo que pensaba, ya que no sentia nada hacia esa chica, solamente aprecio y estaba colgando de un hilo despues de eso -Sueño de una noche de Verano?

-me encantaria.

-muy bien.., aqui esta, capitulo 1

-Terry?

-si Susana?

-cuando nos casemos me vas a besar, no es asi? -el tardo un momento en analizar la pregunta, con algo de desilusion y con deseos de darse un tiro respondio

-si Susana..., lo hare -deseo que en ese momento la tierra se lo tragara, que hubiera un terremoto, que le cayera un rayo si era necesario, pero no le provocaba volver a besar a Susana y menos con lo que acababa de suceder. Fin de mundo.

Candy por su parte, no pego el ojo en toda la noche, se movia, de levantaba, le quitaba la cobija a Annie, amanecio peor que nunca ese dia, y lo que le esperaba, al no poder seguir durmiendo como acostumbraba se levanto y fue a ayudar a Dorothy a preparar el desayuno, porque debia tambien hacer algo muy importante, sacar a Tyler de la mansion antes de que Archie lo viera y alli si no tendria clemencia con el.

-..-mmmm, que bien huele! -Annie se habia despertado y arreglado al llegar a la cocina, el aroma a cafe le encantaba mucho

-es menu breaskfeat señorita Annie, espero que sea de su agrado

-pues hoy creo que todos amanecimos con un hambre atroz -respondio Candy mientras chupaba una cuchara con mantequilla de mani

-Candy quiero hablarte!

-oh..., yo me salgo y las dejo! -respondio Dorothtyt dejandolas a ambas solas, y alli el enfrentamiento matutino

-la conciencia no te dejo dormir?

-pues nada..., no dare detalles de eso!

-ja ja ja, y que has pensado? Tu sabes Tyler tiene que irse de aqui antes de que Archie despierte

-conozco la etiologia del ebrio amiga, unas cuantas copas y ya se tambalean, despues ven visiones y se desmayan, al dia siguiente no recuerdan ni como llegaron a casa y menos lo que hicieron..., creo que al menos en Archie funcionara, no es la primera vez que lo sacamos medio ebrio de los bares

-mmmm, buen punto, por cierto, ninguno de los bellos durmientes se ha despertado? Y lo digo con base, son bellos ambos

-eso no lo niego! Pero esta decidido, Tyler se tiene que ir en 3.., 2.., 1 -Candy al parecer no se dio cuenta que sus calculos no fueron sacados correctamente, y que los dos chicos fueron cronometrados para hacer estallar todo. Por un lado Archie se habia despertado, sintiendo el peso del mundo en la espalda, su cabello estaba vuelto un desastre, obviamente no recordaba como habia llegado a su cuarto, se levanto y se estiro haciendo toda clase de ruidos, camino al espejo y se vio.

-por amor a Dios, Cornwell, estas vuelto una mierda -se dijo asi mismo, se sintio algo adolorido, se medio toco el lado izquierdo de la cabeza y noto un pequeño bulto doloroso -que demonios?! Un chichon? Que habre hecho anoche? -otra interrogante mas que hacerse, se fue a dar un baño para refrescarse y quitarse los indicios de una noche de copas, pero aun su cabeza daba muchas vueltas, no recuerda que paso la noche anterior.

En unas habitaciones mas adelante otro chico reposaba en el sueño de morfeo tranquilamente, aunque sus sueños eran interrumpidos por sus pesadillas desperto bruscamente, estaba hiperventilando y el dolor de cabeza insoportable, hasta que su vision se normalizo y noto la elegante recamara en la que habia amanecido, se reviso asi mismo y solo le faltaban los zapatos y el saco, que estaban acomodados finamente al pie de la cama.

-oh santo Dios.., que demonios es esto? -tambien se preguntaba, el dolor de cabeza no era nada normal, se volvio a girar para tratar de adivinar donde estaba -Johanna? Elliot? -preguntaba por sus nuevos amigos. El se levanto con cuidado y empezo a detallar cada detalle de la habitacion, habia una foto de un hombre fornido con larga cabellera, un poco mas corta que el, y en otra la mas sorprendente -Candy?

Esa era la mayor sorpresa, que hacia una foto de Candy en esa habitacion? Rapidamente se puso los zapatos, vio un baño personal al fondo del cuarto y se lavo la cara, borrando los indicios de su borrachera. Despues de verse, medianamente presentable salio de la habitacion, el largo pasillo era lo que se le habia presentado, un agradable aroma penetro en su nariz, haciendo que su estomago gruñese. Como un iman este fue atraido al sitio de donde provenia tal exquisites, tan potente era que desde el cuarto de Archie tambien se sentia, se estaba acabando de arreglar, y como todo un galan salio del cuarto. Mala idea.

-ire llevando esto a la mesa Dorothy! -dijo Candy acomodando unas tazas de cafe en una charola

-espere! Por algun lugar de la cocina andan los terrones de azucar

-no, para Archie esta bien, cargadisimo para que se le quite la resaca

-pero al menos uno le caeria bien

-mmm, bueno, podria ser -la sonrisa de Candy se borro cuando ve asomarse en las puertas de la cocina aquel adonis de cabello castaño rebelde y ojos zafiro, no evita gritar como lo habia hecho las veces anteriores.

-Candy perdon te asuste!

-noo! Casi nada -replico esta mas palida de lo normal, miro disimuladamente a Dorothy quien se habia quedado mirandolo fijamente, su risita era la de una fanatica, casi se le caia la baba y no presto atencion al tocino, que se le estaba quemando.

-oh por Dios..., este es el mejor dia de mi vida! -susurro Dorothy mas feliz que de costumbre, Candy debia hacer algo al respecto

-oh Tyler, tienes hambre?

-aaahhh

-si! Ten, pan tostado con mermelada de fresa

-lo siento soy alergico a las fresas y a todos sus derivados!

Esa acaso era una maldicion para la rubia? Porque Terry tambien es alergico a las fresas, otra similitud de gran tamaño.

-oh entonces mantequilla de mani!

-Candy escucha!

-oh por cierto, no he podido.., felicitarte por lo de Fontana, felicidades, seras un gran actor

-como sabes todo eso?

-eso no importa, comete esto y un vaso con jugo de naranja, pruebalo, esta delicioso, debes tener los primeros ensayos y...

-Candy si tan solo me dejaras explicarte que..

-que mierda significa esto? -tanto Candy, Tyler y una distraida Dorothy vieron a un chico elegante muy molesto, su rostro estaba enrojecido, lo que la rubia no queria que pasara, paso inevitablemente -que haces tu aqui?

-disculpa?

-te pregunto que haces tu metido aqui? -grito Archie señalando a Tyler, quien fruncio su mirada al ver a aquel chico hablandole de esa manera.

-oye, oye tranquilizate, yo no se ni como explicar esto..

-Archie podriamos salir un momento? -suplico la rubia a este para evitar un problema mayor

-oh no! Yo a este lo saco de aqui

-pero que te pasa? -ya Tyler estaba perdiendo los estribos -quien eres tu para hablarme asi eh?

-ahora me salio amnesico el bastardito no?

-no te conozco para que vengas aqui como dueño y señor del universo! Moderate un poco viejo -replico Tyler tratando de mantenerse tranquilo, pero no le agrado la actitud de ese tipo que venia a gritarle, porque claramente se estaba refiriendo a el.

-chicos no es momento de pelear, Archie controlate y dejame explicarte que el...

-que el que? Que quiere hacerte sufrir? O que tal vez si logre engatusarte como el queria para despues co...

-un poco mas de respeto! Candy es una dama

-y es mi prima tambien! Y no dejare que la vuelvas a lastimar -el castaño ni pudo preguntar sobre ese "volver" cuando ya tenia a Archie en direccion a su cuello, Tyler no queria tener mas problemas con un tipo que lo estaba confundiendo gravemente, se alejo apenas sintio la amenaza -ahora me salio señorita el ingles pedante eh?

-whoa, whoa, whoa, tiempo fuera, como me llamaste? Y porque dices que voy a hacer sufrir a Candy?

-quieres que te refresque la memoria? Con gusto -Archie se le lanzo encima a Tyler quien no previo que volviese a hacerlo, Candy grito al ver la escena y Dorothy no podia hacer nada, pero reacciono y empezo a llamar a Annie para que viniese en su ayuda.

-sueltame! -gritaba Tyler esquivando los ataques de Archie

-que te pasa Grandchester? Ahora si no peleas tampoco? -otra cosa que confundio al castaño, primero le llamo ingles pedante, ahora Grandchester, habia muchas cosas que el debia saber, sintio como un golpe impactaba en su mandibula, definitivamente debia activarse o ese tipo lo iba a matar.

-Archibald Cornwell que haces? -grito Annie al llegar a la cocina y ver ese espectaculo, se tapo la boca al ver a Tyler en el suelo y a Archie encima de el, cuando Archie se distrajo y miro a su novia el castaño dejo salir a la bestia que estaba dentro de el, se impulso y agarro al elegante por el brazo torciendoselo y coloco su codo en la espalda de este, quien sintio un dolor intenso

-aaaahhh maldicion me arrancas el brazo -se quejo Archie mientras que con su brazo libre le daba golpes al suelo y pataleaba. Las chicas no podian creer que Tyler podria llegar a ser tan salvaje.

-whoa, chicos tranquilicense por favor, no es necesario que se pongan a actuar como niños

-pues este idiota de aqui empezo -grito Tyler a pesar de que su mandibula le dolia

-por favor Tyler sueltalo! -suplico Candy, el chico vio sus ojos verdes y aun con rabia dejo a Archie suelto, se levanto del suelo y camino hacia Candy -por Dios, mirate

-estoy bien.. -susurro, un olor a quemado los invade

-algo se quema

-oh santo Dios el tocino -Dorothy ya reacciono, porque estaba tan confundida como Archie, efectivamente algo se estaba quemando y se apura a volver a prestar atencion a la quemazon que estaba cocinandose, Annie esta masajeandole el brazo a Archie quien con una mirada de rabia y confusion aun mira al castaño, y definitivamente era muy diferente a aquel con el que se peleaba infinidades de veces en San Pablo, quizas menos grosero y un poco mas relajado?

Candy se habia llevado a Tyler a otro lugar, lejos de Archie, tratando de bajarle los humos, ciertamente no habia visto a Tyler enojado, sus orbes azules estaban oscuros de la rabia.

-lamento el comportamiento de mi primo, es algo..., volado despues de unas copas

-eso ya lo creo, en donde estoy?

-estas en mi casa.., bueno en la de Albert, mi padre adoptivo, te traje aqui anoche mientras te desmayabas de lo ebrio

-oh por el amor a Dios -se paso las manos por el cabello, hay lo recordo todo, cuando el y sus nuevos amigos fueron al Taco Wangoo y alli todo se volvio borroso para el, pero obviamente no recordaba haberse desmayado en el pecho de Candy, alli si desearia que la tierra se lo tragara -no hice nada estupido no?

-oh eso tengo por seguro

-y Johanna y Elliot? Ellos..

-nos ayudaron a traerlos a casa a Archie y a ti, por suerte nosotros estabamos alli, que coincidencia no?

-ciertamente... -el hizo silencio por un momento, ciertamente estaba avergonzado por haberse comportado asi delante de ella -soy un estupido

-no es cierto, pero la proxima modera la bebida y ni veas el tequila

-lo tendre en cuenta..., auch

-te duele?

-un poco, ese tipo pega duro

-ven para revisarte -Candy se acerco un poco mas a el, coloco sus manos en su rostro para examinarlo un poco mas, Tyler se quejo un poco, pero le agrado la sensacion de las manos de la rubia, se detuvo a detallar su rostro en forma de corazon, mejillas sonrosajas, nariz espingada con pecas, tanta belleza en un solo lugar no era normal para el, le agradaba mucho la compañia de Candy por alguna razon.

En Nueva York, Terry continuaba con el martirio de la visita a Susana, tenia ya un par de horas, y ya queria irse de alli, de repente siente una extraña calidez en su rostro, se paso la mano sorprendido.

-que pasa? -le pregunto Susana

-yo.., no lo se, me siento extraño

-te sientes mal? Hare llamar al doctor

-no, estoy bien es solo que..., esto es muy extraño.

-pero dimelo

-tengo que irme -Terry cerro el libro y se levanto de la silla

-espera no puedes irte asi

-lo siento Susana, vendre mas tarde si quieres.

-nooo! Quedate por favor

-de verdad, se que quieres que me quede, pero esto es algo personal, y quiero..., relajarme, puedes entenderlo? Nos vemos mas tarde -el tono de voz de este era arido, definitivamente no estaba bien. Pero tambien queria salir de la casa de su futura esposa y su futura suegra, mientras mas lejos estuviese mejor. Apenas salio del hogar de estas se lanzo a correr a traves de las bulliciosas calles de la ciudad de Nueva York, todos lo veian y pensaban, que le pasa a ese chico? Esta loco? Quizas el estaba algo loco, pero esas sensaciones eran algo que no podian abandonarlo, formaban parte de el desde que tenia memoria. Llego hasta Central Park, no sabia mas a donde ir, vio un enorme arbol, penso que seria divertido subir y admirar la ciudad desde arriba, miro a todos lados, y al ver que no habia nadie cerca empezo a treparlo, como todo un experto. Llego hasta lo mas alto y la vista era fabulosa, se reviso los bolsillos y saco su armonica. Tenia tiempo que no la tocaba, debia pulir una de sus habilidades, empezo a tocar su melodia. El tiempo se detuvo, al fin estaba haciendo algo para el, no le debia explicaciones a nadie en ese momento, tenia su momento de libertad.

-por Dios.., que estas haciendo con tu vida Grandchester? -se pregunto asi mismo, porque tuvo que hacerle esa promesa a Candy?

No estaba en su corazon cumplirla, es mas, estaba que mandaba a Susana al diablo y se iba a perseguir a su mona pecas, en dos años no logro sacarsela de la mente y costara una vida olvidarla si se casa con Susana. Debia hacer algo, quizas loco pero no queria seguir viviendo esa situacion en la que estaba enrollado.

-algun dia regresaras a mi Candy, sea como sea, seras mia! -que esperanza mas grande tenia este joven actor en su ser. Una esperanza que jamas menguaba ni se dejaba vencer por tormentas.

Despues de tanto pelear, y dar largas explicaciones Annie y Candy lograron que Archie lograra entender un poco quien era ese chico, el estaba anonadado y obviamente avergonzado.

-..-bien..., aaaahhh creo que meti la pata no?

-y bien al fondo mi amor -dijo Annie cruzandose de brazos -sera mejor que le pidas una disculpa a Tyler, recuerdalo bien, su nombre es Tyler Backer, y es italiano, no es el ingles Terry Grandchester

-si, me voy a disculpar, pero..., whoa es que es igualito a el, jamas me iba a imaginar que era otra persona

-pues alli lo tienes, golpeaste a un desconocido que despues te hizo llorar como una nenita -esta vez fue Candy quien hablo, pero su tono era de molestia

-pero yo que iba a saber que era un gemelo del idiota de Terry

-espera..., gemelo?

-si, ustedes saben, los dos hijos de un mismo parto que comparten hasta la talla de los zapatos, son poco comunes

-hay mi Dios! Sera posible?

-que es lo que pasa Candy? -pregunto Annie, la rubia se puso palida

-es que..., diran que es una locura pero es una buena teoria, eso lo puede explicar todo}

-un momento vaquera, acabo de conocer al sujeto hace una hora y aun no tengo el gusto, asi que habla claro, de que teoria hablas?

-no puedo reafirmarlo porque jamas llegue a conocer a fondo la vida de Terry, el fue separado de su madre cuando tenia cuatro o cinco años, o al menos eso fue lo que me dijo que recuerda

-pero si mal no recuerdo el los unicos hermanos que tenia eran esos odiosos y que no se parecian en nada a el

-pero que pasa si en eso que Terry no recuerda hay algo importante, ese algo que de alguna manera lo una a Tyler?

-sabes, eso lo creo imposible, uno es italiano y el otro es un ingles nacido en america, no puede haber una similitud

-ni tanto, Tyler me ha confesado que antes vivia en America, pero se fue a Italia cuando apenas era un adolescente de catorce años

-entonces crees que posiblemente dos personas que no se han visto, quizas "nunca sean" gemelos? Prefiero la teoria de parientes, primos o algo asi

-apoyo a Archie, es mas probable que sean primos a gemelos. No me imagino a Terry lidiando con una replica suya, y si lo es, es igual o peor que el a la hora de pelear

-sshh alli viene Tyler, hagan como si nada -sugirio Candy al ver al chico caminar hacia ellos, ya se le estaba formando una pequeña marca de color purpura en su mejilla derecha, llego en silencio para no causar mas escaramuceas entre el y Archie.

-eehh, creo que te debo una disculpa -se expreso Archie palido, estaba muy apenado

-si, yo tambien, creo que se me salio el lado salvaje

-a mi tambien, eehh mi prima me hablo de ti y no solo quiero pedirte una disculpa, en compensacion por el mal rato podrias pasar la tarde aquí, sientete como en casa

-en verdad?

-claro Tyler, eres como de la familia -dijo Annie con tono alegre, a ella y a Candy les fascinaba la idea de que Tyler se quedara en casa -y no te preocupes por el teatro, ya Johanna y Elliot te daran detalles mas a fondo de lo que hicieron hoy

-por cierto..., felicidades Tyler, seras un gran actor

-gracias Candy, no sabes lo importante que esto para mi

-y bueno, me presento de la forma decente, no a los golpes, Archibald Cornwell, el menor de la familia, el mas guapo y tengo a la chica mas bella de Chicago, filantropo y medio payaso

-Tyler Backer, aspirante a actor, italiano y americano y..., aah no hay mas nada que decir

-eso es, nadie mas me va a hacer la competencia aquí.

-bien..., eeehh ya que todos somos amigos porque no hacemos algo divertido

-propon tu Candy, que no sea armar una fiesta mientras Albert no esta

-alguno de ustedes sabe jugar Poker? -Tyler hizo la pregunta que haria que esa tarde fuese algoi diferente, Archie giro lentamente su cabeza, [como el exorcista] y sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa que habria de tenerle miedo

-soy el rey del poker

-eso lo veremos -Tyler se trono los dedos, parecia dispuesto hasta apostar el ultimo centavo de sus bolsillos, al menos ya no pelearian a los golpes ese par, un juego limpio mejor dicho. Pero las dudas invadian la mente de la rubia, esa era la teoria mas loca que se le pudo haber metido en la mente, pero era a la vez imposible, como Terry Grandchester iba a tener un hermano gemelo? Ahora si las cartas ya estaban puestas sobre la mesa y los jugadores listos, solo faltaba que uno de ellos iniciara el juego.

**Continuara...**

* * *

**holaaass, disculpen el retraso, tuve un accidente con mi pendrive y se me borro todo incluidos los capitulos adelantados de la historia, tuve que empezar desde cero, pero descuiden, ya a tan solo dos capitulos de que el juego de las mentiras inicie..**

**Reviews please?**


	9. Sensaciones

**THE LYING GAME: JUEGO ENTRE DOS**

**CAPITULO 9**

**LAS SENSACIONES.**

* * *

-demonios Terry, en donde te habias metido? -pregunto Karen al ver al castaño, el llego super estresado y fue directamente a beberse varios vasos de agua -creo que por la sed que cargas ni deberia preguntar

-oh, mejor ni preguntes Karen, es que.., yo..., aaahhh demonios

-hey, hey tranquilizate, sientate ty cuentame que te pasa?

-es que..., no creo que pueda soportar todo esto, estoy perdiendo la paciencia Karen

-creo que ese mal humor solo tiene una responsable, ya te lo dije una vez y lo repetire de nuevo! Esa mujer te va a acabar, renuncia a esta locura, quierete a ti mismo

-oh si, claro y mi honor de caballero donde queda?

-reaccionaa! Estamos en los Estados Unidos de Norteamerica, en pleno siglo XX, aqui el honor puede irse por el retrete

-para ti es facil decirlo solo porque no tienes un compromiso con alguien solo por agradecimiento y...

-porque te obligaron! Esa es la palabra correcta Terrence, te estan presionando no es asi? De nuevo Susana quiere que le des la estupida fecha de matrimonio?

-no solo es eso..., ella..., me beso

-QUEEEE! -la pelirroja ya habia estallado, eso era algo que ni en un millon de años se hubiese imaginado -eeewww, asco, lavate la boca, con jabon, arsenico, acido no lo se...! Uugghh no vuelvas a besarme las mejillas con esos labios contaminados

-no seas tan dramatica

-es que esa loca debe tener germenes, alguna cosa rara, que asco! Si yo fuese tu me suicidaria

-creeme, estoy pensandolo -dijo este con sus ojos bien abiertos, tomo otro vaso con agua y se lo tomo en seguida, no fue nada gratificante esa experiencia -y ahora tendre que buscar maneras de batallar con ella y con esas.., sensaciones

-sensaciones? Que sensaciones?

-por favor Karen, como es posible que hallas olvidado lo que te conte el otro dia, lo de mi mano

-oh.., si, y de tu amigo imaginario

-exacto, hoy me paso lo mismo

-esa mano tuya te esta dando problemas

-ni siquiera fue en la mano, fue en la mejilla

-bien..., eso ya es diferente, no se que clase de problemas tee sta ocurriendo Grandchester, busca ayuda.

-tu eres supuestamente mi mejor amiga y te estoy pidiendo que me aconsejes

-jamas confies en mi amigo del alma, y mas cuando tu celopata prometida quiere pisotearme como una pulga

-eres una pulga, tecnicamente

-oh si, claro, soy una pulga, y las pulgas damos ladilla y cosquillas! -se abalanzo hacia Terry y empezo a hacerle cosquillas, el no pudo evitar aguantarse las risas, parecia un niño pequeño, todo el elenco los vio reirse juntos, al fin veian a Terry Grandchester reirse con alguien.

En Chicago Archie y Tyler llevaban la partida numero 7, y el castaño llevaba mucha ventaja, Annie y Candy los veian jugar y discutian de las teorias que giraban alrededor de ellos. De repente, Tyler empezo a sonreir

-oye de que te ries? Me estas ganando de nuevo?

-que?

-que de que te ries?

-me estaba riendo? -pregunto el muchacho, Archie asintio -bueno, no me habia dado cuenta, pero pensandolo bien si tengo una razon para reirme, en tu honor una flor imperial.

-oh demonios..., me quede en la ruina -exclamo Archie sorprendido, logro encontrar un buen contrincante, mejor dicho el tipo lo hizo comer tierra dos veces, en pelea, y el en poker.

-..muy bien Candy, hay que hacer algo al respecto con Tyler, las cosas no pueden seguir asi, no digo que el sea malo ni nada asi, pero.., el efecto que produce en las personas no es muy grato.

-lo dices por Archie no es asi

-no es solo por el, es por todo, Candy aun queda rondando esa teoria de que Tyler si pueda tener un parentesco con Terry, y si Archie tiene razon? Y si existe la posibilidad de que sean... Gemelos?

-eso es imposible Annie, Terry siempre me dijo que el jamas habia tenido mas hermanos.

-bueno.., mas posibilidades tenemos nosotras de tener un gemelo por ser huerfanas, pero es la unica explicacion logica, ademas date cuenta, tienen la misma edad, los mismos ojos, el mismo gusto por el teatro todo eso es algo que tipicamente los gemelos comparten y..

-no es solo eso.., hay algo mas, Tyler no recuerda nada antes de los cinco años y a esa edad Terry fue arrebatado de los brazos de su madre.

-oh por Dios..., entonces.., si es posible! Claro! Un trauma infantil

-no te entiendo?

-esta claro, si Tyler no recuerda nada es porque quizas tuvo una experiencia tan traumatica que hizo que olvidara un detalle como ese

-al igual que Terry.., el tampoco ha de recordar eso

-lo ves? Quizás los duques de Grandchester tienen un secreto oscuro, mejor dicho dos, y andan sueltos, hay que unirlos y descubrirlo

-que?! Estas loca eso seria un suicidio o un trauma peor para los dos

-en eso también tienes razón, hay que analizar todo bien, no podemos llegar y decir "sabes Tyler, hay un tipo igualito a ti que vive en Nueva York" o "Terry encontramos u chico idéntico a ti, ¿no es familia tuya?

-si, te entiendo…, pero ahora el reto es saber si ellos tienen esa conexion, y sea posible que sean..

-gemelos! -la rubia giro hacia Tyler quien se estaba levantando de la mesa y caminaba hacia fuera de la mansion, Archie tambien se levanto y camino hacia ellas, con cara de frustracion y decepcion

-bueno..., debo admitir que este tipo es mas paciente que Grandchester, y todo un haz en el poker

-y muy simpatico tambien nos salio no es verdad mi amor..

-entonces? Que haremos con el espejito del patan de Terrence? Ciertamente no deberia de andar libremente por las calles

-porque?

-porque? Que pregunta tan absurda Candy es que solo miralo, es igual a el de pies a cabeza, a excepcion de su cabello y la barba, pero del resto tachenlo como Terry Grandchester donde valla

-es cierto! Podrian llegar a confundirlo otras personas, o peor.., fotografos y paparazzi, eso lo confundiria mucho

-y entonces? Que es lo que vamos a hacer, el tiene que saber que existe otra persona identica a el en el mundo -sugirio Annie a esta, ella se asomo por la ventana y lo vio caminando entre los rosales, el giro su cabeza y la vio, ella le sonrio y saludo para despues correr la cortina y mirar a sus amigos.

-hasta ahora deberiamos.., dejarlo asi, llegara el momento en el que sepa la verdad

-cuando? Cuando vea el cartel de un tipo igual a el pegado en la pared? No, esto es serio Candy, y no lo digo solo por el

-por quien mas lo dices Archie?

-por ti..., se que aun sientes algo por Grandchester y temo que tu, te encariñes demasiado con ese chico solo por su parecido con el, y apuesto que asi halla miles de copias del imbecil ese tus sentimientos no cambiaran.., no es cierto?

-no estamos hablando de mis sentimientos en este momento chicos, estamos hablando de Tyler, quien posiblemente tenga un parentesco con Terry y escuchenme bien los dos! Ese muchacho que esta afuera no va a cambiar jamas lo que siento, podra parecerse a el, actuar a el o lo que sea, pero.., siempre habra un mocoso engreido para mi, el unico, y nadie lo podra reemplazar.

Al menos eso decia Candy de la boca para afuera, pero que era exactamente lo que sentia? Ni ella lo podia explicar es que todo era tan confuso para ella, ese chico hizo que su corazon latiese a millon, pero no era lo mismo, no habia esa corriente electrica que Terry le hacia sentir, pero aun asi estaba confundida y esa confusion podria llegar a ser grave.

-Susana, Susana! Hija ven aqui -llamaba la señora Marlowe a su hija, quien aun estaba en su cuarto leyendo el libro que Terry habia escogido ese dia para que leyera. La chica con dificultad se levanto y camino hacia el lugar donde su madre la habia llamado.

-que pasa mama? -pregunto

-mira! Tu vestido ha llegado

-oh por Dios! Sacalo, quiero verlo! -exigio con alegria, su madre hizo lo que ella pidio, y alli estaba, su blanco y precioso vestido de novia -es hermoso.., es perfecto!

-y es tuyo, hecho por los mejores diseñadores de norteamerica, ahora falta que Terrence decida fecha de la boda

-mama por favor!

-hija, dos años, dos años y aun ese muchacho nada que da una fecha? Si lo dijo a la prensa lo del compromiso pero nada de fecha, que demonios espera

-es que lo estan engatusando! Pero el si va a casarse conmigo, esa Karen lo esta deteniendo, le mete cizaña para que retrase la boda!

-quieres que hable con Robert para que haga algo al respecto con esa chica?

-no.., dejala quieta, que disfrute sus momentos de gloria, que crea que esta ganando

-que es lo que pretendes hija?

-nada.., esa Karen siempre me tuvo envidia, y no dejare que me separe de Terry, el es el hombre con el que siempre soñe

-pero creo que deberas presionarlo un poco

-no.., el tiene honor, y se que cumplira su promesa de casarse conmigo, incluso prometio besarme el dia en que ambos seamos declarados marido y mujer frente a una iglesia

-es que es de logica hija, una pareja jamas debe besarse hasta que esten casados

-madre es que yo..., me atrevi a besar a Terry

-que? Susana estas loca! Eso no es propio de una señorita!

-lo se pero es que.., siempre quice saber a que sabian los besos de Terry, y si el besaba con ternura, o si se expresaba de la misma manera como lo hacia con esa chica, su antigua novia

-oh por favor Susana, hay que agradecer que esa chica tenia dignidad y se alejo de el para que cumpliese su resposabilidad contigo, ahora.., no quiero que vuelvas a hacer tal cosa con Terrence hasta el dia de la boda.

-te lo prometo madre, el dia que sea la esposa de Terrence Grandchester nada me va a separar de el, sera mio, solo mio y nadie lo impedira.

Durante algun tiempo los humores estaban calmados, en Nueva York Terry seguia con las visitas a Susana, quien aun le insistia en que colocara fecha de matrimonio, pero el seguia buscando la excusa para que ese dia no llegara, y como siempre salia mas estresado que nunca, se fumaba casi una cajetilla de cigarrillos al dia, cosa que a Karen y a Eleonore les molestaba, y aunque peleasen con el no podian hacer que dejara ese horrible habito, estaba que buscaba un psicologo porque todo se mezclaba, Susana, el teatro, se estaba matando lentamente, lo unico que permanecia eran las sensaciones, siempre examinaba sus manos que eran las receptoras de tales sensaciones que le daban placer a este, quien aun buscaba la respuesta, de donde provenian?

En Chicago tambien estaban calmados, Archie trato de no hablar mas del tema del supuesto gemelo de Terry, pero se alegraba de que al fin habia conseguido un compañero de juegos, mas de una ocasion habia querido invitar al joven a jugar poker, pero eso seria como echarle leña al fuego, Annie y Candy cada vez mas se convencian de que Tyler era un ser extraño pero majestuoso, pero Candy seguia con su lucha, todos los dias se veian al salir a sus respectivos trabajos, pero no hablaban mucho, los temores de la rubia se acrecentaban y temia que Archie tuviese razon, que su corazon se confundiese y cambiase de rumbo.

**-**conoces Otelo de Shakespeare?

-si, lo he leido muchas veces –afirmo Tyler con orgullo -es mas, fue mi primera representacion teatral

-excelente, entonces no hay problema de que ensayemos un poco algo de Otelo, no es asi? -pregunto Johanna sonriendole

-por mi no hay problema

-excelente, entonces..., empecemos en la escena dos, acto cinco

-adelante! -exclamo Tyler acomodandose en su lugar, iba a improvisar un poco, ambos dieron inicio a la escena, la cual se daba a lugar en la supuesta alcoba de su esposa Desdémona, Tyler se sento a un lado en donde yacia Johanna en su personaje dormido, Tyler dio un monólogo en el que aceptaba lo mucho que la amaba y no resistía el impulso de besarla, la piel de Johanna se erizo un poco, al sentir al castaño cerca de ella, pero debia seguir con la escena, en seguida la joven hizo alusión de despertarse, encontrandose con su esposo que la condenaba a morir no sin antes un diálogo en que la culpaba de haber cometido algún pecado imperdonable por Dios, rogando Desdemona por decir una ultima oración, el castaño en el papel de Otelo le negó enfáticamente aquella propuesta, procediendo a la simulación de estrangulamiento hasta asesinarla.

-whoa! Eres un gran actor -exclamo Johanna al sentir las manos de Tyler en su cuello

-gracias.., tu tambien -ambos se levantaron del suelo despues de acabar con la escena -tienes suerte de que el señor Bennett valore tu talento.

-y con cual obra descubriste que querias ser actriz?

-con Los Miserables, fui Cossette

-de verdad? Es excelente, whoa.., apuesto que te robaste el show

-tampoco asi, pero descubri que con el teatro me sentia libre, y podia ser quien yo quisiera, vivir aventuras…, querer sin limites -exclamo mientras acercaba su mano a la de Tyler, quien se estremecio.

-oigan ensayaron sin mi? -pregunto Elliot acercandose a ellos, el castaño retiro su mano para ir hacia el pelirrojo

-tu te tardaste siglos

-tengo la culpa de que Bennett me tenga tambien como su camarero? Jajaja veanle el lado bueno, traje chocolate, quieren?

-yo si

-yo tambien -todos se sentaron en el suelo y empezaron a leerse algunos libretos y a charlar, Tyler sintio que alguien lo veia, giro la cabeza y un grupo estaba cuchicheando.

-oigan quienes son ellos

-oh…, las chicas son nuevas al igual que nosotros, y el hombre creo que tiene tiempo trabajando para Bennett, pero son muy pedantes.

-y porque nos ven asi?

-no nos ven, te ven a ti

-a mi?

-si, porque o los intimidaste o vieron carne fresca en ti, mi padre fue actor y el me decía que hay que tener cuidado con personas como ellos, no son de fiar –exclamo Elliot con rostro serio –hablando del diablo..

El grupo, que estaba integrado por tres personas se acerca a ellos, querían al parecer tratar de intimidarlos, pero al parecer a Tyler no le afectaba

-hola

-eehh.., hola, que tal? –saludo Johanna sin quitarles la mirada de encima

-el señor Bennett quiere reunirse con todos los nuevos del otro lado del teatro a las 2

-si, eso lo sabemos

-que bueno, soy Thomas Jones, ellas son Jennifer Brigman y June Laurie

-un placer el es Elliot Connors, ella Johanna Manson y mi nombre es Tyler Backer

-Backer? Mmm, yo te hacia mas de otro apellido es que tu..

-yo…, yo que?

-te pareces a alguien pero no logro recordar

-quizas si no tuviese todo ese cabello y la sombra de barba podría recordártelo

-June.., no ofendas a la nueva estrella de Garrett, porque al parecer encantaste al director amargado, y de seguro se ofenderá si le decimos algo malo

-que? Pero que les pasa?

-pasa es que tu eres una piedra en mi zapato muchachito, trabaje mucho para venir aquí y no dejare que un recién llegado me quite ese lugar. Bienvenidos al infierno nuevos.

Justo cuando las cosas no podían empeorar, ahora tenían un actor que estaba dispuesto a hacerles la vida imposible, en especial a Tyler.

-..deberias hablar con el señor Bennett –sugirio Johanna

-para que?

-ese tipo es un patan, no puede llegar y amenazarnos asi como asi, también tenemos derecho a erstar aquí y luchar por ser actores

-escuchen muchachos! –Tyler alzo un poco la voz –no quiero tener problemas ni con Bennett ni con el idiota ese, tratemos de llevar la fiesta en paz y si las cosas llegasen a empeorar…, bueno, el deseara jamás haberme conocido –el tono de la voz de Tyler era amenazador, el quería llevarse bien con todos, pero si las personas iban a actuar asi con el, es mejor atenerse a las consecuencias.

-..oye Candy, Candy…, Candy! –tuvo que casi gritar Morgan para que Candy pudiera escucharla

-que? No grites estamos en una biblioteca

-pero es que tu me desesperas, en que estas pensando?

-en nada.., porque?

-has estado muy rara en los últimos días, segura que no tienes nada que decir?

-si, es solo que he estado algo cansada y creo que pediré mañana el dia libre, necesito dormir

-eso es cierto.., oye Candy, sabes que pronto serán las inscripciones para medicina

-y que pasa con eso?

-que eres la mejor alumna de la especialidad y todo eso, no has pensado en ser medico

-medico? Yo? Eso es imposible

-porque? Tienes todo lo que se necesita para eso, tienes voluntad, inteligencia, eres sacrificada, tienes sentido de la humanidad, yo se que tu puedes hacerlo

-no lo se Morgan..

-que hay que hacer para convencerte?

-es que…, debo pensarlo, jamás me he imaginado como medico

-pues piénsalo, ten –Morgan le entrego unas planillas a la rubia –piénsalo, quizás puedas mejorar tu vida…, y mucho

-y porque tu no te vas a inscribir?

-obviamente yo también hare la solicitud, o tu crees que no quiero?

-hay Morgan…, tu seras una gran medico

-no tanto como tu.., ahora el tiempo corre, y debemos entregar el ensayo a Lenard antes de las cuatro, quiero ir a casa temprano

-yo también.. –eso era algo que ella jamás había pensado, serian cinco años de estudios, noches sin dormir, una montaña de libros pero la satisfacción de trabajar en algo que le gusta como es la salud seria fascinante, la planilla de llenado estaba allí frente a ella, y la tentación de llenarla pronto se daría a mostrar.

Registraba la biblioteca de Eleonore buscando algo nuevo que leer, una historia diferente, obviamente había salido temprano del teatro, su madre estaba obviamente organizando su álbum de fotografías, un libro llama su atención, era de leyendas, lo toma y se sienta en un sillón, al lado había te y galletas, toma una y se dispone a leer el libro, lo abrió en una parte muy interesante, hablaba de los gemelos Romulo y Remo.

_La historia comienza con el rey de Alba Longa, una ciudad de Lacio, llamado Numitor, quien fue destronado por su hermano Amulio. Éste lo expulsó de la ciudad y mató a todos sus hijos varones, excepto a su única hija Rea Silvia. Para que ésta no tuviera hijos, la obligó a convertirse en sacerdotisa de la diosa Vesta, permaciendo virgen. Pero un día, mientras Rea Silvia dormía, el dios de la guerra, Marte, se desumbró al verla y la poseyó. Silvia tuvo dos hijos gemelos a los que llamó Rómulo y Remo, pero por temor al rey Amulio, los colocó en una cesta sobre el río Tíber. La cesta navegó hasta que una loba los halló y los amamantó, y luego fueron recogidos y cuidados por el pastor Fáustulo y su mujer Aca Larentia._

_Cuando los gemelos crecieron, descubrieron su verdadero origen y el trágico destino de su familia.  
Decidieron regresar a Alba Longa, matar a Amulio y devolverle el trono a su abuelo Numitor. Como agradecimiento, éste les concedió territorios al noroeste del Lacio y en el 753 a.C. los gemelos fundaron una ciudad en una llanura del río Tíber, donde había embarrancó la cesta._

_Siguiendo una tradición etrusca, cogieron dos bueyes blancos con arado y excavan un surco sobre el cual construyeron las murallas de la ciudad, jurando matar a cualquiera que las traspasara. Pero no se pusieron de acuerdo para darle un nombre a la nueva ciudad, por lo que decidieron que lo elegiría aquel que avistase más pájaros._

_Rómulo vio 12 aves, mientras que Remo alegó que, aunque sólo había visto 6, las había visto primero. Esto los llevó a una discusión que impulsó a Rómulo a acabar con la vida de Remo a estilo Caín y Abel. Luego comenzó a construir las murallas de la ciudad en el monte Palantino y la denominó Roma. Como único soberano, Rómulo creó el senado y dividió la población en treinta congregaciones, aceptando refugiados, libertos, esclavos, prófugos, etc. para poblar la flamante Roma._

-..whoa –mascullo este sorprendido

-que lees cielo? –le pregunto Eleonore a este

-la leyenda de los gemelos Romulo y Remo, los fundadores de Roma

-en serio?

-si es muy interesante como dos hermanos en medio de la tragedia de su familia, el abandono pudieron ser fuertes, asi si debe de ser interesante tener un hermano

-y tus hermanos…, los de la duquesa ellos no..

-Eleonore ellos no son mis hermanos –replico este con furia

-lo siento, pero debes aceptar lo que son.., son tu sangre y debes quererlos

-porque habría de querer a alguien que ha sido como un desconocido para mi?

-hijo es importante…, además tu.., Terry tienes que saber algo, y te pido que no me odies por eso

-oye.., me estas asustando Eleonore, que eso que tienes que decirme?

-esto es algo que tu padre..

-Richard

-bueno…, que Richard y yo hemos ocultado por años, y no puedo seguir callándolo..

-espera! Con calma…, que es lo que pasa?

-hijo tu.. –la puerta suena, y Eleonore tiene que tragar lo que estaba a punto de decirle a su hijo –adelante..

-señora.., el señor Hathaway la busca

-aaghh, no puede esperar?

-no.., dice que es urgente

La rubia mira a Terry con cierta decepcion

-bueno.., creo que yo me voy, no deseo que mi jefe me empiece a regañar delante de mi madre

-quedate por favor

-no.., mejor me voy, quizás otro dia terminemos esta conversación, ¿te parece?

-si.., creo que es lo mejor, te puedes llevar el libro y terminar de leerlo en tu departamento

-excelente.., te quiero –besa a su madre en la frente. La rubia aun no podía creerlo, estaba tan cerca de decírselo, pero el destino por lo visto no quería que ella se lo dijera. Mas bien el destino quería que alguien mas dijera ese secreto que ella ha ocultado por mas de quince años.

Al fin se dio la hora de salida que Candy tanto ansiaba, tenia sed y camino hacia una fuente de soda a beberse algo, la planilla de inscripción aun le daba cosquillas en su bolso, pensaba escribirle a Albert para darle la noticia, de seguro que se emocionaría mucho, y no quería imaginarse la cara de la señorita Ponny y la hermana María, ellas también estarían muy felices por eso. Ahora solo debía de decidirse si hacerlo o no.

-..me da una coca-cola por favor? –escucho la rubia, esa voz era familiar, se giro y se encontró a ese par de ojos azul zafiro, traviesos, profundos y llenos de vida

-Tyler.. –mascullo esta en voz alta, el chico la miro

-hey Candy.., que milagro encontrarte por aca

-milagro es que andes tu paseándote por la ciudad

-quiero conocerla un poco

-oye.. –en seguida recordó lo que Archie le dijo –no te han notado.., raro?

-quienes?

-las personas

-en el teatro quizás, pero en la calle no, para eso las gafas de sol, hacen que me sienta invisible

-y te gusta?

-ser invisible? Claro, es lo mejor que hay –el dueño de la tienda trajo los pedidos de los dos jóvenes, el asintió con la cabeza –quieres sentarte a platicar?

-si.., vamos.

Los dos se sentaron en una mesa apartada, con vista a la calle, en ese momento el corazón de la rubia estaba a punto de salir volando, estaba sola con el, de nuevo, pero ahora todo era diferente.

-..y como están tus amigos? Annie y Archie?

-estan bien.., Archie no ha vuelto a emborracharse, y que no lo haga en un buen tiempo

-por mi parte jamás volveré a mirar el tequila –dijo alzando su botella de coca-cola

-y el teatro? Como te ha ido

-bueno…, soy victima de una actor que le teme a la competencia, es lo único nuevo, del resto una maravilla

-que bueno

-deberia llevarte un dia para que nos veas ensayar, el mundo en ese momento desaparece a tu alrededor.

En ese momento lo que Tyler estaba hablando se hizo realidad, hablaron por un buen rato, y el mundo desaparecia alrededor de ambos, y el corazón de Candy ya no razonaba, estaba confundido, no veía a Tyler, sino a Terry, un pequeño impulso hizo que su mano tocase la del castaño. El alzo su mirada azul y se fusiono con la verde de Candy, lentamente se fue acercando a ella, su corazón también latia, ya no pensaba tampoco.

-Candy.., eres un ser.., eres un ser muy hermoso –mascullo este acercando sus labios a los de la rubia, apenas los rozo, pero ella entonces entro en razón, ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Sentía que traicionaba a Terry, se sintió como un monstruo

-Tyler no! –dijo esta casi a gritos

-que pasa?

-pasa de todo! No puedo hacer esto

-oye…, lo siento, si hice algo o te lastime yo..

-por favor solo cállate y dejame tranquila! –le grito con fuerza, salió corriendo de la fuente de soda, y Tyler iba detrás de ella

-Candy por favor! -gritaba el, se sentía mal por haber intentado besarla sin saber sus sentimientos.

La rubia estaba demasiado triste y confundida, su mente y su corazón le jugaban juegos muy crueles, corrió en medio de la calle y no se dio cuenta que un coche andaba por la misma dirección en la que ella iba hasta que sus ojos llorosos se abrieron y lo vieron horrorizados.

Una punzada en el corazón de Terry hace que este se altere y suelte el libro que tiene en sus manos, se agita y empieza a temblar, siente unas ganas intensas de llorar, de nuevo esa sensación, pero esta era diferente, le dolia en el alma, como si se le arrancaran del pecho, y solo algo podía hacerlo sentir asi, su corazón no le mentia.

-Candy –mascullo con miedo, algo había sucedido y el lo sintió.

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Yo se, me tarde, pero aquí llego de nuevo un capitulo mas de esta historia, hoy 14 de abril, mientras ustedes leen en mi país esperamos resultados de elecciones presidenciales, gracias por su paciencia chicas. El próximo capi será el mas esperado, espérenlo, no estamos leyendo.**

**Reviews Please?**


	10. Inevitable

**Capitulo 10**

**Inevitable**

* * *

Sentia un peso en su cuerpo, pero todo a su alrededor se movia, sentia las voces de las personas alrededor y su mente hizo un flash back, un coche la iba a atropellar, o la atropello, no podia deducir cual de las dos, un par de fuertes brazos la abrazaban, sintio su respiracion, abrio sus ojos, estaba en el suelo, miro a Tyler a un lado suyo, con rostro tenso, sintio un nudo en la garganta y no pudo evitar soltar el llanto.

-..-Tyleer! -dijo esta lanzandose a sus brazos, el la estrecho a su pecho para consolarla

-ssshh, tranquila, estas a salvo pequeña -le decia este susurrandole al oido, la ayudo a levantarse del suelo

-aparecio de la nada! -exclamo el conductor del coche aun asustado

-descuide.., ella esta bien

-ha tenido suerte de que usted halla estado cerca

-eso creo -hablo apenas con un hilo de voz, aun tenia a Candy entre sus brazos, temblaba como una niña. El sintio un dolor en el alma al verla asi, y se sentia responsable de que estuviese asi, casi la mataba un coche por su indiscrecion, un nudo se formo en su garganta y algo en su interior queria explotar, estaba muy desesperado -quieres ir a tu casa Candy?

-aja.. -respondio aferrada a el, le limpio las lagrimas y busco un taxi para llevarla, en ningun momento el la solto, pero agradecia de que nada le hubiese pasado a Candy. Ella por su parte aun estaba asustada, pero al estar en sus brazos se sentia muy bien, el era igual de protector que Terry, eso era algo que agradecia al menos.

Ambos llegaron a sus departamentos, pero el castaño no queria dejarla sola, se quedo junto a ella hasta que se tranquilizara, le preparo un te y la arropo en el sofa, el aun no se explicaba porque habia actuado de esa manera? Ciertamente en algun punto queria a la rubia, pero ella sentia algo por el? Respiro con desespero, el tampoco se podia explicar lo que le estaba pasando, debia hablar con ella primero y aclarar las cosas, y disculparse obviamente.

-..-ten.., bebe esto -ella lo veia confundida -es un té, te va a sentar bien.

-esta bien -lo tomo entre sus manos, lo acerco a su nariz y sintio el aroma fresco, era un te de mentas, le gusto mucho y empezo a beberlo con calma.

-eso.., con calma, hasta la ultima gota.

-esta delicioso.

-gracias..., oye Candy yo..

-ssshh, no digas nada -ella poso su dedo indice en los labios del castaño, eso fue algo sorprendente para el -yo creo que debo disculparme por haberte gritado

-no..., yo fui quien te ofendio, y lo lamento, Candy no se que me ocurrio en ese momento, no era yo.

-creo que ambos actuamos como unos estupidos -dijo Candy medio sonriendole

-eso parece... -respondio el, la rubia lo miro y empezo a llorar, Tyler le levanto el rostro con una de sus manos y con sus pulgares le quitaba las lagrimas -yo.., jamas quise lastimarte, no puedo saber lo que hay en tu corazon

-no.., Tyler cuando intentaste besarme tu..., me recordaste a alguien, y esa persona fue muy, muy especial para mi, y senti que.., de alguna manera lo estaba traicionando.

-y tu.., aun lo quieres?

-eso es algo que he querido arrancarme del pecho, ese sentimiento, la necesidad de quererlo..., porque de verdad quisiera corresponderle mi corazon a alguien mas, pero no puedo.

Alli Tyler lo entendio todo, ella jamas podria verlo con otros ojos, pero de alguna forma el queria formar parte de su vida, lo supo desde el momento en que la vio por primera vez. Se trago las lagrimas y la decepcion para despues sonreirle con ternura, no haria nada, se quedaria con su amistad, era la unica forma en que no la perderia.

-Candy..., yo jamas te hare daño y espero que despues de esto tu quieras..., seguir siendo mi amiga?

-no seas tonto Tyler.., cualquiera se sentiria a salvo y confiado junto a ti, claro que seguire siendo tu amiga, y quiero que confiemos el uno al otro. Te quedas para que comamos algo? Debes tener hambre..

-me encantaria.., dejame ir a mi departamento y..

-no! No quiero estar sola..

-esta bien -accedio este, ahora mas que nunca haria lo que fuera para recuperar la confianza de Candy -me quedare contigo el tiempo que sea necesario, y te prometo que te voy a cuidar.

-lo prometes?

-claro que si..., ahora quiero que sonrias, me harias ese favor?

-si Ty -exclamo esta llamandole por su diminutivo

El desespero agobiaba a Terry, no podia quitarse ese nudo del pecho, esa sensacion fue lo mas espantoso que le habia sucedido, y estaba seguro que era ella, que a Candy le habia pasado algo.

-..-por Dios.., Dios por favor.., por favor -suplicaba este con sus manos tapando su boca, queria calmar el desespero, estaba que telegrafeaba a Albert, entonces analizo, con que moral lo haria? Otra posibilidad seria Annie pero no existia esa confiaza con ella, y a Archie..., ni en un millon de años, ese tipo lo odiaba con el alma. Ahora que iba a hacer? -Karen!

Buena idea, la pelirroja quizas podria ayudarlo, ninguno de los Andley la conocia, ella con confianza podria escribirles o algo, pero necesitaba saber de Candy para calmarse. Rapidamente corrio hacia su coche y empezo a conducir, iba como un loco, entonces de nuevo lo sintio, pero en su mano, freno bruscamente y se analizo.

-..maldita sea que es lo que me esta pasando? -exclamo, golpeo con todas sus fuerzas el volante y empezo a gritar dentro del coche -que es lo que me esta pasando Dios? Candy te extraño.., te necesito..., ya no soporto mas esta soledad y este desespero.., tengo que ir a verte, tengo que saber de ti mi pecosa.

Estaba decidido a buscar a Candy, al diablo todo a su alrededor, sus sentimientos eran lo mas importante, su salud mental estaba al borde, si se iba a amarrar eternamente a Susana queria por lo menos la certeza de que su pecosa estaba bien, y de que era feliz, asi podria morir en paz. Siguio su camino hacia el departamento de su amiga, al llegar la chica lo recibio y le solto la bomba.

-..Karen tengo que ir a Chicago

-que?! Estas loco?

-no.., no lo estoy, de nuevo tuve esas sensaciones, pero algo me dice que Candy no esta bien.., necesito ir a verla.

-pero te das cuenta de lo que estas diciendo? No puedes irte asi como asi

-oh claro que si puedo

-entonces te aprovecharas de tu posicion como el actor estrella de Hathaway?

-por supuesto que si Claise

-y quieres que te acompañe?

-no, no, no..., quisiera ir solo.

-pero no olvidas algo?

-y que seria?

-que Susana te espera todo el dia.

-oh demonios! La habia olvidado.., tengo que inventarle algo

-como que? Susana mi amorcito me siento enfermo, no vallas a venir a casa -imito la pelirroja a la rubia con burla.

-no, eso no serviria, quizaass -el la miro traviesamente, entonces ella capto todo

-aahh no, no, ni loca ire yo a su casa, te equivocaste de escena amigo

-Kary por favor..

-ningun Kary! Tu prometida cree que soy un monstruo que quiere devorarte y quitarte la virginidad, no me voy a asomar por alli ni que me paguen con oro

-jajajajaja tienes suerte que eso ya lo ultimo que dijiste se quedo en Londres, pero siendo serios..., te pido solo este favor, y ninguno mas por el resto de mi vida.., Karen.., necesito verla solo una ultima vez, despues de eso volvere a morir.

La pelirroja lo penso un buen rato, miro a sus ojos azules y vio tristeza, dolor y añoranza, lentamente se mordio el labio inferior, definitivamente ese pobre hombre estaba sufriendo y el solo le pedia un favor porque queria ver a su pecosa, y ella no queria que el siguiera sufriendo, solo era una ultima vez y despues nunca mas, volveria a ser un muerto viviente.

-..-pero tendrias que irte temprano en la mañana, es la unica manera.

-oohh Karen gracias! -este la cargo entre sus brazos, al fin veria a su pecosa, tendria que esperarse unas horas, pero al fin veria a su pecosa atolondrada y se aseguraria de que estuviese sana, salva y feliz -gracias.., gracias enana

-escucha..., lo hago porque de verdad no tolero verte con Susana y porque se que aun amas a Candy, ahora pidele permiso a Hathaway y avisale a tu madre..., yo me encargo de la loca esquizofrenica de Susana.

-no tengo palabras para agradecerelo

-solo hazlo y ya! Hace tiempo debiste hacerlo aunque...

-aunque?

-hubiera deseado que la buscaras no para acabar de despedirse..., sino para una segunda oportunidad entre ambos, pero las cosas no suceden como uno quiere, pero si te soy sincera deseo con el alma que tu y Candy vuelvan a estar juntos.

Karen sin darse cuenta deseo algo que Terry tambien queria intensamente, algo que de alguna manera era imposible, pero a la vez tenia esperanza, y no todas las personas al pedir algo tienen esa fe perpetua, ese deseo de la pelirroja era sincero.

-..-Candy!

-ssshh, ella esta en su cuarto dormida -exclamo Tyler parandose del sillon para cerrarle la boca a Annie

-que le paso? Me llego un telegrama del señor Button que me..

-eso te lo contare en un rato, gracias al cielo que viniste

-que fue lo que sucedio exactamente? Como es eso que casi la atropellan? Si Archie o el padre adoptivo de Candy se enteran ellos

-por favor no les diras nada verdad?

-no..., ahora por favor dime.., que paso

-bueno Annie..

El castaño le conto detenidamente a Annie todo lo que paso, ella estaba indignada y molesta, deseaba abofetear al chico pero este mostraba arrepentimiento por lo que habia hecho. El silencio los invadio a ambos y Annie ya habia escuchado lo suficiente para sacar sus propias conclusiones.

-..-ella te gusta? -pregunto la pelinegra a este

-es..., esto es dificil, me encanta estar con Candy, es hermosa y es alguien que es muy facil de querer, pero no creo que ella sienta lo mismo por mi

-oh Tyler, creo que eso se llama amor platonico

-no es la primera vez que me pasa

-has tenido muchas decepciones amorosas?

-podria sacar un libro donde incluiria las veces que me han dejado plantado y cuantas veces me rompieron el corazon.

-entonces es seria la cosa no?

-un poco, pero sabes, antes de venir a America le dije a mi nana que tenia la esperanza de que aqui conseguiria el amor, conoceria a una hermosa chica y la haria mi esposa, y por casualidad al segundo dia de pisar esta tierra las conoci a ti y a Candy, y ella cayo a mis brazos..., por un instante pense que ella era mi destino

-o aun lo crees?

-sabes Annie..., a veces creo que el amor no fue hecho para todos, algunos tienen suerte de que cupido fleche a dos personas en el lugar y momento indicado, pero otros..., simplemente le caemos mal.

-bueno Tyler..., debes entender algo, como te dije una vez ella ha sufrido mucho y su corazon esta sanando sus heridas, aun no esta preparada para volver a ilusionarse, y de verdad yo misma le he insistido en que es hora de dejar la soledad, pero hasta ahora no habia entendido todo lo que siente, esta confundida

-pero porque? Annie yo estaria dispuesto a dar todo por ella, quiero verla feliz

-si de verdad dices querer a Candy es mejor que la dejes tranquila, me doleria verla llorar por amor, es mejor que queden como una simple amistad, los amigos jamas te rompen el corazon.

En cierto modo Annie tenia razon, una decepcion amorosa para Candy seria dificil de superar, Tyler ahora debia de aprender a desencantarse de la rubia a pesar de todo, ella jamas formaria parte de su mundo, era lo mejor para ambos. Y la noche se les hizo larga a Annie y a Tyler, la pelinegra no quiso irse a casa, queria estar al pendiente de su amiga al igual que de Tyler, habia sido un dia lleno de emociones para todos.

Pero el dia siguiente haria que todo se revolviera. Annie se habia quedado dormida en el sillon, y escucho la puerta sonar, ella se levanto somnolienta a abrir la puerta, el castaño entro.

-buenos dias Annie..., Candy ya ha despertado?

-no..

-voy a verla -afirmo este, camino hacia la recamara de la rubia, quien dormia placidamente, pero tanta tranquilidad era demasiado extraño.

-no es normal que duerma tanto, seguro que no le paso nada ayer?

-si estoy seguro -el se acerco y poso su mano en la frente de la rubia, estaba fresca, se le salio un ronquido tan gracioso que Tyler y Annie no pudieron evitar reirse -esta aun dormida

-crees que debamos despertarla?

-no..., pobre, el trabajo la va a matar, no entiendo porque tiene que estudiar y trabajar tanto si su familia es una de las mas ricas de la ciudad.., bueno, al menos es lo que he escuchado.

-ella siempre ha sido alguien que se ha sacrificado mucho, cuando eramos niñas ella siempre era tan extrovertida y luchadora, jamas se dejo vencer.

-tu creciste con ella?

-asi es.., de seguro te conto que crecio en un orfanato

-bueno..., algo asi

-eso creia, en fin, ella aprendio a defenderse y a cuidar de si misma, su vida no fue tan facil como el resto de los que fuimos adoptados, sufrio dolor yt perdida, no fue hasta que conocio a Archie y a su familia que logro ser feliz.

-oh..., y bueno..., creo que entonces Candy asi como se ve, tan llena de vida y feliz no lo es del todo cierto verdad?

-no.., pero espero que pronto logre ser feliz, pero a su tiempo

-ella lo merece, en tan poco tiempo de conocerla de verdad ha demostrado ser una persona excepcional..., pero esta en ella si quiere ser feliz, no es asi?

-si..., ahora, vamonos, dejemos que ella duerma un rato

-deberia prepararle algo de comer a Candy

-tu cocinas?

-claro, soy italiano, esta en mi sangre cocinar

-bueno..., tendre que ayudarlo en algo señor Backer.., que necesita

-mi madre dice que la sopa de pollo no solo es buena para un resfriado, sino para un corazon desdichado..., huy me salio rima

-si..., y prepararas la sopa tu?

-claro..., ahora tendremos que registrar la cocina de Candy a ver que tiene, y la mia claro.

-te acompaño! -exclamo Annie saliendo del cuarto de la rubia junto con Tyler, quien cerro con mucho cuidado la puerta. Candy se revolvio en sus sabanas, estaba soñando en su mundo feliz.

-..Terry -susurro entre sus hermosos sueños.

El escenario de Standford estaba con todo su elenco ensayando efimeramente, cada paso y cada escena debia de ser perfecta, asi que cuando Robert Hathaway gritaba a los cuatro vientos era porque queria que todos diesen lo mejor de si. Cierta pelirroja no era la excepcion, si queria seguir siendo la mejor actriz de America debia dar lo mejor de si, pero su don era natural, le brotaba por los poros.

-..-Karen! -gritaron, la chica se giro y encontro nada mas y nada menos que a Susana, a quien menos queria ver, pero desgraciadamente tenia que ver para dar su teatro personal.

-hola Susana.., que ocurre? -pregunto la chica con calma, mientras estiraba sus brazos.

-donde esta Terry? No vino a visitarme esta mañana

-Terry? Mmm, dejame adivinar.., alto, cabello castaño hasta encimita de los hombros, palido, ojos azules y nariz recta? El malhumorado?.. Ese Terry?

-no te hagas la estupida! -grito la chica con molestia, medio teatro la escucho

-oye..., aqui no se puede gritar, recuerda las reglas

-y tu recuerda que Terry es mi prometido

-eso lo tengo muy en claro, no tienes que recordarmelo

-entonces respondeme! Donde esta Terry? Yo se que tu lo sabes, eres como una garrapata hacia el..., dimelo Karen!

-desde cuando soy su niñera? El es bastante grandecito y sabe lo que hace

-solo respondeme! Al menos sabes donde esta? -hora de la accion, Karen estaba lista, la mentira del dia

-esta bien..., esta en Jacksonville

-que?

-si..., es que.., ayer un productor muy importante pidio hablar con el, y era urgente

-y porque no me lo dijo?

-era personal! Ademas le aviso muy tarde! -en cualquier momento se le iba a caer la mentira a Karen, debia inventar algo mas -y..., queria que fuera una sorpresa para ti

-de veras?

-si, esta podria ser una oportunidad para el, claro! Si acepta

-mi Terry..., -la pobre creyo la mentira de la pelirroja, esta sabia que el era su punto debil -creo que no debi dudar de el

-y porque deberias? Creiste que habia huido de ti?

-bueno..., yoo

-Susana! Que haces aqui? -pregunto Robert, alli si la pelirroja se preocupo, el sabia que Terry estaba de viaje, pero no sabia nada de la madre de mentira que ella le habia dicho sobre Jacksonville y un productor

-yo..., vine a ver a Terry, pero Karen me dijo que estaba de viaje

-exactamente

-y cuando regresara?

-ni idea.., Grandchester cuando se pierde es en serio, como una gota de agua en el mar

-bueno..., aahh, yo deberia irme a mi casa

-es lo mejor linda, cualquier cosa te avisaremos

-esta bien..., adios -se despidio la rubia de ambos, el señor Hathaway la vio amenazante

-dejame adivinar..., le dijiste algo que no era cierto no?

-es una mentira blanca

-blanca o negra sigue siendo una mentira!

-pero tu no diras nada verdad?

-por ahora no!.., esperare a que Terrence llegue, de todos modos el es quien esta en problemas -exclamo Robert regresando a el escenario con el resto del elenco, mentalmente ella maldecia a Terry, ahora si estaban en problemas.

-Terry espero que te des prisa, porque te voy a matar! -decia apretando sus manos una contra la otra.

El tren andaba a toda velocidad y sus esperanzas corrian como un rio de agua viva, todo su mundo se mantenia aun en pie por Candy, su corazon latia velozmente, en ese momento no le importaba nada, se dejo guiar por su corazon justo como en ocasiones anteriores, abandonando todo lo que estaba a su alrededor, moria de sueño pero tampoco le importaba, solo queria ver su rostro y perderse en esas lagunas verdes y rizos color oro, aquellos que le hicieron enamorarse locamente.

-ya estoy cerca Candy, ya casi -hablaba, su corazon latia muy rapido, estaba ansioso.

En el departamento de Candy ya casi era mediodia y ella aun dormia, Annie y Tyler cocinaban para ella, con mucha dedicacion.

-..-esto huele muy bien

-super..., deberia prepararle algo que le acabara de subir el animo a Candy! Y ya se que le preparare

-que hara el famoso chef italiano

-una receta española, gazpacho de melon, con tomate verde, albahaca y coquinas

-mmm, me encanta el gazpacho pero este es invencion tuya o de alguien mas?

-de alguien mas, y bueno..., a mi tambien, y con un toque de aceite de oliva queda excelente

-ah pero hay un problema..., no hay albahaca

-tendre que salir y buscar, y quien quita si el postre, obviamente el mio me lo comere en el camino

-porque?

-es algo personal, vuelvo en un momento

-espera Tyler no creo que debas ir solo, no sabes donde es el mercado

-vamos Anne, relajate, mi sentido de orientacion es bueno, asi que no me perdere

-bueno..., confiare en tu "supuesto" sentido de orientacion, date prisa

-okey! -hablo Tyler lavandose las manos y salio corriendo del departamento, Annie debio impedir eso, mala idea. El castaño en medio camino del pasillo se encontro a alguien muy conocido -Archie!

-oh! Hola Tyler, como has estado? -saludo este al chico de ojos azules

-excelente, vas a ver a Candy?

-si.., porque fui a ver a mi novia en la mañana y me dijeron que no estaba, asi que porque no ver a mi prima

-Annie justamente esta aqui con ella

-de verdad? Whoa! Excelente, y tu a donde vas?

-tengo que comprar algunas cosas, entra y espera el almuerzo con nosotros

-no hay problema.

-bueno..., pasa con confianza

-claro..., es el departamento de mi prima, confianza hay muchisima

-bueno, tengo que darme prisa, nos vemos en un rato

-seguro que si! -musito Archie, y con algo de molestia obviamente, que hacia el en el departamento de Candy? Eso lo averiguaria, se apresuro a ir al departamento de la rubia, no toco, solo entro, Annie se sorprendio al verlo alli

-Archie? Que haces aqui?

-nada..., solo que hoy fui a ver a mi novia y me dijeron que no estaba y ahora me encuentro a la copia de Grandchester salir de aqui, que pasa? Donde esta Candy?

-ella esta dormida

-un momento..., dormida? A esta hora? Esta enferma?

-no..., ayer le ocurrieron muchas cosas fuertes, sientate a mi lado y te las cuento

-bien... -la cosa parecia muy seria. Asi que el hizo caso a lo que su novia le dijo y se sento a un lado suyo, y alli empezo ella a explicarle justo lo que Tyler le habia dicho la noche anterior.

El tren acababa de llegar a Chicago, el castaño salio volando entre la multitud, pero se vio en un espejo, cargaba un aspecto horrible, tenia hasta barba, pero no podia hacer nada aun, debia ir y hospedarse en un hotel o algo y despues ir a visitar la mansion Andley, estaba muy emocionado, pronto veria a Candy, pero justo cuando se estaba viendo en el espejo recordo algo crucial! Que era un actor reconocido, cualquiera podria verlo y reconocerlo, tenia que conseguir gafas o algo, lo unico que traia era un gorro, fruncio los labios, no serviria mucho, pero se lo puso, al menos pasaria por alto.

-bien..., quien dijo miedo Terrence! -se dijo asi mismo para darse animos, respiro para tranquilizarse y salio fuera de la estacion, debia hospedarse primero, solo traia una mochila con sus cosas personales, y estaba solo en la gran ciudad de Chicago.

Su mirada azul recorria todas partes, encontro el mercado en donde encontraria la albahaca para para Candy, pero se sentia extraño, como emocionado, como si algo fuese a pasar, algo excitante.

-vamos Tyler..., relajate! Sigue buscando -aunque en ese momento estaba algo..., desorientado, solo habia ido una vez por esos lares, y era porque andaba con Elliot y Johanna, se mordio el labio inferior, debio pedirle ayuda a Annie o decirle que lo acompañara -maldita sea!

El calor ya estaba invadiendo su cuerpo, lentamente sus ojos se fueron abriendo, dio un bostezo nada elegante, se incorporo y empezo a estirar sus brazos a todos lados, ese habia sido un verdadero sueño reparador, un delicioso aroma penetra en sus fosas nasales, olia demasiado bien, sus ojos verdes se posaron en el reloj que estaba en su buro, en ese momento se espanto

-las doce del mediodia! -rapidamente se paro de la cama en un brinco, enredandose la sabana en sus pies y cayendo al suelo, para despues levantarse y correr afuera, en pijama, y cuando ve estan Annie y Archie juntos hablando.

-buenas tardes amiga! Orales, de verdad necesitabas dormir -hablo Annie con una sonrisa

-y que hacen aqui?

-bueno.., yo vine a visitarte, pero cuando llego me entero que el espejito de Terry estaba aqui, al igual que Annie, que casi te atropella un coche ayer y que estabas mas deprimida que un dia lluvioso.

-oigan..., yo, lamento si arme un escandalo, no era mi intension

-lo sabemos, asi como no es tu intension andar en pijama, verdad? -exclamo Archie, la rubia se dio cuenta de su vestimenta y se sonrojo, el aroma seguia penetrando en su nariz

-oigan huele delicioso

-tu querido vecino Tyler ha preparado una sopa de pollo solo para ti, y bueno, hara un gazpacho para animarte, salio a comprar unas albahacas

-esperen! Salio? Solo? Hay no.., hay no!

-que pasa? Cual es el problema?

-el problema es que el apenas conoce Chicago! Por Dios Santo, como dejaron que se fuera asi como asi

-es que no lo sabiamos, nos confiamos de su supuesto sentido de orientacion! -esta vez la que hablo con exasperacion fue Annie

-ire a cambiarme! Hay que salir y buscarlo ahorita mismo

-ahora si te preocupa que alguien lo reconozca

-en este momento si, y no se porque presiento que va a ocurrir eso -y justo ese dia, toda clase de sucesos ocurriran en el lugar y momento indicado, y nada lo impediria, estaba planeado todo, como si fuese un juego.

Habia lanzado su mochila a la cama del hotel, ciertamente no queria descansar, desde que llego habia dado vueltas y vueltas, pensaba "si ir ahora o mañana" ya que no sabia los dias que ella estuviese en casa, y si iba a la mansion Andley sabia que Archie estaria alli y se cobraria muchas que el tenia en su contra, y lo que menos queria era volver a Nueva York con un ojo morado.

-vamos Grandchester, a que mas le temes? A que te rechace? Ella no seria capaz de eso -aunque algo en su mente sabia que si era capaz, y mas cuando se trataba de una promesa, a la que el se habia negado acceder, pero en parte su honor le exigia, golpeo la pared frustrado, que debia hacer? -vamos Terrence, porque el miedo a ver a su antiguo amor? Su corazon lo habia guiado a Chicago por alguna razon, ya no era hora de echarse para atras, debia hacerlo ahora o nunca, apreto sus manos.

Con fuerte decision salio de su cuarto de hotel y se encamino a traves de las calles, pero habia olvidado algo por lo que cualquiera lo reconoceria, su gorro, y de verdad debio de llevarselo, su corazon palpitaba rapidamente, no sabia si era porque veria a Candy.., o quizas por algo mas.

Tyler habia logrado conseguir las albahacas y el postre tambien, en eso habia tenido mucha suerte, pero para encontrar el camino de regreso le estaba costando un poco, cerro sus ojos con fuerza, trato de recordar por donde demonios se habia metido, ya Candy de seguro habia despertado y estaria preocupada por el. Su corazon estaba demasiado acelerado, y no se explicaba porque.

Annie, Archie y Candy salian corriendo del edificio, con desespero total, ahora si estaban en graves problemas, Annie le retaba a Archie quien no dejaba de reclamarle a Candy el haber metido a Tyler a su departamento, parecian perros y gatos el trio, y verdaderamente estaban desesperados por encontrar a Tyler.

-..-YAAA! -grito Annie al exasperarse, ya el estres la tenia agobiada y con los gritos de su novio y su amiga era todo peor -ustedes dos calmense y escuchenme bien.., Tyler no debe de andar muy lejos, iba al mercado

-esta a unas cuadras de aqui! -hablo Candy

-y que estamos esperando muevanse chicas!.., muevanse y busquemos a la copia de Terry

-ya deja de decirle asi!

-es que es verdad! Y agradece que no se lo digo en la cara

-vamonos.., hay que encontrarlo -ya Candy no sabia que hacer, ese chico le habia lanzado una brujeria fuerte, si algo le pasaba no se lo iba a perdonar, ya que aun rondaban las teorias en su mente, y ya era hora de el supiese lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

El destino estaba jugando sus cartas en ese momento, con solo un movimiento haria que todo el juego se volviese una guerra. Y justo alli, ubicados en el mismo sitio dos personas identicas caminaban sin pensar lo que les esperaba, Terry se habia ido por ese mercado porque era el camino mas rapido hacia donde vivia Candy, no habia olvidado su direccion para nada, vio un puesto de venta de flores, penso en llevarle unas, se acerco y tomo un par de rosas blancas y las pago, estaba tan cerca de encontrarse con ella. A unos puestos de el estaba Tyler, caminando entre la multitud de personas que hacia sus compras, ya no le estaba haciendo gracia estar entre la multitud de personas.

-..-disculpe joven, quiere comprar fresas? -pregunto una anciana

-lo lamento..., soy alergico -dijo Tyler en negacion y se alejo rapidamente de ella. Y se alejo en el mejor momento ya que otro castaño caminaba cerca de ese mismo puesto.

-joven quiere fresas? -volvio a preguntar la mujer

-oh..., lo lamento pero soy muy, pero muy alergico -respondio el castaño con cierto horror

-oye..., tu no acabas de pasar por aqui

-no...! -nego Terry

-oh, perdona a esta vieja atolondrada, ya esta viendo doble

-mmmm, bueno yo.., tengo que seguir, lo siento -Terry miro a la señora con incredulidad, eso era algo que no escuchaba todo los dias. Y mientras tanto el trio ya habia llegado al mercado, era muy grande.

-bien..., deberiamos separarnos

-si, Annie y yo nos vamos por la izquierda, vete tu por la derecha

-esta bien..., chicos encuentrenlo

-descuida, porque si lo encuentro lo mato! -hablo Annie con seriedad, los tres se fueron por caminos diferentes, todo el rompecabezas estaba a punto de armarse, y estaba a solo dos piezas que estaban distantes, pero faltaba ese impulso, el que definiria todo a la perfeccion. Al fin Tyler se habia orientado y ya estaba seguro por donde iba, pero su corazon empezo a latir velozmente, se detuvo en seco y se humedecio los labios con la punta de la lengua, porque se sentia asi? Porque debia detenerse? Miro hacia atras, algo le insistia regresar, le hizo caso a su corazon.

Candy corria por todos lados, llamando a Tyler, ese estupido le estaba a punto de ocasionar un infarto, no debio irse asi, pero que podia hacer ella? Nada, era tan terco como Terry, cada vez mas creia que si podia ser algo de el. Cruzo la calle corriendo a toda velocidad y alli lo vio, sonrio y se dirigio hacia el, pero mientras se acercaba su corazon empezo a latir, eso no se lo ocasionaba cualquiera, ni Tyler se lo hizo sentir, y cada vez que se acercaba notaba algo diferente, muy diferente en el, noto en especial que su cabello estaba algo..., corto? Hay no.

-..-Tyler! -llamo esta, el castaño no prestaba atencion a la voz celestial que lo llamaba, sino al latido de su corazon -Tyler!

Al segundo llamado este giro la cabeza, y su sorpresa, era ella, a quien mas estaba buscando, su boca se entreabrio al verla alli, tan hermosa, justo como la recordaba. La rubia se sonrojo de pies a cabeza, en seguida lo reconocio, ese no era Tyler, el castaño caminaba hacia atras sorprendido, y del otro lado otro castaño iba de regreso por el camino que habia recorrido hacia un rato, seguia su corazon, Annie y Archie lo habian encontrado, corrieron hacia el.

-..-Tyler..., Tyler -llamaron la pareja quienes seguian corriendo hacia el, Tyler giro su cabeza hacia ellos, pero no dejaba de caminar. Todo estaba alineado, un descuido en un plano de inconsciencia provoco un efecto domino, ambos castaños chocaron sus cuerpos al encontrarse en la esquina de la calle, y de repente esa corriente electrica los atrapo a ambos, Terry alzo su mirada al chico con quien habia tropezado, pero su mandibula se cayo al suelo al verlo, una persona identica a el, Tyler jadeo al ver a aquel muchacho delante de el, se alejo en seguida, quedando frente a frente, Annie y Archie habian llegado a la misma esquina que ellos y estaban anonadados, y se estaban preguntando que hacia Terry alli, y lo peor, frente a Tyler y Candy.

-quien eres tu? -pregunto Terry con voz temblorosa, el otro castaño estaba parpadeando, y no dejaba de ver al actor que estaba delante suyo, era identico a el, giro su cabeza a la rubia que estaba junto a ellos, su rostro estaba desencajado y como que no tenia idea de lo que habia padado en ese momento, todo era un sucio juego del destino, pero era algo que era inevitable.

**Continuara...**

* * *

**Holaaaaaaaaa! Llego lo que mas esperaban! Estos dos creo que tienen muchas preguntas, Terry al cuadrado! *BABA* y lo que a Candy le espera Jajajajaja…, gracias por leer esta loca historia, que ahora es que viene lo bueno.**

**Reviews please?**


	11. Terry y Tyler: El Encuentro

**THE LYING GAME: JUEGO ENTRE DOS.**

**Capitulo 11**

**Terry y Tyler; el encuentro.**

* * *

En extasis total estaban los dos, el corazon de Terry aun palpitaba, y Tyler no articulo ni una sola palabra, la sorpresa de ambos fue grande, jamas habian creido encontrar a alguien igual al otro, todavia se miraban, Terry dio un paso hacia atras, bajo la mirada y coloco un mechon de cabello tras su oreja, Tyler giro su rostro a la izquierda e hizo la misma expresion con su cabello al igual que Terry.

-..-Santo Cielo..., son identicos -exclamo Annie con gran sorpresa, y no era tanto por el parecido, era porque Terry estaba alli, que hacia el alli? Miro a Candy, quien tenia rostro serio, era el momento que ella esperaba de alguna manera.

-quien..., quien eres tu?! -pregunto Tyler señalando a Terry

-no! Quien eres tu? Como es que..

-se parece a ti? -completo Candy la oracion de el castaño. Ciertamente ella le alegraba verlo alli, pero no era el mejor modo de encontrarse, y menos con Tyler al frente -creo que es algo que tenemos que hablar Terry

-un momento Candy..., lo conoces? -pregunto Tyler sorprendido

-la conoces? -hablo Terry con rabia hacia el chico

-si..., los conozco a los dos, y tu me puedes explicar que diablos haces tu en Chicago?

-vine a verte, pero lo que menos crei era..., encontrarte a ti y a..., a este tipo

-hey tu..!

-whoa, whoa! Calmense los dos -ya la rubia se habia metido entre los dos, ciertamente no se habian caido muy bien -Terry.., el es Tyler, lo conoci hace unas semanas.

-lo conociste eh?

-Candy de donde conoces a este tipo?

-recuerdas cuando te dije que me recordabas a alguien muy especial para mi? A el me referia

El joven palidecio al escuchar eso, todo este tiempo ellos sabian que habia otra persona igual a el y no fueron capaces de decirselo

-por amor a Dios podrian calmarse? Estamos en medio de la calle y nos estan viendo, y mas aa... -la pelinegra no encontraba las palabras para señalar a ambos castaños.

-no! Explicame tu muchachito como es que.., bueno tu y yo nos..., parecemos

-espera..., que tu, te pareces.., a mi? -exclamo Tyler haciendo señas con sus dedos, Terry asintio -haber si es cierto, ponte de perfil

El castaño apreto las manos y le hizo caso al chico, quien ya lo tenia exasperado, se puso de perfil derecho, Tyler lo miro y detallo.

-ahora del otro lado -dijo, a donde queria ir el chico?

-Tyler.., que estas haciendo?

-ver que tan parecido dice este..., como te llamas?

-Terrence Grandchester

-bueno..., Terrence Grandchester, que esperas? Ahora del otro lado -este hizo lo que le dijeron otra vez, Tyler parpadeo para dar sus conclusiones -bueno..., tus ojos estan mas juntos que los mios

-que?! -pregunto indignado el actor, pero Archie no habia podido evitar reirse de eso, alguien estaba denigrando a su peor enemigo en sus narices

-si.., tus orejas.., mmm, bueno cuando envejezcas se arreglaran

-pendejo de...

-tus dientes estan astillados, eres ingles no es asi? -Terry estaba rojo de la rabia, pero cerro la boca para examinarse los dientes con la punta de la lengua.

-whoa! Eres bueno niño -adulo Archie, quien era el unico que disfrutaba de lo que Tyler estaba haciendo, Candy queria que la tierra se la tragara, Annie se tapo la cara con la mano, eso era algo que ninguno se esperaba.

-aagghh y esa nariz! Por Dios se ve que te la rompieron muchas veces...

-eres un...

-espera, aun no he acabado.., ahora, quieres saber la verdadera diferencia entre tu y yo?

-dejame adivinar.., que tu eres un imbecil, que yo soy famoso y por lo visto creo que yo tengo clase y tu no -contrataco Terry

-te crees la gran cosa -por lo visto a Tyler no le habia agradado la actitud de Terry.

-esperense los dos, quietos -habia hablado Candy con seriedad.

-es que este pedazo de..., uuggghhh no entiendo! Como es que...

-se parecen? Creo que existen cientos de explicaciones, pero hay una que resalta.

-como que segun tu Candy? -quizo saber Candy

-no lo se..., familia, quizas primos o..., hermanos

-hermanos? Eso es estupido estoy al cien por ciento seguro de que soy hijo unico -afirmo Tyler

-y yo..., que clase de inventos estan hablando ustedes -reafirma Terry, aunque a ciencia cierta estaba confundido.

-por favor, creo que la teoria mas..., reafirmante es la de posibles "hermanos"

-que demonios hablas tu! Si fuera asi mi madre me hubiese dicho o.., no lo se.

-Tyler.., solo hare un par de preguntas.., cuando naciste? -pregunto Candy, Terry estaba al tanto de la respuesta del chico

-yo..., naci el 28 de Enero del año 98.

Terry jadeo al escuchar la rotunda respuesta de este, era su misma fecha y año de nacimiento, el chico tendria minimo 21 años, igual que el, pero como era posible esa coincidencia, Candy se coloco las manos en la boca.

-oigan que pasa?

-es que..., mi cumpleaños es un..., 28 de Enero

-no puede ser..

-Tyler ultima pregunta..., como es el nombre de tu madre? -otra respuesta que aturdiria a Terry y lo golpearia con fuerza en donde mas le dolia.

-mi madre..., ella se llama Eleonore..., Eleonore Backer

-un momento..., Eleonore Backer la actriz? -pregunto Archie

-si..., mi madre -mascullo Terry

-ya sabia que tu apellido me era familiar! -exclamo Annie con sorpresa -Eleonore Backer la actriz mas famosa de America! Como no me di cuenta pero entonces..., Terry tu...

-creo que tu teoria si era cierta Archie ustedes dos podrian ser...

-hermanos! -solto Annie de una vez, los dos castaños se miraron a los ojos fijamente, Terry habia olvidado respirar, jamas habia escuchado algo tan estupido y tan ilogico.

-no.., no.., me niego a eso rotundamente

-a ver Grandchester, entonces que propones tu?

-es que no puede ser! Yo soy unico -hablo con tono duro -yo soy Terrence Grandchester y me niego a que este tipo tenga alguna relacion conmigo

-pues yo no tengo ese gusto de que un estupido arrogante comparta la misma sangre que yo.

-entonces la unica persona que podria explicar el porque de su parecido es Eleonore Backer

-pues me va a tener que explicar esto! Porque no aceptare que tu tengas que ver conmigo, preferiria que me arrancaran los ojos..., hubiese preferido seguir encerrado en Italia a tener que encontrarme con alguien como tu..

-pienso lo mismo, es mas, no quiero permanecer ni un segundo mas frente tuyo, me das grima! -el actor empezo a caminar y alejarse del pequeño grupo formado, Candy no podia creer todo lo que ambos se habian dicho, habia sentido esas palabras cargadas de rabia y rencor. Ciertamente ninguno de los dos tenia una razon del otro. Tyler empezo a maldecir y sus ojos azules estaban oscurecidos por la rabia.

-Tyler..., por favor calmate!

-que me calme? Por amor a Dios, Candy es que tu no ves a ese tipo? A mi me da horror..., verme reflejado en un sujeto como ese.

-por favor Tyler.., entiendelo, esto tanto para como para ti ha sido algo demasiado fuerte.

-pero no lo acepto..., tal vez algunas personas en Italia tenian razon..., no debi haber venido aqui.

-no digas eso! -agrego Annie acercandose a el -por Dios eres un muchacho muy talentoso, y el conocer a Terry quizas pueda ser una oportunidad especial para los dos.., el puede ser tu hermano, tu hermano gemelo.

-el no es mi hermano! -grito este con rabia -ese tipo no es mi hermano! Yo jamas tuve un hermano gemelo, y si fuese asi entonces..., por Dios esto ha de ser una pesadilla! -se dejo caer a la acera con sus manos en la cabeza, una noticia asi es algo duro para cualquiera.

-vayanse todos al departamento

-a donde vas? -pregunto Archie

-solo vayanse y no dejen que Tyler salga por nada del mundo

-..-Candy espera -susurro el castaño alzando su mirada a la rubia, pero ella ya se habia ido, estaba decidida a buscar a Terry, tenia que hablar con el, explicarle como fue todo, no queria ser la responsable de una pelea, pero como hacerlo reaccionar, la actitud del ingles era dura y rencorosa. Su corazon estaba reaccionando de una forma que ella jamas habia experimentado, ver a Terry despues de dos años fue muy diferente a como ella recordaba, pero queria volver a verlo, pero esta vez lo queria a el, al verdadero Terry. El actor estaba sentado en una acera, le quitaba los petalos a una rosa blanca, las mismas que habia comprado para ella.

-Terry... -el actor escucho la voz que dijo su nombre, alzo su mirada hacia ella, la chica estaba delante de el, era mucho mas alta de lo que recordaba, su piel estaba mas palida, sus coletas habian desaparecido dando lugar a un cabello suelto, largo y ensortijado que adornaba sus hombros, algunos rizos cubrian sus pechos y otros caian por su espalda, sus ojos verdes estaban tan hermosos como el dia en que la conocio, sus pecas no habian cambiado en nada, no, bueno..., si habian cambiado, se habian multiplicado, pero aun le fascinaban, pero lo que mas le encantaba de esa nueva Candy eran sus labios, sus labios delgados, rosados y provocadores. Esa era su Candy, ahora adulta, ya no era la chiquilla de quince años que conocio en Mauritania, era ya mucho mas especial, la persona que le ha quitado el sueño y tenia su corazon.

-pequeña... -hablo este poniendose de pie, queria sonreirle pero la imagen de ese otro chico aparecio, no podia evitar sentir rabia hacia alguien a quien llevaba conociendo hace quizas unos 20 minutos.

-escucha Terry..., creo que tenemos que hablar

-tenemos? Tu y yo o, podemos incluir a un tercero, quizas al tal Taylor

-Tyler

-como sea, lo que no me explico es que el..., Candy de donde salio ese... Sujeto?

-eso no importa ahora Terry, por favor necesito que vengas conmigo y hablemos, esto es importante para ti.., dime, jamas quisiste tener a alguien con quien hablar de verdad y con el que podrias compartir cosas en comun

-si..., y todo eso lo tiene una persona. Tu.

-Terry..., este no es el momento ni el lugar indicado, ademas tu estas comprometido.

-si, por desgracia, pero -el tomo la mano de la rubia con delizadeza -aun hay algo latiendo, con dificultad, pero esta aqui -llevo su mano hasta su corazon.

-esto no es correcto Terry, por favor necesito que vengas conmigo y hablemos, Tyler esta tan confundido como tu en este instante.

-cual es tu insistencia en que hable con el?

-es necesario, para los dos, entiende los dos quizas tengan un pasado que no recuerden, y se necesitan

-yo no necesito de un recien aparecido, te necesito a ti

-por Dios podrias dejar el egoismo a un lado?

-explicame algo Candy..., porque insistes en que hable con ese chico? Que tiene de especial?

-de que hablas?

-dime Candy? Que tiene ese chico Tyler que no tenga yo? -el actor ya la tenia sujeta de los hombros con fuerza

-me estas lastimando!

-dime? Quieres saber si besa como yo? Si siente lo mismo que yo?

-por favor Terry sueltame! -grito esta, pero Terry la tenia muy sujeta a su cuerpo.

-no hasta que me digas si aun sientes algo por mi pecosa! Dimelo -este no estaba actuando bajo razon, intento besar a Candy pero esta no se lo permitio

-sueltame!

-no hasta que me digas que me amas!

-la chica dijo que la sueltes! -alguien habia alejado a la rubia del actor, no solo agarrando a esta por un brazo con fuerza, sino propinandole un golpe a Terry que le hizo tambalearse -Candy estas bien?

-Tyler cuidado! -hablo con voz exhaltada esta. El castaño no vio cuando el otro chico se le lanzo encima y lo tiro al suelo, Candy grito horrorizada al ver como estos dos se peleaban, definitivamente eso era algo que no esperaba.

-a una chica no se le golpea sabias? -replico Tyler sujetando a Terry por las solapas del saco.

-y tu no sabes que no debes bajar la guardia a tu atacante -el actor le dio un golpe en el estomago que lo dejo sin aire, pero aun estaba consciente, lo sujeto con fuerza, y lo tiro al suelo, haciendo que este retumbara, ambos estaban cargados de rabia. Las personas en la calle se habian dado cuenta de los gritos de la rubia y se amontonaron a ver a ambos chicos pelear, Archie y Annie se habian dirigido hacia donde estos estaban y lo que encuentran es un espectaculo.

-genial! Pelea de gemelos -agrego Archie sonriendo, al fin le estaban dando un buen escarmiento a Terry, quien al parecer iba en desventaja con el italiano. Candy se golpeo la frente al escuchar las barbaridades de su primo, volteo a ver a Terry y a Tyler y se iban a acabar de matar si ella no hacia algo, debia hacer algo, a su vista vio a una señora que regaba las plantas con una manguera, iba a ser de lo mas infantil, pero al menos los separaria. Corrio hacia la señora y le quito la manguera prestaba, se metio entre el grupo de personas que admiraban a los dos hombres pelear y empezo a mojarlos con la manguera, Tyler al sentirse humedo y que sus cabellos empapados caian por su rostro solto a Terry, quien estaba igual se sorprendido, se reviso las ropas y estaba mojado de pies a cabeza, giro su mirada y vio los ojos gelidos de Candy.

-ya.., no hay nada que ver, no hay nada que ver, alejense -empezo a decir Annie al ver que ya ambos jovenes se habian dejado de golpear, y despues que solo quedaron ellos cinco la rubia exploto, pero jamas solto la manguera.

-..-muy bien, ustedes dos, par de niñitos malcriados me hacen el inmensurable favor de separarse y dejar de pelear

-el empezo! -gritaron los dos al unisono y señalandose el uno al otro, sus dedos se ensañaban en contra del otro, como si fuesen un espejo.

-no me importa quien halla empezado, ahora quiero que se alejen y dejen de actuar como unos crios -ella continuo mojandolos, era divertido pero era la unica forma de evitar que siguiesen peleando -entendieron los dos?

-si -replicaron, sus miradas azules estaban cargadas de rabia.

-a ver Tyler, te ayudo.

-soy Terry -hablo el actor mirando a Archie con mirada hostil.

-bueno, Tyler, digo, Terry o Tyler.., Terry.., ooohh demonios -se quejo este al no distinguir a ambos chicos, ese no era el mejor dia para ninguno de ellos, se habian metido en un doble lio que debian desmarañar.

El señor Hathaway estaba arreglando todo para la presentacion que daria en unos dias, todo el trabajo se le habia acumulado y ahora con su estrella de viaje tenia que resignarse a trabajar bajo presion.

-..-Robert te buscan -dijo una actriz

-quien es Madge?

-Eleonore Backer, y se ve que es urgente

-dile que pase -exclamo el director, arreglo su escritorio rapidamente para que se viera decente para cuando la actriz llegase. La puerta se abrio y ella entro, el hombre se puso de pie para recibirla.

-Eleonore querida, que gusto volver a verte

-igual Robert, aunque nos vimos ayer siempre sera un gusto

-jajajajaja oh Ellie, tan jovial. Y.., a que se debe tu visita?

-Robert, necesito hablarte, de..., eso, lo de hace quince años.

-te refieres a..., eso.

-si, Dios he querido hablarle a Terry de eso pero cuando me siento lista no logro hacerlo, dime que puedo hacer.

-Eleonore..., este es un asunto que no me concierne, pero creo que no deberias decirselo aun.

-pero es que el lo ha olvidado! Y me duele que mi propio hijo no lo conozca

-pero el no lo ha necesitado desde que se fue a Londres.

-no.., es cierto, pero creo que es un derecho se les negue

-tu no hiciste nada querida, fue Richard quien tomo la decision, si no se hubiera llevado a Terrence en la forma que lo hizo ambos seguirian juntos, y sabes que el siempre va a preferir al maldito honor antes que su felicidad y la de ambos.

-pero entonces porque siento una horrible carga en el pecho Robert? Por Dios esto me va a matar del dolor

-solo espera el tiempo necesario, Terrence aun tiene que madurar, espera a que crezca un poco mas y logre asimilar esto, no le va a caer muy bien que digamos.

-lo se, pero..., cuando el vino a America para ser actor senti que era el momento ideal, pero despues Richard me escribio y me devolvio el temor mas grande, el tenerlos juntos de nuevo, pero eso era.., uno o ambos.

-me parece que ustedes se estaban dejando guiar por otra cosa que no era amor, no estaban pensando en la seguridad de ellos

-no..., no lo haciamos.

-pero entonces querida -el tomo las manos de la mujer y las beso -espera el momento a que tu hijo logre entender la magnitud de lo que esta pasando a su alrededor

-mientras intento que el me diga mamá

-aun no has logrado nada

-no..., me siento como si fuera una extraña para el

-tiempo al tiempo. O mejor dicho tiempo al rebelde

-tomara mucho, pero aun anhelo que de su boca salga de forma sincera el llamarme "mamá"

-...porque el no puede..., hola Eleonore

-Karen preciosa, estas ensayando

-si.., ingrima y sola, quien diria que Terry me hace falta

-descuida mi cielo, te prometo que el regresara, y regresara con una enorme sonrisa en los labios.

* * *

Los dos castaños estaban aun viendose de forma matadora, hasta ese momento no habia dos personas que se odiaran mas que nada, Tyler se terminaba de secar el pelo con una toalla que Annie le habia facilitado y Candy le curaba el labio a Terry, el italiano le habia pegado muy fuerte.

-aassshh eso duele

-ten paciencia o te dare mas duro -reclamo la rubia mientras acababa de quitarle los rastros de sangre al actor -eso es por ponerte de agresivo -regaño la rubia, el otro castaño empezo a reirse del actor, pero a Candy no le hizo gracia, se acerco y le dio un manotazo en la cabeza al muchacho.

-aaayy Candy! Porque hiciste eso?

-eso es por burlista, definitivamente, son tal para cual

-ni en un millon de años -replico Terry a medio susurro

-bueno.., todos tenemos hambre supondo, asi que mi querida novia y yo trajimos el almuerzo, Tyler.., creo que el gazpacho quedara para otro dia

-si.., que lastima no?! -hablo con tono serio, pero tenia un tono de ironia que en seguida el actor capto. Todos se miraban serios, la actitud de ambos chicos era de dobles sentidos, uno en contra del otro.

-bueno..., la mesa esta servida -hablo Candy -vamos chicos.

-ya se me quito el hambre Candy, yo me voy a mi departamento

-Tyler espera! No te vallas

-no.., no, tienes ademas una "visita" que quizas no me querra aqui

-adelante! Puede irse y no regresar si le da la gana.

Tyler salio fuera del departamento, cerrando de un portazo que estremecio a todos.

-oigan creo que le ire a hacer compañia a Tyler -exclamo Annie secando sus manos -le llevare un poco de sopa.

-esta bien, le visitare mas tarde

-espera, espera..., el muchachito ese vive cerca

-es el vecino de al lado Grandchester! -al parecer Archie queria que la paciencia del actor llegara a los limites y con decirle que el otro castaño vivia junto a Candy sabia el efecto que eso ocasionaria en el -Annie te acompaño?

-no mi amor, Ty necesitara que alguien hable con el -ella se cruzo de brazos para mirar a Terry -te comportaste como un grosero con el

-ese..., ese..

-espejito? -agrego Archie

-bueno, eso estaria bien..., espejito, yo no tengo nada que ver con el, es mas! Recalcare esto a todos, yo no tengo hermanos, y mucho menos gemelo, asi que se equivocaron conmigo.

-bueno.., yo me voy a hablar con Tyler, el por lo menos es mas caballeroso y condesendiente! -exclamo Annie sacandole la lengua al actor y saliendo por la misma puerta por la que Tyler habia salido, Terry estaba anonadado por la actitud de Annie, donde habia quedado la timida?

-oigan.., estan seguros de que esa es Annie Briggter? La misma del colegio

-si.., es ella, ahora creo que Archie y yo tenemos que hablar contigo seriamente, y si es de quien crees.., de Tyler

-y porque deberia hablar de el.

-no te da curiosidad saber de el? Sus origenes sus gustos o porque estaba aqui en Chicago?

-no me interesa, yo vine a Chicago a verte a ti Candy

-pues no debiste, tu eres un hombre comprometido que yo sepa

-y ese es un impedimento?

-aaahhh

-lo ves? Solo era una visita, o es que acaso no puedo?

-bueno..., creo que Grandchester esta vez tiene algo de razon, no creo que su compromiso sea una excusa. Pero obviemos ya el tema de Candy, aqui ahora solo hay un tema que te compete a ti y a Tyler.

En el departamento de al lado mientras tanto.

-..-Annie se que eres un ser maravilloso, de buenos sentimientos y eres la mejor amiga de la chica que me gusta, pero por favor, por favor no insistas, no me voy a acercar a ese idiota.

-oh vamos.., que tiene de malo? No puedes juzgar a un libro por su portada

-si.., y su portada se parece a mi

-bueno, admito que la primera impresion fue algo..., como decirlo. "Candente" y si yo fuese tu creo que hubiese reaccionado de igual forma.

-no lo creo..., pero es que esto es imposible, no pueden existir dos personas iguales en el mundo, me parece totalmente irreal

-pues es verdad, y si tu y Terry no aceptan aunque sea intercambiar unas miseras palabras sin caerse a golpes no lograran dar una conclusion all porque el parecido.

-dejame adivinar "hermanos" a eso llegaron tu, Archie y Candy

-entonces que propones tu? -hablo Annie con un tono de voz fuerte -Tyler aceptalo, hay algo en tu pasado y en el de Terry que desconocen, entonces porque justamente tu madre se llama igual que la de Terry? Puedes explicarme eso? Acaso hay dos Eleonore Backer quizas? Admite que por alguna razon ambos fueron separados, uno fue enviado a Londres y el otro a Italia, por alguna razon no debian estar juntos..

-Annie..., esto es tan confuso

-lo ves? Entonces, hablaras con Terry o es que le tienes miedo

-miedo? A ese? Eso jamas -el orgullo de alguna forma lo representaba, hasta Annie se dio cuenta de ello, era buena señal, y en el otro departamento ya por lo visto tenian un progreso con el arrogante de Terry.

-no entiendo la intension? Que gano al hablar con ese tipo?

-averiguar porque justamente su madre se llama como la tuya

-quizas es coincidencia

-oh si claro, asi como que coincidan con la fecha de cumpleaños, whoa de verdad me desconcierta -dijo Archie usando un tono de sarcasmo en su voz

-por favor Terry.., no intentes tapar el sol con un dedo, quizas esto sea un suceso fascinante, quizas no todo este perdido para ti.

-no te entiendo Candy

-vamos a ver..., recuerdas cuando estabamos en San Pablo?

-si

-bueno, tu me dijiste que fuiste arrebatado de los brazos de tu madre, despues de lo ocurrido no recuerdas que paso o quizas antes?

-de antes de que eso ocurriera no.., tengo lagunas mentales de eso.

-es asi de simple Terry, tuviste una experiencia muy, muy traumatica y quizas esa misma experiencia hizo que olvidaras cosas esenciales para tu vida

-no lo creo..., no olvide a mi madre

-a ella no, pero olvidaste nombres, rostros de personas, es mas, creo que quizas hallas olvidado a tu otra mitad, esa que quizas este en este instante hablando con Annie.

-pero..., si lo que ustedes dicen es cierto y ese muchacho pueda ser mi hermano entonces..., Santo Cielo. Que otra cosa Eleonore no habra ocultado?

-eso es algo que los dos deberian ir y hablar con ella personalmente

-quizas reaccione como hemos reaccionado todos al ver al doble tuyo, asi que no despegues tu vista de ella -recomendo Archie.

-Dios.., aun no creo que todo esto..., aun sigo pensando que es un sueño

-pues no lo es -dijo la rubia tratando de animarlo -quizas logres verle el lado bueno a..., tener un hermano gemelo. No temas y acercatele

-aun asi no confio en el y no me agrada..., lo hare solo porque me lo pides -diciendo esto se levanto del asiento y camino hacia la puerta, justo cuando el la abra la puerta del otro departamento lo hace mostrando el rostro del otro chico, se quedan mirando frente a frente.

-y? Que estas esperando? -pregunta Tyler con ironia.

-quiero la verdad..., porque esto que esta pasando debe tener un porque

-creo que al fin concordamos en algo.., Terrence

La rubia salio detras de Terry, y escucho claramente lo que el y Tyler hablaban, habia algo en lo que si estaban coincidiendo. Y aunque no se caian bien harian lo necesario para descubrir que habia en el pasado de ambos.

**Continuara...**

* * *

**holaaaaaa, que tal? espero que esten bien, gracias por leerme una semana mas y nos vemosla proxima semanaaaaa! UN ABRAZO PSICOLOGICO A TODAS CON AROMA A HOSPITAL Y A LIBROS!  
**

**Reviews please?**


	12. Coincidiendo en Algo

**Capitulo 12.**

**Coincidiendo en Algo.**

* * *

Ambos castaños esta vez se sentaron en el departamento de Tyler, teniendo como unicos testigos a Annie, quien de verdad estaba sorprendida, eran iguales a excepcion por el cabello, pero del resto era confuso hasta saber quien era quien.

-..-whoa! Hola no tan timida Annie ahora -saludo Terry, esta rodo los ojos

-definitivamente se ve que eres Terry

-hazme un favor y a ella y a Candy las respetas un poco! -reclamo Tyler mirando con molestia al actor

-y que me vas a hacer tu?

-definitivamente Dios los hace y el diablo los junta para hacer desastre -dijo Archie entrando y separando a los dos chicos que querian volver a entrarse a golpes -y creo que Tyler tiene razon, a Annie lo le vas a venir a faltar el respeto, y menos delante de mi

-Ay si, Ay si, el elegantito sale al rescate

-si no fuera porque Annie esta aqui te agarria a golpes

-adelante Archie -agrego Tyler colocandose a un lado de este -tienes paso libre

-podrian dejar de actuar como niños ustedes dos? -esta vez fue Candy quien hablo

-que haces tu aqui?

-sus gritos se escuchan en mi departamento, no los puedo dejar solos entonces

-no confias en nosotros Candy?

-despues del espectaculo que armaron en la calle ni deberia

Estaba indignada y confundida a la vez, en gran parte el que se juntasen fue culpa de ella, y debia solucionarlo ahora, principalmente ahora que tenia ya la causa del parecido de ambos, solo debia hacer que ambos se hablaran sin intentar matarse entre ambos.

-y? Que estan esperando? Sientense los dos

Los dos castaños obedecieron a la rubia, al parecer era la unica persona que hacian caso, y la que entendia que pasaba a su alrededor, y la mediadora de la precaria situacion que llevaban

-quieren ustedes saber que pasa? Pues comportense como adultos que son, no podemos estar a cada momento separandolos, podrian hacerme el gran favor los dos

Estos se miraron por un momento, y despues miraron a Candy

-si.., trataremos -hablo Tyler, ciertamente no le gustaba ver a la rubia molesta, y ese dia lo estaba por su causa y la de Terry, quien aun no le caia bien.

-entonces que es lo que planean los dos

-yo con el nada

-pues a decir verdad no tengo tampoco nada pendiente con el

-Dios! Dame paciencia! -se quejo Candy pegando su cabeza a la pared, esto seria mas dificil de lo que ella pensaba, y lo peor es que ni Terry ni Tyler colaboraban, menudo trabajo que le toco a Candy, hacer que ambos se llevasen bien.

El grupo se quedo hablando hasta altas horas, Terry y Tyler se sorprendian por el monton de cosas que al parecer se les ocultaba, pero porque justo ahora tenia que pasarles algo como esto a los dos? Que tenian ambos? Que designio tenian que cumplir para que se llevara a cabo su union?

-..-saben que esto es estresante, por favor retirense -sugirio Tyler

-pero Ty.. -Candy quiso decirle algo pero el castaño estaba tan indignado y tan engañado que no quiso seguir oyendo

-por favor Candy.., vayanse todos, en especial el! -señalo a Terry, su rostro estaba cargado de rabia -y grabate esto en la mente.., tu no eres mi hermano, tu no eres nada mio.

-eso lo tengo bien en claro -ataco este

-y si estan taaann seguros porque no lo confirman?

-que quieres decir tu Annie?

-Eleonore Backer, ella es la unica que puede darle esas respuestas que tanto anhelan

-y estas sugiriendo que...

-si la montaña no viene a Mahoma, Mahoma va a la montaña. Decidanse caballeros, no pueden estar peleandose a cada momento

-jajajajaja a cada momento? Ni que viviesemos juntos -reclamo Terry

-pero creo que Annie tiene razon, esa mujer es la que les tiene la respuesta que necesitan, y yo aun sigo creyendo que son gemelos y ya hasta se quien es el mayor, Terrence

-y porque aun estas tan convencido de eso?

-es que mirense, no solo en lo fisico, sino tambien en "gustos" -recalco lo ultimo mencionado, porque sabia que ambos gustaban de las mismas cosas, tales como el teatro, las bromas y obviamente de Candy -y el mayor es Terrence por su fuerza y su ingenio y Tyler es la cosita linda de mamá, el consentido, el apretable, el regalon y...

-..cierra la boca Archie -regaño Tyler, estuvo a punto de partirle la cara pero se contuvo -por favor retirense de mi vista

-pero Tyler escuchanos y...

-largo! -grito al final apuntando a la puerta del departamento, Candy no pudo evitar sentir un sentimiento de tristeza al verlo asi, tan lleno de rabia, como si no fuese el.

-esta bien.., te entendemos, ya nos vamos

-solo queriamos ayudarte Tyler

-no necesito ayuda, no necesito en este momento nada -este camino hacia su habitacion y cerro la puerta con fuerza, dio un sonido estruendoso.

-yo me voy al hotel, creo que no tengo ya nada que hacer aqui -el actor salio del departamento y empezo a caminar a traves del pasillo, ese dia no habia sido el mejor de su vida, la rubia salio corriendo detras de el.

-Terry! Terry espera! -llamo esta, el corazon de este se acelero, ella lo llamaba con tanto anhelo pero sabia a donde queria llegar ella, se giro y como no negarse a escucharla si con sus ojos suplicantes lo decia todo

-que quieres?

-es que..., yo.., yo.

-dejame adivinar? Reunirme mañana con ese malcriado

-no era eso lo que queria decirte

-ah no? -la rubia nego con la cabeza, Terry se habia sonrojado, malinterpreto lo que ella queria decirle -lamento que esto no..., no sea lo que esperabas ver al venir aca

-no habia venido a encontrarme a un espejo, pero en parte, me hizo verte a ti

-pero sabes que no hiciste lo correcto

-lo se, pero, algo me decia que debia venir a verte, me senti angustiado y sentia que me arrancaban la piel a tiras el tan solo imaginarme que algo te ocurria

-no fue asi...

-por cierto.., no he podido, saludarte como es debido y.., decirte que estas muy, muy hermosa tarzan pecoso

-jajajajaja -empezo a reir esta

-que pasa?

-hacia tiempo que no escuchaba eso.. "Tarzan pecoso" ya lo extrañaba

-si, yo extraño cuando me decias arrogante, malcriado, mocoso engreido.. -ambos hicieron un momento de silencio, pero las miradas eran sutiles -ya no eres una niña

-si.., tu tampoco

-y Albert?

-esta en una reunion de negocios, regresara en unos dias

-quien lo diria? El vagabundo del zoologico resulto ser un importante hombre de negocios y cabeza de familia

-si, yo tampoco lo crei hasta que lo vi, pero ha sido lo mejor que me ha pasado

-asi? -el tono de voz de este estaba cargado de celos

-si! Albert no solo resulto ser mi padre, sino que ha sido mi mejor amigo, y le agradezco eso

-entonces..., se ve que eres..., feliz?

-si.., soy feliz, y tu?

-yooo? -una pregunta dificil para el gran actor Terry Grandchester, era feliz? A pesar de tener fama y dinero no lo era, estaba ahogado ahora en un pasado incierto, habia encontrado a un tipo identico a el y estaba firmando su sentencia de muerte al verse obligado a casarse con una niñita malcriada que esta a parte de encaprichada con el, le debe el salvarle la vida, a pesar de no haberlo pedido. Ciertamente el no era feliz -soy afortunado

-no me estas diciendo la verdad

-Candy, claro que si

-entonces porque no me respondiste que eres feliz

-y es necesario que lo diga

-pues a mi me importa saberlo! -alzo la voz un poco, Annie y Archie habian llegado hacia ellos, tuvo que separarse un poco del actor

-..-bueno, al parecer Tyler tiene una especie de "rabieta"

-no me digas? Y el malcriado que mas quiere hacer para llamar la atencion

-esta llamando demasiado la atencion mejor dicho -recalco Annie -Terry deben ir a Nueva York a hablar con Eleonore

-por enesima vez, ese muchachito no tiene nada que ver conmigo!

-ya basta de negarlo! -Candy exploto -como es que no puedes aceptar algo tan importante como tener un hermano? Es que..., solo miralo, tiene tantas cosas en comun contigo, es tierno, es un poeta, es un gran actor y..

-espera! -detuvo este al escuchar lo ultimo que la rubia dijo -actor?

-si.., vino a los Estados Unidos porque quiere ser actor, le brota por los poros el talento, e incluso esa misma chispa que se le ve al actuar la he visto en ti. Vino a America a buscar su sueño al igual que tu!

El no podia decir nada, saber esa parte de Tyler fue sorprendente para el, ahora entendia lo que le querian decir ellos con lo de los mismos gustos.

-ustedes entonces de verdad creen que...

-y tu tambien lo crees pero eres tan arrogante que te niegas que tu rostro este plasmado en el de alguien mas tolerable que tu Grandchester

-entonces que opinas Terry, estas dispuesto a que Tyler valla contigo a Nueva York y se enfrente a Eleonore, claro que habria que convencerlo, pero ella es la unica que tiene una respuesta para los dos, y asi de una buena vez pueden aclarar que habia antes de los cinco años? Que les paso? -las palabras de Candy fueron dardos al corazon de este, quien estaba mas confundido, ya odiaba a Tyler pero ahora no sabia ni que sentir.

-yo..., me tengo que ir, lo lamento

-en donde te estas hospedando? -pregunto Candy

-en The Drake Hotel -respondio este apresurado, cuando iba por la salida se topo con el casero, quien lo miro

-señor Backer, a donde va usted a esta hora? -el hombre lo estaba confundiendo con Tyler obviamente, el no sabia que responderle -este.., bueno

-el señor Backer nos va acompañar a mi novio y a mi -Annie se atrevio a interferir en la conversacion para sacar al actor de un grave aprieto -no es verdad Archibald?

Otro efecto que habia Archie tenia era que odiaba que lo llamaran por su nombre completo, este se estaba desesperando, pero sabia por donde iba el juego de Annie

-sip! A eso vamos

-oh, pues tenga cuidado al regresar, quiere que lo espere o..

-no es necesario! Yo lo recibire señor Button! -hablo Candy acercandose a sus amigos, Terry no podia creer que los tres estuvieran tapando su identidad con la de Tyler -vamos chicos, Tyler debe darse prisa

-buenas noches señor Button -respondieron Annie y Archie tomandose de las manos, la pelinegra agarro la mano de Terry y lo arrastro detras de ella antes de que metiera la pata y se descubriera, este miro hacia atras, no pudo despedirse de su amada Candy como el hubiese querido -mi coche esta estacionado del otro lado, vamonos a buscarlo

-esta bien Archie -agrego Annie, Terry caminaba mirando aun al portico del edificio, en donde estaba la rubia aun parada despidiendose con la mano, este hizo lo mismo que ella. Estos llegaron al coche y Archie arranco el coche, pero la conversacion del departamento no habia terminado.

-muy bien actorcito de pacotilla, hay algo que no hemos terminado de aclarar entre nosotros, y en el tema incluire a Tyler solo porque el si me cae un poquito bien

-ve al grano Cornwell

-al menos recuerdas mi apellido, eso es bueno, y bien, el punto es que apoyo a Candy, tu madre sabe que paso con ustedes y sobre todo! Porque se separaron, no es coincidencia que justamente tu madre sea la de el y que de paso sea actriz, no lo es.

-y quieres que la enfrente como si fuera mi enemiga?

-pues tocara hacerlo, puedes cambiar muchas cosas, mejor dicho pueden -recalco este -hazlo junto con Tyler, no valla a pasar que la vida quiera castigarte y por alguna razon te quite lo que jamas aprovechaste verdaderamente, aprovecha, quizas Dios de alguna manera quiera compensarte.

Ya tanto Terry como Annie sabian el punto de partida de eso, Alistear Cornwell, aun no superaba la perdida de su hermano, y le dolia no haber disfrutado lo suficiente con el, el ver a Terry y a Tyler juntos le recordo a su hermano mayor, queria dejarle bien en claro a Terry todas esas cosas porque en algun punto la vida puede arrebatarte lo que jamas tomaste en serio o no valoraste lo suficiente.

-tienes tooooda la noche para pensarlo -dijo al final este, para despues todos quedar en un silencio sepulcral. Llegaron al hotel y Terry se bajo del coche, agradeciendo a la pareja el aventon. Entro al hotel y en medio del ascensor las imagenes de ese dia se revivieron, reviso su mano, la sensacion que habia tenido desde que tenia memoria la tuvo al chocar con Tyler ese dia, y si por alguna razon el fuese responsable de estas?

-y si tienen razon? Y si eres mi hermano gemelo...? Tyler -susurro este, se tapo el rostro con las manos, era algo imposible, pero en esta vida todo puede pasar, y hacer que vivamos cosas que creiamos imposibles.

-..eso es imposible.., como puede ser mi hermano? -se preguntaba Tyler acostado en su cama con las manos en la cabeza, saco su mano izquierda y la admiro, por alguna razon el habia tenido una extraña sensacion, como un cosquilleo, pero ocurrio justo cuando se topo con Terry, golpeo el colchon con la mano -Dios! Que es lo que quieres decirme con esto? Hay tantas cosas que no entiendo y siento que voy a volverme loco.

Pero no queria creerlo, era de verdad imposible, pero el nombre de Eleonore Backer salio a la luz en medio de la conversacion, se incorporo y empezo a analizar las cosas, la fecha de nacimiento de ambos y algo que lo impacto, Candy lo conocia, sabia de el todo este tiempo, tal vez ella pasaba tiempo con el solo por su parecido con el actor, sintio su corazon romperse en mil pedazos, queria llorar, pero las lagrimas no le salian, le salio en cambio cantar una de las tantas nanas que su madre le cantaba.

_Recuerdo las lágrimas corrían por su cara, _

_Cuando le dije que nunca te dejaré ir. _

_Cuando todas las sombras casi mata a su luz, Recuerdo que usted dijo que no me dejes aquí solo, Pero todo está muerto y enterrado y en el pasado esta noche._

La decepcion y las dudas lo invadieron, pero y si todo era verdad? Y si su madre y todos en su circulo familiar le estaban ocultando algo tan crucial como eso? Era la otra interrogante, pero por todo lo vivivo ese dia ya no sabia que pensar, siguio cantando hasta quedarse dormido con sus pensamientos tortuosos y confusos.

El sol tocaba el alba, y la intensidad de su calor desperto a toda la poblacion Neoyorquina, algunos madrugaron para obtener noticias y otros para fastidiar la paciencia.

-..-buenos dias Eleonore -saludo la rubia

-Oh! Susana! Que haces tu aqui?

-vine a saber si Terry no ha escrito -pregunto esta, la rubia rodo los ojos, no queria decirle en donde estaba en realidad porque sabria que habia ido a ver a Candy, y era mejor no ver a esta vuelta una fiera.

-no cielo, no ha escrito, no ha telegrafeado, nada...

-estara bien? Habra llegado a Jacksonville

-ssshh, tranquilizate, el estara bien, tal vez solo se le olvido

-no lo creo, el es muy responsable

-pero hasta a el mas inteligente se le puede pasar algo asi, asi que Susana quiero que tomes las cosas con calma, regreses a tu cada y descanses

-no.., es que, ugh diras que soy una loca, pero siento que Terry esta como que.., tratando de huir de mi

-no me digas?! -el tono de voz de Eleonore estaba cargado de sarcasmo

-si, pero no voy a desconfiar de el, cumplira su promesa hacia mi, no es cierto?

-aaahhh...

-eres su madre debes de conocerlo mas que nadie

-escucha cielito -trato de calmarla la rubia mayor -Terry es un caballero, el obviamente cumplira su promesa, asi que no te desesperes, deja que cumpla con los asuntos que tiene que cumplir y listo, esperas a que decida la fecha de la boda.

-..gracias Eleonore! Eres la mejor -dijo esta tratando de adularla -bueno..., debo irme, siento haberte molestado, lo lamento

-no tengas cuidado Susana.

-okey, yo.., me voy, nos vemos -esta empezo a caminar con dificultad hacia el carruaje que la esperaba, la otra rubia se metio a su casa y alli estallo.

-Cristo! Que niña tan desesperante!

-le sucede algo señora?

-bueno si, he conocido a niñas odiosas, pedantes, malcriadas y groseras, pero esa! ESA! Sobrepasa a todas ellas.

-tal vez solo intente ser amable -respondio la mucama de esta

-no quiero juzgarla, pero cuando tenia la edad de Terry vi a cientos de chicas asi, dispuestas hasta causarles un accidente a una compañera para obtener lo que quieren, y esa niña es exactamente una de ellas, su rostro taann angelical es solo una fachada del verdadero monstruo. Quisiera que mi hijo no se hubiera metido con ella, es que es insufrible.

-pero que se puede hacer, solo un milagro podria salvar al señor Grandchester del compromiso que tiene con la señorita -fue la opinion de esta.

-ojala Dios te oiga..., ojala te oiga -susurro Eleonore caminando hacia la sala de te, a seguir viendo sus fotografias.

Temprano en la mañana Tyler se habia dirigido al teatro, el señor Bennett lo esperaba, queria hablar con el, pero estaba muy distraido, la sombra debajo de sus ojos lo delataba.

-..-Hey! Backer despiertate

-que? Digame

-que te sucede?

-a mi? Nada -eso era lo que decia pero era mentira, aun estaba bastante shockeado por lo del dia anterior

-no te ves bien, te sientes mal?

-de verdad! Estoy bien -respondio con tono serio

-bien, si tu lo dices..., oye quiero que vengas a mi oficina

-para que?

-solo ven, descuida, no muerdo -el muchacho se adelanto junto al señor Bennet, Thomas y sus compañeros vieron como el chico nuevo entraba a la oficina con el director, para ellos era un mal augurio

-..-esta en su oficina! Lo viste Tommy?

-claro que vi al pequeño bastardo entrar

-ay Thomas..., preparate, tu competencia es fuerte

-nadie va a quitarme el lugar que con tanto sacrificio he ganado, el tal Tyler se va arrepentir de haber entrado a esta compañia! -mascullo el hombre con un tono de arrogancia en su voz, le tenia miedo a que Tyler a pesar de ser unos cuantos años menor que el pueda robarle la fama que habia adquirido en tan solo unas semanas.

-sientate hijo

-okey! -asintio el castaño sentandose tranquilamente -y? A que se debe esto?

-ire al punto..., sabes Tyler en mis años como director nunca habia visto a alguien con un talento como el tuyo.., bueno si lo he visto, pero no aqui en Fontana

-que es lo que quiere decir?

-lo que digo es que tu..., eres especial, tu al actuar pareciera que fueses poseido o algo, eres tan natural y eres exactamente lo que he buscado durante tanto tiempo. Whoa serias capaz hasta de desplazar al gran Terry Grandchester

-espere!..., a quien?

-a Terry Grandchester, es el mejor actor de toda America

-y su verdadero nombre no sera.., Terrence

-pues..., si, has oido de el?

-yo.., no -entonces capto lo que el otro castaño le dijo ayer, lo de famoso, como no se dio cuenta de ello, el era esa persona de la que tanto le hablaban y por la que al parecer lo confundian o dudaban de su parecido

-el amigo es un especimen proveniente de inglaterra, pero es muy, muy talentoso, o como yo le digo, el poseido, es igual que tu a la hora de actuar, es libre y desinhibido, pero como todo en esta vida, no es perfecto

-porque lo dice?

-el tipo es un hijo de..., su madre, para no usar otros terminos vulgares, es engreido y arrogante, y la arrogancia, es un problema, y por suerte no lo he visto hasta ahora en ti, asi que te voy a aconsejar algo

-si...

-mantente humilde hijo, en todo momento, la humildad abra las puertas a todo, se como eres ahora con todos, y manten fija tu meta, me has dado grandes esperanzas Tyler, me prometes que siempre seras asi?

-lo hare señor Bennett

-ahora.., vete a ensayar, tenemos mucho que trabajar

-bien -se levanto de la silla y camino hacia la puerta, el hombre lo vio con satisfaccion

-seras grande Tyler Backer..., tu seras grande -se repitio, y de alguna manera lo declaro firmemente que ese muchacho seria alguien que al escuchar su nombre todos le aplaudirian y le darian ovaciones.

-..-Hey Ty! -llamaron al chico, este se giro para encontrarse con Johanna

-hey Johy, que pasa?

-ayer no viniste..., te sucedio algo

-yo..., tuve un problema, asuntos personales

-oh, bueno disculpa, no queria inmiscuir

-no lo haces descuida, que deseas?

-Tyler yo..., yo..., quiero invitarte a salir

-que?! -eso era algo nuevo para el, la cosa deberia ser al reves pero ella se le adelanto, se habia quedado sin palabras.. -Joha..

-acepta! Si..., Tyler se que esto es algo.., fuera de lo normal pero, por favor! Acepta mi invitacion, yo.., yo...

-si?..

-es que o te quiero...

-oh! -fue lo unico que articulo, estaba anonadado por la declaracion de Johanna, ella lo queria, el tambien pero no de la forma que la chica queria -Johanna.., lo siento pero...

-...entiendo! -sentencio con voz fuerte, que pena contigo, sabia que esto resultaria de esta manera

-pero esperate por amor a Dios

-que voy a esperar? A que me digas que no soy suficiente para ti

-yo jamas dije eso, Johanna eres una persona fabulosa, y eres mi amiga, mi amiga, y no quisiera cambiar eso

-te gusta alguien mas?

-bueno..., mi corazon esta como que en cuarentena, si es la manera de expresarlo, pero escucha bien esto -tomo la barbilla de esta con delicadeza -habra alguien que quizas este suspirando por ti sin que te des cuenta, solo ten paciencia, ya llegara tu tiempo.

-..gracias Tyler.., perdon por haberte abochornado y...

-calla pequeña -la abrazo tiernamente, ella sintio su corazon latir a mil por hora en los brazos del chico, Tyler no queria lastimar a la chica, hizo en parte bien al dejar claro que no queria una relacion amorosa con ella, porque simplemente no le salia quererla de otro modo que no sea mas alla de la amistad -ahora si! Vamos a ensayar!

-esta bien -mascullo y le sonrio, queria como un segundo comienzo con el, y esta vez no lo iba a arruinar. Pero algo paso, algo que iba no solo a detener el ensayo de Tyler, sino quizas tambien su mundo.

-..-oye tu! Backer te buscan! -le dijo un compañero a este

-en serio? Quien?

-no lo se..., solo dijo que queria hablar contigo

-y como es? -pregunto

-oh eso ni me preguntes solo se que es un hombre que anda mas camuflajeado que los cazadores del pantano, quiere que lo veas detras del edificio, es urgente mando a decirte

Eso extraño al chico, dejo el ensayo por un momento, para salir a ver quien lo buscaba con tanto afan, jamas lo buscaban teatro como el resto de sus compañeros, asi que eso era algo demasiado raro para el.

-..-hola? -hablo este, un olor a cigarrillo inunda sus fosas nasales

-hola -le respondieron, el chico se gira y encuentra a quien menos penso ver

-ah..., eres tu

-creo que no te sorprende verme

-no tengo ni sorpresa ni placer -respondio

-bueno..., sientate en esa caja

-para que..

-solo sientate! -ordeno Terry tratando de contener las ganas de volver a agarrarlo a golpes, se sento delante de el, justo como lo habia hecho el dia anterior, el se estaba fumando un cigarrillo con paciencia -quieres? -le ofrecio al chico.

-no gracias.., yo no me mato lentamente -respondio tajante

-aburrido -hablo Terry, le dio una aspirada profunda al cigarrillo

-a que has venido aqui? Y quien te dijo que yo..

-trabajabas aqui? Creo que en parte tenemos algo en comun

-si.., ya me entere que eres el graaann actor de America y blah, blah, blah

-Mmm, me alegra que lo sepas muchachito

-y bien! Ve al grano que tengo que regresar

-quiero que me acompañes a Nueva York

-que?! Estas loco de remate, yo no voy contigo a ningun lado

-porque? Temes que sea verdad lo que Archie, Annie y Candy dicen?

-porque es imposible! -grito -si fuera asi entonces que paso?

-pero respondeme algo..., tu de verdad has empezado a analizar lo que nos paso ayer? Es como si ellos de alguna manera nos hubiesen investigado hasta llegar al resultado que vimos, dime.., has empezado a creerlo?

-yo..., si

-lo ves? Creo que tu y yo tenemos un asunto al pendiente con alguien.

-quieres decir con...

-exacto! Eleonore Backer -respondio Terry serio -y entonces? Aceptas ir a Nueva York?

-acepto! Pero con un trato...

-ah por favor! Ahora que quieres?

-no creas que por esto voy a darte un trato especial o algo por el estilo, tu por tu lado y yo por el mio, asi de simple!

-me parece bien, entonces deberias de pedir permiso, quien sabe cuanto te tardes, partiremos pasado mañana

-muy bien Terrence..., ahora si vamos a resolver esto de raiz, de una buena vez...

-lo mismo digo Tyler..., lo mismo digo.

**Continuara...**

* * *

**Llegue otra vez..., sorry, la semana la tengo horrible, estoy acabando año, pronto tendre vacacioneeess! YUPIIII!, nos vemos en el proximo capi.  
**

**Reviews Please?**


	13. Aclarando la Verdad

**THE LYING GAME: JUEGO ENTRE DOS**

**Capitulo 13.**

**Aclarando la Verdad.**

* * *

Con cierta verguenza Tyler tuvo que inventarle una excusa al señor Bennett que iba a faltar unos dias al teatro, el hombre actuo condescendiente con el solo porque desde que empezo no habia faltado ni una sola vez y estaba haciendo un gran trabajo, no pudo negarse a la peticion del castaño por nada del mundo, sus amigos se extrañaron el porque tenia que faltar, sabian cuanto amaba el teatro y que no podia irse y dejar las cosas asi como asi, Tyler solo les dijo que era un asunto personal y que regresaria pronto, con eso se quedaron tranquilos. Tyler hablo con Candy y le dijo que estaba dispuesto a irse con Terry a Nueva York, y dispuesto a enfrentar a la mujer que le dio la vida. Aunque tenia todavia ciertas contradicciones internas que cierta rubia pecosa arreglaria.

-...-pues en cierto modo hiciste lo correcto -le decia la rubia a este, quien la habia invitado a comer el gazpacho que prometio, y ella lo disfrutaba.

-si.., eso creo pero siento que aunque nos diga el porque nos separamos siempre va a quedar un espacio en blanco dificil de llenar.

-y que es lo que te preguntas?

-porque lo olvidamos? Digo teniamos cuatro años, siempre debe de quedar aunque sea algo.., pero nosotros..., no tenemos si un minimo recuerdo el uno del otro, al menos para no odiarlo

-odias a Terry? -pregunto Candy, su corazon latia acelerado por la respuesta

-no lo odio como deberia.., es como si una parte de mi lo aceptara y la otra no, es muy confuso

-bueno, deberias decirle a esa parte que acepte de una buena vez que ya consiguio a su contraparte, quien ademas debe de sentir lo mismo que tu

-oye Candy, me da verguenza preguntarte esto, pero donde conociste a Terrence?

-bueno... -ella expulso aire con dificultad y se preparo para decirle su propia verdad a Tyler, quizas la acabaria de odiar o le diria algo, pero era necesario, ya no mas mentiras para el -conoci a Terry cuando tenia quince años en un trasatlantico que viajaba de America a Inglaterra, en una noche de año nuevo, lo vi llorando y me acerque a el..., lo primero que el hizo fue burlarse de mis pecas

-por eso es que fuiste algo..., ruda conmigo cuando te dije pecosa no?

-un poco, el punto es..., que nos dirigiamos al mismo colegio, y nos encontramos por casualidad alla, fue una sorpresa para mi pero siempre peleabamos y nos insultabamos, el era muy grosero, pero poco a poco nuestra relacion se fue..., de algun modo tornando mas formal y cariñosa el dia que le regale una armonica para su cumpleaños, y le dije Terry por primera vez

-un diminutivo muy infantil para alguien tan agresivo no?

-tu no eres un santo.

-pero al menos yo no le falto el respeto a una mujer

-el tampoco

-entonces deberia suponer que se llevaban muy.., muy bien en el colegio no?

-si.., bueno la cosa es que.., nuestra relacion se fue fortaleciendo y el y yo..., fuimos novios en el colegio -_baaamm!_! una bomba le estallo en el rostro al chico, jamas se imagino que ella y el actor habian tenido mas que una simple relacion amistosa, ese tipo habia sido alguien importante para ella, le habia abrazado, la habia besado, su ira hacia el otro castaño se acrecentaba, apretó el vaso de vidrio que tenia en su mano tan fuerte que en cualquier rato se iba a romper -Tyler quieres que...

-no..., continua -exclamo, pero en su voz habia una carga de dolor.

-bueno..., fuimos novios por un tiempo, luego tuvimos que separarnos, el vino a America y yo regrese a estudiar enfermeria, nos veiamos de vez en cuando ya que el vivia e Nueva York y yo aquí y..., bueno, llego un momento en que la vida nos golpeo y, tuvimos que separarnos, definitivamente.

-oh..., Candy lo lamento, yo en verdad no sabia que tu y el..., habian estado tan unidos

-si..., y a decir verdad me sorprendio el verlo aquí.., me dijo que vino a verme.

-es por eso que el..., te queria besar y se comportaba de esa forma contigo?

-asi es..., el no es tan malo como tu lo ves

-y Annie y Archie lo conocen tambien no es asi?

-bueno Archie fue el responsable de romperle la nariz en decenas de ocasiones -chisto ella, Tyler rio con ella, Candy le metio el dedo al vaso de gazpacho para acabarse hasta la ultima gota.

-vaya..., creo que te gusto no?

-Mmmm, te dire que sere cliente fija ahora

-bueno..., tendre provisiones y espero que aceptes mis invitaciones a comer

-claro que lo hare, eres un chico extraño

-porque? -pregunto ofendido

-eres joven, fuerte, un gran actor, y un gran cocinero

-y espera a que tengamos un piano al frente

-no me digas que tu...

-toco el piano y..., canto un poco

-y cantarias un poco para mi?

-hasta el momento solo conozco canciones italianas

-rayos..., estoy en desventaja, no entiendo el italiano

-dejame aprender algunas canciones en ingles y algun dia te cantare una..., claro, despues de ir a ver a...

-aaaaa? -la rubia sabia a quien, pero Tyler como que tenia miedo de decir su parentesco con la mujer -con quien Ty?

-mi madre, Eleonore Backer, una mujer rubia de ojos azules como los mios, la considero la mejor actriz y ella fue mi inspiracion para venir y ser actor.

-creo que Eleonore no te inspiro a ti nada mas, fue quien inspiro a Terry tambien

-pff..., no hay algo en lo que no seamos diferentes..., o si! ya lo recuerdo, el idiota es un fumador empedernido y un imbecil a tiempo completo.

-vaya..., me sorprende tu memoria y tu capacidad para hacer burlas

-gracias, es mi talento.

Lo que el no sabia es que ese mismo talento era tan propio de Terry como de el mismo, la rubia no dijo nada acerca de ello, el se daria cuenta pronto de eso.

-..-Tyler me harias un favor

-para la chica mas bella de Chicago lo que sea

-no se vallan a estar peleando por alli, ya llaman la atencion lo suficiente, y un escandalo mas seria el colmo, y mas para Terry

-lo se.., te preocupa el princeso ingles

-princeso? Dios no puedes inventar nada bueno verdad?

-ajajajajajajajajajaja -se rio este, empezo a llorar de las risas y Candy tampoco se contuvo

-jajajajaajajaja ya.., ya en serio prometelo Tyler, no se vallan a estar peleando, traten de tolerarse un poco

-jajaja..., jajaj esta bien..., esta bien, pero si me provoca no respondo, no respondo cielito.

-esta bien..., confiare en ti, Tyler Backer, si pelean te hare llorar -ella le golpeo el hombro, este se sobo y le saco la lengua. La preocupacion de la rubia era increible, no se fiaba de Tyler y Terry, ambos eran muy impulsivos y podian cometer las mas grandes locuras. Tyler estaba nervioso y ansioso, al fin vendria a su madre, y estaba seguro que no solo se molestaria al verlo alli, sino que minimo sufriria un ataque cardiaco, todos los que lo habian visto a el y a Terry de algun modo reaccionaban asi, es como si fuesen algo anormales, pero a su vez provocaba armiracion -oye.., Mmm, muchas gracias por el gazpacho, de verdad estaba delicioso.

-siempre a la orden cielito -era su propia forma de llamarle a Candy, ya que era su cielito bello, quien habia caido para alegrarle la vida, los dos se levantaron de la mesa con disposicion

-quieres que te ayude a empacar?

-no!.., estoy bien, puedo hacerlo solo

-de verdad?

-si, ademas hay algo que quisiera hacer

-bueno, buenas noches Tyler -esta se acerco a besar su mejilla, pero el la tomo por sorpresa y la estrecho a su cuerpo con un abrazo, Candy se sintio con un gran peso en su espalda. Tyler en parte mentia, tenia miedo en alguna parte, todo eso que le habia ocurrido era nuevo y era algo que nadie en su vida piensa que pasara, una muy mala racha.

-buenas noches Candy -le dijo este para despues soltarla y darle una palmadita en la espalda, la rubia le sonrio y camino a la salida del departamento. Luego que ella se fuera este se metio a su cuarto y se sento a pensar un poco. Y la rubia pecosa era la protagonista de sus pensamientos, agradecia la sinceridad de ella pero a la vez le daba rabia y coraje saber que un tipo como Terrence Grandchester la haya tenido a su lado. Fueron novios. Esa simple palabra agrietaba el castillo de ilusiones en el aire era una herida mas para su ya lastimado corazon -aceptalo Tyler, eres un perdedor..., en eso si eres totalmente diferente a Grandchester.

Al menos era una pequeña diferencia entre ellos, y justo a ellos dos se les ocurrio fijarse en la misma chica, uno en el pasado y otro en el presente, pero para ella solo habia uno, ese rebelde amargado y grosero se llevaba el galardon por tener ese lugar en el corazon de Candy.

El castaño se bajo de la cama y empezo a sacar de los cajones no solo unas mudas de ropa, habia una pequeña caja de madera pulida color caoba, puso la caja en el suelo y la abrio, algunas de las cosas que mas queria estaban alli, la gran mayoria eran fotos de su vida en italia con sus amigos, Italia, extrañaba en parte ese pais, su armonica, con la que se entretenia, pero entre todas esas cosas habia una foto muy llamativa, era el y una mujer, Tyler tendria unos dieciseis años como minimo, la mujer era muy hermosa, sus facciones eran casi perfectas, pero lo que mas llamaba la atencion eran los ojos, el muchacho de la foto y ella compartian esa caracteristica cautivante.

-...-muy bien Eleonore..., que es lo que me has estado ocultando, o que mas no has dicho? -preguntaba este al aire, tenia un millon de preguntas esperando por ser respondidas de una buena vez.

Del otro lado de la ciudad otro castaño tenia sus propias interrogantes, con la espera de que al llegar de regreso a Nueva York estas sean respondidas, aun no se hacia a la idea de tener un gemelo, a ciencia cierta no era un placer tener hermanos y menos con los otros dos que tenia en Londres, esos si eran una pesadilla, pero Tyler era peor que eso, ya que por lo visto le estaba cortejando a su ex-novia y le provocaban celos.

-...-hay muchachito, estate aunque sea a cinco metros de Candy o mirala por demasiado rato y te rompo la cara niño bonito -lanzaba al aire, y no se miraba al espejo porque el mismo se horrorizaba, es mas, no iba a querer verse a un espejo en un buen tiempo, ya que tenia uno ambulante, mas que suficiente para el. Pero si la prensa llegara a enterarse de eso.. -demonios! Como pude ser tan tonto?!

Olvidaba que habia por doquier en Nueva York una camara, si los veia a los dos juntos seria un escandalo, no se explicaba como habria hecho el para que no se dieran cuenta de su parecido, pero esta vez llamarian demasiado la atencion, debia inventar una forma para que no reconocieran a ninguno de los dos. Se atrevio a mirarse en el espejo para buscar distintas formas de que no los reconocieran, el cabello era en lo unico que no coincidian, alli estaba bien, pero no era suficiente. Entonces Terry capto algo.

-...-espera! Me estoy preocupando por el? Por Dios, que se las arregle el solo -se regañaba asi mismo, que le importaba Tyler? Que era para el? O si..., lo recordo, su posible hermano gemelo. Ahora la pregunta del millon de dolares, Eleonore Backer! Que dira la mujer al verlos a los dos juntos, minimo un infarto.

Siguio recogiendo sus cosas, pero sus pensamientos aun giraban en Tyler y Candy, y en un momento se imagino a ese chico junto a Candy, sin compromisos y sin nada que impidiese que enlazaran una relacion, le daba rabia, hubo un momento en el que lanzo una camisa con fuerza hacia el suelo y empezo a decir obsenidades.

-tranquilizate Grandchester..., no le des el gusto al muchachito de exasperarte, todavia no -se repetia para tranquilizarse, no bajaria la guardia ahora con el rondando, para nada, Nueva York definiria todo entre ellos dos.

El dia menos esperado llego para los dos, serian unas agobiantes horas de viaje a Nueva York, Candy, Annie y Archie fueron a despedir al par de chicos y a evitar una pelea entre ellos, como era ya casi costumbre, por un lado Terry andaba solo con un par de gafas de sol y Tyler ademas de las gafas usaba el pasamontañas para tapar su larga cabellera oscura y para complemento su jersey.

-...-escribamnos al llegar por favor

-claro que si Candy, por mi parte espero regresar mañana mismo

-harias el graaaann honor

-Terry, Tyler por Dios dejen la pelea

-yo?! Fue este quien empezo

-mas te vale que te mantengas alejado de mi

-tenlo por seguro

-hey, hey, ya basta o llamaran la atencion -replico Annie, era la unica seria de ellos por lo visto -aqui estan sus boletos, deberan mantenerse en silencio los dos si no quieren ser la primicia del diario de mañana.

El tren daba el llamado, y la hora de la verdad estaba cercana, los dos castaños se miraron con decision, nada los iba a detener, Tyler se empezo a despedir de Annie y Archie, el actor se despedia exclusivamente de Candy.

-...-bien.., creo que de nuevo nos despedimos

-eso creo, Candy, crees que a Albert le moleste que hallas tomado sus gafas de sol para darmelas a mi?

-descuida, no se dara cuenta

-bien yo..., lamento lo ocurrido y tambien lamento no haber podido llevarte al teatro o..

-no digas nada! Tu no tienes ninguna responsabilidad conmigo para estar haciendo eso.

-al menos dime si tu y yo podriamos ser..., amigos?

-quizas eso.., es posible Terry

-gracias pecosa..., me das un abrazo?

-claro que si -la rubia y el se estrecharon el uno al otro, Terry la apretaba con fuerza, no la queria dejar de nuevo, no podia, pero era algo que debia hacer, ella le dio un beso en la frente y le sonrio -te deseo mucha suerte

-gracias, a ti, y quiero que seas feliz pecosa.

Tyler se acerca a Candy con sutileza y la abraza sin permiso, algo que a Terry no le gusto nada, la rubia se giro a encarar al chico con una sonrisa.

-..-no vayas a estar peleando con el.

-descuida Candy, yo soy un angelito

-eso dices tu, cuidate mucho

-gracias.., tu igual -abrazo a Candy como habia hecho Terry hace un rato, pero este lo miro con malicia. La bilis del actor se agito y la cereza del pastel fue cuando este beso la mejilla de la rubia, Terry veia todo rojo.

**Tyler: 1 Terry: 0**

-bien.., es hora de que se vayan -apuro Archie a los dos chicos -deprisa, Grandchester te tengo vigilado y a ti tambien Backer

-porque yo?

-aun me debes la golpiza del otro dia

-golpeaste al elegante? -pregunto Terry con tono ironico -hubiese deseado verlo.

-ya basta de hablar subanse y por favor no vallan a pelear.., me lo prometen?

-lo prometemos Candy -respondio Terry, la rubia respiro en paz. Tyler empezo a caminar para abordar el tren, el se fue por un lado distinto al que Terry habia tomado, no se querian ver ni una milesima de segundo.

-..crees que se vallan a llevar bien? -pregunto Annie

-se llevaran bien querida, son de la misma calaña, arrogantes y egocentricos

-no lo creo -mascullo Candy mirando hacia el tren, con sus dedos cruzados esperando a que a los castaños les fuese bien, ya era hora de que Terry tuviese un poco de felicidad en su tragica vida.

Mientras tanto Tyler caminaba entre los pasillos del tren buscando un cubiculo vacio, ya queria quitarse el pasamontañas y el jersey, tenia demasiado calor, todos los cubiculos por los que el pasaba estaban llenos.

-...-señor por aqui tenemos un asiento disponible -le explico un encargado del tren

-excelente -hablo Tyler caminando junto al encargado, pero su semblante cambio al ver a Terry muy instalado en el mismo lugar -..oiga.., y no habra mas...

-lo siento, ya esta lleno y el tren va a salir, disfruten el viaje caballeros -se despidio el hombre del par de jovenes, Tyler se quito los lentes y pasamontañas con furia y entro al cubiculo cerrando la puerta, no era ningun honor para los dos compartirlo, seria un viaje laaaarrrrgggoooooo y tedioso.

El tren avanzo a paso lento hasta que se alejo de la estacion, y ambos miraban a lugares diferentes solo para no verse las caras, Terry se dedico a observar el verduno paisaje y Tyler a leer un poco, cualquier cosa era mejor que verse en un espejo. Pero el karma era una porqueria contra ellos, habia empezado a llover, raro no? Y lo peor fue que llovio despues que cayo la noche, Tyler queria dormir y Terry queria ahora leer y tenia la luz encendida, no se estaba apiadando del pobre.

-..-apaga la luuuuuzzzz -suplicaba el castaño a Terry, quien lo ignoro para proseguir con su lectura, Tyler se cubria con su jersey para evitar la luz pero era imposible, era suficiente con el bamboleo del tren, se lo quito y vio a su derecha un interructor, supuso que era para la luz, lo oprimio y efectivamente, para eso era, pero a Terry no le agrado nada eso, a su izquierda tambien habia un interructor, lo oprimio y encendio la luz. La guerra habia empezado. El otro castaño la apago y Terry la encendia, apagar y encender, apagar y encender era como una competencia hasta que de la nada el bombillo estallo. Se miraron a las caras.

-..-bien hecho espejito ahora estaremos a oscuras

-mejor para mi..., buenas noches Terrence, cuidado con el coco -farfullo para girarse en el asiento patra dormir, su orgullo habia aumentado un poquito al dejar a Terry sin luz, se hubiera reido, pero hubiese sido obvio.

-Dios..., podrias llamar a un taxi y sacarme de aqui?! -pidio Terry a punto de estallar, su respuesta fue un trueno que hizo que todo retumbara -eso fue un no, se resigno a dormirse, en el mismo sitio donde estaba un completo extraño para el, pero a su vez era con el que compartia su sangre. Pero de alguna manera Dios lo estaba escuchando, pero no iba a cumplir lo del taxi, lo ayudaria a recordar. El ya habia soñado cuando era un niño, pero este era muy real. Demasiado real.

_-papi.., mami estoy por aqui_

_-donde estas hijo?_

_-no por aqui._

_-por fin abracadabra, patas de cabra, que aparezca por aqui, Terry.., o Tyler._

_-aqui estoy papi_

_-y por aqui yoo_

_-vengan aca preciosos.., mis hijos amados_

Eso definitivamente fue tremenda revelacion para el actor, eso acabo de definir su situacion con Tyler, se levanto somnoliento y miro por la ventanilla, aun estaba oscuro, y la luna era el centro de atraccion de la noche, que hora era, tres? Cuatro de la mañana? se fijo en el chico, quien dormia placidamente, estaba con unas ganas de contarle lo que soño..., o recordo mejor dicho.

-..-es cierto.., tu eres mi hermano -susurro, se sento en el asiento con sus manos en la cabeza, despues de todo tenian razon, Tyler y el si eran gemelos, y de paso identicos, se imagino la clase de juegos que hubiesen hecho por el simple hecho de parecerse. Pero ahora tenian que resolver la incognita..., que paso?. No pego el ojo despues de eso, todo era sorprendente, su vida dio un giro especial por causa de ese desconocido, su espejo como ya le habia colocado de apodo.

-...-hey..., que te pasa? -Tyler se desperto y lo primero que ve es a Terry quien no le quitaba la vista de encima.

-nada es que..., no he podido dormir.

-bueno... -no tenia ningun insulto de doble sentido que darle, parpadeo un par de veces -aahh..., ya llegamos?

-estamos a pocos kilomentros

-Mmmm, bueno.

-oye -hablo Terry

-que pasa? -el tono de Tyler era serio, ahora debia de ganarse un poco la confianza de el, era demasiado pronto y lo ocurrido entre ellos durante tres dias no era que digamos lo mejor.

-creo que debemos ir alistandonos

-claro -respondio Tyler, quien noto que el actor lo trataba mas o menos bien, asi que porque no ser igual, ya si eran hermanos, debian por lo menos tener un momento de paz, una tregua mejor dicho -que hora es?

-las nueve

-dormi mucho y tu poco

-si..., es parece -responde Terry -estemos pendientes que en cualquier rato ha de llover de nuevo.

-si..., -este se levanto y se paso los dedos entre el cabello, esperando a que el tren llegara a la estacion, habian sido tantas cosas para los dos, tantas cosas casi increibles, ya Tyler se alistaba para desaparecer de nuevo, como acostumbraba a hacer, de la misma manera en la que desaparecio de la vida de Terry. Todo se fue acelerando de la forma mas estupida e impensable, el tren ya habia llegado a la estacion en menos de lo que canta un gallo, y estos se fueron por lados separados para evitar ser reconocidos, en Nueva York las probabilidades de que los descubriesen eran mas altas que en Chicago.

Los chicos se encontraron duera de la estacion listos para aguardar un taxi, se miraron el uno al otro y se preguntaban si estaban preparados para afrontar todo lo nuevo que sobrevendria sobre ellos. Los dos chicos rapidamente consiguieron el taxi que los llevaria hacia su madre, hacia Eleonore, quien les debia la verdad.

-...-a los Hamptoms -explico Terry al taxista, quien a traves del retrovisor veia al par de chicos y notaba algo rarisimo en ellos. Tyler miraba a traves de la ventana, ese paisaje tan familiar delante de el, lo habia reconocido en seguida.

-que te pasa? -pregunto Terry al ver al muchacho tan distraido, se habia quitado las gafas dejando ver sus orbes zafiro -Tyler que tienes?

-es que..., aqui fue donde me crie, en donde creci

-por favor no es necesario que..

-no es necesario! -hablo con tono duro, pero recordo al taxista y hablo en susurros -toda la vida nos han mentido a los dos, es como si por alguna razon no mereciamos crecer juntos, porque?

-Tyler yo no..

-porque?! Maldicion solo quiero saber que mas nos ha ocultado Eleonore, y porque nosotros no solo pagamos por las decisiones de otros, sino que lo olvidamos.

-es exactamente la jodida pregunta que me he hecho, y ya tengo a un responsable! Señor en la de enrejado negro -hablo en actor, el hombre hizo caso a lo que el dijo, Terry pago el taxi y salio del coche enfurecido, Tyler de algun modo tenia razon, tenia esa furia que nada podia apagar, las sensaciones, esas voces en su mente siempre fueron el y nadie jamas le dijo la verdad, o simplemente no querian.

-Terrence espera!

-ya es hora de acabar con las mentiras de una buena vez Tyler... -respondio, el otro chico se bajo del coche y corrio detras de Terry, pero el sabia el riesgo que corrian, sobre todo con el personal de servicio.

El ni siquiera se limito a tocar la puerta o a pedir permiso, la furia corria en sus venas, y ya era hora de estallar.

-...-Eleonore! Eleonore! -llamo, sus puños estaban apretados -Eleonore Backer baja aqui en este mismo instante! -la rubia se encontraba con sus fotografias, y escucho el escandalo, reconocio esa voz y era el, era Terry, habia regresado, pero porque estaba molesto?

-..Terry.., por Dios hijo que escandalo es ese?

-que escandalo? Por Dios vienes a reclamarme algo sin importancia cuando yo vengo a reclamarte mi vida!

-no te entiendo que es lo que me reclamas?!

-que todo ha sido una maldita mentira, tu me mentiste, Richard me mintio todos a mi alrededor!

-me haces el favor y me respetas Terrence Grandchester

-exiges respeto cuando ni siquiera haces eso conmigo! Eres una cinica Eleonore

-hazme el favor, explicame que es lo que hice?

-mucho -Tyler habia aparecido detras de un muro con rostro serio y desencajado -cuando pretendias decirme que tengo un hermano gemelo? -la rubia jadeo al ver a ambos chicos, a los dos juntos, se tapo la boca con la mano y habia empezado a temblar, su corazon latia muy rapido, estaban juntos, ambos en verdad eran identicos, cabello castaño, ojos zafiro, al igual que ella.

-..Terry..., Tyler -sintio el mundo moverse a sus pies y sus ojos empezaban a cerrarse, se desvanecio en el suelo, Terry rapidamente la sujeto entre sus brazos rapidamente.

-Eleonore! -dijo este mientras la sujetaba entre sus brazos.

-mamá! -esta vez fue Tyler quien corrio hacia ella, pero el que el llamase a la rubia "mamá" fue la sorpresa de Terry.

-llama a un doctor

-tu no mandas sobre mi!

-solo hazlo Tyler! -grito Terry, el chico hubiera deseado golpearlo, pero por Eleonore lo que sea, ciertamente la impresion fue bastante fuerte, atenderian a esta hasta que despertara y dijera su verdad, la verdad que por años les oculto.

**Continuara...**


	14. Explicaciones

**Capitulo 14.**

**Explicaciones.**

* * *

El doctor llego despues que un joven llego en su busqueda muy acelerado, este fue junto con el muchacho, quien iba delante de este, al llegar a la residencia el castaño se fue a otro lado para no ser visto, dejando en su lugar al actor que estaba junto a Eleonore, esperando a reaccionar. El doctor examino cuidadosamente a Eleonore, reviso sus signos vitales, en especial su presion arterial para cerciorarse de que ella estuviese bien.

-..-y.., como esta? -pregunto Terry con sus brazos cruzados

-descuida muchacho, solo ha sido una baja de presion

-de verdad? Pero..., despertara pronto

-si, solo necesita descansar, que le ha sucedido?

-creo que.., se llevo una fuerte impresión -respondio este volteando sus ojos

-ya veo, ten, le dejare estas gotas para que se las tome con el te

-esta bien doctor

-cualquier cosa no tardes en llamarme Terrence

-bien -asintio este

-creo que mi trabajo ha terminado, vendré a ver a la señora mañana

-esta bien.., lo acompaño a la puerta?

-no.., no es necesario, solo cuidala mucho, okey?

-tengalo por seguro, no dejare que Eleonore vuelva a sentirse mal

-confio en ti jovencito, buenas tardes -se despidio este empacando sus implementos y saliendo de la habitacion en busca de la puerta principal, detras del muro que dividia el cuarto Tyler salio con sus brazos cruzados y rostro serio.

-tecnicamente son las doce, aun no se consideraria tarde en si -responde

-eso supongo -exclama Terry acomodandole un par de almohadas a Eleonore para que esta descansara

-y..., ella esta bien? Digo.., despertara pronto

-no lo se, solo nos queda esperar -respondio Terry, encaminandose hacia el balcon, la vista era increible desde alli, habian un par de sillas mecedoras, Terry se sento en una de ellas, Tyler queria vigilar a su madre pero tambien quedo maravillado con la vista citadina desde ese angulo, se sento en la otra mecedora en silencio, una brisa soplo calidamente sobre ellos, relajandolos, Tyler giro levemente su cabeza hacia Terry y este movia su pierna derecha insistentemente, era como un tic, justo como el lo hacia, coincidencia? No parecia. Cruzo los dedos entre sus manos y empezo a tararear una nana, pero esa misma nana por alguna razon Terry la conocia, se sorprendió al escucharla -Tyler..

-si?

-de donde conoces esa cancion?

-bueno, esa cancion es muy vieja, la tengo en mi mente, pero se que me la cantaba ella -se giro a ver a la rubia y despues al actor -la conoces?

-perfectamente -por inercia los dos aclararon sus voces y tararearon esa cancion, de alguna forma habia permanecido en sus mentes

_Recuerdo las lágrimas corrían por su cara, _

_Cuando le dije que nunca te dejaré ir. _

_Cuando todas las sombras casi mata a su luz_

_Recuerdo que usted dijo que no me dejes aquí solo, _

_Pero todo está muerto y enterrado y en el pasado esta noche _

_Sólo cierra los ojos,_

_El sol se pone. Vas a estar bien, _

_Nadie puede hacerte daño. _

_Ven luz de la mañana, Tu y yo estaremos sano y salvo. _

Los dos simplemente no daban credito a un detalle tan importante como ese, una simple cancion de cuna tenia un enorme significado en sus vidas, esa cancion la tarareaba a cada momento con su armonica y cuando vivia en Londres y se quedaba solo, todo estaba claro en ese momento, y Tyler ya creia que veridicamente el idiota que tenia frente suyo era su hermano.

-whoa..., esto es, raro

-si..., da miedo no

-si..

Era algo incomprensible, tantas cosas que debian de saber el uno del otro, pero por donde empezar? Terry tuvo una idea, infantil pero era como que la mejor manera de conocer a su hermano.

-quieres jugar?

-jugar? A que?

-un simple juego, 20 preguntas!

-y que se gana?

-quizas conocernos mas a fondo no?

-y si se pasa de las 20?

-eso quiere decir que reinventamos en juego, que dices Tyler?

-empiezo yo

-no...

-porque?

-porque supuestamente Archie yo soy el mayor y me da como que ciertos privilegios

-bueno..., empieza Grandchester

-fecha de nacimiento?

-Enero 28 al igual que tu

-oh, tienes razon, veamos..., segundo nombre?

-Gabe y tu?

-Greum, valla, hasta las mismas iniciales no?

-si..., genial -exclamo con una sonrisa, eso era algo nuevo -a ver..., Mmm, blanco o negro?

-negro. Frio o calor?

-frio. Shakespeare o Donne?

-obviamente que Shakespeare.., es el mejor.

-bah! Lee mas a fondo los sonetos sagrados, cambiaran tu vida.

-sigamos espejito!. -respondio Terry en tono decidido, pero por alguna razon estaba sonriendole al chico. Los dos acomodaron las sillas para que quedaran uno frente al otro, listos para enlazar lo que en ese momento seria su primera charla amena entre ambos.

El taconeo contra el piso estaba desesperando a Annie, Candy desde el dia anterior estaba que se carcomia de los nervios, estaba pendiente del correo, de algun telegrama, algo que le informara si Terry y Tyler habian llegado a Nueva York sin ningun rasguño.

-..-Candy no crees que estas exagerando? -pregunto Annie

-lo que hicieron la primera vez que se vieron no fue exageración, tan solo me imagino lo que habran hecho en el tren

-Mmm, no se ha escuchado del accidente de un tren por culpa de un par de gemelos pedantes aun

-Mmm, tienes razon alli -junto a las chicas un aterrado Archie ha aparecido delane de estas, pero su rostro no traia buena cara -que pasa Archie? Parece que hubieras visto un fantasma

-esto es mucho peor que ver a Terry en el rostro de Tyler..., llego un telegrama

-dime es de ellos? -quiso saber la rubia

-no..., la tia abuela, ya..., se regresa

-que? Y.., y Escocia que?

-dijo que era importante "Ya basta de la vagancia y al trabajo dar alza" -imito Archie la voz de la tia abuela con burla

-y Albert sabra de esto?

-si..., ya debe de regresarse en cuanto sepa que ella ya se viene a colmarnos la paciencia

-bueno chicos, aprovechen que Albert esta que viene de regreso, porque si yo fuera ustedes le dijera lo de Tyler y Terry

-Annie! Tu no te escapas de esto, estas tan metida hasta el fondo y mas por ser la "confidente" de Tyler

-whoa, whoa, whoa! Anne Briggter tienes que explicarme eso

-otro dia Archie..., pero el punto es que Albert es el unico que puede entendernos y quizas servir de psicólogo para Terry y Tyler

-psicólogo? Pff, si el tio abuelo hubiese estudiado psicologia se hubiera hecho una gran fortuna, su paciencia es infinita.

-oohhh, en eso tienes tooda la razon jajajajajajaja

-ahora me pregunto si los dos habran llegado completos

-pues creo que con lo mal que se llevan debieron de irse en pedacitos a casa de Eleonore

-jajajajajajajajaja oh Dios es que me los imagino, pero puedo apostar algo

-que Annie

-que cuando Tyler tenga que regresarse..., si es que regresa, Terry lo va a extrañar

-tu crees?

-Archie.., segun tu son de la misma calaña, de algun modo coincidiran

-oh Dios te oiga Annie -dijo Candy uniendo sus manos, ese era su unico deseo en ese momento, se imagino todo lo que vivieron en el viaje a Nueva York, la verdadera pesadilla quizas y mas para los dos chicos. Pero algo estaba cambiando, de una manera extraordinaria, quizas Archie tenia razon, eran de la misma calaña y de algun u otro modo encontrarian el momento y lugar exacto para darse la tregua.

Unas risas despertaban a la rubia lentamente, se extrañaba el escuchar risas en su casa, o en este caso en su cuarto, se incorporo pero sintio un leve mareo que la hizo apoyarse de la cabecera de la cama, trato de prestar un poco mas de atencion a las risas, eran masculinas, y sonaban iguales, con cuidado se levanto y vio lo que en su vida creyo ver, y menos de esa forma, sonriendo, felices, casi parecia un mundo perfecto.

-..-la cosa mas loca que hallas hecho en tu vida? -preguntaba Terry, ya habian reinventado el juego.

-colarme en la fiesta de nuestro presidente Woodrow Wilson

-espera! Que?! -pregunto Terry sorprendido, esa de verdad era una locura total, sobrepasaba las cosas que el mismo habia hecho -como lo hiciste?

-fue antes de irme a Italia, mama estaba de gira y claro yo estaba aburrido, era una fiesta de 4 de Julio y solo iba la crema y nata del pais, un amigo, amigo de un amigo del senador de Oklahoma nos ayudo a colarnos disfrazándonos como personal de servicio a la fiesta, alli nos cambiamos de ropa y salimos a interactuar con las grandes personalidades de la politica.

-y eso fue en Washington?

-en Washigton y en la Casa Blanca

-whoa tu..., eres un loco desquiciado y ella no se entero?

-nop.., cree que estuve toooodo el tiempo estudiando como todo un santo, cosa que no soy, y aquí entre nos no lo sabe aun... Y tu? Que cosa loca haz hecho?

-me dejaste en desventaja, insultar a una monja no cuenta.

-que tu que?! -pregunto Tyler sorprendido -yo ni siquiera puedo decirle ridiculo al pastor anglicano de la parroquia y tu le dijiste quien sabe que barbaridades a una monja?! No lo puedo creer, Dios estas loco, loco de remate! No estabas en tus cabales.

-estaba era molesto de verdad, pero no me arrepiento -Eleonore veia con satisfaccion a los dos chicos bromeando, pero borro su sonrisa de los labios y suspiro, era el momento indicado, no habia distracciones. La mentira sobre ellos dos se acabaria ese dia.

-..-chicos?

-Eleonore..., despertaste -Terry atendio al llamado de su madre, se levanto de la silla y fue a abrazarla -perdoname por haberte tratado de esa forma

-no importa.. -miro al chico detras de su hijo -Tyler?

Este estaba afligido, apretaba sus manos con fuerza, pero antes de hablar y sentir odio contra su propia madre queria saber la verdad., se levanto y fue hacia ella. La rubia no lo podia creer, estaban los dos delante de ella, empezo a llorar sin darse cuenta.

-..-por Dios.., mis hijos, estan juntos! Los dos..., pero Tyler tu.., estabas en Volterra que haces aqui?

-es una larga historia, y creo que me vas a querer desheredar cuando te la cuente.

-Eleonore..., creo que ya sabras porque el y yo estamos aqui

-si.., ya lo se Terry, sientense, ya es hora de que sepan la verdad, pero primero.., donde se conocieron?

-en Chicago! -hablo Terry

-y que hacias tu en Chicago jovencito

-el o yo? -pregunto Terry

-Tyler!

-yo..., la verdad es que.., tengo un mes viviendo en Illinois y estoy en la compañia teatral Fontana, audicione y quede, sorpresa!

Eleonore estaba que agarraba a su hijo por las orejas y le daba las nalgadas que se merecia, pero que podia hacer ella? El tenia 21 años y era libre de hacer lo que le plazca y no lo iba a tener encerrado en Italia el resto de su vida.

-despues hablaremos de eso Tyler, ahora quiero hablar esto que les concierne a ambos, y espero que por esto no me odie..., ninguno de los dos.

-escucha -Terry le tomo de la mano con cariño -solo dinos la verdad, todo.

-muy bien -respiro profundamente y empezo a dar su relato de todo lo ocurrido, desde el nacimiento de ambos hasta la separacion.

**Flash Back.**

_Tenia solo 16 años cuando conoci a Richard Grandchester, estabamos en una fiesta de recepcion, era mi tercer protagonico recuerdo bien, esa noche me enamore perdidamente de el, pero el era quince años mayor que yo, y no me importaba porque el era el amor de mi vida. Vivi los mejores momentos de mi vida con el, con el ame intensamente y fui capaz de llegar a los extremos por estar con el, pero habia algo que impedia que estuviesemos juntos. Nuestros estatus sociales, el era superior a mi en muchisimos sentidos, eso era un problema, y las cosas se complicaron sin darnos cuenta. Al tiempo note que mi cuerpo cambiaba, y el temio porque la sociedad se diera cuenta, asi que decidimos huir juntos, sin miedo a nada me fui de la mano con el hombre que amaba y con el fruto de nuestro amor en mi vientre. Nos residenciamos en un pequeño departamento en Queens, alli viviamos solo nosotros dos en la dulce espera, pero el dia que di a luz nos llevamos la sorpresa de que no era uno, sino dos, dos hermosos varones. El mayor, Terrence Greum Grandchester, era enorme y fuerte, y el menor, Tyler Gabe Grandchester, pequeño pero lleno de vida, no habia planeado que dos angeles tocaran a nuestras vidas, mis dos pequeñas estrellas, no habia un momento en el que no quisiera estar con ustedes, Richard los amaba con locura, en especial a Terry, se desvivia por el mejor dicho, y consentia a Tyler de todas las maneras, eran los mejores amigos, mi mundo era perfecto mejor dicho, los tenia a ustedes y a Richard, no podia pedir mas. _

_Pero todo mi mundo perfecto se derrumbo ante mis ojos una noche, ustedes tenian cuatro años apenas, para mi aun eran unos bebes, esa noche Richard habia llegado como derrotado, abatido, su rostro era una mezcla de sentimientos negativos._

_-...-Richard, que es lo que pasa?_

_-Eleonore..., me han enviado esta carta de Londres, mi hermano George ha fallecido._

_-oh Richard.., lo siento mucho mi amor._

_-debo regresar a Londres.., mi padre..., mi padre me ha designado como duque y ya.., ha elegido una esposa para mi_

_-que?! Pero el..., no puede hacer esto_

_-tecnicamente si, tu y yo no estamos casados -senti que era la peor desilusion de mi vida -partiremos en el proximo barco a Inglaterra mañana temprano._

_-partiremos? A que te refieres?_

_-hablo de los niños y yo, por ser varones son los siguientes en la linea para ser mis sucesores._

_-no.., no por favor Richard a ellos no!_

_-lo siento Eleonore, hubiese querido que las cosas fuesen diferentes, pero es necesario, te puedo mandar fotografias de ellos, pero no puedes verlos..., tu no perteneces a mi mundo._

_-NO! -recuerdo que tenia mucha rabia, no podian hacerme eso, lo abofetee con fuerza y contuve las lagrimas lo mas que pude -puedes humillarme, puedes abandonarme, puedes dejarme en la calle sola y triste, pero no dejare que te lleves a mis hijos!_

_Con decision los cargue a los dos entre mis brazos y los lleve al cuarto, alli pase seguro y trave la puerta con una silla, no permitiria que me los arrebataran a ninguno._

_-Eleonore! Eleonore! Abre la puerta maldita sea!_

_-mami porque grita papi? -me preguntaste Terry, yo no sabia que contestarte. Richard seguia gritando y golpeando la puerta, y eso aturdia a Tyler, el se tapaba sus orejitas con las manos._

_-que se calle! Que se calle mami! -gritaba con lagrimitas en sus ojos, no soportaba verlos tristes a los dos._

_-ssshhh, vengan hijos, hoy dormire con ustedes y les cantare, que dicen?_

_-si mami._

_-y mañana, muy temprano nos iremos, lejos, solo los tres, y estaremos juntos -me habia jurado llevarmelos lejos apenas amaneciera, los abrace con fuerza y les cante una cancion de cuna, esa misma que mi madre me cantaba a mi y ahora era mi turno de cantarselas a ustedes._

_Recuerdo las lágrimas corrían por su cara,_

_Cuando le dije que nunca te dejaré ir._

_Cuando todas las sombras casi mata a su luz_

_Recuerdo que usted dijo que no me dejes aquí solo_

_Pero todo está muerto y enterrado y en el pasado esta noche _

_Sólo cierra los ojos,_

_El sol se pone. Vas a estar bien_

_Nadie puede hacerte daño. _

_Ven luz de la mañana, Tu y yo estaremos sano y salvo. _

_Yo estaba alerta a cualquier ruido, Richard en cualquier momento entraria y haria algo, tenia un ojo abierto y otro cerrado, pero no pude evitarlo, me quede dormida junto a ustedes dos, tan inocentes de todo lo que giraba a su alrededor. Me desperte antes de que el sol saliera, pero me sentia vacia, como si algo me faltara, me pare y no estaba ninguno de los dos, la puerta estaba abierta, sali rapidamente, no, no podia estar pasandome esto._

_-Terry! Tyler! -cuando sali al recibidor Richard tenia a Terry en sus brazos y estaba alzando a Tyler para cargarlo tambien, me movi como una fiera y se lo arrebate con fuerza, escuche a mi hijo llorar por haberle tirado con fuerza del brazo y fue peor cuando hice que se golpeara la cabeza con la mesa y despues verlo caerse al suelo. Me agache para revisarlo y lloraba mucho, pero escuche una voz llamandome._

_-mami! Mami! Mami -me llamaba Terry, habia olvidado a mi hijo_

_-Tyler te duele? -el me dijo que si con lagrimas en sus ojos -escuchame, vete a tu cuarto y metete debajo de la cama, no salgas hasta que llegue_

_-pero..._

_-obedece a mama! -le dije para despues salir corriendo a traves de los pasillos del edificio, al llegar vi a Richard metiendo a mi hijo en un coche, sus ojitos azules me miraban aterrorizados, yo corri detras del coche que estaba empezando a andar, en esa epoca era muy delgada y liviana y me daba ventaja a la hora de correr, pero no era solo eso lo que me impulsaba a seguir corriendo! Era mi amor de madre, no queria que me separaran de mi hijo, no queria que creciera lejos de mi, asi que corri, corri y corri hasta llegar al puerto, pero ya era tarde, ese enorme barco habia zarpado, llevandose a mi hijo en el._

_La decepcion, el dolor invadieron mi corazon, escuche a mi hijo llamarme, practicamente pidiendome ayuda con el alma, pero no podia hacer nada, nada, solo aceptar que nunca mas lo volveria a ver. Regrese a casa abatida, y con dolor fui a buscar a la unica persona que me quedaba hasta el momento, Tyler, por el debia luchar ahora, por el debia mantenerme en pie. Tyler despues de eso tuvo muchos dias enfermo, ocasionado por el golpe en la cabeza y todo lo que ocurrio esa noche, pero despues..., nada, su mente parecia haber negado los eventos de esa noche y a los dos de los personajes de ese dia, era como si su mente quisiese empezar desde cero, en parte era lo mejor, ya que Richard despues me escribio diciendome que por ningun motivo Terry y Tyler debian enterarse de la existencia del uno del otro, jamas me explico porque, solo me dijo que si se llegasen a enterar me olvidara de ambos para siempre, que tendria a Tyler tambien, y lo que menos queria era perder a mi otro hijo._

_Paso el tiempo y Terry crecia por un lado como un noble caballero ingles y Tyler por el otro como el tipico chico americano, pero jamas me olvide lo que eran, nunca olvide que eran mis gemelos, mis estrellitas._

**Fin Flash Back**

Ninguno de los dos podia creer lo que se les habia contado, en especial Terry, Richard era un monstruo, Tyler sintio su mundo tambalearse, como es que todo eso paso? Su respiracion estaba acelerada, porque jamas les contaron eso.

-..-y ese Richard..., es..., es..

-a el no lo recuerdas, a el tambien lo olvidaste de algun modo, Richard Grandchester es tu padre, apenas me separe de el hice hasta lo imposible para que solo fueses un chico normal, el apellido Grandchester era como una especie de maldición, con esfuerzo, dinero y abogados hasta decir ya te quite el apellido de tu padre, el gran Duque de Grandchester

-Duque? esto es una broma

-no lo es Tyler..., yo.., uuff, estuve en esa linea de sucesión, estaba marcado que al cumplir los 21 años debia tomar ese puesto, pero renuncie a todo al venir a America

-no entiendo.., este tal Richard no queria que nos encontráramos..., porque? dime mama!

-la realeza considera a Terry el hijo bastardo y si se enteran que Richard no tuvo uno, sino dos hijos con una plebeya arrebataran a los, pero igual serias considerado un bastardo delante de ellos. Richard en parte pensaba en ti Ty.

-tiene razon -exclamo Terry con tristeza -no fueron los mejores años de mi vida

Eleonore

-hijos yo..

-me siento mal! -exclamo Tyler saliendo de la habitacion, parecia molesto, Eleonore hundio su rostro en sus manos y estallo a llorar.

-oh Dios.., me odia, me odia!

-sshh, descuida, hablare con el

-es que es justo que el sienta eso por mi, se lo oculte por años, al igual que a ti

-quiero saber algo..., la noche que vine a buscarte, esa noche nevada el..

-no..., no el ya estaba en Italia, Richard de alguna manera sabia lo que ibas a hacer, lo hice por la seguridad de ambos y mande a Tyler a Italia unas semanas antes con mi nana, Terry hijo perdon.

-ssshh, tu solo fuiste victima de las monstruosidades de Richard, todo por el honor, igual que yo

-tu no eres como el Terry, escuchaste? No eres como el

-y que pasara ahora? Ambos nos encontramos y...

-por suerte perdio todo poder sobre ustedes, ya tienen 21 años, son mayores de edad, el aun cree que Tyler esta en Italia

-el sabe de el.., todo?

-siempre encontro formas de saber de Tyler, no es tan malo como tu lo ves

-aun asi lo que nos hizo no tiene nombre..., yo.., borre a Tyler de mi memoria por Dios, eso es algo de lo que jamas me podre olvidar y... -eso vino a la mente de el, en el gran castillo cuando se quedaba solo o jugaba castigado en su cuarto, ese amigo imaginario, como no se dio cuenta antes, el de algun modo no lo habia olvidado, su amigo Ty era nada mas y nada menos que Tyler, su hemano -no fue asi.., no lo olvide del todo

-Terry que..

-quedate aqui.. -exclamo este y salio en busqueda del chico, vio al personal de servicio parado frente a el, hicieron una reverencia al verlo, debia inventarles algo -oigan..., podrian ir ambas a comprar unas.., cosas? Eleonore no se siente bien

-que le pasa a la señora? Vimos al doctor salir hace mucho rato pero no quisimos molestarle

-sufrio un desvanecimiento, por favor vallan urgentemente y traiganle algo, se sentira mejor

-las dos?

-si..

-pero si mire el clima! Viene un aguacero

-esta perfecto.., vallan y tardense un poco si quieren, aqui tienen dinero, adios, adios, adios -practicamente las estaba echando, pero era la unica solucion. Despues de despedir a las mujeres fue a buscar al chico y el sitio en donde jamas creyo encontrarlo no era coindicencia, en su habitacion, Tyler se miraba en el espejo, y Terry se reflejo en el tambien, levanto su mano para señalarlo, pero parecia en parte que se señalaba asi mismo.

-todo esto parece una pesadilla

-si.., y de las peores

-crees que.., ese golpe halla sido el que borrara todo sobre lo que paso esa noche

-eso creo, entonces lo que Archie decia era cierto, un trauma, eso fue lo que nos paso a los dos, mi mente al igual que la tuya ha bloqueado todo eso, borrandote a ti, o al menos eso pense hasta ahora.

-pero porque?! Acaso nosotros eramos culpables de las decisiones de los demas? No! -apenas Tyler estallo de la rabia un ruido los enmudeció, la ventana se abrio bruscamente y cerro la puerta, habia empezado a llover, Tyler fue a cerrar la ventana pero tenia tanto tiempo sin darle mantenimiento que no cerraba -Dios.., se atasco.

-espera.. -Terry fue a auxiliar al chico, estaba muy dura la ventana, pero juntos lograron cerrarla, despues de eso se miraron fijamente.

-gracias...

-de nada -exclamo Terry, su mirada empezó a pasearse por la habitación y todo lo que veia era el tipico cuarto del chico norteamericano, fanatico del béisbol, la música y las artes -sabes Tyler.., aqui duermo yo cuando no quiero ir a mi departamento.

-que raro, aqui dormi yo hasta los quince años, aqui jugué, cantaba, traia a mis amigos y descubrí que queria ser actor, Dios..., es que son tantas cosas que hay que asimilar, te veo y si, somos exactamente iguales, compartimos la misma sangre pero aun asi eres un completo desconocido para mi.

-tu también, pero si aceptas..., quiero que volvamos a conocernos, empezar de cero, Tyler.., quiero que seas mi hermano, mi hermano gemelo

-a pesar de todo? A pesar de haberte golpeado, llamarte imbécil y coquetear con tu ex-novia?

-a pesar de todo..., menos la ultima aun no te perdono el haberle dado un beso en la mejilla a Candy en la estacion -dijo este con burla -Tyler..., acabemos de escuchar a Eleonore, esta historia aun no ha terminado.

**Continuara...**


	15. Karma

**THE LYING GAME: JUEGO ENTRE DOS.**

**Capitulo 15**

**Karma.**

* * *

Un poco de trabajo costo, Terry saco a Tyler de la habitacion, lloviznaba con bastante fuerza desde hacia media hora, al parecer la mucama tenia razon, el clima no es normal, a Terry le dio hambre y fue a la cocina, el otro castaño lo siguio, muy dentro de el ya le agarro un poco de confianza al actor.

-...-oye quieres galletas? -pregunto Terry abriendo el refrigerador

-claro! Aunque yo.., yo las como con mantequilla de mani -respondio sentandose en el meson y recogiendo las mangas de su camisa, Terry lo miro sonriente.

-oye..., tambien yo! -en una mano tenia un paquete de galletas Oreo's y en la otra un frasco de mantequilla de mani.

-whoa, es increible!.., la mayoria de las personas lo encuentra asqueroso

-si no los comprendo -puso el frasco en medio de ellos dos abierto junto con el paquete de galleas, empezaron a comerlas lentamente -esto es increible.

-que? Que nos gusten las galletas con mantequilla de mani

-no..., ayer solo era yo! Perfecto, la maravilla del siglo XX y hoy tengo un gemelo.., hay dos como yo! Bueno, tu y yo, asi es como es no?

-si eso creo, yo tampoco lo creo.., es tan, complicado y no lo se, inusual, siempre pensé que cosas asi pasaban en libros.

-bueno.., somos una muestra de que todo puede pasar.

-Terrence...

-que sucede?

-este tal Richard..., el...? Porque dijiste que fueron los peores años de tu vida? Es acaso uno de esos padres que dicen "hablaremos luego hijo" o es...

-no quiero hablar de eso

-porque?

-es un tema incomodo y solo quisiera olvidarlo.

-el te maltrato? -pregunto el chico, Terry tenso la quijada y asintio con la cabeza, Tyler jadeo, como era posible que maltratara a su propio hijo despues de profesarle amor y devocion -Dios..., es un bastardo.

-sera mejor que dejes las cosas asi..., no saber de Richard Grandchester es lo mejor para ti, y quisiera ser tu en este momento

-porque?

-para no recordarlo, para no recordar nada, para no recordar a la duquesa cara de cerdo y a sus hijos.

-te.., tenemos mas hermanos?

-lamentablemente, dos!... -respondio con algo de rencor en sus palabras -yo perjuraba hacia cinco dias que no iba a tolerar a mas mocosos que tuvieran mi sangre! Pero me tropece contigo y hasta alli llego todo.

-valla entonces cambie tu mundo no?

-de un modo extraño pero si.., otra cosa rara es que apenas nos vimos nos odiamos y ahora miranos, comiendo galletas con mantequilla de mani y hablando como si nada hubiese sucedido.

-si.., asi es como deben de ser las cosas no?

-si.., asi es todo -respondio Terry mordiendo su galleta, miro de reojo a Tyler, y penso "porque no? No debe de ser malo tener un gemelo" y de hecho era su segunda oportunidad en la vida, ir a ver a Candy no solo lo tranquilizo espiritualmente, sino que encontro a esa mitad que le faltaba. En la cocina aparecio la rubia y los miro a ambos, aun no creia que estaban juntos de nuevo, que sus hijos estaban alli compartiendo, era un milagro, pero debia acabar de relatarles la verdad, carraspeo y los dos chicos volvieron la mirada hacia Eleonore, quien se veia afligida, en sus manos traia ese album que cuidaba recelosamente. Se sento junto a ellos y hablo.

-..-Terry.., sabes lo que hay aqui verdad?

-a decir verdad no..

-y tu Tyler? -nego con la cabeza, ella respiro y abrio el album, mostro una fotografia, estaba rota por la mitad, era un niño y ambos se reflejaron en el -alguno de ustedes lo reconoce?

-podria ser yo.., o Tyler, no lo se -explico Terry, la rubia medio sonrio y le dio la foto.

-eres tu mi vida, siempre elegante.

-y la otra mitad? -pregunto Tyler -donde esta la otra mitad de la fotografia?

-esa..., esa la tiene tu padre, de alguna forma queria que tuvieramos una parte de ustedes ya que...

-si.., si, los niños de el y ella, uuff, fue el peor trato que pudieron haber hecho, ya que practicamente Richard me secuestro si lo ves desde otro punto de vista.

-lo se pero..., tambien analizo que las cosas pudieron hacerse de un modo distinto

-cual?

-irse solo sin decir nada pudo ser la mejor opcion, ya que asi nadie hubiese salido dañado y por lo menos lo recordarias Tyler...

-eso supongo, pero como alguien dijo por alli.., a veces es mejor no recordar -miro de reojo a Terry.

-y que haremos ahora? Digo..., ya nos conocemos, cual es el proximo paso?

-bueno, Richard no les hara nada a ninguno, son mayores de edad, eso es bueno pero yo les digo, aprendan a conocerse de nuevo.

-estara como que.., dificil

-si es verdad, pero quizas en el proceso no solo aprendan a conocerse.., sino a quererse de nuevo.

-despues de llamar imbecil a Terry sera tarea dificil

-puedes creer que se burlo de mi? Nadie jamas se habia atrevido a hacerlo.

-siempre hay una primera vez no? -ambos rieron, la rubia sintio gozo al escucharlos reir juntos.

-entonces tuvieron tiempo de conocerse un poco?

-Tyler pega duro.., eso lo confirmo.

-entonces debo de suponer que ya conocen algunas.., cualidades del otro.

-Terrence el rompecorazones.

-pero lo de ambos es ser actores por devocion -hablo esta vez Terry, la rubia no creia que ese gusto lo hallan adquirido ambos, miro a traves de la ventana y la lluvia de hacia media hora ya cesaba -miren esta dejando de llover.

-creo que..., que debo irme.

-a donde vas?

-al teatro, a reportarme con Hathaway.

-espera! Hathaway? Robert Hathaway?

-lo conoces?

-el.., el es tu amigo mamá, acaso el...

-el lo sabe todo, sabe de ustedes, fue intimo amigo de tu padre tambien.

-oh demonios! Como no suponerlo, es tu confidente.

-agradézcanle mucho a el, fue mi apoyo cuando te perdi Terry y me ayudo mucho contigo Tyler, fue como un padre para ti.

-whao.., otra cosa que jamas imagine, entonces Hathaway sabe que tengo un gemelo, y de paso fue amigo de Richard y tuyo! Vueltas y sorpresas que trae la vida.

-bueno.., yo.., creo que me ire a hospedarme en un hotel

-pero Tyler.., esta es tu casa hijo -escucharon la puerta abrirse y cerrarse, Terry sabia quienes habian llegado.

-al parecer tu nuevo personal de servicio conoce solo a Terrence, no a Tyler, se veria extraño.

-en parte tiene razon, y lo mejor seria no llamar la atencion, y seguir como si nada, cada uno por su lado, como siempre ha sido.

-bueno..., al menos quiero que los dos me den un abrazo -exigio la actriz, Terry la abrazo con gusto, Tyler por su parte aun estaba algo esceptico por todas las verdades descubiertas en los ultimos dias, pero no podia odiar a su madre, ella no tenia la culpa de lo que les paso, se acerco a ella tambien.

La rubia no podia sentirse mas feliz en ese momento, abrazaba a sus dos hijos, a sus dos estrellas de nuevo, de alguna manera nada los volveria a separar.

-..okey! Ya vallanse, traten de no llamar la atencion, usen gafas y cuidense mucho mis amores.

-ya.., ya mamá! Estaremos bien -explico Tyler sacando su pasamontañas de su jersey para asi ocultar su cabello, la rubia queria reprocharle el aspecto que tenia pero ese momento era demasiado especial como para arruinarlo en un detalle tan vanal como lo es la apariencia, pero debia aceptar tambien que asi como andaba era un camuflaje excelente para el.

Los dos chicos se miraron y asintieron, debian irse y vieron a la rubia con sentimentalismo.

-bueno..., creo que.., nos vemos.

-vamonos Tyler -el castaño alargo su mano hacia el, el muchacho alzo su mirada azul, era dificil acostumbrarse, pero ya era hora, tenia un hermano, una bendicion y debia aprovechar el tiempo que iba a estar en Nueva York para conocerlo, para dejar de ser su sombra y al fin ser el hermano gemelo de Terry Grandchester.

-vamos Terrence -agarro su mano con fuerza, Terry se sintio aliviado de que Tyler al fin le empezara a agarrar confianza, este por inercia lo estrecho a su torso y lo abrazo, y este accedio, queria que sintiera que a pesar de todo estaria alli para el. Se separaron y empezaron a caminar a traves de la casa hasta la salida. El personal de servicio vio a los dos jovenes, se sorprendieron en seguida.

-..-oye.., son cosas mias o son dos señores Grandchester?

-por Dios! Creo que deberiamos ir al optometrista no?

-oh mejor callate Paulina y hagamosle caso al señor Grandchester, atendamos a la señora Backer.

-si pero..., es raro, eran dos?

-ni idea, pero no me dare mala vida.

Los dos chicos se colocaron sus gafas y se acomodaron hasta quedar cada quien irreconocible, ambos tenian que dar una larga caminata, pero Terry hiria al teatro y Tyler a buscar un hotel, el actor no queria que este se quedara en otro sitio, asi que hablo.

-..-oye Tyler! No es necesario que te hospedes en un hotel.

-lo que pasa es que..., necesito pensar, y mucho, todo esto ha sido fuerte.

-tengo una habitacion extra en mi departamento, y eres mi hermano! No dejare que te vallas a un hotel, quiero conocerte de verdad.., solo si aceptas claro.

-Terrence yo... -un coche se detuvo lentamente delante de ellos, Terry vio con horror a Tyler, ambos estarian en problemas si descubrian que eran dos. Se tensaron y se prepararon para enfrentarse a la persona que estaba dentro del coche.

-..-Terry hace cuanto llegaste a Nueva York? -eran unos compañeros del actor, Terry, pero estos estaban mirando era a Tyler, el chico se quito las gafas ya que sabia que lo estaban confundiendo con Terry,quien habia agachado la mirada pero con la cabeza practicamente le decia que hacer.

-..-yoooooooo..., hoy?

-oye, vamos de camino al teatro, quieres el aventon? -preguntaron estos, Terry con la cabeza dijo que no, el chico miro a estos, hora de usas su don de actuacion, carraspeo y respondio.

-no, lo lamento pero prefiero caminar.

-si tu insistes, le decimos a Karen y a Hathaway que llegaste?

-sera mejor que yo que yo les diga -exclamo con tono alegre -ya vallanse, yo sigo, debo ir a hacer unas cosas.

-bueno no te retrases Grandchester.

-descuiden..., llegare a tiempo.

-excelente, no te tardes o el ogro te mandara al fondo del oceano -respondieron los jovenes dentro del coche, aceleraron dejando a los dos chicos solos.

-Dios eso estuvo cerca! -exclamo Tyler con furia.

-cerca? Demasiado! sabes eres buen actor.

-gracias..., oye no podemos estar juntos en la calle, deberiamos irnos cada uno por su lado.

-no! Estas loco!

-conozco Nueva York como la palma de mi mano.

-si pero si analizas esto! -hizo señas a su rostro y al de el -esta en carteles en toda la ciudad y es famoso.

-pero tu estaras en un lugar y yo en otro.

-es un buen punto! Nadie asi se alarmara.

-lo ves? Soy un genio! -explico Tyler con arrogancia -y? Que esperas?

-okey..., nos vemos en un cafe que esta cerca de Wall Street.., el Royal Cafe..

-Royal Cafe Stone, se cual es.

-excelente, trata de..., de no llamar la atencion mucho.

-estamos tratando de confiar el uno del otro no Terrence? Este es el momento.

-bien..., estas a prueba Tyler -hablo Terry seriamente. Tomo un taxi que lo llevo al teatro, mientras que el otro castaño quedaba solo en medio de la calle, el tambien probaba la confianza de Terry. Ninguno de los dos fiaba del otro, por alguna razon.

Algunas veces estamos en curso a una colision, pero a veces no solo nos afecta a nosotros en si, afecta a otros, los mas cercanos, provocando que lo que hasta ahora es un volcan activo, un volcan a punto de erupcionar.

-...-oigan..., por favor si mandan una carta o algo avisenme -explicaba la rubia arreglando sus cosas para irse de guardia al hospital.

-por Dios, Candy tranquilizate, ellos dos quizas aun esten hablando con Eleonore.

-o quizas uno de los dos este lanzando el cadaver del otro al Delaware -bromeo Archie, pero las dos chicas lo fulminaron con la mirada

-bueno..., lo estuve pensando y.., que pasa si no se logra que esos dos lleguen a un acuerdo..., ya los vimos y no se pueden ver en pintura.

-Annie no digas eso, claro que si..., conozco a Terry es noble y Tyler tiene un corazon de oro, se que ellos podran asimilar todo lo que les suceda, se que ellos podran aprender a quererse como lo que son.., hermanos!

-el problema Candy es que don totalmente diferentes de pies a cabeza, se han criado de forma diferente, sus actitudes son diferentes..., yo creo apenas descubran lo que les paso volveran cada uno por su camino y no volveran a verse mas..., eso lo afirmo.

-no..., no creo que sean tan.., crueles para llegar a hacer eso -reclamo Candy.

-todos tenemos nuestras dudas y teorias, pero no hagamos apuestas, son bastante bipolares los dos y cualquier cosa puede ocurrirles.

-pues yo apuesto a que lograran entenderse.

-la base de toda relacion, hasta la de hermanos es la confianza y esos dos no confian ni en la sombra del otro, pero..., hago mis apuestas, cualquier cosa puede suceder entre Terry y Tyler.

El trio de jovenes hablaba fuerte y todas sus palabras estaban llenas de peso hacia el par de gemelos, pero Candy confiaba en que lograrian tener una relacion, aunque sea mediana.

-..solo a nosotros nos pasan cosas asi.., mediar a un par de locos como Terry y Tyler -farfullo Annie.

-tu crees que tienes la peor parte, porque habre sido victima de una paliza por parte de los dos?

-no te golpearon los dos Archie, uno te golpeaba en el colegio y el otro te golpeo aqui, en tu casa, bajo tus reglas y ademas te dejo lloriqueando como una niñita, en tiempos y lugares distintos primo.

-pero aun asi no se siente bien, pero tu no la llevas mal.

-yo? De que hablas?

-cuando ese par se agarro de golpes en la calle era por ti..., Terry aun te ama y Tyler creo que esta enamorado de ti preciosa, asi que eres la cereza del pastel, es como si Dios hubiese querido que se encontraran y tu fueses el iman que los atrajera y Paaamm! Tremenda colision no?

-pero aun no me explico! Si fueron separados a los cuatro años porque no se recuerdan? Un hermano no se olvida asi como asi, tuvo que haber pasado algo terrible.

-eso es algo que solo Eleonore puede explicarles, y me imagino que en este momento ya debieron de saberlo.

-y que crees que pase?

-solo Dios sabra que hacer con esos dos, pero ni Terry ni Tyler pueden sentir odio hacia el otro, asi lo quieran, es como si muy dentro supiesen quien es el otro en sus vidas, saben..., cada uno puede tener un pensar diferente, costumbres diferentes, y bueno..., un corte de cabello diferente -bromeo Candy en esta ultima -pero creo que comparten muchas cosas importantes, cosas que haran que en vez de odiarse logren quererse, no todos los dias descubres que tienes un hermano gemelo, y esta.., creo que es la oportunidad perfecta para Terry autocorregirse, hacer como dicen, borron y cuenta nueva, cambiar cosas malas en su vida y hacerlas buenas, tal vez Tyler no solo vino a America para ser actor, vino a cambiarnos la vida a muchos.

Unos aplausos solitarios estremecen la habitacion, Candy, Archie y Annie se levantan de sus asientos sorprendidos, la sangre se le enfrio a la rubia al saber que los estaban escuchando hablar de un tema que para ellos era como un secreto que nunca debio salir a la luz, la caja de Pandora estaba abierta soltando todo lo que no se debia saber.

-..-hola chicos, holaaaa enfermera! -mascullo el rubio con una sonrisa ironica.

-oh -oh -mascullo Archie sorprendido.

-oh -oh -mofo Albert a su sobrino, coloco su maleta y su saco en el suelo y se cruzo de brazos -fue genial la conversacion que tenian chicos, no saben cuanto la disfrute.

-cu.., cuanto tiempo estuviste escuchandonos? -pregunto Annie paralizada.

-lo suficiente Annie, para saber que un mes fuera de casa y ustedes hacen desastre.., ahora chicos porque no nos salimos al jardin a tomar aire fresco y me explican mas a fondo lo sucedido? Se oye la historia muy interesante.

-Albert yo...

-sshh, descuiden, no me enojare pero quiero que sean sinceros conmigo, y que no se guarden secretos para ustedes solos.

-bien -explico la rubia agachando la cabeza, la pareja de novios empezo a caminar fuera de la casa y Albet agarro la mano de Candy para encaminarla fuera y alli empezar con el largo relato que ella y sus amigos tenian que darle.

El actor habia llegado muy acelerado al teatro, y no dejaba de pensar que si los descubrian a el y a Tyler estarian en graves problemas, fue a tomarse varios vasos de agua, tipico, lo hacia cuando estaba desesperado, por lo menos sabia que su hermano conocia la ciudad y no se perderia, alguien toco su hombro, sabia quien era.

-..-hola duende.

-vaya! Hasta que al fin llegaste pero..., vaya no te ves bien, parece como si hubieses visto un fantasma.

-bueno..., puedes verlo de ese modo.., y el fantasma se parece a mi -susurro esto a lo ultimo.

-que dijiste?

-nada! Nada, eehh, en donde esta Robert?

-esta en la oficina, esta hablando con los tramoyistas para que organicen todo para la presentacion de mañana.

-oh excelente! -explico este, su amiga pelirroja noto la excitacion que el tenia, lo cual no era normal

-Terry te sientes bien?

-yo? Si Karen estoy de maravilla

-no lo se, te ves extraño, dime? Viste a Candy? Hablaste con ella?

-si..., si la vi, esta hermosa Karen, y se que esta bien y que es feliz.

-me alegro, por cierto vino de nuevo tu prometida, por decima v ez en los dias que no estuvistes, cree que la quieres abandonar.

-su obsesion esta llegando a los limites.

-apuesto cincuenta dolares a que apenas se casen te diga que quiere que abandones el teatro porque te absorbe demasiado tiempo y que te quiere a su lado y blah, blah, blah...

-por favor no digas eso, porque alli si no lo pienso dos veces para suicidarme, la muerte nos separara y sere libre.

-lamentablemente perderia a mi compañero de trabajo pero..., habra que acostumbrarse -explico la pelirroja mientras se alejaba de el para ir a recoger todos los libretos que estaban tirados por doquier, ahora muy dentro de el estaba preocupado por Tyler, ahora necesitaba saber si el estaba bien.

El castaño caminaba por las calles de Nueva York, su natal Nueva York, habia cambiado tanto en seis años, pero por cada lugar que pasaba estaba un panfleto de Standford y en ellos el rostro de Terry, todos tenian razon, el era muy famoso, cosa que el aun no, no se queria imaginar todo lo que lucho para estar alli, para que su nombre fuese tan famoso. Entendio lo que todos le decian en el teatro, que se parecia a alguien.

-_Backer? Mmm, yo te hacia mas de otro apellido es que tu te pareces a alguien pero no logro recordar._

_-te pareces a un actor_

_-tu te me haces conocido muchachito._

Todos de alguna forma le dijeron, pero jamas penso que a lo que se referian era a el, respiro profundamente y sus ojos azules aun admiraban el panfleto, era viejo, cinco meses atrás, el hacia cinco meses estaba en Italia con sus amigos, sin la mas minima idea que en America habia alguien triunfando con su rostro, justo ahora todo eso vino a ocurrirles a los dos.

-..-Terry has vuelto! -una chica se le acerca a el y lo abraza con fuerza, Tyler no reacciono a tiempo para evitar el abrazo -cuando llegaste?

-quien eres tu?

-oh eres tan gracioso mi amor, soy yo Susana, tu prometida!

-que?! -casi pego el grito en el cielo, la rubia fruncio los labios para ocultar su sonrisa, pero la cara de sorpresa de Tyler no era nada normal -que.., tu y el...

-quien?

-olvidalo, olvidalo mejor dicho.!

-oh Terry acompañame estoy con mi madre averiguando lo de las invitaciones, pero obviamente sabes que falta la fecha! Ya el vestido esta listo, me queda bellisimo, y vi un traje para ti con el que se que te quedara perfecto y... -el chico no podia procesar todo lo que esa chica rubia le decia, como que Terry se iba a casar? Que clase de brujeria es esa? Porque entre el monton de verdades que se habian dicho en su juego en casa de Eleonore no habia hecho mencion de matrimonio? -Terry que te pasa? Parece como si hubieses visto un fantasma.

-tecnicamente.., oye Susana.

-si?

-yo tengo que seguir, debo..., ir a verme con un amigo.

-puedo acompañarte y me lo presentas

-NO! -le grito a la rubia

-oh si, tienes que presentarme a tus amigos, que me conozcan y sepan que yo sere tu esposa, la señora de Grandchester.

-oh seguro que si, oye! Mi amigo el es muy..., recatado y no le gusta que le lleguen asi, de imprevisto y no le agradara ver a alguien mas. Es ingles.

-oh.., entonces no creo que sea bienvenida o si?

-no..., ademas es un amigo al que tenia tiempo, tiempo, tiempisimo que no veia.

-pero por lo menos ven un momento para que veas el modelo de las invitaciones y aun tenemos hablar, recuerdas?

Se le acabaron las ideas a Tyler, tenia a una loca delante de el hablandole de matrimonio, no sabia que suelos estaba tocando, trato de seguirle la corriente, se aclaro la garganta para tratar de parecerse lo mas posible a Terry.

-Susana..., solo un momento, para no quedar mal contigo.

-oh Terry! Eres un encanto, por cierto..., te queda bien la barba te ves mucho mas masculino -le dijo Susana, Tyler estaba sufriendo un infarto en ese momento, pero era la muerte mayor al ver a la chica con el baston en su mano y caminando de forma extraña, algo le ocurria. Este la siguio a una tienda muy elegante, y delante de ellos dos una mujer rubia se rostro serio -madre, me encontre a Terry, ya llego de Jacksonville.

Cada vez mas se confundia este, al parecer las mentiras y secretos eran cosa de Terry, y tenian mayor fuerza para la rubia. A su parecer Terry no queria nada con la rubia.

-Terrence, al fin llegas, aceptaste la proposicion de ese productor?

-pues..., este no es el momento adecuado de hablar sobre esas cosas! Susana, podriamos darnos prisa?

-oh si, tu amigo ingles, esto es algo rapido si!

-Susana, aqui esta tu silla de ruedas, no puedes estar parada todo el dia la protesis te puede hacer daño!

-protesis? -susurro para si mismo, y no fue cuando vio a la chica sentarse en la silla y medio levantarse el vestido para ver lo que le ocurria, la pobre chica era una lisiada, pero aun no se explicaba como es que su hermano fue a parar con alguien asi y que habia sucedido con Candy? Y cual fue la causa de la separacion de los dos? Mas dudas que aclarar y la confianza de ambos estaba a prueba.

Mientras tanto el actor acababa de entrar a la oficina del señor Hathaway, el lo vio sonriente, raro en el hombre, este se sento en la silla con respaldo que estaba frente al escritorio de Robert.

-..-vaya..., has vuelto Terrence, como te fue?

-ojala pudiera decir que bien pero no, regular, Robert tengo que hablar contigo de algo muy serio.

-yo tambien, como que tu novia es un fastidio

-no es mi novia es..

-novia, concubina, esposa lo que sea vas a casarte con ella, en fin es una verdadera pesadilla, no ha dejado de venir a preguntar por ti, ahora debes de ir a avisarle que ya has llegado, por Dios la pobre de Karen esta ya al borde de la paciencia con ella.

-si..., creo que ya me dio la primicia de ella.

-y de que es lo que quieres hablarme Terrence? -pregunto este a la vez que encendia un cigarrillo.

-tengo un hermano gemelo -solto de una vez, Robert al escuchar eso se asfixio con el humo que estaba inhalando, empezo a toser, no podia ser, como lo supo? Se preguntaba en su mente.

-cof, cof, cof, como..., cof, cof como es que tu..., como lo sabes?

-eso no importa, tu sabias de el no? Anda dimelo, eres amigo intimo de mi madre y fuiste el mejor amigo de Richard, sabias de la existencia de el?

-si.., sabia todo al respecto de el.., Tyler Grandchester, pero despues que tu madre y tu padre se separaron paso a ser Tyler Backer, yo la ayude con los tramites, no fue nada facil.

-todos sabian de eso menos yo?

-era por el bien de ambos..., y el, ya te conoce?

-si..., ya nos conocemos, el esta viviendo en Chicago

-vaya, Eleonore lo envio a Italia no solo para mantenerlo alejado de las criticas de la sociedad, sino para que tu no lo encontraras, Richard sabias que tu te encaminarias aquí de una forma un otra, siempre te salias con la tuya. Espero que Eleonore te halla contado todo, intento decirtelo en varias ocasiones.

-de verdad?

-claro que si, la culpa es algo que a Eleonore no ha dejado dormir por mas de quince años..., pero yo no puedo hablar de esto contigo ya que es un tema que no me concierne, es a tu madre y a Richard.

-a el no lo metas en esto, el es el culpable de todo lo que nos paso.

-tienes razon, hagamos como si el no existe, y ya que conociste al muchacho te dare un consejo, haganse amigos, Tyler es ese tipo de chicos que son..., solitarios por naturaleza, puede estar rodeado de personas que lo amen y todo eso pero aun asi sentira la soledad, y creo que el tenerte como hermano gemelo ha de ser una gran experiencia para los dos.

-al parecer todos nos dicen lo mismo.

-porque los dos podrian sorprenderse.

-bien..., eso era todo, vine para que supieras que ya llegue, y claro venia a reclamarte acerca de Tyler y...

-tranquilizate muchacho, al contrario, esperaba a que esta mentira se acabara, al fin tu madre estara tranquila.

-bien.., debo irme, alguien me espera.

-muy bien..., oye mandale saludos a Tyler, ya me imagino que ese chiquillo ha de ser todo un hombre

-si..., y se parece a mi.

-de eso no hay duda, ahora..., largo de aquí, pero te quiero mañana a las ocho de la mañana, puntual okey?

-seguro Robert! -Terry salio corriendo de la oficina, se tropezo con algunos colegas, debia ir corriendo al café a reunirse con Tyler y acabar de arreglar las cosas. En el trayecto encuentra a su amiga quien esta tomando un taxi -Karen! Karen!

-oye, que te pasa?

-necesito que me des un aventon a Wall Steet, es de vida o muerte.

-y es que acaso yo soy tu chofer o algo asi?

-yo te pagare el taxi

-y que esperas? Subete -exclamo la chica, y Terry estaba con una sonrisa de satisfaccion, sabia que la chica haria lo que fuese con tal de no pagar un taxi, su amigo estaba al lado suyo, estaba muy al pendiente de mantenerse oculto. Ninguno hablo en el trayecto pero ciertamente a Karen le preocupaba la actitud de su amigo te pasa?

-que te pasa de que?

-estas actuando muy extraño..., tu no estaras ocultando algo?

-que deberia de ocultar?

-no lo se..., aunque la curiosidad me esta matando no hare preguntas, tu eres un mar lleno de incognitas y no me gusta descifrar acertijos.

-muy bien Claise..., estas aprendiendo. Oye a donde vas?

-al departamento de Dean..

-que haras al departamento de ese patan?

-recoger lo ultimo que me queda de dignidad, quiero que todo esto se acabe, enterrar todo de una vez, al parecer Karen Claise no debe enamorarse.

-oh no digas eso linda..., pronto encontraras a ese loco que te vuelva mas loca de lo que ya eres!

-oh pedazo de loco..., tu si que eres romantico.

-lo se..., oiga dejeme por aqui!

-estas seguro? Yo si fuera tu no lo haria, en dias como hoy odio el clima de Nueva York, va a llover otra vez y hace nada mas una hora habia llovido.

-un poco de agua no caeria mal -el joven bajo del coche, se despidio de su amiga y pago el taxi para despues correr al café a ver a su hermano, pero al llegar busco y busco, el no estaba alli, ya se habia preocupado -Tyler?

Mientras el se preocupaba el pobre chico tenia que aguantarse por una equivocacion, por una desgraciada equivocacion a Susana Marlowe, fue lo peor que pudo haberle sucedido, acababa de conocer a la mujer hacia una hora y ya le parecia insoportable, hablaba, hablaba y hablaba, y todo era, yo, yo "YO", como si nada mas existiera en el mundo, tenia que buscar maneras de irse.

-..-Susana.., por amor a Dios tengo que irme

-por favor diez minutos mas?

-te di esos diez minutos hace mas de una hora, no..., no puedo seguir, debo irme, AHORA! -ya era hora de que alguien hiciera caso omiso a las malcriadeces de Susana, y Tyler fue el primero, tomo su jersey y se coloco las gafas de sol, aunque al salir no habia sol, estaba nublado, corrio lo mas rapido posible para llegar al café, casi lo atropella un taxi, un taxi con una pelirroja dentro de este -estas ciego idiota?!

-fijate por donde vas animal! -grito la chica dentro de este

-vete al diablo! -devolvio el grito el chico, arrancando a correr de nuevo, estaba a una calle cuando empezo a llover..., de nuevo, pero llego a tiempo, aunque la cara de Terry no era de muy buenos amigos.

-donde estabas maldicion?

-que crees "hermano" una chica rubia me secuestro y me tuvo una hora, una hora en una maldita tienda de tarjetas mostrandome las "invitaciones a la boda" creo que eso es algo mas que deberias de explicarme, y dilo ahora..., fue por ella? Fue ella la causa de tu separacion con Candy?

-como sabes de lo que tuve con ella?

-Candy no puede callar sus sentimientos, me dijo lo que tu y ella fueron en el colegio, todo, y me dijo acerca de una circunstancia que provoco la separación..., fue la tan Susana no? Acaso no amabas lo suficiente a Candy o..

-tenia un maldito honor que defender Tyler! ella por poco se muere por mi culpa, perdio su pierna por mi culpa -el chico no podia creer lo que estaba escuchando, el honor..., estaba poniendo el honor ante todo, ante su verdadero amor

-por Dios..., que estas haciendo?

-era mi responsabilidad, no podia dejarla asi como asi, ella esta enamorada de mi, ella dio su pierna por mi, y Candy sabia todo y..., accedio a irse solo para que Susana pudiese ser feliz conmigo.

-Dios..., como es que..., Candy es un ser demasiado especial, nadie hace lo que ella hizo.

-no.., ella es unica, y por eso aun la amo, porque nadie mas haria cosas como las que ella puede hacer solo por amor.

Ambos se miraron sorprendidos, todo lo ocurrido en solo un dia los estaba marcando profundamente, y dejando secuelas dificiles de borrar, Tyler respiro profundamente y solto aire.

-..-estas son cosas que uno no ve todos los dias no?

-no..., no lo son.

-y si quieres saber te deje "tranquilo" con su prometida, ella ya sabe que estas bien y estas en casa.

-gracias..., me salvaste la vida, no tenia ganas de ir a verla, es como recordar la maldición que llevare conmigo por el resto de mi vida.

-pero las cosas podrian arreglarse no?

-no te entiendo?

-la chica es una malcriada..., en cualquier momento el Karma hara de las suyas con ella, ya a nosotros nos hizo bastante.

-creo que..., esperemos a ver como se logren llevar las cosas. Por cierto...

-que pasa?

-ya me di cuenta que eres una de esas personas en las que se puede confiar, pasaste la prueba.

-tu tambien, no somos taaaann diferentes despues de todo.

-eso creo..., pensandolo bien despues de todo no ha de ser malo tener un hermano gemelo.

-si.., tienes razon.

-que dices? Te quedas conmigo en el departamento? Eres mi gemelo de todos modos.

-porque no arrogante..

-ah, ah, ah..., pero con una condicion

-oh por Dios otra condicion no

-no es nada malo, es que, ya que somos hermanos desearia que dejaras de llamarme Terrence, solo dime Terry.

-bueno..., porque no, podria acostumbrarme a esto.

-tenemos toooda una noche para aprender mas el uno del otro..., hermanito.

Los dos chicos salieron del café sin que nadie los notara, estaba lloviendo mas fuerte, Tyler se quito el jersey para cubrirse a el mismo y a Terry, habian empezado a relacionarse con buen pie, quizas muchas cosas podrian hacer estos dos. Incluso un juego en el que todos tendrían cabida.

**Continuara...**

* * *

**Weennass! Adivinen? Ya estoy de vacaciones y publicaciones seguidas…, ahora si aténganse que espero venir con todo. Y como dice JigSaw "****Que Comience el juego!.****" muajajajajajajajaja. Nos estamos leyendo..**

**Reviews Please..?**


	16. El Cambio

**THE LYING GAME: JUEGO ENTRE DOS**

**Capitulo 16.**

**El Cambio.**

* * *

El rubio tomaba su te y escuchaba tranquilamente el relato de los jovenes presentes delante de el, era una gran sorpresa lo que le estaban contando, Archie estaba enrojecido de la rabia, Annie palidecida y Candy espantada, todos habian reaccionado de distintas maneras al ver a Tyler y a Terry, Albert parecia que tomaba las cosas a la ligera, es como sino le hiciera gracia el relato de los jovenes. Pero al final del relato de estos se levanto y hablo.

-...-bien..., supongo que eso quiere decir que este mes ha sido.., Mmm, emocionante!quien lo diria, Terry al cuadrado, eso debio ser algo.., traumatico.

-para Candy fue para desmayarse, y Archie estaba medio borrachin cuando lo vio.

-entonces tu fuiste la unica que no reacciono de una manera loca hacia ellos..., que interesante, al fin alguien inherte a los Grandchester. Excelente!

-Albert..., se ve que no entiendes la magnitud de la situacion.

-lo se Candy..., yo reaccione asi de alguna manera cuando te vi, te parecias bastante a mi hermana Rose Mary.

-oh! -mascullo esta, como habia olvidado ese detalle.

-porque no me extraño eso -dijo Archie levantandose del sofa -y entonces Albert? Que opinas de tanto embrollo?

-opino que ustedes se lo estan tomando muy en serio, tranquilicense, y hasta no ver al muchacho..., eehh.

-Tyler -agrego Annie

-si, Tyler, eso no voy a dar mi veredicto, pero esta confirmado que ambos son hermanos?

-si, lo confirmaron aqui mismo, la madre de ambos es Eleonore Backer y..

-whoa, whoa, whoa..., Eleonore Backer? La actriz? Esto es una broma no?

-no..., ella tuvo un hijo..., bueno, correccion, dos hijos con el duque de Grandchester

-sabes cuanto admiro a esa mujer? Es mi actriz favorita! -la excitacion de Albert era de tal manera que no lo podia ocultar.

-vaya..., creo que mi hermano no era el unico que amaba a Eleonore Backer -le dijo Archie a Candy, y esta se rio, Albert en esa fasceta. Definitivamente necesitaba una esposa, la crisis de los 26 años recien cumplidos lo afectaba.

-Albie.., Albie, tranquilizate si, si reaccionas de esa manera con una actriz no me imagino con una mujer en la...

-Archibald Cornwell! Sera mejor que te calles la boca

-pero tu empezaste, vaya! Si los gemelos te escucharan o te vieran desviviendote por su madre eso seria troya! Peor! Estallaria la segunda guerra mundial.

-oh por favor sobrino, no exageres! Y ademas, no esta demas tener fantasias con alguien como Eleonore Backer.

-seguro Albert, una mujer que te lleva unos once años es algo sexy -dijo Annie son ironia

-oh no me digan que los comentarios se los tomaron a pecho?

-no decimos eso Albert, ya que Eleonore Backer no es el tema en la conversacion, son sus hijos..., necesitamos saber que mas pasa con ellos.

-bueno..., para no entrometer a la madre no se entrometan ustedes con los hijos.

-pero porque?!

-ya ellos son el centro del tema! Por favor, Albert, no solo eres el patriarca de la familia, eres nuestro psiquiatra.

-y el que parara en loco sere yo escuchando tantas tonterias! Escuchenme bien todos! -sentencio este -Terrence y este Tyler tienen sus propios asuntos que resolver, ustedes solo fueron los testigos de una union provocada por Dios o el destino, asi que no se entrometan mas, dejen que ellos resuelvan lo que les paso y lo que haran en su futuro y listo! Se acabo, caso cerrado

Con eso Albert dejaba todo en claro, el no se meteria en ese asunto, el cual sabia que podria salir mal librado, y mucho peor si estaba preocupandose por ellos dos, un amigo que no veia hacia tiempo y un desconocido, que si tenian una relacion familiar? Le valia un comino, tenia otros problemas en su vida, como por ejemplo quitarse a la tia abuela encima, ya lo habia amenazado con que tenia que conseguir esposa para antes de la siguiente primavera o habria problemas mucho mas serios. Pero a Albert, hasta el momento no le importaba tener una relacion amorosa, aunque el obviamente disfrutaba de la compañia de una mujer, o dos..., Mmm, o tres, seguiria disfrutando de su vida hasta que el amor le golpeara con fuerza en la cabeza.

Mientras tanto en Nueva York...

-...-vaya, vaya hermano..., entonces estas en un verdadero embrollo -decia Tyler a Terry, se acababa de secar el pelo, el actor miraba la lluvia caer por la ventana, el clima no estaba del todo bien, mal dia.

-si..., y bueno, esto sera de por vida.

-hasta que la muerte los separe! Uff! Espero no tolerarla

-no tienes porque hacerlo

-porque no?

-nadie mas sabe que tengo un hermano

-oh buen punto, las ventajas de ser invisible je-je-je -rio este acabando de secarse el pelo, pero ahora parecia la melena de un leon, Terry lo vio y estaba a punto de estallar en risas.

-que pasa?

-si te vieras en el espejo! Jajajajaja -el otro chico camino a verse y en verdad se veia gracioso, era el hombre de las cavernas, la puerta del departamente se abre bruscamente, Terry casi pega el grito, solo habia una persona que entraba asi a su departamento, pero era demasiado tarde para avisarle a Tyler, asi que corrio a su cuarto y se escondio, su hermano tendria que lidiar con otra loca mas.

-..-Terry! -el castaño sintio al intruso en la habitacion, se cubrio la boca con el paño para que no notasen su barba y se giro, gran sorpresa, una chica pelirroja estaba frente a el, sus ojos miel desbordaban tristeza total -menos mal que estas aqui, porque yo...

-whoaaaa! -exclamo este, no podia creer que tuviese a una chica tan bella como esa frente a el, la detallo minuiciosamente, piel aceitunada, nariz recta, mandibula prominente, ojazos de un color miel intenso, cabello largo que caia en su espalda libre, formando grandes ondas de color rojo, definitivamente Estados Unidos tenia a las chicas mas hermosas del planeta y frente a el estaba una, no podia hablar.

-hey Terry que te pasa?

-quien? -por un momento habia olvidado que lo estaban confundiendo con alguien mas.

-hey? Se te metio agua al cerebro? Creo que si, ya que por la pinta que cargas dejaste que la lluvia te agarrara de camino aca, caminaste bastante no?

-si.., eso creo.

-en fin, dejaste esto en el taxi -la chica alzo la billetera del actor, Tyler rodo los ojos, su hermano era un torpe -no querras andar indocumentado por alli no "Greum".

-no lo creo -el alzo su mano para tomar la billetera de Terry, rozando a Karen, un calor intenso recorrio todo su cuerpo, que era eso?

-estas frio

-si.., la lluvia!

-okey..., bueno, yo..., me voy a mi casa, disculpa la hora, nos vemos mañana en el teatro, no te olvides de algo...

-de que?

-oh por amor a Dios! Estas tan..., tonto, de como te fue en Chicago, con Candy.

-oh.., oh si, claro, mañana te digo, nos vemos.

La chica se retiro de la sala y fue a la puerta de salida, despidiendose de quien ella creia, era Terry.

-...-maldicion, ella nunca dejara esa mania de entrar si ser.., Tyler? Tyler estas bien.

-whoa que mujer!

-quien? Karen?

-asi se llama?

-si.., es mi mejor amiga, casi como una hermana mejor dicho, y ademas mi colega, ambos somos protagonistas, con ella hice por primera vez una obra aqui, Romeo y Julieta.

-y que raro que no se dejaron guiar por la ridicula leyenda teatral de que los "Romeos y Julietas se casan"

-creo que piensas igual que yo, es ridicula.

-totalmente, si fuera asi mamá estaria casada con Hathaway

-jajajajajajajaja -Tyler el de los malos chistes, pero ciertamente Robert hubiese sido mejor opcion, quizas no los hubiese hecho sufrir, la risa de Terry retumbo por cada rincon del departamento, y era una risa genuina. Despues..., mucho rato despues fue que dejo de reirse y miro a su hermano -que pasa?

-sabes, yo pensaba que eras un arrogante ingles amargado.

-y yo que tu eras un vago italiano mujeriego.

-tan montruoso me creias?

-un poco..., dime que Karen no te reconocio?

-no.., me tapo con el paño

-excelente

-se le veia triste.

-ella ultimamente esta asi, pero ya se le quitara.

-es una lastima..., es muy bonita.

-bonita y una pesadilla tambien.

-bueno..., y que hacemos ahora hermano mayor?

-hay mucho, minimo unas diez mil cosas que saber una del otro

-entonces empecemos ahora mismo

Los hermanos despues de cambiarse y cenar algo se sentaron en el suelo de la sala de Terry, pasando cerrojo obviamente, prepararon te y empezaron un viaje desde el principio de su separacion, no querian dejar pasar nada por alto, no querian que les volviesen a arrebatar parte de sus vidas.

Candy mentalmente pedia a Dios que todo se solucionara, su esperanza era firme, tenia unas ganas intensas de escribirles a los dos, pero seria incorrecto, ya habia intervenido demasiado en la vida de ambos, y mas sabiendo los sentimientos de estos hacia ella, no iba a terminar de romperle el corazon a Tyler y no iba a dejar que Terry la ilusionara de nuevo, no lo permitiria.

-..-Hey, White, en que piensas?

-yo..., en nada, nada especial

-pues activate, esta noche promete -a lo lejos se escuchaban los truenos que avisaban, Candy apretaba en sus manos las historias clinicas, no le gustaban las noches asi en el hospital.

-..Theodoro

-si Candy?

-donde esta Morgan?

-esta en quirofano con el dr. Fuller, ella esta muy animosa ultimamente.

-pues si.., no te conto que ella va a meter sus papeles para la escuela de Medicina?

-escuela de Medicina? Eso es..., whoa es excelente, y tu supongo que lo haras no?

-no lo se, Morgan tambien me lo propuso, incluso me entrego la planilla de solicitud

-y que haras?

-pues estoy pensandolo, me fascina ser enfermera pero ser medico es..., whoa es el triple de trabajo y mucha, mucha cafeina.

-en especial eso..., la adiccion creceria.

-ciertamente, Ted

-pero si ustedes lo hacen yo tambien me anoto, no quiero que me degraden y ademas..., no quiero dejar a Morgan

-aaaww que dulce Teddy

-por mi Morgan hasta el fin del mundooo! -grito el joven alejandose con una silla de ruedas. Candy se empezo a reir de su amigo, estaba muy enamorado, desearia ella estar en el lugar de estos, puras flores y corazones entre ellos dos, y si Morgan se decidia a estudiar Medicina el tambien, eran como uno.

Cada vez que veia ella a sus amigos sentia ese toquecito de envidia, gracias a ella se conocieron y se amaron desde el primer momento, porque ella no tuvo esa suerte? Acaso no merecia amar tambien? Ese era un misterio que resolveria pronto.

La semana se fue volando, dando paso al esperado fin de semana, y la ciudad que nunca duerme tenia sus clubes y bares abiertos para todos, pero en un pequeño pero elegante departamento de soltero dos jovenes estaban muriendose de la risa, habian conocido cada detalle de ambos, eran felices, pero no todo seria para siempre, Tyler ya tenia que regresar a Chicago a su vida, y Terry a continuar con las desdichas de la suya, pero a pesar de eso los dos chicos se encontraban sonrientes, vivaces jugando poker, y pensar que hace una semana se odiaban y se querian moler a golpes, ahora actuaban como verdaderos hermanos, y ya Tyler se acostumbraba poco a poco a llamar a su hermano "Terry" pero aun usaban sus apodos para el otro.

-..-oye no sabes lo mucho que te voy a extrañar espejito.

-yo tambien.., todo esto ha sido tan.., sorpresivo, me acostumbre tanto a tenerte como hermano, pedazo de arrogante.

-si.., estaras lejos.., estaras con ella.

-oh no me digas que estas celoso?

-tu sabes perfectamente que si, porque tu...

-si, a mi tambien me gusta Candy, pero ella obviamente aun sigue enamorada de ti, y no me atrevo a cortejarla ahora..., y mas ahora que se que tu, mi propio hermano aun la ama con locura, se veria algo..., se veria mal -sentencio.

-oh Tyler..., a veces desearia la forma de estar con ella.., de volver a enamorarla sin que hubiese nada, ni nadie que nos separe..., quisiera esa oportunidad con ella, empezar de nuevo.

La mente de Tyler se encendio con la idea mas loca que pudo haber tenido en su existencia, sus orbes zafiro se iluminaron y sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa traviesa, se paro del suelo muy emocionado y miro a su hermano.

-..-tengo la mas loca, impresionante pero majestuosa idea!

-habla ya espejito -exclamo Terry, este sintio una curiosidas grande por saber que era eso que habia venido a la mente de su hermano.

-ya que tu quieres estar con mi cielito...

-oye como que cielito?

-asi la llamo yo, ya que el pecosa es tu apodo personal, en fin, tu la quieres reconquistar y yo obviamente quiero recordar y pasar unos momentos en Standford para hartarle la paciencia a Hathaway y averiguar un poco mas de nuestro pasado..., en fin, el plan es que intercambiemos lugares.

-que?! Tyler..., no podemos hacer eso.

-porque no Terry? Es facil yo te enseño a ser como yo y tu me enseñas a ser como tu, asi de simple.

-Ty somos totalmente diferentes de pies a cabeza, no funcionara.

-claro que si, solo debemos aprender a ser como el otro, hasta ya te tengo imitado -se recogio el cabello y se aclaro la voz -"es que no puede ser! Yo soy unico.., yo soy Terrence Grandchester"

El actor no evito reirse por la buena imitacion de el mismo, pero analizaba las cosas y pensaba que si lo hacian seria un juego peligroso, podrian descubrirlos.

-..vamos arrogante, aceptalo, ya que no solo estarias con tu pecosa, sino que te quitarias de encima a la pesada de la Susana.

-el problema es.., hermano, es que algun dia Candy se dara cuenta!

-y cuando lo haga ya sera demasiado tarde!

-y sera como una primera vez..., es posible que si lo hacemos Candy..., Candy pueda darme una oportunidad.! Pero y Susa...

-olvidate de Susana yo podre aguantarla por un tiempo, y hare que se harte de mi, o en este caso de ti.., ella cree amarte, pero amar no es poseer ni controlar, y yo le voy a demostrar eso por las malas!

-eres malo Backer..., pero me gusta.., me gusta la idea!

-te lo dije, soy un genio -ambos chocaron las palmas en señal de aceptacion. Un juego se estaba iniciando, pero primero debian atar cabos sueltos, esos eran Fontana y Candy, ambos chicos se habian puesto de acuerdo y esa misma noche escribieron dos telegramas, ambos eran de parte de Tyler. Y al dia siguiente los enviaron, lo que estos estaban planeando era la locura mas grande de todas, hacerse pasar el uno por el otro, no era una cosa facil, solo los gemelos estaban en esa capacidad, ellos dos lo podian hacer, era un juego personal. El primer telegrama llego a manos de Johanna y Elliot, estos le entregaron este al señor Bennet quien lo leyo delante de ellos, su ceño se fruncio.

-..-que pasa señor Bennet? Tyler esta bien?

-bueno segun esto no.., parece que el muchacho se pesco algo y esta hospitalizado en Nueva York.

-oh por Dios.., el estara bien?

-bueno aqui dice que no es nada grave, pero estara bien, que regresara pronto, esta con..., un amigo y su prima.

-la prima! La chica de cabello negro -exclamo Elliot con sorpresa -podriamos ir a verlo.

-no! Suficiente con que Backer no este! Asi que ustedes seguiran aqui ensayando hasta su regreso.

-bueno señor Bennet no se moleste, cualquier cosa que sepa de Tyler avisenos.

-muy bien, Connors, ya pueden retirarse -dijo el director, los dos jovenes se retiraron de la oficina, aunque las dudas eran grandes, en especial Johanna, estaba muy preocupada por el castaño.

-..Elliot..

-si Johanna?

-crees que el este bien?

-pues espero que si, no me gustaria que le pasara algo malo..., tan solo imaginate estar solo en un pais y lejos de tu familia.

-ha de ser triste

-bueno..., vamos a seguir trabajando, y tranquilizate, la estrella regresara pronto a derrocar al tirano de Jones y a sus secuaces.

Ya los amigos de Tyler habian recibido una carta con una bien entrenada mentira, ahora venia la de Candy, esta mentira fue muy bien formulada, asi no tendrian cabos sueltos para dar rienda al plan mas loco de la vida de ambos, como es tomar el lugar del otro.

-...-Carta de Nueva York! -grito Archie, Candy se alerto al escuchar a su primo gritar, salio corriendo del estudio y fue con este a leer la carta que se le habia escrito, ella reconocio en seguida la letra, era la de Terry.

**_Querida señorita pecas._**

**_..No se ni como empezar, estos ultimos dias han sido una verdadera locura, se suponia que queria verte a ti, y me encontre con un hermano gemelo, bizarro no? En fin, Eleonore nos aclaro todo, si era cierto la teoria del elegante, y es algo que jamas crei, un gemelo._**

**_El punto es que, Tyler es un idiota, pero el idiota tiene que quedarse unos dias mas aqui por Eleonore, no lo tolero, espero por lo menos aprender a soportarlo y aceptar que hay otro tipo con mi cara, no ha de ser tan malo, no?_**

**_Pero la ventaja de haber visto a este Tyler es que pase por lo menos un dulce momento contigo, disculpame otra vez por haberte tratado tan toscamente, no era mi intension, y no dejare de decirte lo guapa que estas, ya eres toda una mujer, has formado parte de mis sueños desde que te vi, la primera vez despues de dos años._**

**_En fin, solo queria informarte de la situacion con el, pronto regresara a Chicago, y de nuestra relacion? El tiempo lo dira. Espero volver a verte pronto Candy, estare escribiendote un poco mas seguido. _**

**_Atentamente._**

**_Terrence Grandchester_**

La chica leyo la carta con emocion, medio esbozo una sonrisa, habia sido una misiva corta, pero esta la tranquilizo de gran manera, miro a Archie y le sonrio cariñosamente.

-..-que pasa gatita?

-creo que esta es una etapa de cierre para los dos.

-se llevan bien o se odian.

-dice que..., les demos tiempo. Tyler se quedara un tiempo mas en Nueva York.

-bueno, espero que logren algo.

-yo tambien Archie, yo tambien -susurro la rubia aferrando la carta a su pecho.

Mientras tanto en el departamento de Terry se fraguaba el plan mas loco de todos, Terry le habia inventado otra excusa a Robert, no habia visto a Karen y mucho menos ido a ver a Susana, el plan debia de ser perfecto, visitaban a Eleonore pero ni ella sabia lo que ambos estaban haciendo.

-..-el es Jake, es un vago, asi que hay que llamarle la atencion de vez en cuando -Terry le enseñaba por medio de fotos a su hermano con quienes convivia, el otro castaño memorizaba rostros facilmente.

-..-y cual es el bullyng acosador?

-eh? Bueno..., hasta el momento creo que nadie tiene el puesto de honor

-entonces excelente.

-Tyler.., porque la pregunta?

-bueno hay un tipo que cree que le robare su lugar y prometio hacerme la vida cuadritos, pero personalmente ni me va ni me viene.

-yo fuera tu me preocuparia, ambos sabemos que el mundo del teatro es salvaje y competitivo.

-pues yo compito de forma limpia.

-en fin, le dare un alto al tipo si intenta meterse conmigo..., esta aqui presente es Karen.., Karen Claise.

-es la pelirroja sexy.

-para ti es sexy, para mi una pulga fastidiosa, es enternecedora, pero sabe sacar las uñas, mis apodos, duende, enana, gnomo y todo aquello que le diga en la cara que es pequeña, ah! Y por cierto, es mi mejor amiga y puedes abrirte con ella -guardo la foto de Karen y saco la de su martirio personal -ella es Susana Marlowe, como sabras ella es mi.., prometida, quedo lisiada despues de salvarme la vida, tengo que visitarla..., todos los dias y aun insiste en que ponga la fecha de la boda.

-Susana Marlowe..., querras decir Gusana.

El actor vio al chico y no sabia si reirse o llorar, era algo que jamas se hubiese imaginado.

-..oye..., whao tienes talento para los apodos!

-gracias, eso es talento natural, te sale por los poros! -mascullo el actor, estos se tomaban dia y noche aprendiendo a imitarse el uno al otro, cada simple detalle, la forma de caminar, gestos e incluso la voz, ambos debieron aprender un poco a usar el acento del otro, el de Terry era complejo por ser ingles y el de Tyler esa alegria italiana se desbordaba.

Pero despues de aprender todo del otro y de actuar a la perfeccion llego la hora del cambio radical, el cambio fisico, si es verdad que ambos eran gemelos tenian caracteristicas que los diferenciaban, y habia una que se notaba mucho. El cabello. Ese era un detalle, despues de otros de los cuales Terry se haria cargo.

Ya era la hora, Terry daba vuelvas alrededor de Tyler, quien estaba sentado en una silla respirando lentamente y su cabello estaba suelto, peinado y listo para ser cortado, era mucho mas largo que el de su hermano, pero ya lo iban a solucionar.

-..seguro que ya has hecho esto antes?

-claro que si, me corto el cabello yo mismo

-que novedad! -dijo este con ironia

-ya estate quieto, le rezaste a todos tus dioses?

-solo hay un Dios para mi, y le estoy pidiento en este momento que hagas el corte bien.., o te prometo que, o te mato o te trasquilo, tu decides Grandchester?!

-bien..., aqui vamos -el actor tomo un mechon de cabello de su frente para tener una medida exacta de donde empezar a cortar, tomo un mechon del pelo de Tyler y las tijeras de su mano derecha listas para cortar, cerro sus ojos y...

-NO CIERRES LOS OJOS! -le grito Tyler al actor, dandole una mirada fulminante.

-lo.., lo siento es que estoy nervioso.

-nervioso? Un ingles pedante va a cortar mi cabello! Yo soy el que deberia estar nervioso!

-huy! Sonaste igual a mi.

-pues se supone que debo hacerlo..., ahora si.., hazlo -le dijo el chico a Terry, este hizo el procedimiento que uso unos segundos atras, pero esta vez no cerro los ojos, con un poco de miedo corto, y las hebras de cabello castaño cayeron al suelo, Tyler sintio un escalofrio al ver su cabello caer al suelo.

-descuida hermano..., seras un dios griego.

-mas te vale -poco a poco Terry iba cortando largos mechones de cabello de su hermano, quien estaba sufriendo una crisis nerviosa de tamaño monumental.

El cabello caia al suelo, era mucho, el actor cortaba y peinaba a la vez para que este quedara igual a el. Unos minutos mas tarde el tiraba al bote de la basura restos de cabello y guardaba las tijeras en el buro, para despues, ambos chicos mirarse al espejo y ver lo que habian hecho.

-whoa! -mascullo Tyler al verse, se revolvio el pelo al verlo tan corto, era un poco mas manejable, y le sentaba bien -esto en verdad asusta

-ahora si estas listo, pero te falta algo -el actor se tocaba la barbilla seriamente, esta ya presentaba barba crecida despues de cinco dias, Tyler abrio los ojos desmesudaramente.

-prefiero gastar 10 dolares en una barberia! -grito este.

-pero solo yo puedo hacerme ese tipo de entradas!

-pues te equivocaste de numero, no me dejare afeitar por ti!

-hermano! Se que tu sabes hacerlo y no lo discuto, pero lo que yo hago es un arte ingles, que por cierto me llevo varias cortadas, ademas mirame! Me estoy dejando crecer la barba para parecerme a ti..., hagamos algo.., quieres?

-que estas pensando Grandchester?

-yo te afeito y tu te mantienes limpio.

-yo mismo! Lo prometo y si me cortas te mato!

-auch, Cain y Abel o Romulo y Remo..., al menos no sera taaan dramatico jajajajaja, preparare agua caliente y afilare la navaja, tu relajate! -le decia Terry para tranquilizarlo, pero ya se estaba arrepintiendo.

La navaja afilada, lista para cortar a su paso, si no fuese por ese brillo maquiavelico de los ojos de Terry, el italiano apostaria que firmo su sentencia de muerte, Tyler mientras tanto estaba preparado, ya se habia recortado un poco con las tijeras, pero era la hora de la rasurada completa, seria otro.

-..-listo?

-con tal de no ver ni una gota de sangre maravilloso

-te da asco la sangre?

-para nada..

-bueno, un poco no esta de mas verdad..., ademas, alguien por alli me golpeo y.., aaahhh es verdad! Me hizo sangrar no es asi

Tyler recibia el karma en su cara, queria que la tierra se lo tragara.

-bueno.., ojo por ojo, diente por diente, ahora si.., preparado?

-eso creo!

-aqui vamos, uno..., dos.., tres -lentamente este pasaba la navaja por la mandibula de Tyler, estaba tenso porque en verdad estaba asustado, pero Terry era un buen barbero, y ya casi estaba acabando, cuando de repente...

-maldita sea Terrence Grandchester! Lo hiciste a proposito

-actuas como niñita! Ademas solo fue una cortadita -Tyler se paso la mano por el menton y no era solo una cortadita, sino que parecia que un grifo de sangre fuese abierto, Tyler estallo.

-bueno.., creo que esa es tu venganza, cruel y con un toque de maldad, pero obviamente yo no soy asi! -reitero el muchacho limpiandose, pero no quedarian las cosas asi, tomo el jarro con agua jabonosa que tenia junto a el, ese brillo de maldad cruzo por sus ojos, y Terry lo vio atemorizado.

-Tyler no..., el agua tiene cabello!

-oh si? No me digas? Oohh que lastima, pero te la das de Terry el mayor, Terry el fuerte, Terry el que tiene derecho a practicar barberia conmigo no? Bueno... -Tyler sin que le temblara la mano le avento el jarro a Terry empapandolo de pies a cabeza, y obviamente este ademas de quedar bañado en agua jabonosa tenia pelo por todos lados, esa fue la venganza de Tyler.

-ahora..., ve a bañarte y yo limpiare...

-eres un...

-ah, ah, ah..., ojo por ojo y diente por diente...

-entonces estamos a mano no?

-si.., a mano.

-por cierto..., ya eres igual a mi "Terry"

-y tu a mi "Tyler"

-excelente -mascullo el empapado Terry sonriendole al otro chico.

Y todo paso mas rapido de lo que ellos creyeron, y llego ese dia en el que tendrian que volver a separarse, pero el haz bajo la manga estaba alli. Eleonore fue a la estacion a despedirse de quien ella en ese momento creia era Tyler, la rubia se extraño al verlo con el cabello corto, pero no le pregunto, simplemente lo abrazo con mucha fuerza, seria duro ver que se separaria de su hermano otra vez, pero era la unica forma de mantenerlos libres de las camaras y que obviamente Richard no supiese que la se conocian.

Ambos hermanos estaban abrazados fuertemente en la estacion, Terry como Tyler y Tyler como Terry, en menos de tres semanas lograron hacerse una replica del otro, y estaban listos para todo.

-..-cuidate mucho espejito

-tu tambien arrogante..

-bien.., que inicie el juego, por favor trata de mantenerte firme, recuerda..., eres un Grandchester ahora.

-claro que si hermano, por favor reconquista a la pecosa!

-lo hare, y tu, haz lo tuyo.

-descuida, hare que la tipa se harte de mi en un mes..., saludame a todos en Chicago, sobre todo a mis amigos..

-si, Elliot Connors y Johanna Manson..., te quiero hermano

-y yo a ti... -el tren ya iba a arrancar, y para ellos seria duro dejar al otro, Terry fue a abrazar a su madre con fuerza, le dio un beso en la frente y acabo de ponerse el disfraz de Tyler, se subio al tren con un nudo en la garganta, en cualquier momento serian descubiertos, pero ya seria tarde, se despidio de mano de su hermano y su madre, quienes veian el tren alejarse lentamente, llevandose a esa parte que formaba parte de el.

-..Terry.., Terry estas bien? -pregunto Eleonore, era la hora de actuacion de Tyler, carraspeo y hablo.

-si..., Eleonore -respondio este respirando profundamente para encararla.

-es hora de irnos hijo..., -este asintio, pero sus ojos aun miraban el tren, cruzo los dedos y con voz temblorosa hablo.

-suerte Terry! -mascullo el chico, Terry en el tren veia como se alejaba, estaba nervioso, solo podia elevar una oracion al cielo, no era el mas religioso, pero en ese momento necesitaria de Dios con todas sus fuerzas. Como si fuera ensayado ambos chicos, sin saber que el otro lo hacia cantaron la ultima frase de la nana con que ambos eran dormidos, y la que de alguna forma, les decia la existencia del otro.

_Tu y yo estaremos sano y salvo._

**Continuara...**

* * *

**Y AHORA UN POEMA! -la noche es estrellada y los fantasmas merodean, tal es mi insomnio, que publique de todas maneras! -****Ola ke asen? Hahahahaha ya! Ahora si mi alma descansa en paz, un abrazo psicologico y miles de gracias y A LEER!**

**Reviews please?**


	17. Los Sustitutos

**THE LYING GAME: JUEGO ENTRE DOS.**

**Capitulo 17.**

**Los Sustitutos.**

* * *

Ya de nuevo se avistaban los campos verdes de Illinois, sus ojos azules recorrian ansiosos el paisaje delante de el, apretaba las manos con cuerza la una a la otra, jadeaba con desespero, ya casi llegaba a Chicago, su corazon parecia demasiado rapido, solo pensaba en Candy, la volveria a enamorar pero no como Terry.., sino como Tyler.

-..-por favor Candy, dame una oportunidad, dame una oportunidad mi pecosa, por favor te lo pido! -suplicaba este casi a punto de llorar, todos los sentimientos que tenia este eran genuinos.

En la estacion cierta rubia estaba ansiosa, esperaba con alegria al joven italiano, sin saber que era lo que en verdad habia sucedido con el par de hermanos, junto a esta estaba Albert, quien deseaba conocer al famoso Tyler, ese de quien habian hablado sus sobrinos desde hacia tiempo.

-oye, tranquilizate Candy

-lo..., uugghh es que me desespera! Quiero saber como le fue? Si esta bien.., si...

-hey! Le preguntaras todo eso al llegar.

-es que..., whao Albert tienes que conocerlo, es tan dulce, tan tierno es tan...

-es diferente a Terry en esa parte?

-si! Es tan agradable estar con el, de verdad, te va a encantar el.

-a mi o a ti?

-que es lo que quieres decir?

-Candy..., estas segura que no sientes algo por el? Digo el...

-ya se a donde vas!..., Annie y Archie ya hablaron conmigo en cuanto a eso, y te doy la misma respuesta que a ellos, nada va a pasar entre Tyler y yo, no seria justo para el, es como el recordatorio de un recordatorio de lo que tuve con Terry, no puedo.

-aahh Candy, espero que sepas lo que haces.

-claro que si, estoy segura! -explico la rubia mirando al frente en la espera del anhelado tren. Pero porque de alguna forma su corazon le decia que era diferente, bufo, que iba a ser diferente, era Tyler..., el muchachito italiano y atolondrado, no tendria nada de diferente, o si! Descubrio su pasado y a su gemelo, y se sentia feliz por ello -mira ha llegado el tren!

Efectivamente un tren acababa de abordar a la estacion, provenia de Nueva York, y un joven dispuesto a reconquistar a el amor de su vida se preparaba, acababa de acomodarse el gorrito que Tyler siempre usaba y las gafas de sol, se reflejo en un espejo a decirse una y otra vez:

-..soy Tyler Backer, soy Tyler Backer -queria grabarselo en la mente, no iba a fallar justo ahora, esta era la oportunidad que tanto anhelo y no la desperdiciaria -rompete una pierna Grandchester.

Tomo sus cosas y de nuevo salio disparado a bajar del tren, iba dispuesto a todo, no sentia miedo, al contrario, haciendo a otra persona se sentia fuerte y valiente, de alguna u otra forma Tyler debia aparecer en su vida no solo para descubrir lo que es tener un verdadero hermano con quien compartir todo, sino porque el! Haria que si vida tomase el giro correcto y arreglar su vida de una buena vez y para siempre. Al salir del tren lo primero que se llevo fue un tropezon, la gente se amontonaba por todos lados, asi como saldria o encontraria a alguien? Le habia escrito a Candy de que el supuesto Tyler regresaria a casa, se subio a una banqueta para ver quien de la familia lo iba a recibir.

-..Tyler! Tyler! -no estaba seguro si era con otro Tyler, pero se giro y alli estaba ella emocionada, sonriendole y le esperaba.

-pecosa! -mascullo en silencio, se bajo de un brinco y pretendia ir a correr hacia ella, pero se acordo del detalle crucial, usurpaba a Tyler, lo que significaba que debia comportarse como el, era una lastima, tenia ganas de besarla y decirle cuanto la amaba, no era el momento aun. Pero el no vio venir lo que paso, la rubia empezo a correr hacia el y al llegar lo abrazo con fuerza, era increible, accedio al abrazo de ella, se sentia dichoso.

-al fin! Regresaste!

-asi es, y..., esta vez si me quedare.

-pero..., whao! Tu cabello, que le paso?

-si tienes a una madre como Eleonore Backer ten por seguro que no querra que ande desaliñado, me corto el cabello -bromeo, pero Candy no se creia el cuento del todo, sabia que algo pasaba, era el, era Tyler, actuaba como el mismo y era bromista, pero en su hablar habia algo diferente, y ese mirar, sus ojos zafiro eran profundos y brillantes, es como si no fuese el. Ella se mordio el labio inferior, lo examino de pies a cabeza -Candy..., que pasa?

-es que tu..., te ves diferente

-sigo siendo yo

-es que.., te ves mas como Terry.

-Candy, somos gemelos, deja de hablar y vamonos Cielito.

El apodo del italiano hacia la rubia salio de los labios de Terry, esta se convencio de que era el chico, solo el la llamaba asi, le sonrio francamente.

-tienes razon, vamonos, los chicos nos esperan pero antes, quiero presentarte a alguien -tomo la mano de este y atravesaron en medio de las personas que rodeaban la plataforma, se acercaron a una esquina en donde se ocultaba un rubio alto y elegante, el castaño palidecio al verlo, no podia ser otra persona que no fuese el? -Tyler..., el es William Albert Andley, te hable de el, es mi tutor y mi mejor amigo.

-hola.., es un placer -exclamo el rubio dandole la mano al chico, quien lo miro sonriente -asi que..., eres el hermano gemelo de Terry.

-si.., eso creo

-si no te acabara de conocer justo en este momento juraria que eres el mismisimo Terrence Grandchester

-jajajajajaja -se rio el chico con nerviosismo

-es que de verdad, ahora con tu pelo corto..., bueno, tu entiendes, y ahora que hablamos de Terry dime.., como les fue?

-bueno.. -hora de autodegradarse asi mismo y hablar todas las pestes posibles si es necesario -descubrimos que el duque nos separo efectivamente, Terry se crio en Inglaterra y yo en Italia, somos demasiado diferentes, mi conclusion, es un imbecil, pero puedo sobrellevarlo, puedo acostumbrarme a tener un egolatra, rompecorazones con el que provoca ir al fin del mundo y dejarlo alli mismo.

-whao..., definitivamente eres Tyler -mascullo la rubia.

-bien, sera un placer tenerte como parte de la familia Tyler, ahora si! Vamonos porque en casa nos esperan, Annie y Archie te esperan tambien.

-excelente -mascullo el actor sonriendole a los rubios, no era tan dificil imitar a su hermano si estaba delante de personas conocidas para el. Los tres se dirigieron hacia el coche que los esperaba, y este reacciono como todos al ver a Tyler por primera vez, pero esta vez no sabian que tenian al verdadero Terry Grandchester. Albert estaba encantado con el chico, hablaron durante todo el trayecto a la mansion Andley, y Candy veia como los dos hombres se llevaban de maravilla. Buen comienzo para Terry, primero ganarse al tutor, ahora a los amigos para asi entrar lentamente con ella.

-..-miren quien viene de la ciudad que nunca duerme.., el mismisimo Tyler Backer! -dice Archie con ironia al ver al chico entrar, le estrecha la mano en señal de saludo -taaaan callado como siempre, no aprendiste nada con Terry no es asi?

-no soy callado Archibald, solo me reservo mis comentarios ironicos para usarlos en el lugar y momento indicado, puedo usarlos para aludir o destruir a personas.

-whao..., entonces eres de temer chico.., Candy estas segura de que no es Terry? -pregunto este a la rubia, a lo que Albert respondio

-descuida sobrino, esta demostrado que es el mismisimo y unico Tyler, ya lo comprobe, ademas al igual que tu piensa que Terry es un imbecil.

-Amigo mio! Donde estuviste toda mi vida -abrazo con fuerza al chico, grandisima ironia para Terry, su archienemigo lo estaba abrazando, si tan solo supiera -ahora te veremos mas seguido en Nueva York no es asi?

-por el momento no! Debo.., reincorporarme al teatro, tengo que ganarme el sustento no?

-chico trabajador nos salio el amigo

-oigan y Anne?

-esta en casa de sus padres, pasa mas de dos dias con nosotros y para ellos ya vive en la calle.

-bueno..., podriamos ir a visitarla!

-claro que lo haremos, pero despues de almorzar con la tia abuela Elroy

-t..tia abuela Elroy? -titubeo el castaño, aun no se le olvidaba la actitud de la mujer, no la conocia por trato pero sabia lo dura que podria llegar a ser, y lo malhumorada de esta, comeria con el diablo, pero era mejor eso que enfrentarse a algo peor. Habia otro par de hermanos que no eran unos santos, al escuchar sus nombres o simplemente sus apellidos la leche se cortaba, los animales peleaban, los lobos auyaban y alguien moria sin darse cuenta, esos eran los hermanos Leagan, Neil y Eliza, la peor maldicion de la familia.

Estos caminaron a la mesa y obviamente Dorothy al verlo se deslumbro, Archie sono sus dedos para hacerla bajar de las nubes y atenderlos, para ella era mas que un honor volver a ver a ese chico parecido a su actor favorito..., si supiera.

La mujer estaba sentada delante de el, se veia imponente, ya Terry queria echar a correr al verla, pero el era fuerte, soportaria a cualquier pesadilla que le colocaran delante.

-hola William..

-hola tia, ya regresamos y trajimos a un invitado, es amigo de Candy, su nombre es Tyler Backer, viene de Italia.

-oh mucho gusto joven, Emilia Elroy

-el gusto es mio madame... -respondio educadamente, la mujer lo detallo de pies a cabeza, habia algo en el que lo hacia conocido, ese porte elegante, esas facciones, no pudo evitar comentarle algo.

-disculpe joven..., de que parte de Italia viene?

-oh., soy de Volterra

-Mmm., bello lugar y sus padres

-mi padre..., bueno el fallecio cuando yo era muy niño y mi madre se encargo de criarme a mi desde los cinco años, gracias a ella soy lo que soy.

-tia no deberias de preguntarle cosas asi al muchacho -el rubio le dio como un pequeñ regaño a la mujer, quien le medio sonrio, volvio a mirar al muchacho castaño.

-bien..., creo que lo unico que le digo es..., bienvenido, ahora pasemos todos a la mesa, la comida esta servida -ordeno la mujer satisfecha, Terry estaba satisfecho de su don natural de mentir, vio a Candy y le sonrio.

-creo que te ganaste a la cascarrabias de mi tia abuela

-tu crees?

-si..., a no todos recibe asi, si le dices que eres el hijo de Eleonore Backer o del duque de Grandchester te juro que te amara.

-jejeje, mejor dejemos eso asi cielito -respondio el chico muriendose de las risas, pero mentalmente pensaba en su hermano, como le estaria hiendo? Se sentia nervioso por el, pero estaba seguro de que haria un buen trabajo sustituyendolo, tenia la misma fuerza que el y la misma tenacidad, podia con cualquier cosa.

Mientras tanto en Nueva York las cosas empezaban con buen pie para Tyler, aunque era algo complicado ser Terry en algunos aspectos, pero le veia el lado bueno, aun no salia del departamento de su hermano, se miraba al espejo y practicaba el acento ingles de Terry, y se repetia varias veces la misma oracion.

-..yo soy Terrence Grandchester, yo soy Terrence Grandchester -el mas minimo error y serian descubiertos, debia ser todo perfecto. Al notar este que se acercaba la hora de irse al teatro respiro profundamente y se aclaro la voz, hora del juego, tomo el saco, se dio una ultima mirada al espejo para darse animos -rompete una pierna Backer -se respondio asi mismo.

Con el tipico animo que lo representaba, el casero y los vecinos suyos le vieron salir, como todos los dias y sin embargo notaron que habia algo diferente en el, ya que ver al actor de buen humor costaba bastante. La primera parada del dia, era el teatro, lo que mas amaba con pasion, el desde un principio queria estar en Standfort y se le estaba cumpliendo. A veces se preguntaba porque no le nacio un afan por otra carrera, quizas abogado, o militar? Ninguna mas le llamaba la atencion, lo llevaba en la sangre.

En el camino conducia con nerviosismo, pensaba en las cosas que vivio en tan solo unas semanas al llegar a America, cosas del destino, pero esta vez el lo tenia en sus manos, tomaria sus propias decisiones y conseguiria lo que queria, esta vez no habia un Richard cerca para hacerle olvidar, iba corriendo y volando salvaje, en medio de las tempestades de su vida,

Al llegar al teatro se estaciono y entro calmadamente, preparo su voz y empezo la hora del juego.

-..-hola a todos! -saludo mientras atravesaba a todos los actores que lo veian extrañados, una compañera se le acerco con el rostro fruncido.

-hey..., Grandchester -hablo la chica con timidez.

-hola, que sucede?

-tu..., aaaaaammm

-que mosca te pico? -pregunto otro compañero

-a mi ninguna, porque?

-porque..., no pareces tu, vienes feliz y saludando a todo el mundo, que te paso? Murio Susana? -exclamo el muchacho con ironia..

-bah! Acaso no puedo andar feliz por una vez en mi vida sin preocuparme por ella?!

-bueno.., aaammm, en eso tienes razon, en fin acaba de llegar, Hathaway anda como siempre de mal humor!

-oh pues personalmente no me molesta! Puedo aguantarlo -este salio disparado y camino a buscar los camerinos, recordaba perfectamente en donde estaba el de su madre cuando trabajaba alli y lo llevaba de niño, y todo ese pasillo habia cambiado mucho despues de años.

Encontro el camerino del actor, jalo la manija y entro al paraiso personal del actor, ese sitio de verdad era acogedor, un buen sitio para relajarse, ya habia pasado la fase uno de su trabajo como el sustituto de Terry, los actores creyeron que era su hermano, aunque debia tratar de no verse muy animoso, la puerta empieza a sonar, hora de actuar, fue a abrir la puerta y alli estaba de nuevo esa chica, la misma que por alguna razon lo intimidaba.

-..hey! Hasta que se aparece el rey en medio de los plebeyos!

-ho.., hola Karen.., aaaammm, como estas "enana"?

-bueno, ni bien ni mal, pero alguien ladra porque su colega no ha ido a sacarlo a pasear mas nunca?

-que?! -exclamo el muchacho, no entendia de que hablaba, que queria decirle con "ladra"?

-oh vamos! Se te olvido la existencia de Sammy?

-oh.., si, si, claro Sammy, como puedes creer que se me va a olvidar a mi casi hijo.

-aaaww! Eres taaan dulce, lo cual me extraña en ti.

-pero porque?

-tu..., no lo se, estas diferente.., no meteria las manos al fuego por ti pero juraria que estas cambiado, y mas desde que fuiste a Chicago.

-pues sigo siendo el mismo -se giro para quedar frente a ella pero sus dedos estaban detras de su espalda se habian cruzado.

-Mmmm, bueno, creo que estas bien, ahora salgamos a ensayar viejo, y las damas primero.

-no los caballeros!

-no yo...

-yo!

-yooo! -se jugaban los dos chicos, Karen casi se cae en medio del juego, Tyler la sujeta por la cintura fuertemente y algo dentro de ella se estremecio, primera vez que sentia eso jugando con su amigo, miro a quien ella creia era Terry, el estaba sonrojado.

-..aaamm, Terry, eres el caballero y dejas pasar a las damas lo olvidas?

-no, claro que no, adelante madame -se separo de ella, sus manos estaban sudorosas y frias, la chica definitivamente lo estremecia, que clase de brujeria es esa?

-okey! Oye lo siento, no quise hacerte sudar jajajajaja

-jajajajaja -se rio Tyler mientras se pasaba las manos por los pantalones para secarselas, que diablos le pasaba? De la noche a la mañana actuaba como un adolescente descubierto en una travesura, sus ojos se fijaron en Karen, quien caminaba delante de este, se mordio el labio inferior y trago saliva en seco -Diooooossss! Que belleza de mujer -escupio mientras se desplegaba una sonrisa de sus labios ya que el cuerpo escultural de la pelirroja lo habia hipnotizado.

-..que dices Terry? -pregunto la chica. Este se aclaro su voz para seguir en el papel de su hermano.

-queeeee..., que calor!

-oh si, sobre todo, ven! Vamos a ensayar, tengo los libretos esperandonos -aviso la chica caminando rapido fuera del camerino, Tyler se paso la mano por el rostro, debia controlar eso que le pasaba al estar frente a la pelirroja. Era la mejor amiga de su hermano y estaba en su deber defenderla mientras la sustituia, se relajo y camino detras de ella, pero esta vez trataria de mantenerse controlado.

-...Con un carajo en donde te has metido Terrence?! -se escucho un grito al acercarse al escenario, agradecio que no era con el, aunque si lo era, con una sonrisita ironica recibia los insultos del señor Hathaway, que al ver que este no reaccionaba dejo de hacerlo y le hablo al muchacho -que demonios te pasa Terrence?

-a mi.., nada, es que usted tiene razon, me merezco que me diga el mal de que me voy a morir y es que si, llegue tarde, no he venido a los ensayos en forma debida y ni siquiera he visto los libretos para decir estoy preparado! Asi que descarguese señor Hathaway!

-quien eres? -pregunto el director, en seguida la sangre se fue del rostro de Tyler, no podria ser que este lo halla descubierto -quien eres y en donde metiste al rebelde de Terry? Jajajajaja

-Mmm, jejejeje -se rio con nerviosismo, el director bromeaba acerca de la actitud de el, debia recordar ser amargado pero eso al parecer le hacia gracia al señor Hathaway, este le palmeo la espalda.

-bueno.., me agrada que estes de buen humor! Ahora si vagos a trabajar, y no quier interrupciones de novia celopata Grandchester!

-descuide señor Hathaway, yo misma me encargue de que si Susana llegaba armando un escándalo le avisaran, no va a interrumpirnos otro ensayo mas –agrego Karen tirándole el libreto a Tyler en el pecho con fuerza, sonrió, al menos no se iba a preocupar por Susana, la loca esa podría aguarle el dia.

En Chicago, Terry disfrutaba mucho hacer de sustituto de Tyler, era tan divertido, y mas por pasar el dia con su pecosa, pero lo mejor fue irse junto con ella al departamento, hablaron durante todo el camino, le encantaba escuchar su risa y verla a esos ojos verdes encantadores, pero mientras no se la gane no podría declarar sus sentimientos, seguirira siendo Tyler, y seguiría llorando por dentro.

-..de verdad fue extraño ver a la tia abuela encantada con alguien, eres como una especie de mago.., dime es de familia? También deslumbras a todo el que te ve?

-te deslumbre a ti y Annie la ves que las conoci –agrego ese detalle que su hermano le conto cuando conoció a las chicas, era algo gracioso para el ya que a su parecer era la misma reaccion que tuvo al conocerlo, que ironia.

-oh no me hagas recordar eso, porque de verdad me sonrojo..., oye Tyler tienes hambre?

-Mmm, pues me quedo espacio para algo mas, ademas no quiero ir al teatro hoy

-valla, unas semanas con Terry y ya agarraste mañas no?

-jajajajaja oh Candy, creo que lo malo se contagia.

-y lo bueno tambien, consegui algunas recetas que puedo preparar en menos de quince minutos.

-en serio?! -el actor se imagino cientos de veces a Candy cocinar para el, tenia esa fantasia que de algun modo era la que ella tenia -bueno..., no debes cocinar mal

-claro que no! Bueno no soy una experta como tu pero puedo defenderme, asi que..., quieres unos sandwiches con mantequilla de mani?

-Mmmm, mantequilla de mani, me encanta

-y obviamente tengo el postre en caso de un meteorito o terremoto jajajajaja -la rubia y Terry llegaron al departamento, introdujo las llaves y ambos entraron, ella tiro su bolsa y su blazer al sofa, mientras que Terry veia como ella caminaba con libertad, cerro la puerta detras de el, y entonces penso como es que se le ocurrio quedarse solo con ella? Era demasiada tentacion para el, debia mantenerse tranquilo, se sento empezo a estrujarse los dedos -te sudan las manos no?

-como?

-soy muy observadora, y cuando estas nervioso te sudan las manos, ten -le entrego un pañuelo para que se secara las manos, aunque a el no le sudaban, eso debia agregar en las diferencias entre las diferencias entre el y Tyler -hoy en postre es helado.

-Mmmm, delicioso.

-quiero que me cuentes todo...

-todo de que Candy?

-Tyler..., eres mi amigo, no tenemos secretos

-en eso tienes razon.., aaammm, por donde empiezo.

-por donde tu quieras, tenemos mucho helado para charlar y los sandwiches pueden ser el final de la conversacion.

-bueno..., todo fue tan extraño, pero la cosa fue asi...

Terry le conto a Candy todo lo vivido con su hermano, lo describia desde su punto de vista, y ella escuchaba atentamente como el hablaba..., pero si tan solo supiera que en realidad hablaba con Terry, el amor de su vida, quien hablaba como si en ello se le fuese la vida, hablo de lo divertido que era tener un verdadero hermano y de que ahora, a pesar de las diferencias.

Ella lo veía tan animado, con esa sonrisita torcida que era tan cautivante, algo nuevo traía este que no se veía como el mismo, y su corazón se lo decía, era como un palpito, su hablar, su reír, su mirar, se mordió el labio en seguida, y el se dio cuenta.

-..Vaya, o te aburro o te esta fascinando la conversación, no cielito?

-me encanta que tu y Terry se esten llevando al fin bien

-medianamente Candy pero…., seria lindo verlo mas seguido

-lindo?

-pues si.., nunca supe lo que es tener un hermano, y quizás el…, es como una oportunidad para corregir cosas, empezar de cero..

-y como que clase de cosas quisieras corregir? –le pregunto la rubia mirándole seriamente

-pues…., cosas que simplemente quería que fuesen diferentes, espero que conocer a Terry sea…, sea el inicio de cosas buenas.

-vaya…, sonaste igual a Terry

-somos gemelos, debería de ser algo normal.

-bueno…, ya entendí todo lo que paso entre ustedes, ahora preparare los sándwiches, esta vez me toco cocinar a mi, la próxima vez te toca a ti preparar una de tus delicateses, chef italiano.

-que yo quee?! –exclamo casi con horror, ese era un pequeño detallito que su hermano olvido explicarle, se defendia en la cocina,pero no al punto de cocinar profesionalmente.

Terry debía ingeniárselas ahora.

**Continuara….**

* * *

**Ho-Hola soy Mazy y te apuesto una pizza invisible a que Terry no cocina bien! -hahahahaha definitivamente que podemos hacer con este par, en el proximo capi veremos que tan bien se defiende Terry en la cocina, nos estamos leyendo.  
**

**Reviews please?**


	18. Golpes Bajos

**THE LYING GAME: JUEGO ENTRE DOS.**

**Capitulo 18.**

**Golpes Bajos.**

* * *

Ahora si que estaba en un verdadero problema, tenia que cocinar para Candy pero que le haria el? Habia sobrevivido los primeros dias en America a base de macarroni con queso y pan con mantequilla de mani, del resto..., Mmmm, eran los beneficios de ser actor de categoria, necesitaba tomar medidas drasticas.

-..-mierda, mierda, en que lio me metiste hermanito, como rayos voy a cocinarle.., a Candy? Y si le pido ayuda a Annie? No, no, no, ella de seguro sabe mucho, y a Archie? Pffff mira a quien le pides favores..., piensa Grandchester, piensa!

Pero no tenia nada en mente, pero como iba a pensar, si es que no solo estaba nervioso, estaba feliz, estar con ella y ver sus ojos y su sonrisa le daban alivio, el al despedirse de ella la abrazo, amaba abrazarla, ella le daba calor, sus brazos eran ese hogar que el siempre quiso. Se dejo caer en el sillon, ya tendria tiempo de pensar como solucionaria el insignificante detalle de la cocina, quizas compraria un libro de recetas para ver que le preparaba, queria que fuese especial, que lo disfrutara y que el fuese el responsable de sacarle una sonrisa.

Estaba mirando el techo, ese deseo se le estaba cumpliendo, el deseo de reconquistar a Candy y estar junto a ella, definitivamente, Tyler reaparecio en su vida en el mejor momento de su vida, le agarro de la mano y le empujo al camino otra vez, su hermano era fantastico. Y una bendicion.

El castaño llegaba super cansado al departamento de su hermano, cerro la puerta y paso cerrojo, habia sido un dia exitante, Hathaway habia pasado el piso con el, pero a eso le agradaba, que le exigieran lo maximo, que diera todo de el todo. Fascinante ese dia, pero no solo por el teatro, la chica pelirroja era de verdad un encanto, a Candy de seguro le agradaria conocerla, y su hermano tenia razon, era una duende, pero a ella le lucia, aun no se explicaba porque le hacia sentir, era muy divertida y excelente conversadora.

-...oohh hermanito! Estas rodeado de gente muy agradable -exclamo mirandose al espejo. De alguna forma las palabras volaban a traves del viento y esas mismas palabras llegaban a Chicago, a los oidos del actor, quien sintio el estremecimiento en su cuerpo, en seguida reconocio esa sensacion, era su conexion con su hermano.

Los dos chicos se fueron a acostar, cada uno en un cuarto diferente, era la primera noche fuera de sus respectivos departamentos, Tyler se sentia extraño, durmiendo solo en ese gran departamento de soltero, asi que para tratar de conciliar el sueño decidio tocar su armonica, su melodia era calida y armoniosa, la melodia contaba una historia, en este caso su historia, tocaba su nana, y con esa misma se quedo dormido, al igual que Terry. De algun modo los recuerdos vinieron a su mente, y alli se vieron, los dos jugando en el suelo, sonriendose, por eso dicen que los gemelos tienen una conexion especial, compartiendo todo, creando su propio mundo, y ellos no eran la excepcion, ellos tenian la conexion.

Por otro lado una rubia estaba dandole una repasada a sus libros, pero sus pensamientos estaban sumidos en lo que paso ese dia, el regreso de Tyler era fantastico, se le veia feliz, pero a su vez sentia que estaba diferente, hacia que su corazon latiese muy acelerado, como advirtiendole.

-..oh Candy, que es lo que te esta pasando? Ya te dijiste a ti misma que nada de sentimientos hacia el pero..., por Dios, hoy fue, diferente! Pero..., porque?

Ella aun no lo sabia, pero su corazon le decia que era el, que era el amor de su vida el que estaba acompañandola. Aunque todos saben que el corazon juega sucio y la mente es muy racional, y Candy estaba a punto de caer en la trampa de los dos, y seria tarde cuando se diese cuenta del juego de los dos, apuntaba al espejo sin saber.

Y como siempre, habria que despertarse del abrazo de Morfeo y cumplir con obligaciones de la vida diaria, o en este caso de la vida de su hermano gemelo, Terry por primera vez hiria a Fontana y se enfrentaria al propio mndo teatral de Tyler, no habria de ser dificil para el, lo llevaba en la sangre y era muy bueno en lo que hacia, esperaba reconocer a los famosos Elliot y Johanna, al director y hacerle caso omiso al actor celoso que queria sacar de la partida a Tyler, no permitiria que un actor egolatra desplazara a un Grandchester, y menos si ese era su hermano. Aclaro su voz para darle ese tono italiano se estiro y estaba listo para la accion.

-..buena suerte Grandchester -se dijo para salir volando a cumplir su parte del plan, el dia uno habia empezado bien, y esperara que fuese asi, no queria ni un altercado que hiciese que el plan se cayera y lo descubrieran.

-..-y que opinas de que si en vez de viajar el proximo fin de semana lo haces el otro? -le decia Elliot a Johanna quien se tomaba un cafe muy a gusto.

-pues no lo se.., porque lo dices?

-es que..., quiero que vallamos a la opera!

-a la opera?!

-si..., vamos, ya he conseguido los boletos

-Elliot..., eres muy dulce pero no creo que pueda ir.

-porque?

-es que.., no lo se.

-preocupada?

-pues si.., con todo esto del teatro y Tyler.

-que cabida tiene Tyler en lo de ir a la opera eh?

-es que estoy preocupada por el..., eso es todo.

-Johanna..., tengo dos hermanas menores y viendo tu cara, toda sonrojada al hablar de el y esa preocupacion debo afirmar que el te gusta no?

-bueno..., sssiiii! Creo que un poco.

-y el lo sabe?

-si..., y me rechazo.

-que?! Y porque hizo eso?

-me dijo que no sentia lo mismo, y que no queria lastimarme, solo..., lo hizo por no hacerme sentir mal, para no romper mis sentimientos.

-es un buen chico, y tu lo entendiste?

-si..., el tiene el corazon roto, no esta preparado para que le salga una enamorada de la noche a la mañana..., y su propia manera de decirme que no le gusto como una relacion amorosa, sino como una amistosa.

-tal es mejor asi...

-porque Elliot? Porque no puedo ser feliz?

-no es que no quiera que seas feliz! Digo que debes serlo pero con una persona que te ame a ti y tu a el..., no crees que eso seria muy cruel? Estar al lado de alguien que no te ame?

-pues..., si, tienes razon! Y me sentiria mal y obligara a Tyler a querer estar conmigo!

-lo ves amiga! Elliot Connors no solo es un gran actor, tambien es un buen psiquiatra del corazon!

-aaawww! Que tierno..., creo que te debo un cafe!

-y eso porque?

-por escucharme!

-entonces siempre a la orden madame! -la chica fue a buscar otros dos cafes, se sentia bien de que alguien la escuchara, y de que fuese precisamente la primera persona que conocio al ir a audicionar. Admiro a Elliot con su pelo corto de color rojo y esos ojos azul intenso, era un chico encantador si se fijaba bien, fue con el y se sento a un lado suyo. Ambos chicos se sonrieron amistosamente.

-no cambiaran las cosas solo porque te gusta no? -pregunto Elliot.

-no.., no cambiaran! Seguiremos siendo el trio dinamico no?

-claro! Hasta que Tyler salga del hospital.

-por cierto..., que crees que tenia?

-no lo se..., para que halla sido hospitalizado, y en Nueva York debio de ser grave -respondio Johanna, justo a tiempo, Terry acababa de llegar al teatro y le sorprendia la gran estructura, se quedo con la boca abierta.

-..whao Tyler! Cada vez me sorprendes mas hermanito. Se aclaro la voz y ahora si! Listo para la accion, esperaba que al igual que los Andley se comieran el cuento completo.

Aunque no todos reaccionan del mismo modo que ellos mejor dicho. Apenas el entro todo el mundo lo noto, y notaron que se veia diferente, y es que era diferente. El empezo a buscar a los famosos Elliot y Johanna de los que Tyler tanto les hablo, tardo un poco pero los vio sentados en unas escalinatas, el chico pelirrojo y la chica de pelo castaño claro ondulado, se acerco y trato de verse como Tyler.

-..-ho-hoola chicos -saludo este, apenas los dos chicos lo vieron escupieron sus cafes sorprendidos, Johanna empezo a toser, casi escupia su desayuno, estaba sorprendida al igual que Elliot, es que lo veian y no lo creian -oigan que les pasa?

-Ty..., Tyler?

-si?

-oh por mi madre! Que te ha pasado? Es que..., whoa! Tu cabello esta.., tan corto y..., te ves decente amigo!

-de verdad? -mascullo el supuesto Tyler -gracias.

-oye te sientes mejor..., digo la carta que enviaste decia que estabas enfermo.

-estoy bien..., mejor que nunca! -explico con alegria.

-bueno..., nos alegra! Bienvenido de nuevo a la pandilla Backer

-gracias!...

-y bien?! Que esperamos? Estamos completos y tenemos que ensayar! Por lo menos quiero el papel de una aldeana en la obra de Bennet.

-que aldeana Johy! Un protagonico querras decir! Eso es a lo que debemos aspirar -exclamo Terry con gran excitacion, se le habia olvidado el papel que estaba interpretando en ese momento!

-whao! No se que medicamentos te colocaron, pero te activaron amigo! Ahora debemos movernos, antes de que venga Thomas con el alquelarre.

Y ya sabia el actor a que se referia Elliot con el alquelarre, los compañeros abusivos de Tyler, no queria ni asomarse a verlos, ya que ese dia su noble porte ingles lo denigraria y lo retaria a un duelo, lo unico malo era que las unicas armas que poseia eran sus manos, que las usaria para otra cosa. Aunque lo que en verdad les sorprendia a los jóvenes no era tanto el cambio de su cabello es que cada vez se daban cuenta que el se parecía a alguien, y era a ese actor de Broadway, pero no podían afirmarlo, eso era lo bueno porque se mantenía en secreto todavía lo de los gemelos.

Y mientras Terry trabajaba en su propia labor, Tyler se encargaba de espantar algunas plagas, aunque era difícil.

-..-donde demonios ha estado Terrence?! -reprocho la señora Marlowe a quien creia Terry. Como este no se habia aparecido en semanas ya la rubia estaba a punto de un colapso, hora de la accion.

-señora! No me diga que no puedo enfermarme ahora? -hablo este en tono serio.

-bueno..., Aamm! No se nos informo que durante estas semanas estaba enfermo.

-bueno! Informese

-pase adelante, Susana esta en la sala de te con el organizador, y digame..., ya tiene una fecha! Mi hija le dejo en claro que la fecha la elegiria usted, sera mejor que se prisa.

-prisa mis polainas -mascullo silenciosamente.

-como dijo?

-que no tardare!

-eso espero..., pase adelante -el chico paso listo, tenia que abrir una puerta, pero le costaba un poco, tiraba la manija, pero nada -Para afuera Terrence!

Este hizo lo que la mujer dijo y se abrio la puerta, este giro su vista apenado a la mujer.

-es que..., yoooooo, aaaammm -se adentro rapidamente cerrando la puerta. Para la mujer, el castaño estaba actuando muy extraño, estaba muy amable, aunque el sarcasmo y el veneno en sus palabras eran tipico en el..., Si supiera.

-..-Terry? Oooohh Terry has venido! -la rubia se le iluminaron los ojos al ver al joven entrar, impulso la silla de ruedas con sus manos y llego hacia el para abrazarlo por la cintura!

-ho-hola Susana!

-ooohHh! Donde estabas? Me tenias muy preocupada, amor mio.

-hey! Calmate vaquera!

-lo.., lo siento es que crei que me habias abandonado!

_-_abandonarte? Susana sabes que tienes mi promesa -_no lo creas! Mi hermano te quiere lejos, y yo me encargare de ello_ -pensaba el joven viendose serio

-oh gracias….

-y…, como estas?

-esperandote como todas las mañanas..., mira! Este es Gerard! El organizara todo para la boda, el banquete, recepcion todo!

-es un gusto señor Grandchester, Gerard Newton! -el en seguida, al notar el acento afeminado del hombre noto que tenia preferencias sexuales, esto iba de mal en peor, el señor Newton le dio un buen apreton de mano y se relamio los labios, haciendo que Tyler temblara, este era el colmo de los colmos, solamente a el le pasaban cosas asi -su prometida Susana ha contratado mis servicios y viendolo a usted con ese porte ingles taaann elegante, tan varonil y tan profesional, un tema a lo Romeo y Julieta les quedaria espectacular a una pareja tan bella!

-como dice?!..

-si Terry.., seremos Romeo y Julieta! Como debio ser desde el principio! Antes de mi accidente.

-se vera hermosisima Susana.!

-pues claro que si..., si sere la esposa del mejor hombre del mundo! -el chico queria que lo mataran de una vez, esa tipa estaba loca! Una boda al estilo Romeo y Julieta? Por favor, solo en la mente de ella y del tipo que organizaria la boda cabia esa monstruosidad de idea. Tenia que aplicar las medidas drasticas para espantarla, pero hasta que su hermano no conquistara a Candy no podia hacer nada, pero aun asi podria arruinarle la paciencia.

-..oye Susana..., no creo que deba ser de Romeo y Julieta

-queee?! -dijo indignado el señor Gerard –pero les quedaría de maravilla a una pareja tan hermosa como ustedes

-si pero a mi no me parece que sea lo mas adecuado! Quizas..., oohh si! Ya se! Troya!

-Troya?! Es mucho drama, ademas odio las historias Griegas!

-es que es tan..., whao la sangre, el odio, desamor! Violencia! –grito agitado

-Terry..., desde cuando te gustan ese tipo de..., historias? No son nada romanticas.

-acaso importa el romance? Quisiera que entraran un par de caballos blancos arrastrando carruajes y en estos halla gladiadores! Dispuestos a pelear!

-aaaaahhhh, señorita Marlowe..., creo que yo regresare mas tarde, o mañana...

-pero Gerard!..

-Sussie! Despues hablamos, luego que a tu prometido se le quiten esas ideas de barbaros y sanguinarios, nos vemos querida -se acerco y le beso ambas mejilla, miro al que ellos creian era Terry e hizo señas de escalofrios, se fue volando de la habitacion.

-..Terry.., que te pasa? Practicamente espantaste al organizador

-no crees que tu madre y tu pueden hacerlo solas?

-pero Gerard es el mejor organizador de Manhathan!

-pues deberias hacer cambio de planes si quieres que esta "boda" se de!

Golpe bajo..., buen comienzo para darle tortura lenta y dolorosa a Susana, tenia que aceptar las condiciones de quien ella creia Terry..., si supiera.

-esta bien Terry..., las cosas seran como tu pidas!

-fantastico

-me lees un libro hoy? No hemos terminado con este -le mostro el que tenia en sus manos. Quizas el podria complacerla en ese detalle, que podria pasar? Ser amable con ella un momento no lo mataria.

-solo un momento…, tengo que ir al teatro.

-me dejas acompañarte?

-no Susana.., no puedes, sabes que no es correcto por tu condición

-esta bien…., asi será

De hecho, a veces tratar de ser amable ocasiona que seas la victima de las crueldades de los demas. Hasta de ti mismo. Que lo diga Terry, que ser el sustituto de Tyler no le saldria barato.

-..-ponte recta! Ilumina al publico Johanna! -le exigia Bennett a la chica, quien estaba bajo presion, Terry y Elliot veian como este le exprimia el talento a esta.

-..vaya.., este es igualito a Hathaway -explico este

-a quien?

-aa.., a Robert Hathaway, es un director de teatro, es muy exigente

-valla..., y de donde es? En donde trabaja?

-en Standford

-STANDFORD! -grito este para que todos lo miraran

-cierra la boca!

-es que..., whao no sabes las veces que quise audicionar alli! Pero para entrar alli tienes que venderle tu alma al demonio!

-ni que lo digas... -era experiencia propia, entrar a Standford fue un infierno, pero su talento y dedicacion le dieron pase facil, todos quisieran esa compañia.

-pero estando aqui es como estar alla, asi que sin quejas!

-eso es! -se le ocurrio preguntarle lo que llevaba todo el dia en la cabeza -Elliot si quisieras hacerle una sorpresa a la chica que amas..., en este caso una cena, que le prepararias?

-eehh? Que pregunta es esa Tyler?

-es que..., bueno, un amigo quiere hacerle algo a la chica que ama y no sabe que hacerle..!

-bueno amigo! Mi padre conquisto a mi madre, lasagna de verduras con queso de cabra.

-es receta italiana?!

-ppfff! Que preguntas me haces Tyler.

-es broma! Es broma! Jajajajajajajaja

-ajajajajaja que divertidos no Backer!

-que quieres ahora Jones? -pregunto Elliot en defensa de su amigo.

-nada en especial..., vaya, crei que lo que tenias era grave, me senti aliviado de que no hallas venido en estas semanas.

-sabes algo..., basta de molestarme la paciencia Thomas -Terry estallo, asi que ese era el patan que le queria hacerle la vida imposible a su gemelo, el a otra persona no la defenderia de esa forma, pero si se trataba de su familia, que se atenga -sabes! Se me considera una persona con una paciencia increible, mas bien, a Dios se le paso la mano, pero no voy a tolerar tu pedanteria conmigo o mi grupo!

-vaya! Le salieron las garras al niñito! Ya te lo adverti una vez, no me vas a quitar mi puesto!

-pues dejame decirte algo..., voy dispuesto a ganarme todo! Ve despidiendote de tu famoso lugar en el teatro, porque Tyler Backer va a arrasar contigo!

El actor empujo a Terry con fuerza descomunal, pero este no se quedo quieto, respondio de la misma manera, el otro actor lo agarro y lo tiro al suelo, Elliot intento separarlo pero tambien arremetio con el, el señor Bennet al ver el espectaculo detuvo a Johanna para que fuesen a detener la pelea.

-Backer! Jones! Ya basta! -reprendio el director, Terry se trato de ver calmado, estaba a punto de hacer que su teatro se le cayera.

-el empezo! Yo lo vi señor Benett! -hablo Elliot.

-callate nuevo!

-Thomas! Esto deberia avergonzarte, pelear con un chico como Tyler!

-pero Garret...

-Garret nada! Estas advertido!.., -le dijo este como advertencia, miro con odio a Elliot y al que el creia Tyler..., si supiera.

-no se queda asi! Y tambien va para ustedes dos idiotas!

-vete al diablo! -le grito Johanna uniendose a su grupo -estan bien?

-si.., si descuida

-es un salvaje!

-solo teme que le quitemos su puesto..., tipico.

-y que haras?

-yo? Nada..., lo dejare asi, no vale la pena, regresemos al ensayo...

Pobre Terry, primera pelea del dia, no se iba a mortificar por su causa, ya que tenia una idea de lo que le prepararia a Candy, ahora trataria de informarse mas acerca de la condenada receta, pero no solo seria una cena, seria algo mas..., y ya sabia que otra cosa podria hacerle, solo necesitaba los ingredientes necesarios y quizas fuerza de voluntad.

-..-Morgan!

-si Candy?

-quisiera preguntarte algo

-si lo que digas?

-es posible tener los mismos sentimientos amorosos que tuviste con una persona en otra? -la chica no sabia que responderle, era una pregunta rara, pero no se le borraba de la cabeza, o en este caso de su corazon.

-dejame ver.., sentir lo mismo que sentiste por alguien con otro?

-si..., digo las personas cuando estan enamoradas sienten mil y un cosas, algunas sienten mariposas, otros en zoologico completo! Ese es el punto, puede hacer que tenga esas mismas sensaciones?

-pues..., te dire que no..!

-porque?!

-bueno..., es como la marca personal de cada persona, obviamente los sentimientos y sensaciones son diferentes.

-entonces porque se debe sentir lo mismo por uno, eso que se sintio por el otro?

-bueno..., a menos que el se halla cambiado de identidad o rostro seria la unica manera de que sientas eso!

-jejejejeje -medio rio esta, pero de verdad no se lo explicaba, Tyler llego muy diferente de Nueva York, sino es porque era igual de dulce y bromista como cuando lo conocio diria que ese no es Tyler, no era su Tyler.

-porque lo preguntas Candy? Acaso hay alguien especial por allí?

-no…, no, no Morgan, es solo curiosidad, tu sabes.., por lo tuyo con Theodoro

-Juuummmm, sii, claro! Cualquier cosa puedes preguntarme, pero de verdad, yo creo que tienes un enamorado por alli…, segura que no te gusta nadie? El enfermero Oliver? El doctor Masen? O sino el nuevo interno? Siii! Jeremy Williams esta buenísimo!

-te escuchara Theodoro y se pondría celoso y le haría la vida imposible al pobre chico

-oohh Candy, sabes que es jugando, solo ponte las pilas, tienes 20 años, joven, alegre, aprovechalos

-okey…., no le vallas a decir a nadie!

-hey! Soy una tumba

-mas te vale! –le dijo en tono amenazador.

Morgan tenia razón, estaba en el momento perfecto de su vida, debía enamorarse, todos los que estaban a su alrededor querían lo mejor para ella, pero estaba algo indispuesta.

-..sera que puedo? –se pregunto asi misma, se preguntaba si estaba lista para iniciar una relación, pero el candidato era alguien a quien había rechazado para no lastimarlo, pero el la quería y a ella le gustaba estar a su lado. Le daría la oportunidad a Tyler.

Bien…, Terry siguió el consejo de Elliot en cuanto a la receta, no debía de ser difícil, compro hasta un libro de recetas en donde salía el platillo, y los ingredientes.

-…-bien…, esto no debe de ser difícil –se dijo asi mismo, colocando las bolsas con alimentos en la mesa, en sus manos estaba el libro de cocina "Cocina Italiana" fantástico, con eso la rubia se comería el cuento totalmente. Abrió el libro y cuando encontró la receta se quedo en las nubes –mierda!

No era tan fácil como el creía, pero por Candy haría hasta lo imposible.

**Continuara...**

* * *

**Weeeennnaasssss! disculpen el atraso! esto se hace costumbre, pero la espera vale, ahora respondanme? ustedes creen que Terry cocine bien? no lo se, veamoslo en el siguiente capitulo**

**Reviews please?..**


	19. Cocina Infernal

**THE LYING GAME: JUEGO ENTRE DOS**

**Capitulo 19.**

**Cocina Infernal.**

* * *

Era definitivo, Terry Grandchester en la cocina no era muy bueno, tuvo una semana, una bendita semana tratando de encontrarle la entrada a la receta que Elliot le aconsejo, y estaba a esto de telegrafearle a Tyler, porque no era fácil hacer lo que el hacia, era un verdadero arte del cual el actor no fue dotado, pero es que ni siquiera podia freir un huevo de forma decente, su orgullo ingles habia quedado por el suelo.

-..como se corta? en julianas? suena mas a Julieta! ooohhh..., vamos Grandchester! vamos no te pongas idiota, tienes que practicar.

Reviso la receta de nuevo, queria que fuese perfecto para Candy. Pero lo que el no habia descubierto aun es que cocinar es igual que el teatro, hay que hacerlo con pasion y con amor, el tenia todo eso para dar y hasta mas. No se iba a dar por vencido, pero aun asi le preocupaba que no lograra hacer algo parecido a las maravillas culinarias que el otro castaño realizaba. Al menos el té le quedaba bien, en eso no habia duda, tipico ingles.

-..-bien..., esto tiene muy buen aspecto -dijo observando una salsa bechamel que habia preparado, le dio una probada pero al parecer el no estaba al tanto de algunos inconvenientes.., los grumos y el sabor a harina cruda, este ultimo no le agrado al actor -oh Dios..., esto es un asco!

Logro decir tirando la cuchara al fregadero y apagando las hornillas y sentandose en la mesa, se empezo a masajear el cuero cabelludo desesperado.

-..vamos Terry! usa la cabeza..., oh olvidaste lo que Karen te dice, lo que tienes de guapo lo tienes de bruto. En ese momento se preguntaba como estaba la pelirroja, le hacia falta para que le explotara la paciencia y para que bromeara con el.

Ella ensayaba tranquilamente frente a los espejos, como estaba acostumbrada a hacer, pero a veces su mente volaba muy alto y empezaba a bailar y a cantar, de repente, mientras se veia al espejo empezo a realizar la famosa coda del Cisne Negro y a cantar, cantaba precioso, y justo en ese instante un castaño que recogia sus cosas para irse la vio en esa faseta, sonrio, hacia unos dias que la conocia personalmente y le parecia alguien excepcional y polifacetica, quien diria eso? La chica no solo es agradable y hermosa! es gran actriz, gran bailarina, excelente cantante, todo el paquete en una chica que mide maximo 1.55cm.

-..Hey Karen! -llamo este sonriendo

-hola Terry..., ya te vas?

-eso creo, que estas haciendo?

-bueno..., ensayando

-ya lo veo, y no tienes hambre?

-no -de repente siente un hueco doloroso en el estomago, se muerde el labio con fuerza -bueno si, y mucha.

-bueno..., aaammm, no quieres ir a comer?

-que clase de pregunta es esa Grandchester?! claro que si, no querras que me desmaye del hambre?

-no, no, claro que no Karen.., es mas! te propongo que nos comamos unas hamburguesas

-hamburguesas? desde cuando te gustan?

-aaammm..., bueno.., quiero ver que tal son!

-vaya! asi que experimentando no? pues genial! vamos, conozco un sitio excelente y te prometo que no te vas a arrepentir.

-conduzco yo!

-porque?

-porque yo soy el que invita

-pero yo conozco el sitio

-Mmmm, buen punto "pulga"

-eres imposible -replico la chica sonriendole -y que esperamos?

-las damas primero.

-gracias milord.

Tyler sonrio al ver que esta estaba feliz, como todo un caballero le ofrecio su brazo para que ella se sujetara de el, salieron juntos del teatro por la puerta trasera directos al coche que obviamente es de Terry, el castaño le abrio la puerta a la pelirroja para que subiera. El camino rapidamente para subir al asiento de piloto.

-..hacia donde madame?

-Mmm, a las estrellas

-de verdad?

-claro que si..., aunque la estrella esta hambrienta, date prisa Terry

-oh esta bien..., dirijame usted.

-muy bien, en marcha -Tyler encendio el auto y acelero lentamente, seguia las instrucciones de Karen, quien sabe a donde lo llevaria, para haber vivido en Esados Unidos el chico no era muy amante de las hamburguesas, aunque quizas esta vez podria ver una diferencia, esperaba una mejora en la receta.

-..sabes Terry no quiero calumnearte pero haz actuado muy raro ultimamente.

-raro? porque?

-no lo se.., y jamas me dijiste

-decirte que?

-ppfff, no te hagas Terry, de Candy, no me contaste que te paso con ella en Chicago, se encontraron? Hablaste con ella?

-bueno..., si, lo hice!

-lo sAbia! y que tal?

-hermosa..., no sabes lo hermosa que es, es whao! Es tan dulce, tan pura..., no es como cualquier chica. Ella es un angel caido del cielo.

-aaaww, sabes te haz expresado mejor que eso, aunque eso me convence.

-de veras? O sea que no soy convincente para ti?

-claro que si pero... -miro fijamente a los ojos de quien ella creia Terry, y aunque se veia como el era diferente, algo extraño sucedia con el -olvidalo, dejalo asi.

-vaya..., que voluble -le dijo el, no estaba nervioso de que su secreto fuese descubierto, la chica era como una especie de aliada, la aliada perfecta.

-..es alli!

-el Royal Cafe Stone?

-que pasa?

-nada es que..., me encanta este cafe

-no y que te gustaba el restaurante del Hotel Lex? por las Baggets

-oh..., SSsiiii!

-que bueno, ahora prepara tu paladar, vas a degustar esto!

-quiero verlo -los dos se salieron del coche apenas se estacionaron, Tyler corrio al lado de la pelirroja y su torpeza hizo que se tropezara con ella, ya se hacia costumbre.

-..no te caigas vaquerito.. -la chica lo sostenia, sus manos estaban sujetandolo por el pecho de este.

-descuida..., no me caere porque tu me estas sosteniendo -le susurro, pero el no se quedaba atras, se sujetaba de los hombros y la cintura de esta, era fuerte la chica. Pero porque se sentia diferente con ella? Que tenia ella que Candy no?! Eso era lo mas extraño que le habia sucedido en su vida, como es que dos chicas hicieran que se volviera loco, pero solo una le hiciera sentir un extraño fuego dentro de el. Que le sucedia? Se soltaron y entraron al cafe para disfrutar de su cena.

-..Annieeeeee! -llamo Candy a la pelinegra

-ya voy! -exclamo Annie, bajo con gran alegria las escaleras de su casa -amiga estoy nerviosa

-porque debes de estarlo? Es una cena comun con tus padres y con Archie..

-si, pero tu sabes como se pone mi padre con Archie, es como si no aceptara que ya no soy una niña de diez años.

-es que ya no eres esa niña que adoptaron en el hogar de Ponny, asi que controlate y haz como si nadie estuviese alli, solo Archie y tu!

-como es que haces que se vea tan facil, Candy?

-Annie, Candy! Dense prisa jovencitas -llamo la señora Briggter.

-ya voy mamá! -exclamo Annie frotandose las manos -hay Candy dime como lo haces?

-Annie Briggter yo no hago nada, soy yo misma.

-hay si por favor, se que con Tyler lo estas haciendo...

-no estoy haciendo nada con Tyler

-Ummm, si claro, y yo naci ayer

-que estas hablando Annie?

-dijiste que no querías nada con el, pero sin embargo desde que llego de Nueva York tu has estado muy apegada a el, y debo admitirlo, el corte de cabello le ha sentado muy, pero muy bien.

-te escuchara Archie con estas y te prometo que muestra su lado celoso.

-oh por favor, sabemos que eso es entre nosotras, pero igual, esto debes contarmelo amiga!

-claro que te lo contare, despues de cenar -las dos chicas bajaron alegremente, la señora Briggter las esperaba sonrientemente.

-vaya.., creo que tu tambien te has tardado Candy.

-lo lamento no ha sido mi intension, ayudaba a Annie con su tocado.

-y muy hermoso tocado..., estas hermosa hija.

-gracias madre, y..., ya llego Archie?

-claro, esta sentado con tu padre en la sala de estar

-hay mi Cristo! -mascullo Candy en son de broma -Annie habra que llamar a la policia.

-Candy!

-es broma, pero en este momento agradezco que Albert sea mi padre porque sino imaginate una situacion asi.

Y la situacion era seria, el señor Briggter amaba a Annie como si fuese su verdadera hija, y aunque no fuese su querida This, la pelinegra era lo mas querido para el y no queria que ningun chico le rompiera el corazon, al saber que Archibald Cornwell pretendia a la joven este lo puso a prueba, pero no era facil para este tener los ojos de su futuro suegro encima.

El pobre chico estaba sentado, apoyandose de sus codos en las piernas, en la misma posicion que el señor Briggter, aunque este lo tenia mas bien como vigilado.

-..Archie, Franz.., la cena ya esta.

-ya vamos, Theresa -el hombre se levanto al igual que Archie, pero este caminaba a cuatros pasos detras de el, el hombre lo intimidaba ciertamente. Se sentaron todos alrededor de la mesa, y claro, como en toda cena llega un tema de conversacion.

-..y.., Archie, como te va en la universidad?

-oh excelente, tuve muy buenas calificaciones, este semestre me mate estudiando.

-oh nuestra Annie es una prodigio, no necesita matarse estudiando, y al igual que tu obtuvo buenas notas -el tema obviamente era molesto para Archie, Candy intento cambiar el tema de conversacion.

-..-oigan sabian que Annie esta haciendo una pintura? Se la quiere regalar a Albert, mi padre adoptivo.

-oh claro que si, le esta quedando hermosa, Annie tiene un don admirable! -adulo Archie.

-oh tampoco asi -dijo esta probando un bocado de comida.

-mi cielo, no seas modesta, no creas que el cuadro de la sala es solo un adorno.

-tu lo hiciste Annie?

-bueno si.., pero fue en una tarde de aburrimiento!

-Annie en el Hogar se la pasaba dibujando! Lo certifico!

-si, muñecos con cabeza supergrande y extremidades pequeñas.

-pero asi empiezan los grandes artistas mi amor.

-gracias padre...

-Archie que mas haces tu? Ademas de ser un vago?

-no soy vago señor Briggter.

-es cierto, el me ayuda mucho en sus ratos libres, ofrece servicio comunitario.

-como los delincuentes?

-NOO! El es filantropo.

-Mmm, okey! Perfecto señor Cornwell...

-Franz.., por favor no hagamos un teatro -le suplicaba la señora Briggter a su esposo.

-descuida Theresa, no haremos que el señor Cornwell pase un rato mientras se comporte a la altura con nosotros, en especial con Annie.

-se lo juro señor, lo que quiero con Annie es muy serio.

-serio..., serio a que punto? -pregunto Candy sorprendida, Annie la miro a ella y despues a Archie.., quien bebio un poco de agua y se puso de pie.

-Franz y Theresa Briggter, prima Candice, delante de ustedes quiero pedir la mano de la señorita Anne Briggter.

La sangre se fue del rostro de Annie, y sus ojos se iluminaron, un jadeo salio de su boca, eso era algo inesperado para ella. De hecho, todo esa noche era muy inesperado, y quizas fuera de lo normal.

-..pues lo que me has dicho es super romantico, parece salido de un cuento de hadas. Eso significa que ella aun siente cosas por ti.

-verla me dejo en calma, y seguir viendo adelante...

-oh Terry! Quisiera un amor asi! -dijo ella probando su hamburguesa.

-pues lo conseguiras.

-deja de decirme cosas asi Terry!

-pero porque?

-por amor a Dios, ya hemos conversado esto cientos de veces desde que termine con Dean.

-quien es Dean?

-Dean! Dean! Demonios..., oh es que es tan basura que te olvidaste de su nombre, aunque quisiera verlo yo de ese modo y no recordarlo.

-creeme, no eres la unica -recordo en seguida lo que Terry le comento "_a veces es mejor no recordar_" la chica era muy parecida a su hermano en cuanto caracter, con razon el se la encargo mucho, es muy especial. Se empezo a chupar los dedos con gran afan.

-vaya..., creo que al caballero ingles le encantaron las hamburguesas.

-esta es la mejor hamburguesa que he probado!

-Terry..., entonces ya la habias probado antes?

-N..nooooo! Digo es que es fantastica, whao, no sabia que la comida chatarra seria tan buena.

-no te acostumbres, puede hacerte engordar. Aunque a ti te caeria bien subir unos kilitos.

-eso lo tendre en cuenta, jajajajaja -se rio este, Karen tambien se rio, y noto que su risa era diferente, pero disfrutaba verlo feliz. La noche la pasaron alegres y se olvidaron de las cosas malas y de su situacion, Tyler jamas se habia sentido tan alegre, casi deja que la mentira se le cayera, pero sino es porque Karen le dice "Terry" todo hubiese sido un desastre. Agredecio que la chica que estaba delante de el fuese tan especial, demasiado especial mejor dicho..., un aura especial giraba en torno a la pelirroja, en pocos dias quedo encantado con ella.

-..-como es que me meti en esto? -se quejo Terry, lavaba los trastres que habia utilizado en sus experimentos culinarios fallidos -ooohh Tyler, gran tonto, no me dijiste nada de esto, ya tenias a la pecosa comiendo de la palma de tu mado con su punto debil, la comida.

La puerta de este empezo a sonar, quien seria a esas horas? Fue a abrir la puerta y obviamente para el, una muy, muy grata visita.

-..Candy!

-hola Tyler...

-que haces aqui?

-nada.., iba a mi departamento y decidi pasar a verte.

-valla, me tomas por sorpresa -la detalla con cuidado -te ves hermosa!

-gracias

-vienes de una fiesta?

-de una cena con la familia de Annie, oh! Fue una gran locura..., a que no adivinas, Archie pidio la mano de Annie.

-de verdad? Oh no lo puedo creer?! La timida y el elegante

-que dijiste?

-yo..., nada.

-claro si, dijiste la timida y el elegante, la unica persona que los llama de esa forma es Terry!

-lo lamento pero..., es que la forma en como el lo dice es tan gracioso!

-okey.., pero por favor no lo digas!

-lo prometo Candy, lo prometo... -le fijo el muy apenado, y nervioso, tenia que controlar ese impulso de ponerle apodos a todos -bien y..., y que mas paso?

-no querras que te cuente la cara del señor Briggter ahora no?

-quizas esta noche no.., pero mañana quizas si..

-que hay mañana?

-Mmm, nada especial.

-bueno tecnicamente si, es Viernes, un rico viernes de mediados de septiembre!

-asi es, deberiamos celebrar no solo que es viernes, sino que ya paso la fecha en que nos conocimos..., dos meses exactamente, quien lo diria no?

-si.., quien lo diria, el chico atolondrado que me agarro en sus brazos.

-si.., la pecosa que se desmayo al ver tanta belleza junta.

-oooohhh! Si, esta visto que ya esta en la sangre de los Grandchester sen taaann insoportables.

-si analizas las cosas tecnicamente yo no soy un Grandchester.

-aun asi lo eres Tyler..

-dejemos ese tema a un lado, porque no mejor..., para celebrar dos meses de conocernos te preparo algo? Aun te debo una cena.

-oye..., seria fantastico.

-excelente, entonces mañana a..., las ocho de la noche

-de la noche? Porque tan tarde?

-no es tarde, es la hora en el que el apetito esta en un punto exacto y quiero que estes hambriente -_muy hambrienta mi pecosa _-pensaba dentro de si el actor.

-entonces..., perfecto! Nos vemos mañana! A las ocho -antes de que ella se fuera recordo algo -Tyler!

-si Candy?

-buenas noches -ella se acerco y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla, el temblaba y tenia el impulso de besarla en la boca, pero todo controlado, le dio un beso en la coronilla de la cabeza.

-buenas noches Candy..., te veo mañana -se despidio el tambien, permanecio parado como un tonto en la entrada del departamento hasta que ella se metiera al suyo. Despues que la rubia entrara, el corrio al cuarto y se tiro a la cama gritando euforico -Diooooosssss! La amo! La amo! La amooooooOooo! Ella es la mujer de mi vida!

El hombre estaba verdaderamente enamorado, y queria que ella sintiera lo mismo, aunque no fuese como Terry..., aunque suplantara la identidad de otro queria que ella lo amara, que lo abrazara, que lo acariciara, que lo besara con ternura y con pasion a la vez, lo queria todo de ella, todo, pero antes el debia que cumplir con su parte.

-..muy bien Grandchester, si necesitas venderle tu alma al diablo para darle a Candy la mejor noche de su vida proponte a cocinarle algo..., y exquisito. El actor iba a demostrar que por Candy era capaz de todo, despues de ordenar se puso a buscar en el libro de recetas algo facil y delicioso, que no llevara mucho trabajo pero que fuera elegante, como para una cita.

Encontro algo mas facil, pero a su vez tenia un plan B bajo la manga y si era necesario usar todas las letras del abecedario lo haria. Al dia siguiente, Terry hizo su rol de Tyler, como lo habia hecho los ultimos dias desde que iniciaron el cambio, repaso sus libretos y se aguanto los gritos de Bennet, el hombre no le llegaba a Hathaway ni a los talones en cuanto a insultos y cosas asi. Ademas eso ya no le afectaba, por esa parte no tenia problemas.

-..oye Tyler, no quieres ir por un trago? -le pregunto Elliot a el

-vamos.., y descuida, nada de tequila -Terry no entendio de que hablaban, en seguida se nego.

-lo siento chicos, tengo una cita.

-Mmmm, una cita! Whao tenemos a un Romeo.., o a un Hilario por aqui.

-oh ya basta muchachos.

-ya.., en serio quien es la candidata?

-no es una candidata -_es el amor de mi vida _-es solo una amiga.

-una amiga? Whao es excelente, entonces Johanna y yo dejartemos que sigas de largo y compartas con tu "amiga".

-deseenme suerte! -escupio para luego irse, dejando a sus amigos mirandose sonrientes, esa noche seria muy interesante.

Su plan culinario habia cambiado, se fue por lo facil, y obvio delicioso, compro una botella de buen vino, para calentar el ambiente unas velas y la musica mas romantica que su hermano escuchara, pero tenia puras melodias italianas que el no entendia. Se coloco el disfraz de Tyler, practicando pequeñas palabras en italiano para que cada vez fuese mas creible.

-..-bien..., esto esta perfecto! Espero que algo tan basico como espaguetti y albondigas le agrade -mascullo mientras echaba la pasta en el agua hirviendo, y aparte tenia cocinando las albondigas, solo necesitaba que le prestara atencion y ya, pero...

-..hola!

-OH DEMONIOOOSSS! -grito este con horror, sus pies se enredaron, y una de sus manos paso en el fregadero lleno de agua jabonosa, mojandose la camisa.

-..Vaya! No sabia que eras tan sensible Tyler, pero disculpame, no fue mi intension!

-no..., no descuida Candy, estoty bien..

-si, pero te has mojado, Ty.

-oh no descuida, puedo cambiarme, mientras ponte comoda

-Mmmm, huele muy bien, como siempre mi chef italiano -por un momento la oleada de celos invadio a Terry, pero se controlo para no patearse el trasero asi mismo, para probar si Tyler podria sentirlo, por fa dichosa conexion de los gemelos.

-..bueno Candy.., voy a cambiarme.

-puedo ayudarte en algo?

-no.., no, tu eres mi invitada y yo soy el cocinero, debo tratarte como una dama.

-aaaAaammM, okey, estare sentada alli -señalo el sofa junto a la pila de libros y libretos.

-esta bien pec.., cielito, no tardare -corrio el actor al cuarto, dejando a la rubia parada en la cocina.

-..bien, creo que esperare - esta solo se relajo y se fue a sentar a leer un libreto, encontro uno que ya habia leido antes, Romeo y Julieta, Candy no pudo evitar reirse con nostalgia, todo le recordaba a Terry, pero no debia, seria indebido, y mas con lo propuesto en su corazon, fijar su mirada al espejo.

-..que torpe eres Terrence! -se regañaba asimismo, quitandose bruscamente la camisa y tirandola a un lado de la cama, se arrastro al ropero de Tyler a ver que encontraba, ropa decente? Su hermano era muy bohemio y al igual que el, ropa oscura -que demonios es esto? Ropa de minero? Mi hermano esta loco...

Tuvo que innovar, se coloco un sweter negro de mangas largas y un saco del mismo tono, se veia bien, muy Tyler, excelente.

-..hora de la accion Grandchester, hora de conquistar! -camino presurosamente a su encuentro con su pecosa, ella al sentir su presencia se levanto y casi le da una baja de presion, que clase de vision divina era esa?! El hombre parecia un condenado angel frente a el, un angel rebelde que la hacia perder la lucidez.

-oh mi Cristo!.., Tyler, eres hermoso -dijo ella a lo bajo.

-ya llegue, me tarde?

-no..., no para nada.

-bueno.., mientras la cena esta en proceso, podemos charlar

-tu crees? El espaguetti..

-vamos, no seas timida

-timida yo? Por favor

-sientate.. Cielito -ella se sento en un sillon junto a la lampara que iluminaba la sala, el actor se sento junto a ella, a unos dos metros de distancia, y queria como que romper el hielo de una buena vez.

-..oye Tyler, le has escrito a Terry?

-oh bueno... -strike 1, ella preguntaba por el, eso era bueno -si, es un buen conversador

-y te agrada hablar con el?

-pues si.., sera por nuestra conexion, y sabes, apenas tenga un tiempo libre lo visitare.

-de verdad?

-claro que si, y si tu aceptas puedes venir conmigo

-en que condicion?

-bueno..., no lo se. Ahora dime tu, y quiero que me respondas algo

-que?

-tu.., serias capaz de ver a Terry a traves de mi? Asi como..., un espejo.

-un espejo? No lo se..., tendria que.., intentarlo

-Candy, te puedo pedir un favor?

-lo que sea!

-aceptarias bailar una pieza conmigo? Justo ahora?

-claro, acepto -y Terry se sintio como todo un triunfador, estiro su brazo y encendio el fonografo para luego levantarse y tomar a la rubia de la mano, quien sintio ese corrientazo tan intenso que recorrio todo su cuerpo.

-oh Tyler..

-que sucede?

-esa melodia..., Debussy

-claro de luna, te gusta?

-es hermosa, muy, dulce y romantica

-si.., musica para cerrar los ojos y trasladarse a los lugares mas hermosos del planeta, y revivir miles de recuerdos, como si hubiesemos vivido toda una vida -el colocaba su mano derecha en la cintura de la rubia y la pegaba a su cuerpo, queria que de algun modo lo reconociera, que supiera quien era el en realidad, ella se sintio embriagada por la musica y el aroma de quien ella creia era Tyler, recosto su cabeza en el cuello de el, y en algun lugar de su mente explotaron mil y un sensaciones que la hicieron partirse en muchos pedazos que despues se unian y formaban una nueva imagen, ellos dos eran esa imagen.

El ya no resistia mas, el autocontrol se podria ir al demonio, la tenia alli, en sus brazos, era perfecto, y para que esperar? Si no lo hacia jamas seria un hombre libre de sus propios yugos, alzo la barbilla de Candy con delicadeza, acariciando suavemente esta con su pulgar, ella se sintio nerviosa y valiente, lo queria tambien, el mundo se desaparecio y la musica seguia sonando, pero dos corazones latian al mismo ritmo, una danza perfecta, Terry se humedecio los labios y poco a poco se fue acercando a ella, mientras que con sus manos ella se aferraba a su cabello castaño, y justo cuando estan a tan solo milimetros de unir sus labios..

-..huele a quemado.. -dejaron de volar y regresaron a la humeante realidad, y el strike 3.

-las albondigasss! -Terry solto a Candy y fue a atender la quemazon que tenia en la cocina, ya practicamente la pasta estaba vuelta pure y pegada a la olla y las albondigas vueltas carbon, el departamento lleno de humo hasta el tope.

-Tyler echale agua! Rapido!

-eso hago! -el con un trapo agarro la olla, pero este hizo contacto con el fuego y se incendio -hay no! Hay nooo!

-Aaaahhhh! -ya Candy se habia puesto en todos los tonos mas palidos que se conocen, perdio la sangre del rostro y casi le da un infarto, Terry tiro el paño al suelo y empezo a pisotearlo para aplacar las llamas. Como unos dos minutos despues del susto se miraron y estallaron a reirse.

-jajajajajajajajaja -oh demonios que susto.

-sii! Crei que esto se iba a incediar jjajajajaja

-si, yo tambien, me dio mucho miedo

-ooohhh Dios que loco

-una cosa de que reirnos en estos dias.

-si..., ooohh! Pero ahora se arruino la cena.

-no del todo.., siempre existen los plan B para casos como estos.

Y efectivamente, el plan B de Terry fue todo un exito, nada como unas rebanadas de pan, queso de cabra que le quedo del invento de la lasagña, algunas uvas y por supuesto el complemento perfecto, el vino, que era mejor para una cena romantica, eso.

-sabes.., hasta los mejores chefs del mundo se les quema la comida, pero ninguno tiene un plan B como tu -dijo ella tomando una uva y metiendosela a la boca

-bueno.., habra que hacer esto mas seguido

-dejar quemar la comida?

-Mmm, si, pero para eso necesitare que me distraigas mas seguido

-oh, cierra la boca -ella tomo otra uva y se la coloco en la boca a el. El la mastico lentamente, se estiro y sirvio un poco mas de vino en su copa y el la de ella.

-bueno, quiero que brindemos Candy

-y porque habremos de brindar? -pregunto ella tomando la copa

-por la musica, por la cocina..., por ti, porque quiero otras citas como esta junto a ti.

-y yo las aceptare con gusto Ty.

-salud! -chocaron las copas y cruzaron sus brazos para despues beber el liquido color vino de estas, sus miradas, azul y verde se fundian la una en la otra, y sus corazones latian entre mentiras y promesas en el mar en el que muchos vamos a parar de un modo u otro, el mar de los enamorados.

**Continuara...**

* * *

**KONICHIWAAAAAAHHHH! OOoopss! me he tardado? see, pero siempre llego y siempre con una locura nueva! cualquier loca idea o sugerencia que tengan dejelas con un lindo review, nos estamoos leyendoooooo! XD**

**REVIEWS PLEASE?**


	20. Placeres de la Vida

**Capitulo 20**

**PLACERES DE LA VIDA.**

* * *

Esa habia sido la mejor noche de la vida de Terry, no se habia sentido asi de feliz desde hacia mas de dos años, su corazon latia a mil por hora, estuvo a punto de besar aquellos labios que solo probo una sola vez, estaba demasiado enamorado y cada vez estaba mas seguro de ello, pero habia algo a lo que mas le temia y no habia pensado.

-..pero.., como le voy a explicar que quien la esta cortejando no es Tyler sino yo? Vaya esto es mas dificil de lo que crei. Debo escribirle a Ty, el quizas pueda saber que hacer.

El actor fue a la habitacion y busco por todos lados lapiz y papel para escribirle a su hermano. El tambien era un tramposo nato, asi que en la parte exterior del sobre diria que era para Terrence Grandchester, pero el la carta como tal diria Tyler Backer, y llegaria directamente al teatro en vez de su departamento, seria mas privado porque sabia que nadie se acercaria a su camerino. Con firmeza y libre expresion se dedico a escribirle a su hermano, a quien de algun modo extrañaba, y mucho, la conexion entre gemelos era verdaderamente fuerte, al dia siguiente se la enviaria, y obvio esperaba las respuestas de el, y que fueran positivas sus respuestas.

La pobre de Candy sentia su corazon latir muy fuerte, podia senir cada palpitacion en su ser llenarla, aun no se explicaba porque se sentia asi.

-..oh Tyler, que me estas haciendo? Porque me haces sentir asi? No quiero herir tus sentimientos pero..., de verdad estoy sintiendo esto por ti? Acaso estoy soñando? De verdad me estare enamorando de ti?

Mil y un preguntas en su cabeza, pero se sentia tan bien, hacia mucho tiempo que no se sentia asi, Terry se supone la hace volverse loca y ampliar sus sentidos, pero el no era Terry, o eso es lo que ella creia.

Al dia siguiente la rubia nadaba en un mar rosa con caramelos y corazones, a los pacientes mas odiosos los trataba con un cariño increible, como si ellos fueran merecedores de ello, estos se quedaban mirando a ojiverde que en cualquier momento se despegaria a volvar del suelo.

-..que chica tan extraña -dijo un paciente mirando a otro

-si, que mosco le pico?

-aaaggghh quien sabe, yo mejor sigo leyendo mi diario, apuesto a que la enfermera Hamilton ya le llamara la atencion.

Pero que le va a importar a la rubia que le llamen la atencion? Habia amanecido demasiado alegre y nadie le iba a fastidiar el dia.

-whoaaaaaoooo! Candice White andas como que muy alegre hoy

-se me nota Morgan?

-si, puedo asegurar que hasta puedes iluminar un dia nublado con tu sonrisa, que te sucedio? Te conseguiste una olla de oro o que?

-ojala, pero no, creo que algo mejor

-huuuuyyyy! Parece que alguien esta enamoradaaa

-enamorada? Yo? Por favor

-jajaja sigue creyendo en pajaritos embarazados, tu estas enamorada y no te has dado cuenta

-ppfff! Me dare cuenta cuando lo este

-me invitaras a la boda no es cierto?

-Morgan! -dijo esta sorprendida

-lo lamento, lo lamento, pero ya lo sabes, no dudes en avisarme para aconsejarte

-sabes que lo hare, para ello te tengo a ti y a Theodoro de ejemplos -la rubia tomo otras historias clinicas para ir a darle tratamientos a los pacientes, pero aun en sus pensamientos estaban los sucesos de la noche anterior, casi besaba a Tyler, pero muy, pero muy dentro, era como si deseara hacerlo, porque desde que llego de Nueva York el parecia tan distinto, era mas que un sol para ella, se estaba volviendo su todo.

Por su parte Tyler acababa de salir de la oficina de correos, escribio dos cartas como estaba acostumbrado, una para Terry y la otra para su nana, despues de lo que le escribio a esta ultima, la mujer se iba a volver loca de la alegria al saber que se habia reencontrado con su gemelo, deseaba que ella estuviese alli para celebrar su felicidad y la de su madre, el que volvian a ser una familia.

-..Grandchester agarrala -una voz femenina llamaba a este, quien se giro y se topo con un balon de goma, lo atrapo rapidamente y sonrio -buena atrapada

-gracias Karen.., acaso me estas siguiendo? -pregunto acariciando el balon entre sus manos.

-oh no.., solo salimos a pasear

-salimos? -pregunto este, entonces su mirada azul bajo a las piernas de la rubia, alli, sentado muy fiel estaba el perro de la pelirroja, Terry le habia hablado de el, le gustaban los perros, se inclino para verlo mejor.

-hoolaaa Sammy! -exclamo con alegria, pero el canino en seguida noto algo diferente en el, todos los animales tienen un sexto sentido, y apenas Sammy vio al chico de ojos zafiro supo que ese no era Terry, empezo a ladrarle con furia a este.

-hey que te pasa Sammy? -pregunto la pelirroja al can, se agacho a un lado para acariciarle el lomo y darle cariño -no ves que es Terry?

-es que tan vez cargo un aroma diferente y por eso no me reconoce -hablo lo primero que se le vino a la mente, miro su reloj y noto que era la hora de la cita con Susana, era una pesadilla, pero eso estaba incluido en el plan -oye Karen, yo debo seguir, tengo un compromiso

-oh si, ya lo se, no tienes ni que decirlo

-gracias por ser taaann comprensiva, querida amiga -este le entrega el balon a la chica con una sonrisa.

-aaawww! Bueno, nos veremos mas tarde

-esta bien, adios Karen -el se acerca a besar su mejilla, pero sin querer roza su nariz con la de ella, quedando frente a frente, y noto que esta tenia unos grandes y centellantes ojos color miel, de nuevo la intimidacion, de nuevo se sentia entre la espada y la pared, y no era el unico, Karen nunca sintio algo asi estando con Terry, y justo ahora le tenia que venir a pasar algo como esto, con su mejor amigo. Un ladrido hace que se separen bruscamente, y el tiron de la correa de Sammy alerta a la pelirroja -nos vemos..

-Terry!... -masculla, pero ya este se ha ido caminando apresuradamente, sintio su corazon formarse un hueco doloroso que no tenia una explicacion logica. Sammy seguia ladrando, ella se agacho de nuevo para acariciarlo -pero que te pasa perro loco? Actuas como si no lo conocieras.

Las cosas mas raras les pasan a las personas menos indicadas, algunas para bien y otras para mal. Las cartas que envío Tyler fueron a sus respectivos destinos, una a Italia, la nana de este sintio gran satisfaccion al saber que su querido Tyler se habia reencontrado con su gemelo, eso le lleno el alma. Y por otro lado Terry tambien recibia una carta que acababa de llegar justo despues de una semana, este se encontraba en ensayos cuando la carta llego.

-..Backer? Tyler Backer?

-aqui! -respondio el actor quitando su mirada del libreto

-correspondencia

-oh fantastico -exclamo este, fue a recibir la carta y sonrio al ver la procedencia -Nueva York...

-hey amigo, y esa cara? Buenas noticias?

-aun no lo se, voy a leerla

-okey, oye, iremos por un cafe, quieres uno?

-oh si por favor, y que tenga un toque de canela

-vaya, esta exigente la estrella de Bennet, no quiere una rosquilla? -pregunto Johanna cruzandose de brazos

-me caeria bien Johy jajajajaja -se burlo este, los otros dos chicos empezaron a reirse tambien y se retiraron. En seguida Terry busco un sitio para ponerse a leer su carta, miro hacia arriba y alli estaba el lugar perfecto, solo tenia que sacar a todo el personal de tramoyeria para poder estar en su infinita soledad. Y asi lo hizo. Despues de unos minutos estaba relajado en los palcos del teatro, disfrutando de la misiva de su hermano, en en la parte externa la carta iba referida a Tyler Backer, pero en la parte interna todo era muy diferente.

**_Querido Terry._**

**_Estos dias han sido en verdad grandiosos, olvidaba lo increible que era mamá y lo cascarrabias que puede llegar a ser Robert sin su media cajetilla de cigarrillos y su cafe negro. Y cada vez descubro que nuestras vidas son un hilo que no se ha completado de enhebrar, todo es aun confuso, pero poco a poco nos daremos cuenta que puede llegar a ser facil, tu trabajo es increible y se ve que la gente te quiere mucho, tu amiga Karen es una loca enana hiperactiva, me agrada muchisimo.., aunque no hay del todo gusto en cuanto a tu prometida Susana se trata, a veces me pregunto de donde sacas tanta paciencia para soportarla?_**

-..te entiendo Tyler, esa es la misma preguna que yo me he hecho por años -se respondio asimismo para proseguir con la lectura. El castaño estaba degradando a Susana.

**_Es en serio! Tu prometida es una tortura, no hay castigo mas grande que el oir hablar a esa mujer, nunca se calla y nunca deja de hablar de ella misma, como si todo girara en torno a ella, se ve que sus padres la complacian en todo, y por eso tu acabaste siendo un premio de consolacion, pero descuida, ya la bajare de ese pedestal por las buenas o por las malas, aunque debo admitir que me cuesta comportarme como un patan delante de una mujer, aunque esta lo merezca._**

**_Cambiando el tema para no escupir mas basura dame noticias! Como te ha ido con Candy? Algun avance? Dime que si por favor porque ya me esta desesperando la tragedia griega entre ustedes dos, ya es hora de tomar a la felicidad por las riendas hermano.., por tu cobardia la dejaste ir una vez, ahora que tienes la segunda oportunidad, no la dejes ir de nuevo, porque es muy raro una tercera oportunidad._**

-hay Tyler..., quien diria que tu me diste esa segunda oportunidad, esa que no voy a desaprovechar, no dejare escapar de nuevo a Candy -dijo con confianza, y volvio con la lectura, que eran dos paginas.

**_Por cierto hermano..., Me he dado cuenta de otras similitudes entre nosotros dos, comemos el mismo cereal, jajajajaja era de suponerse que hasta en eso fueramos iguales, y he de suponer que tu tambien tienes una mancha de nacimiento en tu muñeca, revisate la muñeca derecha o izquierda y visualiza una manchita redondeada color pardo. Otra similitud mas que agregar a la lista, que por cierto debe de ser muy, muy larga._**

**_Bueno querido hermano, espero que puedas escribirme muy pronto, ya deseo que sea Diciembre para volver a vernos, quien diria que te iba a extrañar? Y mucho, debe ser esa famosa "conexion" ni idea, pero solo se que tu y yo aun tenemos muchas cosas que discutir y Diciembre no esperara. Te extraño un mundo por sino lo sabias._**

**_Atentamente:_**

**_Tyler Backer, sustituto de Terry Grandchester._**

**_PD: Tenemos una partida de Poker pendiente_**

-seguro que si Ty, y te hare comer tierra! Y..., tambien te extraño hermano -susurro con nostalgia, Candy tenia razon, no se quieren separar, y al igual que su gemelo anhelaba diciembre para verlo, era la fecha que ambos habian resuelto para volverse a ver, y de manera mucho mas discreta.

Doblo la carta y la metio en el bolsillo de su pantalon, con una gran sonrisa se levanto y fue a continuar con su ensayo, ya mas tarde le escribiria a su gemelo con respuestas igual de positivas, se reviso las muñecas y efectivamente, tenia la mancha que Tyler mencionaba en su muñeca derecha, muy peculiar por cierto, parecia una peca.

-hay Candy, como que tus pecas si son contagiosas jajajajaja -se rio este en su camino al escenario de nuevo, pero con una alegria que ni su peor enemigo podria quitarsela de encima

-..si George, creo que ya es el momento de tomar cartas en el asunto

-la señora Elroy esta decidida a todo, tiene que conseguir una esposa y dar descendencia

-tengo a Candy!

-William..., creo que ella lo que quiere decir es, hijos propios

-acaso Candy no le ha demostrado que ella es lo suficientemente valiosa para ser una Andley? Que mas quiere?

-no esta hablando de la señorita Candy, es sobre ti, cree que ya es hora de que tomes la vida en serio, si, sabes de negocios, le das justo en el blanco a las inversiones pero ya necesitas una estabilidad emocional

-y casarme con la primera mujer que se me atraviese en el camino es la opcion?

-ppff tampoco asi William, solo sal, ve a reuniones, quizas de esa manera encuentres a tu media naranja

-o quizas mi media naranja la exprimieron y la hicieron jugo -se expreso el rubio, la puerta empieza a sonar y era la peor pesadilla de todas..., los hermanos Leagan.

-..hola tio -saluda Neil con rostro serio

-hola Neil, cual es el problema ahora?

-no hay ningun problema.., porque crees que cada vez que acudimos a ti es por un problema?

-Mmmm, dejame pensar, Neil..., tu fuiste preso por encontrarlo con una prostituta en su coche, Eliza, a ti te suspendieron por un mes en la universidad solo porque el maestro no acepto tu soborno para pasarle la materia mas estupida de todas.., quieren que siga?

-no! Esto es diferente! Tio, Eliza se va a comprometer

-como?! -menuda sorpresa la de este, su sobrina comprometida? Vaya, eso era la primicia del dia

-si, el es un buen chico, trabaja en la industria de los telegrafos y cosas asi, se llama Austin Carter, es un encanto.

-encanto? -al propio Albert le parecia quee so sonaba muy raro, desde cuando Eliza era tan propia? -vaya, me dejas sorprendido sobrina, quien lo diria

-entonces..., aceptarias hacer una cena de compromiso?

-pues claro que si, esto hay que celebrarlo Eliza.

-perfecto! Contamos contigo Tio William, gracias -aunque le olia a gato encerrado la propuesta de los hermanos Leagan, Albert lo paso por alto y acepto lo de la cena de compromiso, al fin alguno de los hermanos haria algo importante con su vida.

-..Albert..., no crees que fuiste muy..

-benevolo? Nop! Es mi manera de mantenerlos en regimen, no quiero otra travesura o mal comportamiento de esos dos, tengo suficiente cooooonnnnn -ya este iba a hablar de algo indebido, el problema de los gemelos Grandchester.

-deeeeee? De que Albert?

-de nada George -carraspeo y recogio su saco -vamos a comer? Me muero del hambre.

-okey.., vamonos -expreso George metiendo sus papeles en el maletin, salio con el rubio de la oficina, las secretarias del consorcio miraban al rubio, mas de una se sonrojaba y se mordia el labio sadicamente. Albert provocaba excitacion en todas las empleadas de Andley's y Asociados.

-señor Andley...

-oh! Hola Violet.

-mire, aqui le traje un regalo..

-oh no tenias que hacerlo -expreso este con una sonrisa

-espero que le guste..., y la use -le dijo la mujer y se retiro, sin antes guiñarle el ojo a este, George disimulo toser y al llegar a la calle, la hora de la verdad.

-haaaaayyyyyy William Albert Andley, estas dejando una estela de enamoradas y obsesionadas por ti, aqui tienes la prueba.

-Violet siempre me regala cosas -empezo a revisar la cajita que la mujer le regalo -genial, otra corbata, y es de seda gris, ya con esta son diez las que me regala

-porque sera? No te tendra un altar?

-Pppfff! No inventes, mejor apresuremonos, tengo hambre.

-okey..., no dare mas rodeos -hablo este. No creia que Albert fuese tan inocente. La tipa estaba obsesionada por el rubio, pero a este le agradaba tener a una ola de mujeres caer a sus pies, era un verdadero rompecorazones.

Ya los hogares hacian sus preparativos para la epoca mas tenebrosa del año, Halloween, y a Candy personalmente no le gustaba, lo unico bueno de la epoca eran los dulces. Penso en comprar una calabaza para preparar un pastel, aunque la verdadera intension del pastel era para el supuesto Tyler, queria sorprenderlo con algo nuevo, asi como el se atrevio a sorprenderla.

-..me da una calabaza por favor? -pidio esta, una mujer la atendio generosamente, esta vio el rostro de la rubia, el cual brillaba de la emocion.

-un pastel de calabaza para un enamorado?

-como dice?

-se te nota en la cara niña! Te digo un secreto, para llegar al corazon de un hombre se empieza por su estomago, y tu ya lo estas haciendo.

-si.., pero mas bien creo que llego al mio de ese modo -susurro, y seguia la sonrisa en su rostro, pobre Candy, ya se estaba enamorando de Terry de nuevo sin que se diera cuenta. Se puso la mano en el pecho y sintio como su corazon saba fuertes latidos sensibles.

A Tyler justo despues de dos dias le llego la carta que Terry le habia mandado, estaba muy alegre por recibir una misiva de su hermano, la leyo en el camerino, un buen sitio para leer.

**_Querido Tyler._**

**_Me alegra escribirte, no se si esta carta llegara a tiempo, pero debo decirte que eres un tremendo suertudo, ya tenias a la pecosa comiendo de tu mano, sino es porque chocamos en una esquina ya en este momento quien sabe como estarian ustedes dos, eres un loco de remate._**

**_Por cierto, ya he medio resuelto tu situacion con el Bullyng acosador, hasta el momento tenemos historial limpio, ni contigo ni con Elliot y Johanna, descuida, por cierto ¿Karen ya te desespero? Acostumbrate_**

**_Espero que te sientas bien con mi vida, creeme que la tuya es ma facil de lo que creia, tu no vives con los demonios que me acosan diariamente, aun le agradezco a Dios el haberme tropezado contigo en esa esquina en Chicago, para mi que la pecas lo habia planeado de algun modo, no la culparia, ella siempre busca el bien de los demas, y en este caso, el nuestro..._**

**_Hermano.., trata de soportar a Susana lo que tu paciencia infinita te de, entiendo que puede llegar a ser una gran plaga, pero trata de ser un caballero con ella, pero ahora tenemos un detalle que puede ser insigniicante pero crucial.., Candy se esta enamorando es de ti! no se como hacer ahora, no podemos decirle la verdad aun! necesito que hagas algo si esta en tu capacidad, por favor. Saludame a Eleonore, no sabes cuanto la extraño, y cuidate muchisimo._**

**_Atentamente:_**

**_Terry Grandchester, sustituto de Tyler Backer._**

-..claro que lo hare Terry -susurro este doblando la carta y gu8ardandola en su saco

-...elenco, reunion urgente! -llamo Robert acercandose al elenco, todos se acercaron corriendo hacia el, el ultimo en llegar fue Tyler, quien escucho muy tarde el llamado. Alli Robert lanzo la bomba -tenemos una presentacion urgente mañana..

-QUEEEEE? -Robert debia estar jugandoles una broma, y mala.

-Robert no podemos llegar con una obra asi de repente -hablo una actriz

-oohh si tiene problemas en actuar para pasado mañana señorita Faraday puede irse de esta compañia si quiere.

-no.., no, siga hablando -la chica no era la unica que estaba catatonica por la informacion, Tyler se habia quedado frio, como es que Robert le llegara con eso, y lo peor.., que obra? Donde estaba el libreto? Podria hacerlo bien?

-Robert..., pero porque de repente?

-es una obra para recaudar fondos, la avala el alcalde de Nueva York

-o sea que el hombre estara en primera fila? -intervino Karen con sorpresa

-asi es, y como siempre ustedes dos -les paso los brazos al castaño y a la pelirroja -seran mi duo dinamico para que esta obra sea un exito..

-Aaaammm y cual sera la obra estrella?

-Otelo

-OTELO! Whao esto es fantastico, fue mi primera obra! -hablo Tyler exhaltado, Karen y el director lo vieron extrañados -bueno..., me encanta

-pues excelente Otelo, ahora, tienen dos dias para prepararse, confio en ustedes dos chicos, Ahora si..., a trabajar inutiles!

Y Robert dejo a la pareja de brazos cruzados.

-Ja! Esto sera pan comido

-tu crees?

-Grandchester..., tu y yo somos expertos en esto, y saldremos bien -le dio una palmadita en la espalda y se fue a ensaya con el resto del elenco.

-bien.., ahora si Tyler, es la oportunidad que tanto esperaste, ahora..., quien dijo miedo -se trono los dedos y siguio a la pelirroja, quien lo miro con su tipica sonrisa.

-arriba y adelante Grandchester?

-arriba y adelante Claise! -el par de jovenes fueron a ensayar en ese mundo que los entendia. El teatro.

Mientras tanto en Chicago.

-..pues lo lamento Archie, pero conformate con verme ganar -le decia el supuesto Tyler a Archie, ya en la decima partida de Poker en la tarde.

-..mi Cristo.., se me va a ir el fideicomiso en estas partidad.

-entonces deja de apostar con Tyler amor.., porque hay mucho, mucho que ahorrar.

-ahorrar? Y eso porque?

-acaso no te dijimos que nos comprometimos?

-si.., pero Annie, tus padres y los de Archie no son de buena familia?

-si.., pero sabes que mi padre odia a Archie a muerte, y hay quee star al pendiente de que no valla a hacer algo solo para separarnos.

-el al final de todo entendera, ahora relajense y vamonos por la partida numero once!

-yo paso Backer, me volvere un adicto si sigo asi.!

-pues apoyo a mi primo! Dejen el vicio par de locos -se acercaba Candy a ellos, el grupo estaba sentado en el jardin de la mansion Andley en Chicago, era un dia soleado de inicios de Octubre ahora, estos estaban relajados y felices, como si nada malo girase al rededor suyo.

-..oigan adivinen que estoy preparando?

-Mmmm, bueno, ustedes dos y Dorothy estuvieron mucho rato en la cocina -explico Terry mirando a la rubia

-bueno, lo que pasa es que a Candy se le posesiono un chef o algo asi y esta preparando un pastel de calabaza

-uuufff! Y como no hay calabazas ahora con Halloween, es mejor eso a nada.

-y de que te disfrazaras Cielito

-yo? Oh no.., no lo se, no me gusta el Halloween, asi que lo pasare encerrada comiendo pastel y escuchando musica.

-bueno, podria acompañarte si quieres

Annie y Archie se miraron sorprendidos ante la propuesta de quienes ellos creian Tyler, no podian creerlo, algo pasaba con ese par y era algo bueno.

-oh Tyler, seguro que tienes salidas interesantes con Johanna y Elliot, sal con ellos

-no! Quiero estar contigo Candy, asi que yo por mi parte lo decidi, Halloween lo pasare contigo

-aaawww! Que tiernos los dos -le dijo Annie a su novio, quien aun estaba sorprendido, pero esta vez no era por Tyler y Candy, sino por un par de hermanos que se asomaban a ellos.

-hola, Archie.., y huerfanas

-y dale con mi abuela enferma! -se quejo Candy, se levanto del suelo, Terry tambien iba a hacerlo, pero la rubia lo impidio, solo para que no vieran su rostro -que es lo que quieren

-vinimos a invitarlos a una cena en mi casa

-cena? De que? Y porque nos invitas? -pregunto Candy

-eso no te incube, y te invito porque lamentablemente eres la recogida del tio Abuelo William

-mas respeto Eliza! -reprendio Archie levantandose del suelo

-ni siquiera te estoy hablando a ti, y agradece que la mojigata de tu novia no le digo lo que se merece, porque ella proviene del mismo cuchitril de donde vino Candy

-no hables asi! -esta vez la pelinegra habia explotado -tu no vengas a degradar el hogar de Ponny

-pero miren..., la gatita solto las garras -se burlo Neil de esta, Terry se sentia incomodo por no intervenir, estaban humillando a las jovenes y el alli, tirado y escondiendose -por cierto Annie..., estas muy bonita, acaso Archie ya te quito tu virtud?

-callate! -le empujo Archie a este, pero Neil le regreso el empuje con fuerz descomunal, ahora si estallo Terry Grandchester, se levanto y se dejo ver frente a los hermanos Leagan.

-Ya basta! -grito este golpeando a Neil y mirando a Eliza de forma amenazante -si vuelven a ofender a Candy y a Annie se las veran conmigo! Entendieron par de gusanos repulsivos!

Y los Leagan obviamente se quedaron impactados al ver a Terry, Neil le tenia aun horror a este por lo impulsivo, no habia cambiado en nada, Eliza se mordio la lengua para expresar algo, solo se giro y se retiro de alli, Neil le siguio los pasos a su hermana.

-...-Tyler.., que haz hecho?

-no iba a dejar que El..., que ellos dos les dijeran ese monton de cosas

-pero ahora te has metido en tremendo lio Ty..., ellos jamas debieron verte la cara.

-pues lo lamento, fue lo mejor, ellos tienen que saber que ustedes tienen personas que las defiendan y esos somos Archie y yo.

-pero Tyler...

-Candy escuchame..., yo no permitire que te humillen, entendise? Estare para ti las veces que sea necesario. Tu tambien Annie.

-okey, pero aun insisto que no debiste dejarte ver

-da igual, ademas, fue una gran sensacion golpear a Neil..

-como sabes su nombre? -pregunto Candy enarcando una ceja

-yoooooo..., Archie dijo su nombre!

-lo dije?

-claro que si, lo que pasa es que estabas tan exhaltado despues de lo que la roja dijo de Annie.

-no lo recuerdo, pero aun asi gracias por defender a mis chicas.

-ya.., dejemos de hablar de lo sucedido.., Tyler prometeme que no haras otra locura como esta, ya te expusiste mucho

-Candy.., de un modo u otro la sociedad descubrira lo de Terry y yo, y no tengo miedo de nada.

-seguro?

-completamente..., y cuando llegue el dia en que tengamos que descubrirnos les prometo que no sera en vano.

-espero que tengas razon -expreso Candy mirando al castaño con cariño, el estaba loco, y de verdad estaba dispuesto a todo.

-y bueno, ahora que haremos?

-simple..., iremos a la cena de los Leagan, todos -miro a Terry y sonrio maliciosamente, Candy nunca se habia visto de ese modo tan maquiavelico -ellos creen que nos intimidan.., pero estan equivocados.

**Continuara..**

* * *

**Holaaaaaaaaa! llego la loquera de la semana, cargo sueño por ponerme a publicar casi a la una de la mañana, pero aun asi lo prometido es deuda..., si te gusto deja un sexy review en el botoncito de abajo y no olvides seguirme en mis otras historias.., jejeeje. Nos estamos leyendoooo  
**


	21. Rebeldes Por Naturaleza

**THE LYING GAME: JUEGO ENTRE DOS.**

**Capitulo 21.**

**Rebeldes por Naturaleza.**

* * *

Respiraba y exhalaba lentamente, todo habia sido muy rapido en un dia, iba a interpretar a Otelo, uno de sus personajes favoritos de la literatura, pero habia un insignificante problema y era la principal preocupacion de Tyler, y si no lo hacia bien? Temia que por un error suyo se arruinara la carrera de su hermano, aun era un crio en el mundo del teatro, no queria hacerlo mal.

-...vamos Backer, no tienes porque asustarte, es tu primera obra.., estaras frente a cientos de personas, viendote a ti y..., oh ya me frustre! -se expreso para lanzarse al mueble del camerino, se coloco cabeza abajo, con su cabello cayendo por la gravedad, necesitaba que las ideas fluyesen pero fue al contrario, mientras estaba en esa posicion, y con sus ojos cerrados vinieron a su mente dos imagenes, un recuerdo y un suceso del presente.

El recuerdo fue como el destello de luces, y en este se vio corriendo con un niño igual a el, en un pinic, estaba su madre y un hombre, el cual no conocia pero se le hacia familiar, la otra imagen si lo desconcerto, eran unos ojos miel, solo duro un momento hasta que un toque en la puerta lo hizo regresar a la realidad.

-..Grandchester.., Grandchester! -habia olvidado por un momento cual era su papel -se levanto y fue a abrir la puerta, era el señor Hathaway, parado delante de el -puedo pasar?

-si.., claro -se hizo a un lado para darle paso al director

-sientese

-no, quiero ser breve hijo

-okey! -respondio Tyler cerrando la boca.

-esta obra es muy importante, quiero que des lo mejor de ti

-eehh Robert, estoy dispuesto a dejar el alma en las tablas

-suenas convincente, y eso es lo que siempre me gusto de ti! Eres igual a Richard en ese sentido

-Richard? -su tono era de interrogacion, Robert enarco una ceja -perdon es que..., olvidalo

-si.., es lo mejor, bueno, el punto, es que esta obra es importante, no solo para el mejoramiento de la biblioteca, dotacion de insumos hospitalarios, tambien seria el mejoramiento de nuestras instalaciones Terry, estas dispuesto a esto?

-por supuesto que si señor Hathaway

-perfecto jovencito -el hombre le dio una palmadita de animo al que el creia era Terry -confio en ti

Practicamente el exito de la obra estaba en los hombros de Tyler, gran responsabilidad que le habia tocado al pobre chico, pero tenia confianza, y eso le serviria en gran manera.

-..muy bien Tyler, quien dijo miedo, tu sabes de lo que eres capaz, ahora demuestraselo al mundo, y esta va por ti hermano, y por ti Candy -expreso este sonriendo, cerro sus ojos y muy en el fondo dejaba todo en las manos de Dios.

Archie y Terry disfrutaban del pastel que Candy habia preparado y claro, fraguaban la travesura de la cena de Eliza

-...no creo que sea una buena idea

-porque no Annie?

-es incorrecto, Candy por favor

-Annie te ofendio a ti tambien y al Hogar de Ponny, y ya es hora de que los Leagan reciban una cucharada de su propia medicina

-pero me parece que ustedes quieren como una especie de venganza

-pues yo pienso que es genial -todos miraron a quienes creian era Tyler, con sorpresa -sobre todo Candy -de verdad, ese par de lacras se merecen que se les un merecido.

-hablas como si los conocieras -respondio Annie con molestia

-es que..., yo.., Aaammm -sintio un ardor en su oreja, era el karma cayendo sobre el otra vez y quizas el castigo que tanto le hacia falta, Candy lo tenia agarrado por una oreja como si fuese un niño de cinco años -aauucchh, Aaahhh Candy sueltamee.

-tu eres un tonto y descuidado! Dejaste que los Leagan te vieran! Ellos conocen a Terry y ahora pensaran que tu eres el -si la rubia supiera en verdad, si no era porque estaba haciendose pasar por su hermano se reiria de ello -eres un descuidado y tan arrogante como Terry, te das cuenta lo que provocaras?

-Candy..., auch te prometo que no se daran cuenta

-pues yo creo que no -escupio Archie con una sonrisita ironica

-de verdad, les prometo que saldremos de este embrollo -Candy lo solto, el se masajeo la oreja, vio el rostro de Candy rojo como un tomate, pero de la rabia

-haber genio..., que tienes en mente? -alli Terry sonrio, en sus ojos el brillo de maldad reflejaba los planes de este hacia los Leagan, seria una noche muy interesante. En ese momento Candy y Archie ya sabian quien era el gemelo malvado, ellos creian que era Tyler..., si supieran.

La cena de los Leagan era en dos dias, y en dos dias la obra de Standford, en los momentos justos ambos hermanos debian demostrar de lo que eran capaces, sobre todo Tyler.

Eleonore por casualidades de la vida fue a visitar a su amigo Robert y claro, a su hijo, cuando llego lo vio ensayando el segundo Acto de Otelo con un colega, se sento en los asientos principales a verlo actuar, Tyler no se dio cuenta que lo estaban mirando.

-..pues que la apure. Acallaran sus quejas los servicios que he prestado al senado, a nadie dije, y lo he de promulgar en cuanto sepa que sea honrosa la alabanza propia que derivo mi ser y mi existencia de hombre de regia estirpe.., mi destino es acreedor a una alta suerte como esta que no alcanzo.. -se expresaba el actor, se tomaba muy en serio ese papel, lo llevaba en la sangre -creeme, Iago, si a la gentil Desdemona no amara, mi libre condicion independiente por esta sujeccion no tocaria el oro que el mar esconde. Pero mira..., que luces son aquellas?

Sin darse cuenta señalo a Eleonore, quien aplaudio afanosamente al ojiazul, el y su compañero hicieron una reverencia.

-excelente, muy buen trabajo chicos

-muchas gracias señora Backer -agradecio el actor que interpretaria a Iago -aamm creo que ire a tomarme un descanso de cinco minutos, que dices Terry?

-oh por mi esta bien, mejor dicho excelente -hablo Tyler con tono muy alegre, el chico se extraño por la actitud tan deshinibida de quien el creia Terry, pero no le dio importancia alguna, se retiro y dejo a los ojiazules solos.

-..hola mi amor

-hola..., Mmm, Eleonore, que.., bueno que estes aqui

-gracias vengo a ver como los trata Robert a ti y a Karen

-excelentemente mal, igual que siempre

-jajajaja oh mi amor, que gracioso

-si, eso creo

-ese Robert les llego con esta obra de la noche a la mañana

-si, esta loco no?

-pero yo confio en que lo haras bien, por algo llevas la actuacion en la sangre -en ese momento la curiosidad de Tyler por saber un poco mas acerca de esa niñez olvidada decidio atacar con preguntas a su madre

-si.., pero supongo que eso ya lo notaste en mi hermano y en mi al nacer no?

-oh bueno..., si, sobre todo en ti Terry

-y Tyler como era?

-el era muy recatado, pero cuando queria actuar no tenia problemas en ser tu rival en las gradas.

-y jamas nos peleamos o nos deciamos algo?

-Terry hijo.., eso fue hace 15 años, no seria mejor dejar todo atras?

-no.. -sentencio este con tono fuerte -porque quiero recordar es que te pregunto Eleonore, como te sentirias tu sabiendo que no recuerdas la parte mas importante de tu vida?

-devastada

-exacto! Asi mismo me siento yo, y no te estoy reprochando cosas del pasado, solo te pido que me ayudes a recordar aunque sea las mejores partes de mi infancia, y no me importaria omitir lo malo, eso se puede quedar en las lagunas mentales, pero quiero al menos un buen recuerdo contigo y con mi hermano gemelo!

-Terry.., hijo..

-te estoy pidiendo que me ayudes a recordar eso que olvide, puedes satisfacerme en eso?

-claro que si, pero todo poco a poco, pero quiero que esten los dos para hacerlo juntos

-descuida..., Tyler estara aqui en diciembre, compartiendo con nosotros

-esos son mis hijos -la rubia enrollo sus brazos en el cuello de su hijo para tenerlo cerca, el castaño por su parte se mordia el labio inferior, mentirle a Eleonore era muy dificil, ese pequeño amigo llamado conciencia acompañaba a Tyler, y ya le estaba molestando.

Los preparativos para la obra iban a puen paso, al igual que la cena Leagan, dos cosas que los hermanos tendrian que enfrentarse para demostrar de lo que eran capaces, uno por fama y el otro por amor, mucho por que luchar y perder, todo se reflejaria en los actos de los siguientes dos dias.

Y definitivamente a Terry le toco ser el gemelo malvado, queria tanto hacer pasar verguenza a los hermanos Leagan que ni siquiera en ensayos se quedaban tranquilas la lista de maldades que podia hacerles, no solo por lo ocurrido con Candy y Annie, sino por todas las cosas pasadas, sobre todo con Eliza, que fue la primera responsable de su separacion con Candy, era la hora de la venganza.

-...oh vamos Terry, es por aqui! -le decia Susana al supuesto Terry, quien estaba de compras, queria verse bien para la obra, porque ya que estaria el alcalde de Nueva York queria llamar la atencion como el resto de las personas. Y era definitivo, el italiano odiaba ir de compras, y mas con Susana.

-..mira hija! Te quedara precioso

-si, pero no se como se vera con un hombro.., Terry como crees que se me vea?

-Mmmm, te queda bien

-eso dijiste en la tienda anterior

-lo lamento, es que ando desconcentrado.

-estas abrumado por esta noche

-no.., claro que no

-entonces debo suponer que estas pensando profundamente?

-bueno..., si

-tiene que ver acaso con una fecha?

-fecha?

-no me digas que aun no pones fecha a nuestra boda? -pregunto Susana indignada, el silencio del castaño se lo dijo todo -no puedes seguir haciendome esto! -grito, logrando que toda la tienda la escuchara

-..Sshh, Susana callate! Te estan escuchando

-que me escuchen! No me importa! Me importa es que quiero casarme contigo y tu pareces deshinibido a lo que siento

-porque sabes perfectamente que no te amo!

-pero me debes la vida! Por eso te casas conmigo, yo te amo y tu me debes el que estes caminando, ahora quiero que cumplas con tu promesa -ahora si se estaba mostrando la verdadera careta de Susana Marlowe, y de la peor forma

-que es lo que pasa aqui? -pregunto la señora Marlowe acercandose a Tyler y a su hija

-nada señora, lo que pasa es que Susana tiene un poco de frustracion -respondio el joven actor a la futura suegra de su hermano -descuide, yo ayudare a Susana a resolver el problema que tiene

-mas te vale Terrence, hija ya regreso creo que vi unas cintas en aquel mostrador

-ve con cuidado madre, tengo a "mi prometido" aqui para que me cuide y me ayude -dijo esta mirando a Tyler con molestia, este entrecerro sus ojos y la vio con ironia, dos enemigos silenciosos sin que ella se diera cuenta.

-y entonces Susana? Seguiras buscando tu vestido?

-claro que lo hare..., tu deberias ir pensando una fecha cercana para nuestra boda, me debes dos años de retraso y perdida, y si tu no tomas la decision rapido, lo hare yo...

Uno de los dos iba a salir muy mal barado, y el fuego correria por todas partes, ya Tyler queria salir de esa situacion lo mas pronto posible, ya esperaba que Terry lograra avances con la pecosa.

Todo estaba hiendo justo como Eliza queria, prestaba atencion al mas minimo detalle en la mesa, queria que su prometido Austin viera que en su familia habia clase y elegancia, aunque la clase no era el fuerte de los hermanos Leagan, pero harian un teatro para que el joven quedara maravillado.

-..coloca las servilletas a un lado.., no del otro, acaso no puedes hacer nada bien? -reclamo la pelirroja a la mucama

-lo lamento señorita Eliza, lo hare mejor

-bien.. -resoplo, su madre bajo a ver que tal iban los preparativos

-Ronda dejanos solas por favor -pidio la mujer, cuando la mucama se fue ella se puso a darle los toques finales a la mesa con su hija -sera una cena espectacular

-..eso espero madre

-a que hora llegara Austin?

-me dijo que como a las seis

-excelente, tu futuro en la sociedad dependera de tu enlace matrimonial con el señor Carter, y que obviamente tengas un puesto que resalte para la familia Andley.

-si.., aunque para eso me toque hacer cosas nada agradables, no solo incluye mi compromiso con Austin, sino el tener que invitar a la huerfana de Candy, su amiga Annie la huerfanita, no tengo problemas con Archie mientras el mantenga la poca clase que tiene, pero...

-pero que pasa? -pregunto su madre, Eliza aun esta sorprendida, ese era Terry el que habia visto, pero porque actuaba asi, y que hacia el en Chicago -nada madre, estoy bien, solo quiero que esta noche sea perfecta.

Y vaya que seria perfecta, pero no por ella, Terry se arreglaba para ir colado a la cena de Eliza, trato de verse lo menos diferente que podia, barba crecida y pelo recogido, pero aun asi no lograba esconder su rostro.

-...bien, Grandchester necesitas hacer algo para que Eliza y Neil no te reconozcan o comenten algo, porque no quieres que se te caiga el teatro no? -golpeaba la mesa con los dedos, frunciendo los labios y mirandose al espejo, necesitaba pensar.

-...Backeeerrr! Date prisa! -tocaba Archie a la puerta, este desesperado y frustrado fue a abrir la puerta, pero Archie la abrio primero, no vio a Terry salir y la puerta le pego en la nariz con fuerza.

-Aaaaahhhhhhh maldicion mi nariz! Aaaaaahhh dueleeee!

-rayos Tyler lo siento

-creo que me rompiste la nariz imbecil, ooohh te vengaste de mi elegante

-como demonios me llamaste?

-Aaaaagggghhhh! Callate y llama a Candy! Dios como duele! -se inclino y algo descendia por su nariz, un liquido rojo y viscoso, se habia roto la nariz, solamente a Terry le pasaban cosas asi.

-..Candy! Candy!

-que pasa Archie?

-creo que necesitaremos tus habilidades de enfermera -repuso este enarcando una ceja -Aaaammm..., creo que de alguna manera cobre mi venganza hacia Terry..., en su hermano

-que diablos hiciste Archie? -pregunto Annie con indignacion

-creo que le rompi la nariz.., es suficiente

-quedate aqui tu! Annie ve por el botiquin, esta en el baño -explico la rubia, se sujeto el cabello en una media cola y fue a ver al castaño, quien estaba sentado con la cara boca arriba y un pañuelo sujetandolo. Candy se acerco preocupada a el.

-oh Candy llegaste -hablo Terry con emocion

-no hagas eso, jamas puedes inclinar la cabeza hacia atras! -le regaño esta

-porque?

-no querras saberlo, es muy asqueroso, inclinate hacia adelante

-okey -Terry obedecio a esta, Candy se arrodillo frente a el para examinarlo -Dios.., Archie te pego duro

-tu crees?

-jajajajaja, un poco -puso sus dedos en la nariz de este, provocando que Terry se quejara de dolor

-lo lamento, pero que era merecido

-pppfff, relajate, porque te va a doler

-auch! Pero no me voy a preocupar

-porque?

-tengo a la mejor enfermera del mundo atendiendome -dijo este sonriendo, Candy se sonrojo y obviamente sonrio tambien.

Annie caminaba afanosamente a traves del pasillo con el botiquin entre sus manos, Archie estaba parado en un solo punto, con mirada fija, a la pelinegra le preocupo la condicion de su prometido, coloco su mano en el hombro de este.

-..Archie, que te pasa?

-oh.., nada, es que.., Annie no has notado nada diferente en Tyler?

-diferente? Mmmm, no, no lo veo de ese modo

-es que.., me llamo elegante y la verdad es que me preocupo que me llamara de esa forma, porque en serio pensaria que es Terry -el joven se retiro con frustracion, pero Annie quedo con la alarma en su cabeza, desde que el gemelo regreso a Chicago se le veia diferente, un poco mas distanciado y retraido, asi no era Tyler, era mas alegre, algo pasaba con el.

-..Annieeee date prisaaaa! -escucho, se sacudio la cabeza y fue a llevarle el botiquin a su amiga y al que ella creia era Tyler. Al llegar al cuarto Annie le dejo el botiquin a estos y los dejo solos, los miro y le parecio que ambos se veian de lo mas hermosos, sonrio y se fue.

-..ahora, te recomiendo que ahogues el grito

-porque?

-porque te va a doler

-pero... -Candy envolvio su mano en un pañuelo y sin aviso la dirigio a la sangrante nariz de Terry, le apreto el tabique y lo estiro, en seguida exploto el dolor

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! -grito el actor, le dolia horrible, pero el dolor se atenuaba con tan solo la presencia de Candy, trato de reir para no llorar como una niñita, la rubia actuaba de forma rapida, ya estaba terminando de limpiarle la nariz

-creo que tendremos que suspender la visita a los Leagan

-no! No, no vamos, Candy -expuso en medio del dolor y el lagrimeo de sus ojos

-no podemos ir contigo y tu cara hinchada Ty!

-pues habra que aprovechar el golpe de Archie, ya que me ha creado la mejor forma de pasar desapercibido

-bueno.., tienes razon, podras soportar el dolor?

-por ti lo que sea Candy.

-y que planeas? -pregunto la rubia

-Mmmm, pues nada malo querida mia -respondio Terry sonriendo dolorosamente. Era definitivo, la maldad fluia por las venas de el actor.

-...vamos date prisa Grandchester -le apresuraba un actor al supuesto Terry, este estaba nervioso, era la gran hora, afuera los palcos estaban atestados de personas de la alta sociedad, cada butaca llena y en primera fila el alcalde de la ciudad de Nueva York junto a su esposa.

-..oigan en donde esta Karen? -pregunto un actor dandole retoques a su maquillaje -Terrence

-aamm no lo se, no la he visto

-si Robert se da cuenta de que una de sus estrellas no ha llegado nos colgara a todos

-ella llegara, ya saben como es, ella siempre llega tarde

-solo esperemos a que llegue, Robert ni se dara cuenta con el agetreo que tenemos

-pppfff, pues se pondra peor, esta al pendiente con ustedes dos.

-ya callense, alli viene el -dijo un actor, Tyler se puso de pie y miro al hombre, venia rojo de la rabia, iba a estallar troya

-..esto es un desastre, uno de los tramoyistas se enfermo, y necesitamos que la iluminacion le de a todo el escenario y.. -busco entre todo el elenco a la chica de cabello rojo, en seguida la sangre le hervio -donde diablos esta Karen?! -Tyler quiso ir en defensa de la chica, hora de sacar su don de mentir

-bueno.., aaammm Robert, ella -no fue necesario ni siquiera que mintiera, ella aparecio tras Robert

-lo siento, estaba en mi camerino, tenia problemas con el vestuario

El castaño respiro tranquilamente, cuando sus ojos azules se fijan en ella todo a su alrededor se desvanecio, las voces se silenciaron, y solo eran ellos dos, aunque ella no sabia que quien la miraba era alguien ajeno a su conocimiento.

_Oh, sus ojos, sus ojos  
Hacen que las estrellas luzcan como si no brillara  
Su cabello, su cabello  
Roza el viento sin que ella lo pretenda  
Ella es tan hermosa  
Y se lo digo todo los días_

Tal belleza fue sacada de una historia griega, ya que era imposible que una chica como ella fuera real, el traje de Desdémona le quedaba precioso, acentuaba la fina cintura, sus pechos eran adornados por un juego de cintas de colores, su cabello ondulado y definido caia por todos lados, en especial en sus hombros descubiertos, ondas en rojo tentacion, su rostro suavemente maquillado, mejillas sonrojadas con un toque de rubor, labios rojos y sus ojos, los ojos miel mas preciosos del mundo.

_Sí, yo sé, yo sé  
Cuando la elogio ella no cree en mí  
Y es tan, es tan  
Triste pensar que ella no ve lo que yo veo  
Sin embargo, cada vez que me pregunta  
¿Cómo me veo?, yo le digo: muy bien_

Cuando veo su rostro  
No existe cosa que yo quisiera cambiar en el  
Porque eres asombrosa  
Así como eres

En ese momento deseaba mandar el secreto de su intercambio con Terry al demonio, esa chica le habia golpeado el corazon de una manera extraordinaria, camino en medio de las personas presentes, algo dentro de ella le decia que fuese hacia ella, no podia dejarla ir despues de descubrir algo que su corazon no habia descubierto aun.

-...Karen..

-te ves muy bien Terry

-y tu.., te ves hermosa

-gracias, aunque viniendo de ti es un cumplido

-jajaja, de todas las estrellas que hay aqui esta noche..., tu eres la mas hermosa

_Y cuando sonries  
El mundo entero se detiene y se te queda mirando  
Porque linda, eres asombrosa  
Así como eres_

Sus labios, sus labios  
Podría besarlos el día entero si ella me deja  
Su risa, su sonrisa  
Ella la odia pero yo pienso que es sexy  
Ella es tan hermosa

A la pelirroja le agradaron esas palabras, estaban llenas de candor y amor, como es que esto llego? Desde cuando? Acaso el tiempo provoco que su corazon tomara un vuelco indebido? Esa noche los dos comprobaban algo, era mas que un capricho, era mas que un gusto juvenil.

-..bien chicos, llego la hora, espero que cada uno de ustedes se halla encomendado a sus dioses, en especial ustedes dos, Karen y Terry

-como una vez le dije a alguien muy cercano a mi, señor Hathaway, solo existe un Dios para mi, y en este momento se las esta jugando todas conmigo

-excelente, y como una amiga mia dice, felices presentaciones teatrales, y que la suerte, este siempre de nuestro lado, listos para todoo?

-siiiii! -articulo el elenco con alegria

-confio en ustedes, y a escena en tres, dos, uno...

Con pasos decididos el elenco de "Otelo" iba con fuerza a hacer temblar el teatro, el alcalde de Nueva York quedaria boquiabierto al ver el desempeño de todos aquellos jovenes y adultos, muchos de ellos persiguieron su sueño, y lloraron por el hasta que lograron conseguir la gloria en el teatro, y no solo ver las estrellas, sino formar parte de ellas. La obra empezo con buen pie, Tyler se preparaba para el segundo acto, muy nervioso

-..hey.., lo haras bien Terry -le animaba la pelirroja sonriendole

-tu tambien

-y trata de mantenerte en calma, piensa en Candy y vuela lejos de aqui

-..Grandchester, es tu turno -llamaron al actor, sonrio y abrazo a la pelirroja con fuerza

-suerte Terry -le dijo esta. Tyler salio corriendo al escenario, y antes de que se abriera el telon, susurro con alegria y esperanza

-..va para ustedes, Terry y Candy -el telon se corrio y la luz de los reflectores y los aplausos le enseñaron que ese era su lugar, que alli era en donde siempre quiso estar. En ese justo instante Tyler dejo de ser invisible.

Ya en la mansion Leagan, Candy, Archie, Annie, Albert y un supuesto Tyler acababan de llegar, aunque este venia con la nariz hinchada se le veia sonriente junto a la rubia, estos se les veia alegres juntos, de hecho, eran la pareja mas hermosa en el lugar ademas de Annie y Archie.

-..buenas noches William, chicos -saludo la señora Leagan, aunque vio con escepticismo al castaño junto a Candy -pasen, pasen todos.

-es un placer estar aqui Sarah -saludo Albert a la mujer, miro a Terry y la hizo un ademan para que se acercara -este es Tyler Backer, un amigo de la familia, espero que no te moleste que lo hallamos traido

-oh no.., es usted bienvenido -ni tan bienvenido, habria mas gente en la mesa que la que deberia, suerte que no conocia a Terry, ni como hijo de un duque ni como actor, con ella estaba a salvo.

-Ciao -saludo este en italiano, a lo que Sarah vio con sorpresa

-vaya, eres italiano! Adelante, adelante -dijo esta con alegria fingida

-no he tenido tiempo de preguntarles que le paso a Tyler en el rostro? -quiso saber Albert

-un pequeño accidente con Archie, nada grave, pero gracias a eso se le inflamo la nariz y hubo que actuar.., esta irreconocible no crees? -le dijo Annie

-oh si, no parece el gemelo de Terrence

-eso crei yo, asi que deberian agradecerme todo a mi

-JA! Tu y yo tenemos cuentas pendientes Archibald

-porque?

-por descuidado -le regaño Candy, pero ambos dejaron las peleas, la familia Leagan y la señora Elroy estaban en la mesa, en la espera de estos, y un chico de pelo negro junto a ellos.

-..hola, buenas noches a todos, bienvenidos -expuso el señor Leagan

-hola John, es un placer estar aqui, la verdad esto me ha tomado por sorpresa

-creo que a toda la familia, chicos, quiero presentarles al señor Austin Carter, socio de telegrafos Carter y claro de la firma de Andley's Enterprise.

-es un placer -dijo el joven

-el gusto es nuestro -alargo Albert su mano para estrecharla con la de Austin -ellos son mis sobrinos

-soy Archibal, un placer

-oh conque tu eres el que le dicen Archie, mi Eliza me ha hablado de ti -eso era mala señal, quizas la roja solto su veneno y hablo pestes de cada uno de ellos

-ella es mi prima Candice, hija del tio William -presento a Candy, ella alargo su mano para saludarlo

-es un placer pero..., no eres como creia

-porque? -ya Austin tenia su mano sujetada, Terry lo veia con rabia, si ese tipo le llegaba a decir algo a Candy lo iba a matar

-eres muy bonita y tienes buenos modales.., Liz, ella no es como me la describias -puntos para Candy, el chico beso la mano de Candy y sonrio

-el es Tyler Backer, es un gran amigo -presento la rubia a Terry, este medio sonrio. Pero Eliza y Neil se vieron confundidos, porque le llamaban Tyler? Eso era algo que ya descubririan pronto

-su amigo? Jajaja, yo pensaba que no lo se, eras su prometido, por cierto que te ocurrio en el rostro?

-aaaammm, un desafortunado accidente que casi me desfigura el rostro

-auch, eso debio doler, espero que tu amiga te este cuidando bien

-Austin! No seas indiscreto! -le reprocho Eliza a su prometido.

-pero es que.., whao en serio se ven muy bien juntos

-creo que todos piensan lo mismo -dijo Annie con una sonrisita timida, Austin fijo su mirada en Annie, y por coincidencia ella lo estaba mirando, aunque el chico vio a la pelinegra de forma diferente

-hola..., tu eres..

-soy Anne, soy la prometida de Archibald -dijo esta con sus brazos cruzados, solto uno y lo alargo para presentarse ante el

-..vaya, al parecer Archibald coteja alrededor de las chicas mas lindas de Chicago -el tomo su mano y la sostuvo por un rato, acariciandola con su pulgar, un momento embarazoso para la pelinegra.

-okey! Ya nos presentamos y ya la cena esta servida -agrego la señora Leagan, Eliza tomo la mano de Austin y vio a los visitantes con molestua, ellos le habian ganado en este sentido, y ellos le sonrieron, Terry se reviso los bolsillos del saco, esperando que su bromita, algo infantil estuviese resguardada.

Cuando todos estuvieron ya sentados la cena se sirvio, cada uno agregaba un tema de conversacion, Terry contemplaba a Candy sonreir delante de el y sonrojarse, pero discretamente Eliza y Neil lo miraban, aunque con el vendaje en su nariz no podian ver bien su rostro.

Una copa tintineante daba aviso de que iban a anunciar algo, Austin se puso de pie con la copa en mano.

-..bien.., esta noche doy las gracias de que estemos todos reunidos aqui, gracias por invitarme a esta hermosa casa, para reunirnos entre familia, personas agradables, personas hermosas -su rostro estaba fijo en Annie, quien no se daba cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo -y bueno, esta noche quiero que sean testigos de este acto que creo deberia ser recordado.

Saco de su saco una caja de terciopelo azul y la abrio, mostrando un anillo sencillo, pero hermoso, Eliza sonreia de emocion

-Eliza Leagan, quiero que esta noche, delante de tu familia y amigos -el amigos estaba de sobra, pero eso era algo que Austin no sabia -aceptes ser mi esposa..

-Austin..., claro, digo que si.., si, si, si -ella extendio sus dedos para que el le colocara el anillo en el dedo anular, los presentes aplaudieron y miraron a la feliz pareja

-excelente, felicidades chicos -dijo la tia abuela Elroy -ahora esperare que pronto William pueda darme las mismas noticias de su casamiento

-tia no empieces con esto justo ahora

-pues es cierto William, y creo que tambien Candice deberia ir por el mismo camino, tienes que buscar esposo

-QUE?! -replico la rubia

-claro, no te vas a quedar soltera toda la vida, conozco a varias familias de buena familia con hijos solteros, puedo hacer una reunion para que los conozcas, tu tambien William

-Candy no puede aceptar la propuesta señora Elroy! -grito Terry en medio de la cena, la mujer fruncio el rostro

-y porque señor Backer? Digame acaso tiene algun interes en mi sobrina Candice?

-yo.., yo.., bueno, SI! Estoy interesado en Candice! -solto sin pensarlo, Candy abrio si boca con sorpresa, en verdad se atrevio a decir eso, no lo podia creer -y quiero el permiso de usted y de Albert para cortejarla si me lo permiten!

-Tyler! -mascullo la rubia, sentia ese agitar en su pecho, pero no era de rabia como antes, sino de alegria, de verdad queria a Tyler y mucho

-bien.., esta noche es, de declaraciones no es asi? -la malicia de Neil se colo en medio del halo de felicidad, miro a Terry con rabia -oye.., Tyler es que te llamas, no te han dicho que te pareces al gran actor Terrence Grandchester?

-si.., me lo han dicho, pero que quieres decirme con eso?

-ella fue.., la novia de ese sujeto en la escuela, no pensaras que si ella te acepta sera por tus buenos modales verdad? Es por tu apariencia

-Neil, sientate, no seas grosero! -replico Albert, al parecer el queria arruinarles la noche -respeta a Tyler, el es invitado

-yo no conozco a este tipo, tio

-pero si el pretende a Candice sera mejor que lo conozcas sobrino, y lo respetes -ordeno la señora Elroy

-pues no aceptare darle un mejor trato a la huerfana solo porque un aparecido la pretende

-entonces como puedo asegurarles un mejor trato hacia ustedes sino respetan a Candy? -pregunto Terry con rabia

-dime conoces el pasado de ella? Sabias que trabajo en un establo cuidando vacas y cerdos, porque de verdad te aseguro que es una cosa de la que Candy se debe sentir orgullosa

La rubia cerro los ojos tratando de controlarse, la sangre le hervia, el actor debia defenderla a toda costa.

-pues no lo sabia, y que pasa con eso? Todo trabajo es digno y si se hace con amor hace que la persona valga mas -esas palabras hicieron que el corazon de Candy se agitara, el estaba haciendo algo increible, defendiendola.

-..pero entonces una persona que incluso roba merece valer? -pregunto Eliza mirando con arrogancia, Annie interviene

-tu sabes perfectamente que ella jamas robo! Tu la inculpaste!

-Annie tranquilizate -le dijo Archie a esta

-por favor no armen un escandalo aqui -sentencio la tia abuela

-yo estoy en paz conmigo misma.., no tengo nada que temer porque se que esas cosas de las que se me incriminan son blasfemias, si tengo algo de que arrepentirme es de jamas haberles dado su merecido a un par de hermanos malcriados que conozco, de haberles hecho comer el estiercol que limpiaba y bañarlos en el mismo barro en el que se bañaban los cerdos. De eso si me arrepiento, y sino fuere porque yo si tengo algo de clase, aunque sea una gota lo haria en este mismo instante, pero no! Estamos aqui para celebrar el compromiso entre el señor Carter y Eliza -la rubia se levanto con una copa y la alzo -salud por ellos.., y Austin, espero que puedas soportarla como yo lo hice, aunque aun tienes tiempo de retractarte.

La copa en la mano de Eliza estaba que se rompia bajo la presion de esta, ciertamente estaba airada, queria lanzarsele a la rubia, estaba arruinando su cena, pero ella no seria la unica, Terry estaba dandole cuerda a la bromita que habia sacado de su bolsillo, justamente la gata de Eliza se paseaba por alrededor de la mesa, en donde sus ocupantes estaban en una batalla campal. Terry hizo caer con toda la intension del mundo un cubierto al suelo, hizo cara de sorpresa, como todo buen actor

-..oh lo siento! Yo lo recojo -se agacho para tomar el cubierto que habia dejado caer y soltar la broma, se levanto sonriente. La broma se encaminaba en medio de la mesa, la gata lo vio y actuo conforme a sus instintos, pero la broma rodo por las piernas de Eliza al igual que la gata.

-..Aaaahhhhh! -grito de espanto la pelirroja, se paro de la mesa y vio la sorpresita -UN RATOOOOONNNN!

En ese momento todos se levantaron de sus asintos y vieron a el roedor girando sin parar, la gata lo perseguia en su funesto intento por atraparlo, Terry sonreia con malicia, vio a Candy que tambien reia, ella no estaba espantada, pero Annie si.

-Archie, ayudame, ayudame! -gritaba, se subio a una silla para evitar ser victima del roedor y el felino que lo perseguia

-Rondaaaaaa! -grito el señor Leagan, la mucama corrio y se encontro con el espectaculo. Eliza le tenia no horror, pavor, fobia a los ratones, empezo a lanzarle platos a este en el suelo, algunos aun tenian comida en ellos, el colmo fue cuando agarro un cuenco con salsa y lo lanzo, pero apunto mal y en el trayecto la salsa le cayo a Neil en su apuesto traje de color blanco, el cuenco se rompio estrepitosamente al caer al suelo, provocando el susto de la tia abuela. Una cena con mucha accion, Albert agarro el raton y no pudo evitar reirse.

-Jajajajajajajaja -se reia este, no podia respirar por las risas

-que te pasa tio? -grito Eliza aun palida del susto

-es.., es.., jajajajajajajajaja es un raton de cuerda..! -esa fue la verguenza del siglo para Eliza, su prometido Austin trataba de ocultar las risas pero era imposible, estallo a reir al igual que Annie, Archie y Candy. Esa noche habia sido muy, muy divertida, las venganzas eran el fuerte de Terry, el sintio su corazon agitado en ese momento, ya sabia porque, Tyler quizas estaba viviendo un momento especial y el sentia su felicidad. Y es que eso era lo que ocurria.

Por doquier la hola de aplausos retumbaba, y algo parecido a un fuego artificial estallaba dentro de Tyler, era real todo lo que estaba viviendo, y era fantastico.

_-Terry, Terry, Terry, Terry_

Gritaban y vitoreaban, en ese momento habia olvidado lo que hacia, los aplausos y los gritos en realidad eran para Terry, aun asi se sentia bien, dichoso, eso era lo que siempre soño, y lo habia cumplido, aunque sea con la identidad de otro. El telon se ha cerrado, y el elenco se aplaudia entre ellos, Robert camino derrochando alegria.

-..chicos, de verdad me enorgullecen, esta obra fue brutal en todo sentido, hasta por un momento pense que Terry no era el

-Aaammm, no me digas

-si te digo, Karen tremenda forma de morir

-gracias señor Hathaway

-el alcalde tiene una cena de recepcion, asi que cambiense y vamonos todos -el grupo grito de emocion, Tyler sintio que alguien lo abrazaba por detras, sonrio ya sabia quien era

-felicidades hijo, estuviste grandioso

-gracias Eleonore -odiaba llamarla por su nombre, eso era seguro, Karen se acerca a ellos y ve la enternecedora escena

-aaawww que lindos!

-ven tu tambien Karen, mereces un rato de mimos

-de verdad?

-una vez te dije que eras como mi hija no? Acercate entonces -la rubia agarro a Karen por un brazo y los tres se abrazaron de forma divertida, riendo juntos, ese habia sido un gran triunfo, Tyler miro a Karen, provocando el sonrojo de esta. Le quedaba muy bien el tono el su rostro, un carraspeo los saco de sus ensoñaciones, y no era necesario ser un genio para saber quien era.

-..Terry mi vida felicidades -llego Susana y rompio el abrazo de los tres para adueñarse del joven actor

-gracias Susana

-mira vamos a la recepcion, tengo que presentarte a un director que conoci

-no creo que sea correcto, tenemos que ir con Robert para ver al alcalde -Karen puso su mano en el hombro de Tyler, pero a Susana no le agrado nada eso, fue y con violencia agarro el brazo de ella, apretandolo con fuerza

-Susana..., auch!

-alejate de Terry, te lo advierto

-tu no puedes hacer nada querida, ya te lo he advertido -se zafo del agarre de la rubia y la vio xon molestia -lo bueno es que mientras mas quiere estart conmigo y su madre cada vez menos quiere andar contigo

-disfruta los dias que seran amigos, porque despues no seran nada!

-Mmmm, bueno, si tu lo dices, ahora voy a disfrutar de la velada con mi Romeo porque..., es cierto! Yo fui su Julieta! -dijo con sarcasmo y su sonrisa de triunfo -ahora si me permites me voy a cambiar.

A Susana le toco ver como la chica se iba con triunfo a enlazar su brazo con el del actor, por maldad giro su rostro para aplastar sus labios en la mejilla de quien ambas creian era Terry y despedirse, un ataque de ira fluyo por las venas de la rubia, se dejo caer al suelo, sujetandose del baston, estaba segura de que la pelirroja le estaba robando a Terry, debia hacer algo.

-..la hiciste rabiar no Karen? -pregunto Eleonore tomando el otro brazo de su hijo

-que comes que adivinas?

-pues te dire algo, tienes que hacerlo mas seguido -sugirio Tyler a la chica

-ser una bullyng acosadora no es lo mio, pero personalmente Susana me divierte.

-podriamos dejar de hablar de ella? La noche es joven y nosotros tambien

-concuerdo contigo mejor amigo!

Ambos chicos se fueron a cambiar, se veian muy elegantes con sus trajes de fiesta, y eran la pareja de la que mas se hablaba, en la recepcion todas las miradas estaban sobre ellos, todos hablaban del porte guapo del actor y de la gracia, belleza y elegancia de la chica de ojos miel, eran los protagonistas de la noche. El alcalde de la ciudad se puso de pie para dar unas palabras.

-..buenas noches damas y caballeros, esta noche esta estrellada, y no lo digo por las estrellas del cielo, sino por las que tenemos aqui presentes -todos los presentes aplaudieron con alegria -pero esta noche quiero agradecerles a todos sus colaboraciones, la colecta ha sido todo un exito, Nueva York les agradece, pero en especial quiero que les aplaudan a quienes hicieron que todo esto fuese posible, al elenco de la compañia teatral Standford con representacion de Otelo, en especial a sus protagonistas, el señor Terrence Grandchester y la señorita Karen Claise.

De nuevo los aplausos llovian, y esta vez eran para la pareja, quien se puso de pie, Tyler por la emocion tomo la mano de esta, enlazandose con fuerza y alzandola hacia el cielo, lo que provoco que el aplauso se intensificara.

-..aplaudamos y brindemos por Terry, por Karen, Standford.., y por el arte.

Los aplausos duraron mas de lo que se espero, esa noche todo fue un exito, Tyler gano quizas mas de lo que espero esa noche, esa noche gano un sentimiento, puro y real, aunque la pregunta era si estaba dispuesto a batallar por ella? Asi como lo estaba haciendo su hermano..

**Continuara...**

* * *

***Just the way you Are -Bruno Mars**

**Llegue yoooo! Una pregunta, a quien le gusta Paramore? O/ y que les pareceria si los revolvemos a ellos con Candy Candy? Quiero opiniones ya! Proximo fic en camino.. Nos estamos leyendoooo!**

**Reviews please?**


	22. Descubriendo Sentimientos

**THE LYING GAME: JUEGO ENTRE DOS.**

**Capitulo 22.**

**Descubriendo Sentimientos**

* * *

-..Jajajajajajajajajaja -se reian Terry y Candy camino a sus departamentos, esa noche habia sido muy interesante, la cena de Eliza fue algo monumental, una verdadera locura, caminaban abrazados de brazos para sostenerse el uno al otro.

-jajajajajajajaja viste su cara? Fue como que, Que demonios?! -exclamo Candy con una cara de alegria, era como si disfrutaba en karma que le habia caido a Eliza, la chica habia sido humillada y Candy se sentia bien por eso, quien lo diria?

-si.., oooohhhh esto costara para que lo olvide, maravilloso

-fue divertido! Oh no puedo creer esto! Viste a Albert reirse, a Archie, a Annie..., ooooohhh! Y al novio de Eliza! Dios! Como lo disfrute!

-vaya! Eso se escucha raro proveniendo de ti.., segura que eres Candy?

-esa misma pregunta me hago a veces.., seguro que eres Tyler? -en seguida se palidecio, se creyo descubierto, entonces la carcajada de Candy se hizo sonora en todo el pasillo, era posible que los vecinos la escucharan o algo, pero mientras a Terry le siguiera pareciendo la risa mas bella de todas podria mandar al demonio a los vecinos -jajajajajaja es broma, es broma! Claro que eres Tyler, como podrias ser Terry?

-Mmmm, tengo su rostro, su sangre, y todo lo que a ti te cautiva -respondio seductoramente -ademas somos muy diferentes

-por favor, puedo reconocer a Terry en cualquier lugar

-en serio? -pregunto enarcando una ceja, pobre ingenua, y pensar que estaban alli los dos, anhelandose el uno al otro -eso tendria el que averiguarlo..

-no..., no podria

-yo creo que si, sabias que los gemelos tenemos un sentido de intuicion? Podemos senir lo que siente el otro

-eso es en serio?

-yo sentia cosas que a mi hermano le sucedian, sorpresa, alegria..., incluso tacto -levanto su mano izquierda y sujeto la de Candy con ternura

-crees que en este momento sienta esto?

-no lo se..., habria que preguntarle a ver, o mejor, aprieta mi mano para ver si lo siente -la rubia no podia creer lo que decia, pero aun asi lo hizo, medio apreto con sutileza, pero ambos sintieron algo sublime, algo espectacular, verde y azul alzaron sus miradas, no pudiendo evitar tener esas cosquillitas en la panza, muy dentro sabian que estaban con quien debian estar.

-crees que lo sienta?

-si.., estoy seguro de ello, y..., que haras ahora?

-pues que crees Ty, dormir, tengo trabajo mañana, y tu ensayo, que pretendes pequeño travieso

-a decir verdad mucho

-si.., me lo demostraste -respondio Candy volteando su mirada -de verdad tu.., quieres cortejarme?

-Candy.. -la acorralo apoyando ambos brazos en la pared, en el punto donde ella estaba, dejandola frente a el -te lo demostre, y ahora tambien, por favor...

-Tyler -ya le estaba molestando que le siguiera llamando asi, queria gritar que no era Tyler, sino Terry, pero aun no era el momento, queria ganarsela, y ya habia dado el primer paso -es que tu sabes lo que siento por Terry.

Y Whalaaaaaaaa! Una gran bofetada mental, ella lo amaba, y se lo estaba diciendo en su cara, habia ganado miles de puntos en ese momento, trato de ocultar la sonrisa que queria salir en ese momento y seguir el juego.

-..claro que lo se, pero el esta comprometido, y tu y yo solos, tu me gustas, y he de suponer que tu sientes algo por mi, no es cierto?

-yo..., yo..., yo..

-hey! Candy no tengas miedo, quiero pedirte algo -la agarro por los hombros, acariciandoselos con sus pulgares -dame la oportunidad de demostrarte que lo que siento por ti no es cualquier encaprichamiento, no es cualquier enamoramiento adolescente ni nada asi!

-pero que es lo que te pasa?

-oh amor a Cristo Jesus, Candy porque es tan dificil hablar contigo! -estaba perdiendo los estribos, Terry estaba haciendo que su caracter brotara por cada parte de su ser -te estoy diciendo que no solo me gustas, tu me atraes! Me encegueces y solamente deseo que tu me veas como antes!

-como antes? Que te pasa? Acaso el golpe en la cara te afecto?

-no.., no.., lo siento pero ya no se ni lo que estoy diciendo! Estoy hablando tonterias y..

-oye, oye tranquilizate! Quizas podemos hablar con mas calma! Y relajate, estas actuando como Terry.

-si.., de acuerdo, siento actuar como un completo imbecil, pero es que cada vez que estoy contigo me descontrolo y -ella sello sus labios con su dedo indice, ya no queria que siguiese hablando.

-por favor.., calla, esto es dificil pero.., creo que si podemos, no lo se, intentarlo, aunque no puedo darte esperanzas

-no importa! No importa! Lo que sea por ti! Mientras sea un intento puedo aceptarlo! De verdad, muchas gracias Candy

-quiero verte como eres tu! Y no puedo negarlo.., de algun modo siento algo especial por ti

-pero es eso? No lo aceptabas? Tenias miedo?

-bueno..., si!

-yo te voy a ayudar Candy, asi que no tengas miedo -la abrazo con fuerza, y ella se dejo llenar por ese dulce abrazo, pero ella aun no sabia que era Terry quien la abrazaba asi de tierno -no tengas miedo.

La batalla por el corazon de Candy era fuerte, pero quizas con un empujon Terry podria reconquistarla, usando viejas maniobras que antes le funcionaron.

En Nueva York mientras tanto...

La fiesta de recoleccion de fondos iba ya en su punto maximo, a Tyler le gustaban las fiestas, pero no tenia ganas de bailar ni nada, su mano jugueteaba con una copa de piña colada, y sintio esa agitacion en su pecho, algo estaba saliendo de maravilla con su hermano, tambien sintio ese cosquilleo agradable, alzo su mano izquierda, sonriendo de emocion.

-..lo estas logrando Terry? -pregunto con un halo de alegria en su ser. Su madre viene caminando hacia el con alegria, sentandose al lado suyo.

-..aburrido hijo?

-no.., para nada, pero.., estoy pensando en mi hermano

-yo tampoco he dejado de pensar en el, miranos, estamos aqui, en una fiesta, y el a varios kilometros de aqui, solo, sin saber de nosotros.

-no esta solo..., esta con Candy y sus amigos, libre de cualquier cosa mala.

-..asi como en los ultimos quince años, y he disfrutado estos años contigo aqui, mi deseo de tenerlos juntos otra vez se cumplio, pero a que precio? Igual separados?

-hey..., estamos en una fiesta, no se supone que nos divertimos? No te pongas con sentimentalismo ahora! -trato de animarla el joven castaño -escucha.., mi hermano estara bien, quizas ahora no estemos juntos como deseas pero dale tiempo al tiempo, el dia que oficialmente nos demos a conocer la gente quizas haga algarabia, pero lo importante, es que te sientas orgullosa de los dos.

-oh Terry.., gracias, creo que ahora si puedo sentirme bien conmigo misma

-obviamente, ahora brindemos

-porque?

-pues porque esta obra fue un exito, la colecta, y porque espero que todo nos salga bien de ahora en adelante, porque somos fuertes..

-gracias hijo.. -brindo Eleonore con el que ese momento creia, era su hijo Terry.

-..con permiso, Eleonore, pero al señor amargadito lo tengo que sacar a bailar

-no.., no, Karen asi estoy bien!

-bien? Por Dios, tu pedante prometida esta del otro lado del salon coqueteando, y tu aqui tranquilo? Que hare contigo

-que? -pregunto este sorprendido, asi que la rubia coquetea con alguien mas mientras que le profesa amor y practicamente le obliga a casarse con ella! Esa informacion seria muy interesante para Terry, se levanto de su asiento y camino presurosamente lejos de su madre y Karen -que Susana esta haciendo que?

-lo que escuchaste, y yo creia a la tonta una mojigata

-Dios.., Dios.., Dios! -exclamo con sorpresa

-..oye.., Grandchester que te pasa?

-que, que me pasa? Que nos estan viendo la cara de estupidos!

-a quienes?

-digo..., aaaggghhh Karen solo te pido que me lleves hacia donde esta Susana!

-tu mandas -la chica lo agarro por un brazo, entre las personas caminaron y Bingo! La rubia muy campante apoyada en la pared, una mano con su baston y la otra con un martini, hablanco y sonriendole a un joven que quizas seria unos cinco años mayor que Tyler -pero miren que bien escondidito se lo tenia la Gusarachita eh?

-si.., bien escondido -escupio con rabia -hace un par de horas se quejaba porque yo no le correspondia su "supuesto" amor y mirala ahora! Con un tipo que parece campeon de boxeo! -exclamo con un tono de voz tan alto que media fiesta lo escucharia

-que haras al respecto?

-pues no lo se.., no si ir a reclamarle por ser una mentirosa, arpia y..

-espera! Reclamarle! Es lo que mas he deseado que hagas pero en este momento no.., solo mira al tipo con quien anda! Mide como dos metros y tu Terry eres un poco bajito y un saco de huesos, te destrozaria como si fueses un pedazo de pasta -le bromeo agarrando uno de sus delgados brazos

-gracias por el apoyo Karen, de verdad me faaassscciiinnnaaa tu preocupacion! -hablo con sarcasmo

-ya en serio que haras?

-facil.., ojo por ojo, diente por diente

-traducelo..

-una escenita de celos no estaria mal no? Vamos a probar que tanto Susana dice amar a T..., amarme

-okey.., sigues actuando extraño, JA! Me gusta. Empezamos ahora?

-no..., mañana a primera hora, Susana tendra una cucharada de su propio chocolate...

-Terrence Grandchester..., esa carita bonita tuya me asusta..

Y efectivamente, habia que temerle a Tyler, ya que tenia doble intension, hacerle la vida imposible a Susana en donde mas le dolia y claro pasar tiempo de calidad con Karen, quien le seguia sin saber en el juego que se acababa de meter, en donde algo mas que su molestia hacia la rubia iba a estar involucrado, algo que estaba en su pecho, esperando a que fuese reparado.

Y como era de esperarse al dia siguiente Albert, Archie y Annie aun se reian de lo ocurrido en la cena de Eliza, no se habian reido de esa manera en su vida, una noche que quedara para la posteridad, de eso estaban seguros.

-..jajajajajajajaja -reia Albert camino a su oficina, todos los empleados lo veian y no podian creerlo, en especial sus secretarias.

, el señor Andley tuvo una buena noche

-tu crees?

-si, es que solo miralo, con esa risa de dioses.., uuuuhhhh, en serio que si no fuese mi jefe lo agarraria y lo...

-señoritas! -George se aparecio y les coloco una pila de papeles frente a ellas -deberian estar mas apresuradas en la transcripcion de estos documentos a estar admirando con disimulo al señor William, ahora, sigan trabajando.

-esta bien, esta bien..., no se enoje licenciado Jhonson!

-entonces dejen de actuar como gallinitas en un corral y a trabajar -regaño George a las mujeres, se largo de alli y ambas se quedan mirando la pila de trabajo sorprendidas. Pobre Albert, la ola de corazones rotos que tenia a su alrededor, sabia de ellas pero simplemente singuna era la indicada, todas eran muy frivolas, no llegaban a la espectativa del rubio., no eran lo que el en realidad buscaba.

-..George.., otra vez?

-oh si William, otra vez, aun no puedo creer que te de risa verlas babear por ti.

-un poco, y es genial

-eres extraño William, pero bueno, que se puede hacer con el mas rebelde de la familia Andley

-esa no era Candy?

-no.., eres tu, aunque tu fuiste quien la educo desde los doce, alli esta la explicacion

-jajajajaja idiota.., ven, ahora tenemos que leer los documentos que el señor Miller dejo aqui para que se modificara

-George, relajate un poco, por eso es que te estas quedando calvo

-no estoy calvo -por inercia George se paso la mano por el pelo buscando cualquier indicio de que lo que Albert le haya dicho.

-jajajajaajajajajaja oh amigo eres tan inocente!

-sigue riendote, sigue riendote, te crees taaannn gracioso

-pues lo soy

-Mmmm, espero que te dure

-ya.., sino me quieres ver amargado sera mejor que nos pongamos a trabajar

-bueno, tu mandas -fue lo ultimo que dijo George antes de ponerse a trabajar.

Por su parte Terry hacia el papel de Tyler muy juicioso, la nariz aun le dolia y el rostro lo tenia inflamado, la noche anterior tomo analgesicos que esperaba hicieran su efecto, pero no tuvo el resultado que esperaba, salio del departamento con su rostro enrojecido como un tomate y ademas una venda en la nariz, pero todo eso valia la pena. Llego al teatro y fue directamente a buscar a Elliot y a Johana, pero por todos lados se escuchaba era un murmullo de parte de los demas actores, los cuales lo miraban fijamente.

-..no claro que no, no se parece

-..que le paso en la nariz?

-..tu crees? Es muy delgado si lo ves desde aqui.

Era muy extraño que todos decidieran mirarlo ese dia, y si era por su apariencia segun Tyler nadie se habia dado cuenta aun de ese gran detalle, que por lo visto lo habian dejado pasar por alto.

-Tyler! -fue Elliot corriendo por el, se le veia agitado y al verlo se quedo extrañado -que te paso en la nariz?

-hey, primero se dice buenos dias!

-al diablo con los modales..

-huy, andas delicadito hoy no crees

-pues si yo fuera tu andaria agitado y algo asustado

-porque? que pasa?

-bueno.., muchas cosas, que me han dejado sorprendido, y entre ellos la pagina de farandula del New York Times.

-..mierda! -se creyo descubierto, no podia ser cierto, fue con Johanna y la vio con el diario, temia lo peor.

-Santo cielo! Que te paso Tyler?

-nada, que es lo que te tiene preocupado Elliot

-esto -le quito el diario a Johanna y busco el articulo que hablaba de la presentacion de Standford para la colecta de fondos, y como foto principal estaban un par de actores reconocidos, tomados de la mano y muy sonrientes -no te parece conocido? -pregunto Elliot sin dejar de señalar la fotografia frente a el, debia inventar algo pero ya!

-no.., no se parece a nadie conocido

-pues dejame decirte amigo que el famoso actor Terry Grandchester se parece a ti!

-a mi? Pppfff creo que estan viendo muchas revistas baratas

-es en serio? El mismo porte! Esos mismos ojos...

-que el se parece a mi de verdad? Pues.. -decidio usar el mismo metodo que Tyler uso con el cuando lo conocio -bueno..., sus ojos estan mas juntos que los mios, sus orejas creceran mas que el quizas, sus dientes estan astillados.., el tipo acaso es ingles?

-si..., vaya, o sea que tienen muchas diferencias, no es asi Tyler?

-claro, ademas solo mirale la nariz!

-que tiene su nariz? Me parece tan tierna! -exclamo Johanna con una sonrisa

-esta torcida..

-gual que la tuya, a ver dinos que te paso? -preguntaron ambos chicos

-un accidente con el prometido de Annie

-ah tu prima no?

-prima?

-si.., tu no te acuerdas quizas pero ella si, hace como unos..., dejame recordar, dos, no! Tres meses, nos fuimos a un bar mexicano y tu y el novio de tu prima se pasaron de copas

-no me digas! -le dijo con sarcasmo, se moria de las risas por dentro, ya su hermano tenia algunas evidencias de mal comportamiento, igual a el -Mmmm, tendre que negociar con ella para que me haga recordar

-seguro que si, y tu debes contarnos como te fue en tu cita con la rubia

-si! Danos detalles, chismes, algo

-ustedes no fueron paparazzi en otra vida

-oye? Somos tus amigos, colegas, queremos saber de ti

-pues nop..., los dejare con las ganas, voy a ensayar -explico el actor quitandose el saco y subiendose las mangas de su camisa, casi descubierto -eso estuvo cerca! -se dijo asi mismo, pero estaba feliz porque su hermano habia tenido un logro propio aunque sea con su identidad.

Por todas partes ese diario demostraba el exito de la presentacion de Standford, algunos quizas habrian notado que ese rostro era de impacto, otros simplemente lo vieron como otra noticia mas. Pero aun asi para la ciudad de Nueva York era un triunfo mas que adjudicarsele.

-...casi primera plana! -explico un compañero de trabajo a la pelirroja

-oh si.., se ve bien no creen?

-si., pero vaya, Karen mira, Terry te agarraba la mano

-igual que siempre

-pero jamas en una fotografia lo habia hecho!

-pues..., es cierto -susurro, se estaba sonrojando

-hay Karen, hay Karen, a ti como que te esta gustando Terry?

-a mi? -pregunto con nerviosismo -Naaaahhh, que cosas dicen! Es mi amigo, se veria muy raro

-mas raro de lo que ya son! Pero si me los imagino se verian bien

-creo que bebiste mucho anoche Wallace!

-jajajajaja, graciosita Karen, graciosita.

Levemente la pelirroja se mordio el labio inferior, cerro sus ojos y la experiencia de la noche anterior, habia sido tan fascinante, espectacular, Terry jamas le habia hecho sentir asi hasta esa noche, hubo un extraño cambio en el desde que fue a Chicago, de eso estaba segura, sus ojos se enceguecen, provocando una sonrisa en sus labios.

-..adivina adivinador? Quien sera?

-Mmmmm, es un chico guapo?

-no lo creo, tengo la sonrisa y los dientes torcidos y vivo despelucado

-eres Terry! Buuuuuhhhh!

-jajajajaja -se rio este, quitando sus manos de su rostro, la pelirroja apoyo sus manos en los antebrazos de Tyler -oye..., lista para hacer que Susana se arrepienta de "engañarme" tecnicamente

-cualquiera diria que actuas como un novio celoso

-pero no soy un novio celoso, soy un simple chico que se siente burlado por una niñita que me cree un premio, pero le voy a demostrar que este juego, no lo gana ella.

-Mmm, dame nota

-ella viene con Robert para ver por enesima vez si le permite regresar al teatro, y alli apareceras tu

-tengo buenas tecnicas de seduccion, jajajaja

-bueno, eso tengo que averiguarlo -respondio con voz seductora a la pelirroja, lo que le provoco que la piel se le erizara, sus pulsaciones se aceleraron con solo escuchar la voz del castaño junto a ella.

-okey..., vamos colega

-no quieres algo? Un cafe? Un brownie?

-ambas..., gracias -respondio, Tyler se guiño un ojo y ella se estremecio de nuevo, no queria sentirlo, pero tampoco negarlo, camino a los baños, pasando el cerrojo, abrio el grifo y dejo que el agua fluyese, se lavo la cara, para luego mirarse al espejo.

_-tu eres supuestamente mi mejor amiga_

_-quien diria que Terry me hace falta_

Acaso todas las señales estaban alli? Era algo que nacio asi, de la noche a la mañana? Antes de el irse a Chicago no lo sentia y al regresar de repente nacio ese sentimiento que jamas creyo sentir por el, uno que hacia que todos sus defectos quedasen vueltos nada, que decidiera jugarse todas sus cartas por el..., ese no era el Terry que ella conocia, porque este sin darse cuenta la habia estado enamorando lentamente, y sin ningun esfuerzo.

-..hay Terry..., que me has hecho? -pregunto al aire, sintio sus ojos escocerse por las lagrimas, era imposible que le pasara eso, y menos con el, no lo resistio, empezo a llorar, no sabia que hacer ante ese sentimiento que la llenaba y la hacia volar cada vez que estaba cerca de el.

Por su parte Tyler decidio encerrarse en el camerino antes, necesitaba pensar, aclarar sus ideas, estaba metiendose mas a fondo en el juego, ya sus sentimientos se estaban involucrando, absorbiendo todo lo bello que giraba alrededor de su hermano, eso lo estaba afectando, debia continuar con lo que estaba haciendo aunque su autocontrol se desprendiera de si mismo.

-..Dios.., Dios, Dios! Que me esta pasando con Karen? No puedo evitar que esa roja me haga babear..., que tiene de especial? Porque no me la puedo sacar de la cabeza -desde que la vio asi de hermosa, tan fragil y fuerte a la vez, esa chica era fuera de este mundo.

-..Candy.., Candy..., Candy! -llamaban a la rubia, quien estaba distraida, miro a un lado suyo y estaba su compañero Theodoro junto a ella.

-que?!

-cuantos miligramos se solucion isotonica estas colocando?

-hay Dios mio! -grito sorprendida, Theodoro empezo a reirse delante de ella -no es gracioso..

-uuuuyyy, delicadita la niña jajajajaja, tu como que estas enamorada?

-aaammm, bueno..., si

-jajajajaja! Lo sabia Candy! Lo sabia! Y dime, lo conozco?

-no!

-es de la ciudad?

-Mmm, si y no.

-me dejas aun en dudas, entonces no lo conocemos ni Morgan ni yo

-exacto..., y bueno, el.., ya se me declaro

-no te lo puedo creer! Es en serio?

-si! Si es en serio, y creo que ya es hora de que yo le diga lo que siento, pero no se como..., dime como Morgan se te declaro?

-hey la cosa deberia ser al reves

-pero quiero que el lo escuche y sienta de mi! No quiero que dude es muy inocente, es como un niño pequeño, tan.., tan dulce, tan agradable, tan caballeroso y tan.., tan..

-Candy no mas detalle! Ya me lo dijiste todo con eso, ahora si tu fueras un chico que te gustaria que te regalaran o hicieran por ti?

-pues no lo se..., querria algo practico, algo que no lo hiciera olvidar a la persona que se lo regalo

-exacto! Buen punto preciosa, que hace tu amigo de espectacular?

-..bueno, es actor, es italiano, toca piano y la armonica.

-y tiene estuche?

-oh! Oye.., no me habia dado cuenta de ello

-bingo! -alli, justo en ese momento el joven le dio una gran idea a la rubia, estaba feliz, iba a datrse la gran oportunidad de su vida. La rubia trabajo todo el dia con una emocion en su pecho, su alegria se irradiaba y ese rostro con ojos azul zafiro estaba en su mente, distrayendola, y sacandole sonrisas en cualquier hora del dia.

Al salir del trabajo fue directamente a una tienda de antiguedades que ella conocia, alli vendia cosas que a pesar de ser viejas poseian gran valor economico y sentimental, agregando que eran hermosas y elegantes, alli vio lo que estaba segura le fascinaria al castaño. Lo adquirio con su envoltura y salio de la tienda, caminando a traves de un parque que era iluminado por las estrellas nocturnas que empezaban a caer.

Por su parte Terry caminaba por ese mismo parque con sus mano sudorosas, su pelo alborotado, tenia ganas de lanzarse a jugar a las hojas secas como un niño pequeño, varios infantes corrian con disfraces de halloween, Terry odiaba el halloween pero tenia que tolerarlo y hacer como que le gustara, aunque debia admitir que esos niños se veian bien. Al igual que Tyler el sintio que algo vino a su mente, algo olvidado, y esas vocecitas infantiles regresaban, sonrio al recordar esos pequeños momentos.

_-..cuando seamos grandes actuaremos juntos?_

_-claro! Mami tambien lo hara! Sera genial_

_-y papi nos aplaudira_

_-seriamos famosos como mami y Robert, y nos tomarian fotos_

_-si! A ti y a mi hermano_

Jadeo con una sonrisa, le encantaba recordar esos minuiciosos detalles que le causaban alegria, la agitacion de su corazon demostraba que estaba recordando su infancia, los momentos que fueron cruciales para el. A lo lejos ve a alguien vestido de blanco, quizas era alguien disfrazado de fantasma o quizas de enfermera sexy, camino mas de cerca y descubrio que esa enfermera tenia rizos dorados y muchas pecas. Ella lo vio y le sonrio.

-..hola señor Backer

-hola señorita White.., vaya, no sabia que te paseabas en este parque

-y yo tampoco que tu te la pasabas aqui.., vienes a pasar el rato

-Mmm, no, vine a agarrar aire, a contar las estrellas y a charlar con una hermosa enfermera

-y como esta esa nariz?

-mucho mejor, ya no me ha dolido, quizas es porque la enfermera que me atendio es medio magica

-jajajajaja -se rio la rubia y lo miro -Ty lo pense..

-pensaste que?

-yo..., acepto que te quiero y, que te volviste alguien inolvidable para mi.., yo..., te amo -esas palabras tan pequeñas fueron lo mas grande para el, el sol volvia a nacer en su corazon, su pecosa volvia a darle vida a su ya destrozada alma.

-jajajajaja.., Candy.., Candy es en serio?

-asi es, y.., si quiero demostrarte y espero que esto sea parte de mi muestra de amor -la rubia saco de su bolsa un paquete, alargo su brazo y se lo entrego a Terry, quien con alegria tomo lo que esta le estaba obsequiando, empezo a reir como un psicopata.

-oh Candy..., Candy esto es, es algo hermoso

-tu tocas la armonica, crei que querrias algo para guardar tan preciado tesoro

-gracias, gracias hermosa, y creo que me toca a mi ahora.., proponerte que seas mi..., mi novia, que dices?

-que digo? -pregunto, empezo a llorar y a sonreir, se lanzo a los brazos del joven -si! Si! Si! Tyler si quiero ser tu novia

-es en serio?

-claro que si.., Tyler no estoy jugando cuando digo que te amo es en serio, tu no se que rayos hiciste, pero provocaste que brotara ese sentimiento en mi y..

La rubia no dejo de hablar, porque ese rebelde delante de el habia agarrado su rostro entre sus manos y con movimientos suaves tomaba los labios de Candy, de nuevo estaba pasando, de nuevo un Grandchester le robaba un beso, pero este se sentia como aquella vez, tenia ese toque magico, el cual no pudo resistir, sus brazos se movieron alrededor del cuello de Terry, quien por impulso la cargo y la estrecho a su cuerpo, ambos se separaron y con sus ojos brillantes se sonrieron para asi fundirse en un abrazo lleno de amor, era el comienzo para ellos dos.

**Continuara...**

* * *

**Wajajajajajajajajaja llegue yo! Y de nuevo hago alusion al lema "juro solemnemente que mis intensiones no son nada ¡NADA! buenas" y de pana (expresion venezolana que significa amigo*a* o de sinceridad) que el rumbo de la historia sera de locos. Nos estamos leyendo.**

**Reviews please?**


	23. Juego con Fuego

**THE LYING GAME: JUEGO ENTRE DOS**

**Capitulo 23.**

**Juego con Fuego.**

* * *

Sus ojos se miraban profundamente, el azul con el verde, el verde con el azul, creando una extraña gama de colores que solo ellos conocian, sus corazones latian a un ritmo, y el amor llovia en el ambiente, ambos se amaban y era con sinceridad, aunque Candy no supiese la verdadera identidad del castaño frente a el lo queria, mas de lo que podia expresar, penso que se sentiria culpable pero no fue asi, era como si de algun modo jamas lo engañase, porque era con el, con su reflejo en parte, si tan solo supiera.

-..me haces tan feliz Candy -expresaba el castaño estrechandola con fuerza, estaban en la puerta del departamento de la rubia, quien tenia su cabeza hundida en el cuello del actor, oliendo cada gramo de perfume, aunque en su mente habia señales fuertes, le advertian pero ella no prestaba atencion.

-y tu a mi Tyler -era dificil acostumbrarse a que el amor de su vida lo llamase por otro nombre, pero aun no estaba preparada para saber la verdad, seria dura pero esperaba que ella lo entendiera

-gracias por darme una oportunidad

-fuiste paciente e insistente, y creo que eso de algun modo trajo frutos

-asi es preciosa..., bueno.., creo que ya debemos entrar, ya que la gente aqui habla mucho, y pensaran cosas que no son

-pues que piensen lo que les de la gana! Porque yo no vivo de lo que dicen las personas

-pero aun asi, no me gustaria que hablaran mal de ti Candy, sabes, voy a cuidar de ti

-eres muy tierno Tyler

-es que debo ser tierno con mi novia.., con mi linda novia! Candice White! -el la abrazo y empezo a darle besos en el rostro, ella se reia por eso, se sentia demasiado extraña y relajada con el, si en verdad supiera porque se sentia asi.

-Ty! Basta..!

-nop! No puedo parar porque estoy loco por ti preciosa

-vamos a dormir, antes de que se den cuenta los vecinos

-muy bien! Hare lo que tu pidas, buenas noches Candy..., te amo

-tambien yo -el se acerco y le dio un dulce y delicado beso en los labios, ella se adentro a su departamento, sonriendo de felicidad. Apenas Candy cerro la puerta Terry se sintio volar y estallar en el cielo como si fuese un fuego artificial, entro a su departamento brincando y gritando de la felicidad.

-..por Diooooosssss! La amo! La amo! La amooooooooooo! Whoooaaaaaaa! Este es el mejor dia de mi vidaaa!

Parecia un adolescente enamorado, y es que tecnicamente estaba enamorado, volvia a enamorarse de Candy pero con mas fervor y pasion, la tenia en sus brazos, la beso, la acaricio, y escucho de sus labios que lo amaba. Tal vez Tyler si tenia razon, el cambio fue lo mejor que ambos pudieron haber hecho, y ya habian frutos del acto mas loco que pudieron haber hecho, eran las ventajas de tener un hermano gemelo.

Por su parte Candy se habia dejado caer al suelo por la excitacion que tenia, habia besado a Tyler y habia aceptado ser su novia, creia que seria una decision dificil, pero fue magico cada minuto con el, su boca tenia un sabor singular, unico, como si ya lo hubiese saboreado antes.

-..por Dios..., esto ha sido lo mejor de mi vida, amo a Tyler, y no lo sabia..., Dios, Dios, Dios! Que fue todo eso que senti dentro de mi? -se pregunto en voz alta

_Ese muchacho que esta afuera no va a cambiar jamas lo que siento, podra parecerse a el, actuar a el o lo que sea, pero.., siempre habra un mocoso engreido para mi, el unico, y nadie lo podra reemplazar._

Aun no se explicaba como de la noche a la mañana empezo a amarlo despues de haberse prometido no entrometer sus sentimientos en el joven italiano solo por su apariencia, pero ahora todo cambio! No parecia el, parecia otra persona, estaba enamorada, pero sin saberlo, se estaba enamorando de nuevo de Terry.

-all diablo con todo! No se que me pasa pero no puedo evitar sentir esto! Amo a Tyler! -se susurro asi misma, derramando lagrimas con alegria.

Esa noche ambos dormirian sanos y salvos, se tenian, se amaban y nada en el mundo podria separarlos, quizas una verdad incomoda que solo Terry puede revelar. El castaño antes de dormir no dejo de admirar el estuche que la rubia le habia regalado, era un gran tesoro, ya serian dos tesoros los que Candy le habia obsequiado, su armonica y ahora el estuche para esta. Empezo a tocar el instrumento, pero su melodia ya no era de tristeza como antes, sino de felicidad, era musica que provenia de su corazon, y la musica era para su amada pecosa.

Mirando la noche neoyorquina otro castaño admiraba la luna frente a el, sentado en la azotea del edificio en donde residia, tenia la mejor vista de todas, la ciudad que nunca duerme desde el mejor angulo, y lo disfrutaba, y la vista no podia completarse sin su armonica a su lado y una taza de chocolate caliente, y sus pensamientos volando a su alrededor, el principal? La chica de ojos miel, que cosas tan ironicas de la vida, Candy lo habia rechazado, pero quizas el que lo halla hecho era porque habia un proposito, al igual que por coincidencia la pelirroja fuese la mejor amiga de su hermano gemelo.

-..que es lo que significa todo esto? -se pregunto mirando al cielo nocturno. El se levanto del suelo y fue a hacer la mayor locura de su vida, algo que a muchos le daria miedo, se acerco al borde del edificio, mirando hacia abajo, estaba a 20 piso de caida libre, de una calle concurrida, un paso en falso y seria su fin, pero la intension era otra, le fascinaba enfrentar al peligro, empezo a caminar en el borde, parecia un mago, pero lo hacia para pensar -Karen, Karen Claise, estas jugando con fuego sin darte cuenta preciosa, apenas acabe esto hablare contigo, porque no se que diablos me hiciste, no dejo de pensar en ti.

Su mente se volvio blanco, al darse cuenta que eso lo ponia en peligro se bajo del borde y fue a parar al suelo de nuevo, eso era una señal, buena para el, eran sus propios recuerdos golpeando su mente, el mismo se obligaba a recordar, de nuevo era su hermano, se reia cada vez que veia eso, reia como un niño porque sabia que podria recuperar su pasado, pero se preguntaba tambien.., Terry lo recupearia?

Igual que todos los dias los hermanos cubrian el puesto del otro, viviendo grandes experiencias, Terry amaba a Candy como nunca, aunque sea en el lugar de su hermano, Tyler disfrutaba actuar y volar en los escenarios como Terry, pero controlaba la serie de sentimientos que fluia dentro de si cada vez que estaba cerca de Karen y se comportaba como un patan frente a Susana, pero aun la guerra era un hueso duro de roer, ella le daba batalla tambien sin saber que su enemigo era igual o quizas peor de obstinado que ella.

La rubia aun insistia en querer regresar a Standford, pero de nuevo Robert la rechazo, por quinta vez consecutiva en menos de cuatro meses, y eso no le hacia gracia, porque queria estar cerca del actor a cualquier costo, y no solo queria regresar a la compañia, queria algo mas, y si era necesario arrebatarlo lo haria.

-...Robert por favor debo regresar a actuar

-ya lo deje en claro Susana! No estas competente para regresar

-digame! Le estan pagando?

-de que hablas niña?

-que si le estan pagando para que no me deje volver a hacer lo que mas amo en la vida que es actuar? Cuanto quiere para?

-creo que estas delirando

-no! Aqui hay personas que me tienen envidia y me odian! Digame quien es? Weasley? Jackson? Stewart? Faraday? O..., Claise? Es ella no?

-no se que clase de cuentos estas inventando! Pero esto te lo digo por tu bien Susana, ya paso tu momento, si estuvieras bien quizas te pudiera dejar actuar, pero no es asi, y no insistas mas, esa decision la he tomado yo! No intervino nadie -le recalco Robert a la rubia quien estaba a punto de estallar, gruño con rabia antes de salir con dificultad de la oficina, tirando la puerta de un portazo, el director nego con la cabeza el comportamiento de la chica -hay Susanita, tu no estas bien..., tu no estas nada bien

Y tecnicamente ella no estaba bien, el infierno se quedaro frio en cuando odio y fuego se trataba, Susana Marlowe cargaba todo eso y hasta el calor interno del planeta en ella, estaba a punto de estallar, y lo iba a pagar con alguien que no tenia nada que ver en las decisiones de Robert

-..Terrence! -el grito de Susana retumbo en el teatro, y Tyler rodo los ojos al escuchar su llamado, una compañera junto a el lo vio aterrada.

-auch.., viene Susana otra vez, ella no entiende indirectas, creo que de nuevo quiere ver si Robert le permite actuar de nuevo.

-se pone de muy mal humor cuando le niegan algo -responde el actor con cierta ironia

-pues yo le diria que pruebe en otra compañia, escuche una que hay Chicago quizas ella...

-...NOOOO! -grito el castaño a la chica quien se espanto por el grito de horror de el -oh.., lo siente Bea! Pero Susana no podria hacer eso

-lo se.., alli tambien haria desastre. Antes de que tu llegaras ella se creia la dueña y señora del lugar, en otra compañia hara lo mismo

-creeme, no creo que haya competencia para eso.

A lo que mas le temia era a que fuese descubierto, aunque analizandolo bien ella haria una graaann pareja con el mujeriego de Thomas Jones. La rubia se acercaba a el con mirada fulminante.

-..Bea, largate de aqui, tengo que hablar con mi prometido

-okey.., nos estamos viendo Terry -respondio la chica haciendole caso, dejandolo solo con la arpia de ojos celestes.

-Susana que haces aqui? Robert ya hablo contigo y dijo que no podias

-aun puedo! No entiendo porque me rechaza?!

-por lo mismo que yo te digo que no puedes

-hace meses me dijiste que si me esforzaba lo lograria!

-en serio? -que le habria dicho Terry que la mantuvo asi de firme -pues yo.., estoy pensando que deberias seguir preparandote para dentro de un año

-no..! Terry yo quiero actuar contigo, yo quiero compartir las tablas contigo yo quiero ser la fierecilla indomable y quiero..

-..espera! Espera! Espera! Que demonios has dicho?

-que yo quiero participar en la obra, quiero volver a actuar y quiero el papel de Claise!

-estas loca! -le grito Tyler a Susana, quien no podia creer lo que el habia hecho

-me has gritado!

-si! Te grito porque me tienes harto! No puedo creer que existan personas como tu! Malcriadas, arrogantes, pedantes y que solo piensan en si mismos!

-porque te amo es que quiero regresar y actuar contigo!

-eso no es amor, con un demonio! Tu crees que el amor es tener el control sobre otra persona? -justo en el momento en que Tyler se descargaba con Susana, Karen acaba de llegar al teatro y en silencio escucha la pelea entre la pareja, y fue extraño, el nunca hubiese tenido el temple para gritarle a Susana, agregando que su codigo de caballero ingles no se lo permitia.

-porque me hablas asi?

-porque es la bendita verdad! Sabes que lo que haces es incorrecto pero tu estas como ciega! Como sino quisieses ver lo que pasa en realidad

-mi realidad es que yo te amo, te quiero y te necesito a mi lado en todos los aspectos

-y el teatro se incluye es esos aspectos?

-asi es..., y tu eres mio! -a la pelirroja le dolian esas palabras, no se sentian bien para ella, pero luego algo le alegro

-no es asi.., yo no pertenezco a nadie, no soy un premio Susana

-me debes tu vida!

-y sigues restregandomelo en la cara! Asi es, te debo el haberme salvado la vida, pero con ella no te voy a pagar lo que hiciste, ni con mi vida, ni con mi amor..., grabatelo en la cabeza niña! -estaba a un paso de reprocharle lo del hombre de la fiesta, pero no queria mas escaramucias con ella, ya era suficiente -retirate ahora mismo!

-no me voy a ir!

-retirate por las buenas o llamare para que te saquen! -sentencio el actor

-esta bien Terry..., adios -dijo casi en silencio, se retiro lentamente, derrotada, sus intentos volvian a fallar, Karen se acerco a Tyler y puso su mano en un hombro, se enrojecio de repente pero supo controlarse frente a la pelirroja.

-vaya..., nunca te habia visto de esa forma, eres un monstruo Terrence

-si? Yo tampoco lo creia de mi

-y entonces..., seguiremos con el juego de los celos?

-claro que si..., ella me cree estupido, pero no lo soy -un extraño instinto alerto a Tyler -ella aun esta alli? Fijate disimuladamente!

-si... -respondio Karen a susurro -aun esta alli

-perfecto, ven aqui y abrazame, veamos que tanto dice amarme

-lo que tu digas, maestro -Karen no se opuso, mas bien queria sentir los fuertes brazos del ojiazul estrechandola a su cuerpo, que su aroma quedara impregnado en ella, lo queria sentir piel con piel, el tomo su mano y la abrazo suavemente, ella recosto su rostro en el hombro de Tyler con la mirada fija en Susana, quien al ver la escena.., simplemente mando la clase y el autocontrol al demonio, como si fuese poseida se dio la vuelta y a paso preciso fue hacia la pareja, dispuesta a encarar a su oponente.

-..que crees que haces maldita zorra?!

-que te pasa Susana?

-que te estoy viendo! Estas abrazando a mi prometido!

-porque no te has ido a tu casa Susana?! -reprendio Tyler

-no me iba a ir asi como si nada, me doy vuelta y te veo en los brazos de esta! Es por eso que no te quieres casar conmigo? Es por ella que no quieres que regrese a actuar?

-y seguimos con la discusion eh? Cuantas veces te lo voy a decir Susana? Karen es "mi" mejor amiga

-y a mi me vale! Tu eres mio

-y hace mas o menos cinco minutos te explique que yo no soy un premio

-aun asi no te permitire que te acerques a ella! Karen alejate de mi prometido!

-controlate linda! Terry no me interesa -lo decia de la boca para afuera, tecnicamente sentia algo por el -pero si yo fuera tu tendria ojos en todos lados, ya que quizas o tu mucama o hasta tu misma madre pueda.., estar al pendiente de "tu" prometido.

Eso enhervo a la rubia, les rugio a los dos y se retiro definitivamente, la adrenalina corria por sus venas, asi que era mejor que nadie se le acercara. Apenas se aseguraron de que Susana se hubiese ido, ellos estallaron a reir a carcajadas.

-..jajajajajajaajajaja

-viste su cara? Se desfiguro mas de lo que la tiene! -exclamo Karen con una enorme sonrisa

-si..., oye estuvo buenisimo eso de que hasta la madre de Susana se interesa en mi..., y me vino la escena mas asquerosa a mi cabeza

-wacala! Mejor borra eso de tu mente

-si! Jajajajaja deseo que eso tambien se borre

-que dijiste?

-yo.., Aaaammm, no quieres postre?

-tan temprano?

-si, si.., jajajajaja! Tu sabes, requerimos combustible

-si, claro, por cierto buena actuacion

-igual la tuya -los dos se sonrieron cariñosamente, y el sonrojamiento del rostro de Karen era una prueba de ello.

El amor ciertamente andaba en el aire, Cupido andaba de buen humor y se movia rapidamente entre varios estados, Chicago era uno de ellos, y su cita era en Andley's Enterprise esta vez.

-te lo dije tio, ese hombre..., el señor Cameron esta loco, como se le ocurre dejar un fideicomiso valorado en cuarenta mil dolares a nombre de su perro?

-Archie yo tampoco entiendo porque lo hizo, agarraste el peor caso para estudiar

-la gente esta muy loca

-y en los años en que andamos quien sabe con que locuras podemos conseguirnos -explico el rubio sin retirar su vista de su portafolio en la busqueda de un papel, como siempre un par de secretarias enamoradizas hablaban entre ellas.

-buenos dias señor Andley, buenos dias señor Cornwell

-buenos dias Violet, buenos dias Conny -saludo Albert pasando de largo con su sobrino.

-mira Violet, usa la corbata que le regalaste?

-si, le queda preciosa..., whao, envidiare a muerte a la mujer que este con ese hombre.

-demonios! Señor Andley! -grito Conny su nombre mientras salia corriendo tras el, el rubio se giro para encarar a la secretaria -en este momento el señor Murphy ha llegado con su abogado

-en serio?

-asi es, el señor Jhonson los esta atendiendo, pero aguardan por usted

-muchas gracias Conny, gracias, vamos sobrino, tenemos trabajo que hacer!

Ambos caminaron hacia la oficina, donde al entrar efectivamente, estaban George, el señor Murphy y una mujer parada frente a ellos dos, a Albert le sorprendio que hubiese una femina en su oficina, y la miro de pies a cabeza, era bellisima.

-..señor Murphy, que bueno que halla usted venido

-claro, este es un negocio importante para todos.

-George le ha informado de lo que hemos planeado para la ampliacion de las empresas de Oregon y de Dallas?

-asi es..., y como he acordado que nos asociariamos para ello he traido a mi abogada

-abogada? -pregunto Albert, girando su mirada a la mujer frente a el.

-asi es..., señor Andley, señor Cornwell quiero presentarles a mi representante, la señorita Graciela Fockers

Archie trata de ocultar su risa por el apellido de la chica y mas por su significado en español, Albert lo fulmina para luego volver su mirada a la mujer frente a el, la tipa era bellisima, ella tampoco dejaba de mirar a Albert y cada una de sus caracteristicas fisicas.

-es un gusto señor Andley

-no.., el gusto es mio señorita Fockers -apreto la mano de la mujer y le sonrio, ambos sintieron ese escalofrio en sus cuerpos al mirarse el uno al otro, eso era acaso "amor a primera vista"? No lo sabian, pero en seguida la quimica fluyo en ellos, Albert admiraba a Graciela y cada uno de sus encantos fisicos, era una chica de pelo castaño claro ondulado y grandes ojos marrones que lo miraban de forma seductora, lo que mas le atrajo era ese largo cuello que parecia el de un cisne y su piel bronceada por el sol, buen especimen penso dentro de si mismo. Y ni decir de Graciela hacia Albert, esos ojos celestes la hicieron babear en seguida, y su sonrisa fue su delirio.

-bien! Me alegro que se lleven bien, y porque mejor no vamos a la sala de juntas y hablamos de lo que nos concierne?! -propuso George a los presentes

-buena idea señor Jhonson, tenemos mucho que hablar, y esta reunion posiblemente salga tarde -explico el señor Murphy con alegria

-oh si.., que bien -mascullo Albert sin dejar de mirar a la chica frente a el, esta contuvo su risa, pero sus ojos demostraban otra cosa. Pobres de los dos, Cupido dio en el blanco.

Bajaba las escaleras del primer piso con gran alegria, no tenia ganas de bajar en asensor, queria correr de alegria, hacia tiempo que no sentia tanta alegria en su vida, y como no, el amor la tenia asi.

-..Tyler, Tyler, que clase de brujeria me lanzaste? -preguntaba esta cada vez que daba un paso, de camino se encontro con su amiga Morgan, quien se encontraba feliz y sonriente -hey! Porque tan feliz?

-a que no adivinas..., ayer envie la solicitud a la escuela de Medicina!

-es en serio?

-si! Y estoy nerviosa!

-lo lograras linda, asi que no tengas miedo

-y tu? Te veo como que muy feliz

-es que estoy feliz, bueno.., alegre y feliz son sinonimos muy cortos para lo que siento!

-hay, Candy, Candy, no estaras enamorada?

-te puedo decir un secreto?

-claro...!

-si, me gusta alguien y..

-LO SABIA! LO SABIA! No puedes ocultarlo para siempre Candice White!

-tienes razon, porque incluso nos hicimos novios

-QUE? -grito Morgan con alegria, abrazo a la rubia y empezo a brindar de felicidad -por Dios! Por Dios! Por Dios! Candy ya era hora de que te relacionaras con alguien! No sabes la alegria que me da, y dime quien es? Lo conozco? Es del hospital?

-creo que ya se te pego lo de Theodoro

-pero es que es cierto! Desde que te conozco no has salido con nadie y ahora..., whao esto tiene que ser primera plana

-me dijo que vendria a visitarme, asi lo conoces!

-fantastico! Conocere al que fue capaz de robarse el corazon de Candice White.

-ven! Acompañame, veamos si ya llego!

-pero esperate.., tenemos que pasar por UCI a hacer control de fluidos

-es cierto!..

-el hecho de que estes enamorada no quiere decir que vas a olvidar tus responsabilidades

-claro que no, siempre los pacientes por delante, vamos -agrego la rubia, se sentia tan feliz que queria compartir su felicidad con todo el mundo.

Veia toda clase de vestidos y zapatos, queria que cuando su compromiso se hiciera publico fuese a lo grande, Annie nunca ha sido de esas personas extravagantes, pero esta vez haria una excepcion.

-..como me veo mamá? -le pregunto la pelinegra a su madre

-te ves hermosa Annie..., vaya, quien lo diria, mi hija comprometida..., todavia recuerdo la vez que Franz te encontro a ti y a Candy en ese rio, tu eras tan bonita, y luego la adopcion, cuando te llevamos a casa, mi Annie.., ya no eres una niñita, eres toda una mujer y pronto te casaras! -ya la mujer se habia puesto sentimental y habia derramado lagrimas frente a la pelinegra.

-hay no te pongas a llorar aqui! Se te correra el maquillaje

-oh tienes razon.., sabes que? Voy a limpiarme y regreso en un momento

-okey, te esperare aqui! -le dijo la pelinegra, la señora Briggter se retiro dejando a Annie sola, admirando el vestido que cargaba puesto, era simplemente hermoso, un vestido de seda rojo con encajes negro, el color resaltaba su piel blanca como la leche, y acentuaba sus atributos. Estaba feliz y enamorada, eso era algo monumental para ella.

-..vaya.., ese vestido luce de maravilla en ti -le dijo una voz masculina, se giro y se encontro fue con un muchacho de cabello negro y porte elegante frente a ella -eres.., Annie si mal no recuerdo

-si, y tu eres.., Austin, el prometido de Eliza, nos conocimos en su cena de compromiso

-tienes una buena memoria

-asi es -a su mente vino el momento incomodo cuando el tomo su mano y la acaricio suavemente, no le agrado esa sensacion -que haces aqui?

-de compras, vengo a obsequiarle algo a Eliza, aunque tiene unos gustos super, super extravagantes, como vestidos con plumas

-si, no entiendo a algunas mujeres

-yo tampoco, pero se ve que tu tienes buen gusto, ese que cargas puesto es divino, te sienta bien

-gracias..., oiga esto es incomodo

-incomodo en que sentido? -pregunto enarcando una ceja que resaltaba sus ojos pardos

-no deberiamos estar hablando aqui, lejos de la gente

-le molesta?

-bueno.., un poco

-si quiere podemos irnos a un lugar mas "privado"

-ando con mi madre..

-Eliza me dijo que eras huerfana

-disculpeme! pero su prometida no sabe nada de mi vida para que venga a hablar cosas, si, soy huerfana y tuve la alegria de ser adoptada por una familia que me ama y me protege al igual que Candy!

-entonces las cosas no son como me las han relatado? Eso es lo que usted me quiere decir?

-tecnicamente, y creera que siento odio o rabia hacia Eliza, pero no es asi, quizas si ella tuviese un mejor trato hacia las personas en vez de actuar como si hubiese usado zapatos tan apretados que le provocaran ampollas en los dedos quizas le caeria mejor a todos.

-palabras fuertes para alguien que parece de cristal.

-no entiendo cual es su problema señor Carter! Acaso es malo que exprese mi punto de vista de la forma de actuar de Eliza? Porque si de puntos de vista hablamos ella ve todo mal, para ella las personas que provenimos de la pobreza somos denigrantes y emancillamos toda su buena clase segun ella, asi que como quiere que se le de un buen trato cuando no lo ofrece?.

Todas esas palabras disparadas sin piedad dejaron la mente de Austin en blanco, que chica que para ser tan timida tiene una voz fuerte y un pensamiento racional, sabia que Annie tenia algo singular que le gusto desde el momento que la vio.

-..eso es todo señorita Annie, quizas podamos hablar con mas calma otro dia.

-me parece excelente, retirese -suplico la pelinegra.

-muy buen..., adios Annie -se despidio el joven de ella, no podia creer todo lo que habia dicho, que fue eso? Sin saberlo habia encendido la mecha para un juego en el que ella no coincidia para nada.

Terry salio temprano del teatro, a encontrarse con Candy para ir a almorzar, como su novio oficial queria tratarla como una princesa, como siempre anhelo. Al llegar al hospital pregunto por Candy, pero le dijeron que estaba en Unidad de Cuidados Intensivos, por lo que decidio esperarla, salio a esperar a la rubia, estaba ansioso, le provocaba fumar un cigarrillo pero no queria degradar a su amada con un mal habito como ese, se haria de un nuevo hombre solo para ella. Pero para matar el tiempo se dedico a escribirle a su hermano para darle las buenas noticias, estaba seguro de que lo alegraria, y quizas pronto se reencontrarian.

-..vaya Tyler, tu loco plan ya da frutos, ahora me pregunto como vas tu? -se preguntaba -Susana es un poco dura y no se si lo lograras..., espero que tengas buenas artimañas para sacartela de encima -decia en voz alta, termino de escribir la carta y la guardo en su bolsillo del saco para luego meterla en un sobre, colocarle las estampillas y enviarla a Nueva York, queria saber como le iba. Alguien tapo sus ojos y ese aroma caracteristico le alerto quien era -señorita White, se que eres tu asi que no juegues conmigo.

-Ooohh Ty! -dijo con alegria, el la estrecho a su cuerpo, estaba feliz de verla, y vio a la otra chica frente a el, con la boca abierta -Tyler ella es mi amiga Morgan Collins, Morgan el es Tyler Backer, mi novio

-tu.., tu.., tu novio? Santo Cristo de la gloria eres..., eres..

-que pasa? Estas bien? -le pregunto este a la chica, quien se habia puesto palida

-Morgan estas bien? -le pregunto Candy esta vez, y entonces la chica dijo esas palabras que que sorprenderian a Terry

-es igualito a Terrence Grandchester! -grito la chica con sorpresa, Terry no creyo que alguien lo reconociera, y ese alguien resulto ser la joven enfermera.

**Continuara...**

* * *

**Ola ke Ase? Leyendo con alegria O Ke Ase? Jejejejejeje que cosas no? A las cosas que se deben enfrentar estos gemelitos, y lo que viene les aseguro sera el colmo. Por cierto.., Es coincidencia que Hayley Williams y Candice White sean pecosas y tengan ojos verdes? Opinen..., Nos estamos leyendo!**

**Reviews Please? :p**


	24. Gracia, Verguenza y Otras Cosas

**Capitulo 24**

**Gracia, verguenza y otras cosas.**

* * *

-es igualito a Terrence Grandchester! -grito la chica con sorpresa, Terry no creyo que alguien lo reconociera, y ese alguien resulto ser la joven enfermera.

-Morgan no es lo que tu crees! -trato de explicar Candy, pero la chica aun estaba sorprendida

-no..., como gran admiradora se quien es Terrence Grandchester

-creo que alguien necesita dormir

-me pueden explicar que sucede entonces.., Candy dice que te llamas Tyler y si yo o cualquiera te viese diria que eres Terry Grandchester, aunque con la barba ciertamente es dificil reconocer.

-amiga..., podrias venir conmigo, tengo que decirte algo

-no.., Candy, de todos modos algun dia la gente lo sabra

-hay Dios..., no me digas que..

-que pasa? Que es lo que la gente sabra? -pregunto Morgan confundida

-bueno señorita..., soy hermano gemelo de Terrence -disparo sin piedad el actor, la chica empezo a reirse de repente y lo veia con admiracion

-jajajaajajaja, es en serio? Pppfff, no puedo creerlo, tu en serios eres..., eres su hermano gemelo?

-asi es! No es divertido? -pregunto Candy uniendose a las risas nerviosas de Terry y Morgan.

-..jajajajaja..., Terry Grandchester al cuadrado? Jajajajaja maldicion! Este es el mejor dia de todos, mi amiga es novia del hermano gemelo del mejor actor de todo el mundo y yo estoy aqui! Viendolo y embelesandome..., jajajajaja, creo que despues de esto necesitare un trago

-..pues si.., y creo que yo tambien

-pero un trago de esos que te borran la memoria -explico Morgan tapandose la frente con la mano, estaba sorprendida, no podia creerlo, pero quien no podia creerlo era Candy, Morgan habia descubierto lo del gemelo, era confuso para la pobre chica, y claro, se habia emocionado por la idea de que su actor favorito estuviese frente a ella -y? Que hacemos? A esperar que otro te confunda?

-pues creo que tienes razon..., -explico el actor ocultando su rostro -Candy creo que necesitaremos llevarnos a tu amiga a almorzar con nosotros

-es en serio? Yo con ustedes? Oohhh no, no, no, no! Esto es entre ustedes

-si pero tenemos algunas cositas de que tratar si sabes acerca de mi

-Morgan..., el tiene razon, tienes que saberlo todo

-no me gusta como se escucha eso..., pasa algo malo?

-tecnicamente no..., pero necesitamos que ocultes un secreto que nos ha tenido frustrados a mi hermano y a mi por mas de dieciseis años.

La chica observo a la pareja con gran confusion, no sabia el embrollo en el cual se habia metido, acepto ir con ellos, con ella seria una mas la que taparia el secreto de los hermanos Grandchester. O una parte de este mejor dicho.

La reunion de Albert iba con gran normalidad, hasta que decidieron darse un descanso para almorzar, el estaba muy distraido viendo a la señorita Fockers jugando con su muy bien decorada ensalada, queria sentarse y hablar con ella, tendria que desempolvar sus armas de seduccion masculina para enfrentarse con alguien como ella, quien se veia fuerte y era quizas dificil de cortejar.

-..en que piensas viejo? -le susurro Archie tras el

-ves a la belleza de esbelta cintura y cabello castaño

-a la señorita Fockers? Es todo un colirio para los ojos ciertamente

-me estas apoyando sobrino

-asi es.., y porque no hablas con ella campeon?

-no tengo las agallas?

-que?! -dice Archie casi a gritos -no te creo William, solo mira a semejante mujer frente a ti, no puedes acobardarte

-y tu no te acobardaste cuando pediste la mano de Annie?

-claro que si, pero no deje que el miedo me consumiese, me enfrente a ese demonio llamado Franz Briggter, quien cree que solo quiero corromper a su hija.

-Mmm, pues yo no te dejaria andar con mi hija si me das malos consejos -bromeo Albert con su sobrino

-oye hablale, ademas si quieres sacarte a la tia abuela esta es la oportunidad, y es con la mujer que a ti te gusta! No con cualquier estirada de buena clase que anda por alli, asi que decidete ahora mismo, tienes un minuto! -exigio Archie mirando en forma retante al rubio.

Este veia a la hermosa chica frente a el y era lo mas hermoso que habia pisado la tierra, el era un hombre soltero y guapo, sin compromiso alguno, asi que para que desaprovechar la oportunidad? Y mas con esa chica a lo unico que hay que temerle es al apellido, se levanto de la silla y fue directamente hacia ella.

-..buena suerte tio! -susurro Archie con sonrisa de satisfaccion, esta vez George se acerca a el y lo ve

-que es lo que pasa Archibald

-tu que crees? Creo que a Albert le agrado la señorita Fockers

-hay mi Cristo..., que se atenga

-porque lo dices?

-la señorita Fockers no solo es gran abogada, sino toda una rompecorazones y una especie de Atenea

-o sea, no es cualquier carita bonita?

-asi es..., esa mujer es una diosa, que no cualquiera puede tener, es fuerte en cuanto a pretendientes y cosas asi, por eso es que su carrera esta en lo alto

-pues ya veremos como le va con alguien de su misma especie.. -Archie no quito su vista de ese par, y Albert se detuvo frente a ella, quien estaba ocupada con su ensalada y un libro, carraspeo para llamar la atencion de esta, alzo sus largas pestañas para que sus orbes castañas se fijaran en el.

-..hola, me puedo sentar?

-adelante.., es un pais libre -explico la mujer sin retirar su vista de su libro. Albert se sento frente a ella, pero como diablos iba a iniciar una conversacion con ella? Por primera vez se sintio intimidado ante una mujer, pero saco fuerza de donde no tenia y lanzo un comentario.

-arte comestible? -la chica alzo su mirada hacia el, ni el mismo Albert podia creer que hizo semejante pregunta.

-Aaaammmm, si?

-lo siento, lo siento..., fue una pregunta un tanto estupida

-ya lo creo señor Andley

-digame Albert, puedo llamarla señorita Fockers o Graciela? O, acaso tienen otras formas de llamarte?

-Graciela era el nombre de mi abuela, aunque en mi caso, me dicen Grace o Ciela.., como quiera llamarme

-Ciela me parece adorable

-jajajajajajajaja -rio la mujer, de una manera que lleno cada espacio del alma del rubio -oh, me ha sacado una sonrisa hoy

-entonces espero tener el gusto de hacerla reir mas seguido.

-espere? Usted esta coqueteandome?

-podria decirse que es la manera de hacer un acercamiento mas profundo hacia una persona que de algun modo es una especie de iman, tiene algo atrayente.

-Mmmm, es la primera vez que alguien osa decirme todo eso de una forma tan poetica, JA! Me agrada.

-entonces...?

-es usted muy conversador señor Andley? -y justo alli empezaria la propia historia de Albert

Encerrada en su habitacion Susana analizaba cuidadosamente las palabras de Karen. Y si estaba en lo cierto? No se habia dado cuenta que quizas otras mujeres estuviese esperando la oportunidad para poner sus garras encima de quien ella creia, era Terry, se sentia invadida, y el temor la frustro.

_Si yo fuera tu tendria ojos en todos lados, ya que quizas o tu mucama o hasta tu misma madre pueda.., estar al pendiente de tu prometido_

-..que tienen otras mujeres que no tenga yo? -se pregunto la rubia recostada en su cama, con su mirada fija al cielo, alli se acordo -oh.., claro Susana..., dos piernas -exclamo acariciando el muñon de su pierna con delicadeza, se incorporo y resoplo con molestia. Debia hacer algo para atraer la atencion de Terry, recordo que al actor le fascinaba estar junto a hermosas chicas, entre ellas, Karen Claise.

La pelirroja tenia cosas que ella no tenia, como curvas, gusto, estaba bronceada, los años viviendo en Florida la volvieron ese encanto que todo hombre desearia, y bueno..., ella creia que el actor no fue la excepcion. Entonces ella entendio que tenia que ser como ella, ser como Karen, tener esa osadia y esa coqueteria para hacer algo monumentalmente estupido, que le demostrara al actor que ella con piernas o sin piernas era una mujer, y tenia necesidades que solo el castaño podia complacer, y quizas, amarrarlo de una forma diferente.

Y mientras Susana buscaba maneras de enredarse mucho mas a Terry, su hermano hacia su trabajo sustituyendolo, sin saber que ya se estaba metiendo en problemas, problemas mas graves y de los cuales le costaria zafarse. El y Karen hablaban animosamente, comiendo bocadillos en un espacio bastante reducido de la tramoyeria, donde solo se escuchaban sus risas.

-..y dime algo Terry, sigues con esas cosas raras?

-que cosas raras Karen?

-la sensacion de cosquilleo en tu mano izquierda! Dime, tienes un buen tiempo sin tenerla, y a decir verdad me estabas asustando

-no me digas! -expreso el ojiazul, esas cosas raras de las que ella hablaba era una especie de monocepcion que habia entre el y su hermano, algo raro para las personas pero comun en los gemelos identicos, pero obvio, ninguno lo sabia porque aun no tenian la idea que tenian un gemelo

-pues si! Pero bueno, espero que sigas asi un buen tiempo

-bueno..., no dire nada, porque en cualquier rato puedo sentirlo -o que Terry lo sienta-

-entonces mejor no hablo, porque quien sabe a que invocaria

-jajajajajajajajaja -se rie Tyler con todas las ganas del mundo, esa risa cautiva a Karen, lo mira sonriendole -oye..., porque me ves asi?

-es que nunca te habia escuchado reirte asi

-como? No te entiendo?

-con el alma, cuando reias se te sentia como un peso que no te dejaba respirar y.., desde que llegaste de Chicago llegaste como nuevo, parecias otro, mejor dicho no eras tu

-todos tenemos cargas Karen, algunas son mas pesadas que otras, pero es como que parte del ser humano

-vaya..., el experto habla -esas palabras retumbaron en la mente del castaño, en verdad Terry sabia acerca de cargas, y queria saber algo mas de el.

-y segun tu que conoces..., mi vida, de tantas cargas, cual ha sido la peor?

-bueno..., desde vivir con tu padre, tener una infancia de mierda, madrastra y hermanastros cara de cerdo, creo que la carga que mas tuviste fue la de separarte de Candy

-en serio? -susurro Tyler sorprendido

-asi es, no creas que no me preocupe cuando entraste en depresion y abandonaste el teatro, caiste en la bebida durante un tiempo, y asi como te fuiste volviste. Pero aun estabas mal por ello, sabias ocultarlo bien.

-whao..., no crei que hubiese hecho eso

-que dijiste?

-que no crei que estuvieses preocupada por mi

-bueno..., Aaammm, porque yo tampoco creia eso -le dijo con una sonrisita -pero supongo que no tienes problemas con eso

-en otras palabras, estamos bien asi.

-oye, debemos movernos, tenemos que ensayar

-oh Karen, quedemonos un rato mas

-tu? Quedarte un rato mas? Eso es nuevo, siempre quieres llegar a tiempo al ensayo, desde cuando?

-desde ahora!

-vaya! Entonces la frase los principios son la base de la diversion que tenia aplicada queda descartada

-pues si, es hora de darle diversion a mi vida

-no entiendo hacia donde quieres ir con eso pero me gusta como suena, ya! Vamos a ensayar -la chica le dio la mano al actor para que se incorporara, pero habia algo de lo que ellos no estaban informados. El espacio era tan pequeño que ambos quedaron atrapados, uno frente al otro, provocando que las miles de sensaciones florearan, sus rostros se enrojecieron, pero que podian hacer? Sus respiraciones se sincronizaron en ese momento -Terry!

-Karen yo..., no se que..

-que decir?

-Aja! -por inercia el paso su mano por el rostro de la chica, retirando la fina transpiracion que tenia, y eso provoco que ella por dentro estallase en mil pedazos, Karen sintio que no podia con esa presion que sentia en su vientre, y se iba a volver loca y a hacer lo impensable sino se alejaba de el. Se agacho y se deslizo lejos de el -Karen!

-basta! -le grito la joven para salir huyendo de su presencia, Tyler golpeo la pared con fuerza y se maldijo asi mismo

-maldicion! Lo eche todo a perder, no puedes seguir asi Ty, esta chica te esta haciendo perder el control, y no puedes perder el control ahora

Pero que podia hacer el? Ya no tenia salida, ya no habia otras opciones, nada mas que aceptar que se habia enamorado perdidamente de Karen Claise.

-..entonces, si eres hermano gemelo del gran Terrence Grandchester como es que no tienes el mismo apellido que el?

-Morgan.., esas ya son cuestiones familiares, que creo que Ty no quiere hablar

-correcto, lo que personalmente es un tema incomodo

-no te llevas bien con el gran actor?

-no es por eso es que..., sabes que mejor brindemos

-y porque?

-para que nos guardes el secreto, nadie sabe que mi hermano tiene un gemelo

-y que pasa? Porque no quieres que la gente lo sepa? Imaginatelo, seria algo grandioso, y ya hasta me imagine como seria verlos a los dos actuando juntos

-Morgan esto es serio! -le explica Candy a su amiga -nadie, nadie debe saberlo hasta que ellos dos lo decidan, por favor promete que no diras nada a nadie

-ni a mi novio?

-ni a Theodoro! Por favor...

-esta bien! Brindemos para que mantenga mi bocota cerrada -alzo su copa la chica sonriendo y enarcando una ceja -no se a que le tienen miedo, eres su hermano

-hay motivos que por el momento no deben ser develados

-Morgan..., bienvenida al hueco en donde estamos todos los que sabemos de que el gran actor Terry Grandchester tiene un hermano gemelo -esta vez fue Candy quien alzo su copa, y con su otra mano aferrada a la de quien ella creia era Tyler.

-hueco?.. -la chica dio un trago largo y sin pausa -whao! Ahora si me calme chicos...

-jajajajajajajaja -rieron la pareja frente a la enfermera, pero personalmente, Terry estaba asustado, ya se estaba saliendo de control la situacion, ya habia logrado el objetivo de tener una oportunidad de estar con Candy, pero aun necesitaba tiempo, queria estar con ella en todo sentido, y seguir como sustituto de Tyler ya se estaba convirtiendo en un impedimento. Queria a su hermano y a Candy pero, ya su juego estaba invirtiendose, lentamente, y eso iba a afectar a ambos hermanos.

Habran pasado unos quince dias, quizas mas, ambos vivian la vida del otro con normalidad, y a medida que pasaban los dias, las semanas, luego de cuatro meses despues que se conocieron, sentian que habian logrado mucho. Pero cada quien hizo cosas que quizas al otro no me pareciesen correctas, incluso estupidas. Aunque no serian los unicos.

-..señor Prescot, que bueno que vino

-digame en que puedo servirle señor Carter?

-quiero que investigue a alguien, es una chica

-excelente, es acaso su prometida?

-no, no, no, esta es diferente

-asi?

-si, su nombre es Anne Briggter, es una chica que supongo tiene renombre

-de hecho los Briggter son una de las familias mas influyentes de Chicago

-cree que pueda tenerme la informacion de la chica pronto?

-claro que si señor Carter, solo deme unos dias para tenerle la informacion.., y disculpe la intromision, pero porque desea averiguar la vida de la joven?

-nada especial, es solo que me llamo la curiosidad y quiero saber a que clase de fragil vaso me puedo enfrentar

Muy en el fondo Austin habia quedado encantado con la chica pelinegra, nadie en su vida le habia hablado de ese modo y con tanta fuerza, no fue hipocrita al hablar y no se callo nada, solto todo, era como si quisiera descargarse de cualquier peso dentro de ella. Le fascino esa chica, y queria saber mas de ella.

-..hay, Anne, Anne Briggter, no se que tienes de especial..., pero quiero saber mas de ti, huerfana de cristal -se dijo asi mismo admirando la transparencia y delicadeza de un adorno de cristal frente a el, tocandolo con suaves movimientos, teniendo cuidado de no romperlo, porque de esa misma forma veia a Annie.

-..cuando le diremos a Terry?

-decirle que?

-tu sabes..., que tu y yo somos..

-novios? El lo entendera preciosa -le decia el actor a la rubia, quien habia decidido pasar su dia libre con este en su departamento -ademas no creo que sea tan celoso

-pues.., no lo se, el puede llegar a serlo -Terry se sorprendia de que ella aun recordara eso, le llenaba en lo mas profundo que aun recordara esas cosas maravillosas -una vez el llego a tener celos de alguien muerto

-no me digas! -dijo con sarcasmo, eso si lo recordaba muy bien, cuando ella aun no superaba la muerte de Anthony, pero el ya era cosa del pasado, ahora queria hacer un futuro junto a ella

-asi es..., se que suena estupido pero Terry me hizo superar cosas que me hacian mal

-pero tu hiciste lo mismo con el

-que dijiste?

-que tu hiciste lo mismo con el..., Candy jamas te diste cuenta que el quizas en el fondo aun era un niño asustadizo?

-como puedes saber todas esas cosas si no viviste con el, ni siquiera lo recordabas Ty

-instinto, es por eso que de alguna manera se lo que se siente, Candy tu cambiaste su mundo totalmente, y al separarse de ti volvio a hundirse en la oscuridad

-eso te lo dijo?

-no es necesario que yo..., halla tenido que decirlo, pero cuando el me hablo de ti y ese tono con que lo decia me di cuenta de todo lo que siente por ti, y que te ama

-y tu me amas Ty?

-claro que si preciosa, y mucho -se acerco y la beso con ternura en los labios. Candy ya se habia vuelto adicta a los besos y a las palabras poeticas del castaño, pero no se le quitaba de la cabeza que todo eso ya lo habia sentido, que solo una persona ponia su mundo al reves con tan solo una palabra y un verso la haria estallar por dentro.

-..Tyler yo..

-Ssshhh, recuestate en mi pecho y escucha -ella le hizo caso, pego su oreja al pecho de este y escucho los latidos de su corazon, eran una melodia para su alma -escuchas? Late por ti mi amor

-quisiera quedarme asi toda la vida

-pues hagamoslo, asi, para siempre

-si me respondes una pregunta?

-cual?

-quien eres en realidad?

-eh? -la sangre se fue del rostro de Terry, otra vez estaba pasandole

-quien eres y donde dejaste al Tyler que se molesto en prepararme un rico gazpacho? Jajajajaja

-jajajajaja, pequeña glotona

Terry abrazo con mas fuerza a la rubia, era como una manera de no dejarla ir, de que nadie volviese a arrebatarsela, y resguardarla para siempre en su corazon, cada momento junto a ella era como recuperar los dos años que tuvo sin ella, recuperando su alma y la felicidad.

En Standford Tyler como siempre estaba sentado en un lugar aislado, corrigiendo algunos detalles del libreto, Robert desde lejos veia que el castaño estaba algo aislado, en el no era raro pero ultimamente ni con Karen deseaba estar.

-..Claise.., Claise -llamo Robert a la pelirroja, que como siempre estaba ensayando frente a los espejos en donde ensayaban los bailarines

-Que sucede Rob? Si me lo preguntas, estoy feliz de que hallan instalado un nuevo espejo aqui, aun me pregunto que clase de idiota querria romper un espejo?

-no es por eso que queria hablarte de Terrence -ella miro por el rabillo del ojo al castaño, quien tenia su mirada alzada hacia ella -ha estado actuando demasiado extraño

-lo se, todo fue desde que llego de Chicago

-pero eso fue hace meses!

-lo se! He querido hablar con el, pero ahora..., esta demasiado raro, es como si no fuera el, y eso a decir verdad me gusta

-te gusta?

-si..., el se ve como, mas libre y sus ojos al sonreir son mas brillantes que nunca.

-hay Karen, Karen, Karen, en que te metiste preciosa?

-de que hablas Robert?

-te has enamorado de Terrence -y alli todo su cuerpo se enfrio y de sus labios aquel jadeo de sorpresa revelo lo que tanto temia.

Tyler observaba a Karen hablar con Robert, no se podia quitar esa imagen de la mente el tenerla tan cerca, pero a su vez tan lejos, ella ni siquiera sabia de su existencia. Como iba a explicarle que no era Terry? Sino un completo desconocido que poco a poco se fue encariñando con ella al punto de sentir algo mas que aprecio y amistad.., sino que se habia enamorado? Se levanto y se dirigio al camerino a descansar y pensar, no podia seguir con todo eso.

Con total calma se dirigio a la pequeña habitacion en donde se disponia a descansar, y para su sorpresa? Estaba abierta.

-..que es esto? Estoy seguro de haberla dejado cerrada -al entrar ella estaba alli, pero como habia entrado y a que hora llego? -Susana?

-hola cariño.. -se levanto ella del asiento, lo que mas le sorprendio a este fue la forma en que vestia, cargaba una bata muy fina

-que rayos haces aqui? Y vestida de esa manera?!

-no queria estar en mi casa, me aburria, y quise pasar una tarde contigo

-hey, hey, no es correcto

-claro que si, de todos modos seremos marido y mujer muy, muy pronto no es asi

-claro..., pero en serio Susana, ponte ropa decente y vete a tu casa

-no.., no quiero, porque ademas traje té para que charlemos, y por supuesto tus bocadillos favoritos..., anda? Por favor?

Tyler rodo los ojos, intentando no verla, porque ni siquiera queria mirar la pierna amputada con la protesis puesta que estaba a la vista, era lo mas grotesco que pudiese ver, pero si aceptaba tomar el té con ella en ese lugar quizas podria sacarla mucho mas rapido.

-..esta bien, solo un rato

-gracias Terry.., te juro que no te vas a arrepentir -le dijo con tono mordaz, cosa que estremecio a Tyler. Algo tramaba aquella rubia.

Soñando entre nubes de caramelos y amor Albert estaba llegando a su residencia, tirando su saco por cualquier sitio, se dejo caer en el sofa y gritar.

-..Ciela, Ciela..., whao -suspiro, trabajar con esa mujer era impresionante, desde que la conocio no habia podido sacarsela de la cabeza, ese cabello oscuro, esos ojos oscuros que lo miraban tan profundamente, su voz. Se estaba enamorando.

-..ho-hola tio Albert! -Archie se tiro junto a el de cabeza, con sus pies al espaldo del sofa, vio la cara del rubio y enarco una ceja al ver como habia llegado -whao.., creo que no debo preguntar, es por Fockers no es asi?

-sobrino, esa es la mujer que quiero para mi vida!

-Mmmm, a ver, a ver, a ver..., que planeas?

-obviamente la invitare a salir apenas cerremos el trato con el señor Murphy

-pero hay un avance?

-si me dijo como le gustaba que le llamaran y que era vegetariana si...

-whao..., ese es un avance, pero dime, tu le gustas?

-no estoy seguro, pero sobrino, no es por nada, pero ninguna mujer se resiste a mis encantos

-UuuyyyYyy, me gusta como suena eso, entonces pronto te sacaras a la tia abuela de encima

-eso espero, pero no por la razones equivocadas

-bueno, y por cierto Albert, yo tendria cuidado con el apellido de tu chica, jajajajajajajajaja

-jajajajaja -se rio Albert con ganas. Porque de verdad enamorarse a primera vista pega fuerte.

En el camerino, Tyler habia decidido sentarse a tomar te con Susana, pero las insinuaciones de la rubia le daban mala espina.

-..oye Susana, podemos darnos prisa

-pero porque el apuro Terry? Podemos quedarnos el resto de la tarde aqui, ademas quiero que pruebes este té, como buen ingles se que te encantara -empezo a servir el te en una de las tazas que el hermano de Tyler siempre mantenia alli, luego se servirlo le alcanzo una de las tazas al joven -espero que te guste

-okey..., gracias -se reflejo en el liquido oscuro frente a el, no sabia si beberlo o no. Pero al final empezo a beberlo..., mala idea.

-eso..., hasta la ultima gota -expreso la rubia fingiendo probar ella su te

-esto..., sabe..., amargo?

-solo es cuestion de acostumbrarte al sabor

-Mmmm, bien, ya te complaci, puedes cambiarte y retirarte

-oh vamos, quedate, charlemos Terry, por favor.., solo unos minutos y te dejo en paz!

-bueno.., empieza de que quieres hablar?

-bueno podemos empezar por... -y alli la rubia empezo con su laaaarrrggooo parloteo, no se detenia ni siquiera para respirar, era exasperante y aburrida. Pero a medida que Susana hablaba y se extendia algo le pasaba a Tyler, se estaba aturdiendo y la vista se le nublo en muchas ocasiones, en su adormecimiento las manos empezaron a sudarle, sintio que resbalaban a estrujar sus dedos unos contra el otro, no sabia que le sucedia -vaya.., estamos entrando en ambiente no?

-Susa.., Susana.., no me siento bien

-Ssssshhh, yo no me preocuparia de eso, cierra los ojos y dejate llevar Terry -empezo a desabotonarle la camisa, pero el logro darse cuenta de ello

-que.., que haces?

-tranquilizate mi amor, relajate, yo te cuidare, conmigo estaras a salvo -Tyler no reaccionaba a ningun estimulo externo, empezo a ver colores y sintio un cosquilleo en sus manos, imagenes extrañas y locas volaron en su mente y a reirse como un loco. Susana se estaba aprovechando se ello y se sento en las piernas del joven, empezo a besarlo y a acariciarlo -eso es Terry..., dejate llevar.

Hacia rato que Karen no veia a quien ella creia Terry, queria hablar con el y disculparse por la manera en que habia actuado el otro dia.

-..oye Claise, vas visto a Grandchester? -pregunto un compañero a la pelirroja

-no.., no lo he visto desde hace rato

-que raro, fue a su camerino pero no regreso

-estara alli aun? -pregunto Karen

-no lo se, porque no lo averiguas tu?

-porque yo?

-tu eres su mejor amiga, ademas tu sabras porque ha actuado tan extraño desde hacia un tiempo para aca, el te escucha

-seguro que si! -se levanto la chica y sacudio su vestido para ir a buscar al castaño.

Susana estaba explotando por dentro, queria despojar al actor de toda esa ropa que lo cubria, pero estaba demasiado inquieto, se movia y se reia demasiado, lo cual dificultaba lo que ella queria hacer.

-..demonios, Terry recuestate...

-jaja.., ajajajaja unicornios de colores jajajaja ajajaja -balbuceaba entre risas indiscriminadas

-si.., y ahora dime, soy hermosa? Me deseas tanto como yo a ti?

-whooaaaa hermano donde estas? -grito Tyler en medio de su viaje mental, y un recuerdo fue a su mente justo en ese instante.

_-..por aqui!_

_-no seas un gallina y aparece en este momento Greum_

_-sigue soñando Gabe_

_-Terry y Tyler Grandchester adentro en cinco minutos!_

_-si mamaaaaa!_

_-a que yo te gano_

_-apuesto una noche en el piano con papá_

_-en tres.._

_-dos.._

_-uno..._

Un recuerdo increible, aunque no estuviese en sus cinco sentidos para disfrutarlo, Susana volvio a besarlo y agarro una de las manos de Tyler para que este le acariciara el cuerpo. Pero en cambio el le acaricio la protesis, no le parecia nada sexy ni excitante.

-..que diablos! -volvio a gritar

-eso es..., vamos a volar -ya Susana queria llegar a la siguiente fase, quizas la mas candente, sino hubiese olvidado pasarle el cerrojo a la puerta todo le hubiese salido perfecto.

Mientras Susana se excitaba a un punto en el que podia estallar la puerta se abrio bruscamente, y el grito grotesco de Karen apaga ese animal salvaje que habia poseido a la rubia.

-..que mierda estan haciendo?! -grito la chica, el grito sin querer atrajo a el resto del elenco, quien se concentro en el camerino de Terry, todos empezaron a murmurar y a reirse.

-fiu fiuuuuu! Susana

-que buen espectaculo, esto si que es teatro

-Grandchester! Espera la Luna de Miel

-Aaaauuuuuuuhhhh! -todos hacian burlas, y Susana se sentia avergonzada, queria hacer una gracia y lo que hizo fue una desgracia, se sonrojo y buscaba cubrirse. Karen se adentro apartando a Susana de un empujon, haciendola caer para ir a ver al ojiazul.

-..Terry.., Terry que diablos estabas haciendo?

-eres muy linda Karen..., las dos Karen son muy lindas, tambien son gemelas?

-que diablos estas diciendo Terry?

-whao! Terry lo que tiene es una gran resaca! -dijo un compañero

-pero el no se embriaga en una hora... Y ademas no huele a alcohol aqui

-que es esto?! -pregunto Bea acercandose a la taza que aun tenia algo de liquido, otro compañero se acerco y lo olfateo.

-..Bea.., llama a Robert, Karen quedate con Terry

-porque?

-al parecer Susana lo ha drogado

La pelirroja le dio una mirada matadora a Susana, quien aun buscaba maneras de cubrirse de sus compañeros, quienes tambien querian matarla, que diablos pensaba la chica esa?.

Robert no le tuvo consideracion a la rubia, la primera era por haber ingresado a la compañia a pesar de tener el acceso negado y la segunda, y la mas grave fue lo que le hizo a Tyler, el otro compañero que estaba junto a Karen confirmo lo que el dijo, Susana habia drogado al actor quien sabe para que, pero despues de eso no le quedaron ganas de volver a hacer una monumental estupidez como esa. Y ha sufrido el regaño mas grande de su vida, por parte de Robert y de su madre, quien no tardo en ir a buscarla.

Al llegar a su residencia estallo troya.

-..estas loca!

-estoy enamorada?

-enamorada?! Por amor a Dios Susana! Y eso te llevo a drogar a Terrence y querer..., querer..., si la sociedad se entera estaremos en boca de todos, el escandalo que se armaria

-queria estar con el..., yo lo queria, y queria que el terminara de ser mio! Mio!

-eres una cualquiera! Vas a arruinarte si estas con semejantes estupideces Susana...

-por el soy capaz hasta de venderle mi alma al demonio! -grito con fuerza y derramando una lagrima de impotencia, la señora Marlowe se fue dejando a su hija llorando y gritando de impotencia, queria a Terry ya de manera obsesiva y nada sana.

-..maldicion como pesas! -arrastraba Karen a Tyler con dificultad a su departamento con ayuda de Robert

-dejemoslo acostado, segun el doctor el efecto se le pasara en unas horas

-pero que diablos le metio en el cuerpo?

-Opio..., es una droga muy fuerte

-con razon esta hablando de unicornios de colores y..., gemelos..

-Ppppffff, al parecer no le ha caido nada bien...

-vete a tu casa con tu esposa, yo me encargare de cuidarlo y apenas se duerma yo me voy

-trata de irte temprano, ya es muy tarde..

-estare bien.., no es la primera vez que cuido de Terry en un estado mas deplorable que este..

-bueno..., ten cuidado, Adios Karen

-adios Robert -dijo la pelirroja adentrandose al departamento de Terry con Tyler sostenido con fuerza de sus hombros, y sujetado del brazo de la chica, el empezo a moverse y olfateaba el cabello rojo de esta, provocando su estremecimiento total -Terry por Dios que estas haciendo.

-..hueles bien

-aahh si estas consciente para esas cosas no? -reprocho la chica a este, quien casi se cae, pero ella logra agarrarlo con fuerza -Terry colaborame!

El empezo a reirse sujetado a ella, y canto un fragmento de su nana

_Cuando todas las sombras casi mata a su luz, Recuerdo que usted dijo que no me dejes aquí solo, Pero todo está muerto y enterrado y en el pasado esta noche _

A ella le encanto la forma como cantaba, era tan natural, y tan apasionado, sonrio y deseaba seguir escuchandolo, pero debia cuidar de el hasta que se le pasara el efecto. Lo llevo a su habitacion y alli intento recostarlo pero el no colaboraba, estaba sudoroso y frio como un tempano de hielo.

-..hay Terry, Terry..., y pensar que estuvieron a punto de violarte jejeje

-no.., no seas tonta! -le dijo. A ella le sorprendio que halla tenido ese halo de conciencia para decirle algo asi

-hay Terry..., no vuelvas a aceptarle una bebida a Susana..

Ambos se cayeron a la cama, ella quedo encima de el, pero la tenia aprisionada contra su cuerpo. Tyler abria y cerraba los ojos, sabia que ella estaba alli, sus ojos miel lo miraban, y le sonreia, alzo con cuidado su mano fria para acariciarle una se sus sonrojadas mejillas.

-..Karen.. -el atraia el rostro de la pelirroja a su rostro.

-no..., basta Terry..

-no.., te amo..

-estas "drogado" puedes entenderme? Dorgado, y estas hablando cosas que no son..

-no..., yo te amo -lentamente fue aplastando sus labios a los de ella, ella sintio una presion en su pecho que le decia que se separara de el, pero era demasiado dulce aquel beso, tan intenso y tan maravilloso. En ese momento ambos lo supieron, fueron hechos el uno para el otro, el juego cambio de rumbo.

**Continuara...**

* * *

**LLEGUEEEE! Gracias a Dios obtuve dos horas libres para transcribir y poder publicar hoy! gracias por leer esta loca historia y esperarla con ansias. Aunque en este momento apostaria mi computadora a que muchas me quieren matar, lo se jejejejeje. Gracias por la espera, su paciencia y nos estamos leyendo.**

**Reviews Please?**


	25. Suerte Color Azul

**THE LYING GAME: JUEGO ENTRE DOS**

**Capitulo 25**

**Suerte color azul.**

* * *

Que era eso? Habia permitido que la besara! Pero por alguna razon no podia evitarlo, era tan excitante, tan prohibido, bien era el dicho de que lo prohibido atrae, y de que manera. Tyler estaba con su mente completamene nublada, y no se habia dado cuenta de lo que hacia, y como no, aun no coordinaba las cosas, pero el muy en el fondo ya deseaba gritarle a la pelirroja sus sentimientos a esta, y que mejor manera de decirselo. Se separo de el y alli lo enfrento...

-..Terry, por favor ya basta, esto no es correcto!

-Ssssshhhh, tranquila preciosa, no te hare nada

-Terrence por amor a Dios sueltame!

-no me llames Terry! No soy Terry soy Ty! -le grito aferrandola mas a su cuerpo, ya le habia dicho mas de dos veces que no era Terry, que significaba eso, en seguida se incendio la curiosidad

-de que diablos hablas? Por favor tienes que descansar, estas euforico.., Uuuggghhh maldita Marlowe

-me dormire..., me dormire si me vuelves a besar!..

-estas loco Terry..., por favor ya basta.!

-solo un beso y me duermo como un buen chico, lo pro., prometo -dijo sonriendo, lentamente empezo a besarle el rostro, lo que la intimido.

La pelirroja se separo de el, sentandose en la cama con las manos en su cabeza, estaba enamorada de el y queria volver a besarlo, pero tambien estaba bien en claro que el estaba comprometido, si en verdad supiera que el no es Terry quizas las cosas cambiarian. Ella se estaba mordiendo los labios, Tyler se sento tras ella y la abrazo con fuerza, reposo su cabeza en los hombros de esta, sintio como su corazon habia empezado a latir con muchisima fuerza.

-..controlate Claise, controlate! -se decia asi misma en voz baja, sentia los fuertes brazos del castaño abrazandola, eran como fuertes cadenas que oprimian su pecho, y le encantaba sentirse asi, amada.

-..te quiero Karen -susurro con cansancio, cerro sus orbes azules para descansar, dejando atrapada a Karen, se dio cuenta que se estaba quedando dormido.

-oh por amor a Dios! Terry, Terry despierta, tengo que irme..., eres un demente, sino estuvieras asi te golpearia, lo juro -con cuidado empezo a soltarse del agarre de Tyler, al sentirse libre, recosto al joven con cuidado en su cama, ella lo admiro tiernamente, era tan hermoso, parecia un niño inocente, se acerco y le dio un beso rapido en los labios, que le dejo muy buen sabor -tambien te quiero.. -susurro para despues levantarse y retirarse a su departamento, esa noche dormiria con alegria despues de lo ocurrido, aunque preferia que el no recordara nada de lo que paso.

-..que tu y Tyler que? -grito Archie a su prima

-si! Somos novios y es es..., lo mas excitante y..

-no! Eso desde que dijo que queria cortejarte estaba declarado pero digo es porque le dijeron a Morgan?

-ella lo descubrio!

-Dios.., Candy esto no se ve nada bien, nada, pero nada bien, Tyler se esta dando a conocer y su rostro esta llamando la atencion, no te asusta?

-si, claro que me asusta pero no puedo interferir con esto

-eres la novia de Tyler, por lo que hace que Terry sea tu cuñado tecnicamente, asi que habla con ese par

-pero...

-Candy prefieres que el rostro de tu novio aparezca en primera plana diciendo "pillado el gran Terrence Grandchester saliendo con joven heredera y donde esta Susana" no has pensado en eso

-no..

-entonces? No esperaras a que Ty valla a Nueva York otra vez y decirle todo eso, tienen que hablarlo ahora..., en este momento descubri que los cuentos de mi padre eran ciertos

-no te entiendo..

-..que si encuentras a alguien parecido a ti, tu vida cambiara para siemre..

-tienes razon..., le cambio la vida a Terry completamente.., y a nosotros

-asi es, tambien nos agarro a nosotros, como una infeccion

-uugghh! Gran apologia Archie

-gracias prima.. -respondio este cruzando sus piernas, ella hizo lo mismo que el. Definitivo, Tyler les cambio la vida a todos, y de algun modo para bien.

Mientras Candy y Archie hablaban tranquilamente la puerta de entrada se abre, ambos se voltean y ven a Albert llegar, muy elegante y sonriente, cosa que sorprendio a Candy.

-..A., Albert, whao! Te ves...

-apuesto? Irresistible? Sexy?

-Whooooooaaaa! Que autoestima, alguien tenia una citaaaaaa -se burlo Archie, provocando que el rubio para cerrarle la boca le lanzo el saco en el rostro, y se sento en medio de ellos dos.

-sip! Tuve una cita!

-te acepto?! Si! Albert perdera la virginidad!

-que demonios?! -exclamo Albert sorprendido

-cita? Con quien? Cuentame?! -quiso saber Candy con curiosidad

-que tendras madre!

-muy gracioso Archie, pero hablen! Cuenta Albert! Quien es?

-se llama Graciela Fockers, y segun George es un encanto!

-encantooo? Con ese apellido... Whao

-ustedes dos son unos mal pensados -les dijo Albert al par de jovenes burlones junto a el -que clase de mente grotesca tienen ustedes dos?

-somos criaturas inocentes en un mundo pervertido! -agrego Candy sonriente

-jajajajajajajajaja eso es Candy!

-en donde quedo mi niña inocente? -exclamo Albert con indignacion

-ese fue el novio que la tiene asi

-que novio?

-Archibald yo se lo digo

-decirme que?

-me hice novia de Tyler..., sorpresa!

Y Albert pensaba que no se podia llevar mas sorpresas.

Las horas corrieron y la mañana llego, Tyler se desperto, pero parecia que un camion lo hubiese atropeyado, se sentia horrible y el dolor de cabeza lo estaba matando.

-..Dios! Que dolor de cabeza -exclamo con una fascie de dolor en su rostro, y las ojeras le llegaban al suelo practicamente -estoy en el departamento acaso?..., maldita Susana! -gruño, dedujo que ella tuvo que ver con esa resaca que nadie, nadie! Podia aguantarsela, ya lo iba a resolver.

Se levanto bruscamente y corrio al baño, la cabeza le iba a estallar pero debia ir al teatro, quizas alla conseguiria saber que le paso y como llego al departamento, el agua estaba congelada y gruño apenas esta toco su piel. Aun no se explicaba que habia ocurrido ayer, pero por el dolor de cabeza nada normal deducio que otra vez le habia ocurrido! Con razon Eleonore le decia que no aceptara dulces ni bebidas de extraños, comprobadisimo...

Al salir del baño, mientras se secaba el pelo vio que habia una carta en el suelo, fue por ella, y como siempre una sonrisa se desplego de sus labios, venia de Chicago, era de Terry.

-..fantastico arrogante..., espero que me tengas alguna buena noticia, se llevo la carta consigo a la habitacion, apenas se vistio se recosto a leerla, que noticias gratificantes le traeria su gemelo?

**_Querido Ty._**

**_Si estuvieses aqui de seguro estarias feliz, no sabes las cosas que han sucedido en los ultimos dias, y yo he de suponer lo has disfrutado muchisimo, supe de la obra para recaudacion de fondos, botaste la casa por la ventana mejor dicho, quien diria que serias tan buen actor como Eleonore y yo? El talento lo llevamos en la sangre!_**

**_Tyler, estoy tan feliz, lo logre, Candy y yo estamos juntos, me ha aceptado y siento que en cualquier momento voy a volar!_**

-..Siiiiiii! Lo hiciste arrogante siiiii! Whoooaaaaa! Lo lograste! -grito con alegria hasta que su cabeza le empezo a doler del lado izquierdo, la resaca no era nada normal, esta era peor que la que tuvo en Chicago. Pero estaba muy feliz por el.

**_Si pudiese elegir entre vivir mi vida anterior y la actual, prefiero mil veces la que tengo, claro, con la verdad, si logramos que todo salga bien podemos reencontrarnos y acabar con todo esto, porque a decir verdad ya se me complica sustituirte, hay cosas que yo no se de ti..., somos un par de desconocidos hermano._**

-asi es Terry..., un par de desconocidos, porque yo aun no se mucho de ti.., aun te desconozco, ya quiero acabar con esto.., estoy perdiendo el control -susurro mientras sus ojos volvian a la carta de su hermano.

**_Nadie sabe lo que nos espera, se que cuando se den cuenta de la verdad explotaran, y bueno, Candy es muy explosiva, se que nos matara a ambos, pero estoy acostumbrado a eso, y si quieres mas noticias buenas, tus amigos Elliot y Johanna estan de maravilla, aunque me pregunto.., tenias a la pequeña loca de Boston enamorada? Es demasiado condesendiente contigo, pero no se le niega que es una buena chica. Annie y Archie se han comprometido, ya era hora con ese par, desde que los conozco han estado enamorados y al fin van a darse paso al matrimonio._**

**_Ahora espero que te este hiendo bien con Susana, no sera facil pero espero que tu talento para exasperar a las personas funcione con ella..., y sino tendras que usar medidas drasticas, tus propias armas, si lograste colmarme la paciencia en menos de cinco minutos podras hacer lo mismo con Susana! Confio en ti espejito._**

**_Te quiero ver muy pronto. Tu hermano._**

**_Terry._**

Su rostro se desfiguro con el ultimo detalle, en verdad Susana era un reto, y sentia que no podia mas con ella, tenia que empezar a jugar sucio, y volverse el peor patan de la existencia, que la rubia lo odiara.

-..lo siento Susanita, intente ser un caballero.., pero no me dejas alternativa! Hora de ser una rata...

El joven italiano podia ser un amor y un encanto, pero podria ser una verdadera amenaza tambien, y la peor plaga que existiese en la faz de la tierra.

Un coche llevaba horas parado frente a la residencia Briggter, dentro un par de hombres, el investigador del señor Carter y un fotografo, obedeciendo las ordenes de Austin, esperando cada movimiento de la pelinegra, quien no sabia que estaba siendo asediada.

-..Annie, Annie deja que el chofer te lleve

-..estoy bien mamá, ademas no me caeria nada mal un poco de ejercicio

-hay hija, deberia ser Archie el que tenga que verte

-es que tengo que hablar con el y con Candy, esto no puede esperar

-de que? Tiene que ver con el compromiso?

-si.., quiero que Candy sea mi madrina

-whao.., me gusta mucho

-en serio?!

-claro hija, si, Candy puede ser tu madrina, pero y el padrino?

-tambien lo tengo en mente..., es un chico que conozco, se llama Tyler

-pues debes presentarmelo

-a su debido tiempo, por ahora, voy a hacerle la propuesta a Candy

-ten cuidado Annie

-lo tendre mamá! -grito Annie saliendo de la mansion, en la entrada estaba su bicicleta, la tomo y subio en ella para asi empezar a andar, en el coche que estaba frente a su casa el par de hombres anotaba los movimientos de ella, el fotografo empezo a tomarle fotos, querian cada minimo detalle de ella.

-..vaya, la señorita es muy linda

-preciosa, mas que esa roja odiosa, es que una sola mirada de ella y la gente se convierte en piedra

-jajajajajaja -se rieron, decidieron seguir a Annie para ver a donde iba, aunque ciertamente ella era mas veloz en bicicleta, y sus pensamientos se basaban en una sola persona..., Archibald Cornwell, queria darle una grata sorpresa para el dia de su boda, ya lo tenia planeado todo, queria ir con el a otro crucero por el caribe. En verdad estaba ansiosa de ser su esposa, pero tenia que tener paciencia, mucha paciencia mejor dicho.

-..estoy preocupada Robert -le decia Eleonore a su viejo compañero de teatro

-y eso porque?

-por mis hijos..., Terry y Tyler

-que mas quieres? Ya se conocen, eso es lo mas importante

-si, es lo que siempre quise pero ahora..., no lo se, Terry ha cambiado tanto desde que supo que tenia un hermano gemelo, digo, eso era algo que el jamas penso..

-pero no has pensado que pasara si Richard se entera

-al diablo con Richard, que se entere si le da la gana! Ya el no tiene ningun derecho sobre los dos

-pero tiene influencia sobre otros querida..., si a el lo obligaron a aceptar el ducado por las malas tan solo imagina que seria capaz de hacer el con tus hijos..

-no.., no.., el no seria capaz de hacer nada contra su propia sangre

-porque crees que no confio en los ingleses, Ellie? Y mas con aquellos que hablan de ser "nobles" tienen muchos trapos sucios que ocultar.

-..es que aun recuerdo lo que me dijo cuando se llevo a Terry..., yo no pertenecia a su mundo, y no queria que mis hijos tuviesen contacto conmigo porque no queria ensuciar su apellido..

-pero aun asi Terry era insistente.., logro saber de ti, y apostaria que Tyler hubiese hecho lo mismo

-si.., par de pequeños traviesos que me toco llevar en mi vientre..

-y cuando los vere juntos?

-..en diciembre espero que los veas, se parecen tanto pero son tan diferentes a la vez.

-bueno..., vaya, tus hijos juntos, me los imagino a los dos actuando juntos, debe ser algo sensacional.

-..y espero verlos actuar asi Robert,que se sientan libres, porque ellos dos merecen sonreir despues de todo lo que han vivido separados..., merecen hacer lo que aman juntos.

Eleonore queria compensar a sus hijos por los años que estuvieron separados, queria darles esa felicidad que merecian, si tuviera el poder de regresar el pasado atras quizas ambos hermanos estarian todavia juntos. Pero no sabia aun que sus hijos estaban haciendo la buena obra de la vida del otro.

-..Backer tienes que mantener estables tus tonos de voz -le retaba el señor Bennet a quien todos creian era Tyler, el hombre estaba dispuesto a darle una gran oportunidad al joven en una obra, cosa que el no se habia esperado.

-..hacer a un romano es pan comido..

-esa es la actitud que muchos profesionales tienen jovencito, y tu aun no eres un profesional calificado -reto Thomas acercandose a Bennet, Terry lo miraba con rabia, ya le caia como una patada en el estomago aquel idiota.

-es cierto lo que dice Backer..., un romano es facil, el reto es el acento y el tono de voz, y bueno, se requiere mucho entrenamiento

-..bueno.., es una pequeñez que estoy dispuesto a corregir

La cara del director era de satisfaccion, ninguno de sus actores era tan dedicado y tan perfeccionista en cada detalle de su actuacion, veia frente a el una futura estrella.

algo Backer.., puedes enseñarle algunos trucos a Jones

-QUE?! -grito Thomas al escuchar lo que el señor Bennet dijo -es un principiante!

-y que? Tiene habilidades propias de un profesional.., ademas no te caeria nada mal practicar, Tyler..., tienes mucho trabajo que hacer -el director se retiro dejando a los dos hombres solos, Terry dio una sonrisa de autosatisfaccion, sabia que su arrogancia le traeria algo bueno, y un poco de venganza no le caeria mal.

-..bueno.., creo que el principiante tiene una nueva responsabilidad no crees?

-callate muchachito! Como es posible que esto me suceda a mi! Tu eres un niño!

-hilarante!

El hombre gruño y se largo, tirandole el libreto al castaño a los pies, Terry necesitaba reirse, Johanna y Elliot al ver lo que paso van a enterarse de cada detalle.

-..que paso?

-nunca habia visto al coprofago* de Jones tan enojado -hablo el pelirrojo sorprendido - dime le clavaste un lapiz en la pierna?

-oigan! Tranquilicense..., solo vamos a disfrutar del espectaculo, aaaahhh esto es tan divertido

-..hay señor.., Tyler sin ofender, pero no conocia esa malicia tuya -repuso Johanna mirandolo con seriedad

-oye Johy.., pues creo que ya era hora de que Ty se activara un poco, lo tenian de jueguito el y estas otras chicas..., el alquelarre.

Aun asi a Johanna le extrañaba ultimamente el comportamiento del ojiazul, que habia pasado con el adorable chico italiano que habia llegado a Chicago? Porque actuaba tan extraño, no queria pensar mal de el, pero parecia otra persona.

-..hey! Volterra te buscan! -llamo un colega a Terry, este se giro a preguntar

-..quien?

-una rubia muy bonita, y creo que es enfermera..

-Candy! -mascullo con alegria, brinco el escenario y salio corriendo a encontrarse con su pecosa, cuantas veces no soño que ella iba a visitarlo al teatro, le fascinaba la idea y ahora se le estaba cumpliendo.

-..hola señor Backer..

-preciosa! -fue y la cargo con alegria, la beso con ternura, pero las caricias de el era muy..., atrevidas.

-..whoa Ty..n que rayos fue..

-..es que estoy feliz de verte, de hecho me hace feliz que vengas a visitarme al teatro Candy siempre desee eso..

-siempre?

-bueno.., sssiii!

-Tyler.., actuas muy extraño a veces

-Mmm, si, pero no me importa porque estoy al lado de la mujer mas bella de Chicago y del mundo

-..oye, tenemos que hablar

-de que?

-bueno.., Albert aun no sabe de lo nuestro y ya es hora

Habia olvidado completamente a Albert, tenia que armar un teatro creible para que el rubio crea todo acerca de el.

pasa? Te aterra mi tutor?

-no, no, no es eso, eso solo que..., si vamos a decirle, hagamoslo ahora

-pero yo ya hable con el y le explique que estamos juntos, pero es necesario que tu abogues por los dos...

-claro que si Candy, por ti si quieres voy al mismo infierno a enfrentarme con el diablo

-vaya, tampoco llegues a esos extremos, pero me gusta -le dio otro beso a su novio, el la abrazon con fuerza, no creia amar a Candy de una forma tan grande, de una forma que lo llenaba y le hacia sentir saciado -que te pasa?

-..es que..., estoy feliz de que tu me correspondas, estoy enamorado de ti desde que te vi aquella noche..

-aquella noche? -pregunto la rubia sonriendo -yo fui la que quedo a oscuras si no recuerdas.

-Oh.., si! Si! Jajajajaja soy un tonto

-no eres un tonto, eres mi alegre chico italiano

Ya Terry empezaba a sentir celos de su hermano, como ella hablaba de el, tanto cariño y aprecio a el, de algun modo empezaba a sentir que estaba a la sombra de Tyler, ya no le estaba agradando nada el juego, si darse cuenta estaban provocando que ella se enamorara perdidamente de Ty.

-..alegre chico italiano? Suena.., bien -dijo con cierta ironia y con los celos enervantes a millon, se supone que el el apuesto caballero ingles! Pero se calmaria, no queria arruinar ese momento junto a ella -porque no te quedas a ver el ensayo

-tengo que ir al hospital, pero te prometo que pasare de regreso a verte

-ya lo sabes preciosa! Por cierto.., te amo!

-y yo a ti -se abrazaron otra vez, a Candy le parecie extraño que el le dijera que la amaba pero se sentia tan bien y en sus brazos que la resguardaban, se sentio de repente en sus años de la escuela, esa sensacion de proteccion ya la habia tenido en otro momento, con Terry, sentia que era el quien la abrazaba con fuerza.

Todos en Standford ensayaban como de costumbre, para no dejar cabos sueltos en caso de que a Robert le diera por hacer otra presentacion como la de la colecta, del otro lado del escenario Karen se miraba frente a los espejos donde bailaban los bailarines, se tocaba los labios suavemente con sorpresa y revivia el beso que el ojiazul le habia robado, estaba enamorada! Y como una misma tonta estaba parada alli, viendo su reflejo e imaginandose un mundo perfecto con Terry.., claro, si ella tan solo supiera que en realidad no es Terry sino mas bien su hermano gemelo. Pero ella en parte sabia que con el no tenia futuro.

-..lo siento, siento mucho la tardanza! -llego el actor jadeando al escenario, cargaba lentes de sol, pero a leguas se le veia la cara de la tremenda resaca que cargaba, Robert se acerco a el y buscaba las palabras correctas para hablarle.

-..hey Grandchester.., ammm, como decirte esto.., no debiste venir a ensayar hoy

-hay Robert porque dices eso?

-no recuerdas nada de lo que paso ayer?

-bueno.., lo ultimo que recuerdo es que comparti un te con Susana y de alli.., bueno no recuerdo mas pero tuve los sueños mas locos de mi vida

-Jjjmmm, y supongo que algunos nada gratos

-no lo se, si el dolor de cabeza me dejara recordar que paso..

-pues te recomiendo algo.., no recuerdes nada

-y eso porque?

-sabes que olvidalo, tu madre esta en mi oficina, aprovecha y que ella te cuide como un bebé por hoy

-..vamos Robert dime.., que paso?

-Mmm, sera mejor que no lo sepas! Aprovecha y tomate el dia jovencito, porque tu en verdad lo necesitas.. -le dijo Robert alejandose de el, todo el mundo le queria ocultar al castaño que le habia pasado, pero sabia que alguien si le iba a decir, fue y la busco en el sitio que ella siempre rondaba.

-..Claise! Claise! -fue a llamarla, pero esta apenas escucho su voz salio corriendo -Karen espera necesito hablar contigo

-..pero yo no quiero Terrence!

-que diablos te pasa?

-pasa de todo!

-crei que eramos amigos

-es que es eso justamente lo que me tiene asi! -se detuvo y le grito de una vez -acaso sabes lo que hiciste anoche?

-no, por eso quiero hablar contigo, quiero saber que hice

-pues dejame decirte que tienes suerte de que sea una pulga como dices tu porque sino en este momento quien sabe que hubiese sido de ti! Susana vino ayer, te dio algo y te drogo! Para que? Uuuffff eso si debes hablar con ella..!

-..no pero algo paso para que te estes comportando asi conmigo! -le reto el a la pelirroja

-sabes que..., solo olvidalo Terrence! Solo.., alejate de mi, te lo pido

-Karen no entiendo ni una sola palabra de lo que me estas diciendo! Porque que quieres que me aleje de ti de repente? Es como si te hubiera hecho algo terrible!

-y lo hiciste! Lo hiciste! -trato de cubrirse el rostro para que el no la viera, pero era insistente, se acerco, y vio que estaba llorando, practicamente le suplico que le dijera todo

-que te hice?

-Terry.., tu me besaste..

Y en ese momento Tyler sintio que su mundo se elevo por los cielos.

Annie entraba y salia de las tiendas alegremente, y solo habia salido con una bolsa, al parecer estaba buscando algo especial, algo que a Archie le guste y lo haga feliz, aunque al investigador y al fotografo les estaba cansando seguir la rutina de la joven.

-..esto esta muy aburrido

-..tranquilo..., ya se movera a otro sitio

-podrias leerme lo que tienes de ella

-claro -el investigador saco una carpeta con la informacion que le habia sacado a la pelinegra -Anne Marie Briggter, 7 de Diciembre, la chica es adoptada..

-o sea que no es la hija biologica de los Briggter

-..no, su hija biologica se llamaba This Briggter, se parecia mucho a la señorita Annie.

-..Mmm, bueno, es una chica con suerte para ser a cogida por una familia como los Briggter.

-..alli va, alegre y vigoroza la jovencita -exclamo el investigador, lo unico interesante que habia visto hasta el momento era que ella nunca se cansaba, pedaleaba su bicicleta con fuerza y no se detenia, la cinta que sujetaba su cabello negro se solto, dejando que las hebras de su cabello se dispersaran, bailando con el viento.

-..ahora entiendo que le vio el señor Carter..., es como si las huerfanas tuviesen.., algo especial no crees?

-Mmm, quizas, aunque yo me preocuparia por la pobre chica, si Austin la mando a investigar, para nada bueno es..

Aun ella lo miraba con frustracion, indignacion y cualquier expresion en su rostro, pero no le podia decir que ella habia accedido porque se estaria rindiendo a sus pies, y no queria amarrar su corazon a el.

-..Karen.., yo en verdad no estaba en mis sentidos..

-eso crees? Me dijiste que me querias..., porque? Porque tu Terry si sabes lo dificil que es para mi amar!

-pero eso no es un impedimento...

-eh? Te estas escuchando Terry?

-si.., se lo que dije, tienes algun problema con eso?!

-siii! Tu estas comprometido y estas enamorado de otra chica! Yo lo que soy es una tonta que la noche a la mañana empezo a sentir algo por ti!

-pues yo soy un estupido que se dejo llevar por esa misma tonta!

-quee?! -respondio ella, Tyler no queria seguir callandoselo, y que mejor manera que en una confrontacion verbal con la pelirroja -Te.., Terry tu.., estas loco!

-dime algo que no sepa Karen..

-..fue un error de un momento y ya de repente te has enamorado?

-no.., creo que desde antes..

Ella recordo los comentarios que el ojiazul le hizo antes de presentar Otelo, como es que no se dio cuenta, ella no podia creerlo, el en verdad estaba enamorado de ella y ella de el, hubo un punto en que no respetaron la linea de la amistad y sobrepasaron a otros limites que ponian en peligro sus corazones.

-..desde antes? Explicame eso..

-no los sabria explicar.., solo se que me enamore de ti Karen, y ya no puedo resistirlo mas..

-..yo..., tengo que irme lo siento

-..espera! -quiso detenerla pero ella se fue corriendo lejos de el, se sintio frustrado, como se le ocurrio decirle de una vez que se habia enamorado de ella, no podia pasarle eso ahora, quizas ya habia perdido su oportunidad con ella.

Karen corrio a su camerino y se encerro alli, se sento en el suelo a llorar, porque le estaba pasando eso a ella, no podia enamorarse de su mejor amigo, lo veia como a un hermano, pero ella sentia lo mismo, lo comprobo al acceder al beso de este y al besar sus labios antes de irse, no podia negarlo, lo amaba.

-..Dios.., Dios porque el? Terry no puede ser... -si en verdad supiera la verdadera identidad del castaño, ahora estaba la incognita, el estaba dispuesto a luchar por ella?

Era la pregunta que el responderia con los dias. En ese transcurso una carta viajaba a toda velocidad desde Nueva York a Chicago, Terry disfrutaba cada momento con ella, antes que el la veia inalcanzable y ahora la tenia junto a el, un amor que parecia imposible llegar a armarse estaba de nuevo forjandose, aunque a base de una mentira.

-..no estas asustado verdad mi amor?

-porque..?

-toca escuchar la opinion de Albert acerca de que estemos juntos

-pues apuesto que solo dira "sean felices" -exclamo imitando la voz del rubia, eso provoco las risas de Candy

-jajajajaja bobito..

-pero en caso de que diga que "te quiero lejos de mi pequeña" no tendre problemas en secuestrarte

-serias capaz de eso?

-de eso y hasta mas -Terry se atrevio a robarle un tierno beso, y justo en ese momento la puerta empieza a sonar, ambos se separan bruscamente con una sonrisa traviesa.

-..ese debe ser Albert..

-si.., voy a buscar el vino..

-esta vez no se quemo nada?

-esta vez todo quedo sano y salvo -le guiño un ojo para dirigirse a la cocina, ya Terry habia aprendido a llevarse bien con la cocina, y no tendria problemas en hacer algo basico.

-..Albert! Que bueno que hallas venido

-lo prometi pequeña.., ese jovencito esta adentro?

-asi es -en ese momento el señor Button interrumpe a los dos rubios

-oh.., hola señorita White.., creo que me he confundido de departamento

-si busca a Tyler esta aqui..

-ah entonces no hay error.. -exclamo con una sonrisa el hombre, saco de su bolsillo un sobre -acaba de dejar esto el cartero, es para el señor Backer.

-yo se la puedo entregar -el hombre le da la carta a la rubia, pero ella logro leer el remitente, una sorpresa enorme, provenia de Nueva York, sintio un escalofrio en su espalda pensando que seria Terry..

-..gracias señorita White, buenas tardes..

-buenas tardes señor Button..

-..entremos Candy.., quiero saber que tan serias son las intensiones del gemelo contigo

-okey.. -respondio mientras presionaba la carta contra su pecho, debia entregarle la carta a Tyler antes de que tuviese curiosidad de saber el contenido de esta, lo cual no era bueno..

-..vaya, vaya, Albert, has venido

-lo prometi Tyler

-una copa?

-claro.. -ambos se sentaron a charlar y a beber algo, a la rubia le fascinaba que se llevaran bien, pero tenia que dar el veredicto, dejo el sobre en la mesa de Tyler y se fue a sentar con ellos dos a hablar del tema que le interesaba.

-..oh Candy, que bueno que te reunes con nosotros

-no podia dejar que ambos se llevaran la diversion.. -respondio tomando una copa, entonces Albert de una vez empezo con el test incomodo

-bueno mi muy estimado Tyler, debo decir que me has dejado sorprendido estos meses.., tu eres una sorpresita para todos

-no me digas

-asi es.., el que seas hermano gemelo de Terrence es lo primero claro, lo segundo es que tu y Candy son tan unidos que parece que no fue necesario que la cortejaras

-de hecho no fue facil.., pero lentamente esta chica aqui presente fue accediendo, y claro.., hablar contigo es el paso definitivo para formalizar mi relacion con ella -acaso Candy escucho bien? Formalizar? Debia estar jugando

-formalizar?

-asi es.., porque en verdad amo a Candy, y por ella doy todo, y si Candy y tu aceptan yo quisiera.., no lo se.., que ella fuese mi esposa en un tiempo no muy lejano.

Todo eso iba muy veloz, aun no podian hablar de matrimonio cuando ella aun no solucionaba los conflictos de su corazon, Terry y Tyler batallaban dentro de ella y ultimamente Terry seguia llevando la ventaja.

-..claro.., si tu estas de acuerdo Candy..

-esto.., bueno.., en verdad me parece demasiado apresurado hablar de matrimonio Ty

-tienes razon, todo sera cuando tu lo decidas

-vaya entonces la que tiene el control de la relacion es Candy no es asi? -pregunto Albert con una sonrisa

-tecnicamente -le dijo ella entre risas

-entonces si las cosas asi.., que sean felices -alzo su copa el rubio sin replicar, justo como Terry habia dicho, y ambos estaban felices de que ambos hallan sido aprobados, al fin el actor tenia a su Julieta de vuelta.

Tyler aun no podia creer que estaba enamorado de Karen.., y la habia dejado ir, practicamente no queria hacer nada despues de haber discutido con ella, se sentia vacio, sin alma, en verdad estaba perdida y locamente enamorado.

-..por Dios.., que hago?, Karen te amo pero como hago para decirte que no soy Terry.., sino Tyler, un desconocido.., yo no soy nadie

La pelirroja estaba en la misma situacion, llorando su amor imposible en su departamento, con Sammy en su regazo, el era quien la consolaba, ella acariciaba el pelaje dorado del animal mientras que las lagrimas fluian aun por sus ojos miel.

-..no puedo evitarlo.., te amo Terry pero eres imposible para mi..., dime Sammy que es lo que debo hacer?

El canino se levanto de cuatro patas y salto la cama para dirigirse a la puerta, arañandola, Karen sabia que cuando el hacia eso era para salir, acaso el perro le estaba respondiendo que fuera con el actor?

-..eres un tonto perro, lo sabias Sammy? -se incorporo para ir a acariciarlo -y los humanos mas tontos somos por amar a las personas no correspondidas.., el se va a casar, no puedo estar con el...

Y justo en ese momento ambos tuvieron una conexion, se amaban y querian estar juntos, pero cada uno tenia un conflicto interno, Tyler estaba usurpando la identidad de su hermano, quien estaba comprometido y Karen respetaba ese compromiso. Era ese momento que dos personas destinadas a estar juntas deben tomar una decision definitiva.

Era en ese momento que Karen unia todas las piezas, si.., quizas desde que el empezo a cambiar tan radicalmente fue que ella se sintio asi, el era ese caballero de brillante armadura que tanto queria, quizas era por el que aun tenia la esperanza en el amor.

Y de una vez Tyler entendio porque el destino lo llevo a America, no solo a cumplir su sueño y a conocer a su gemelo, sino a encontrar el amor de su vida, con quien compartia el mismo sueño de actuar juntos en el escenario, era por ella, esa musa que inspiraba a la musica y a la inspiracion y por la cual luchaba.

Y ambos enamorados respondian a las interrogantes de este predicamento.

Si te preguntas cómo hace para gustarte tanto. Si cada vez que te mira profundamente, te derrumbas y no puedes sostenerle la mirada. Si todo era orden en tu vida hasta que llegó esa persona capaz de desbaratar en un segundo lo que te costó años creer que habías construido. Si antes de irte a dormir es la última persona en la que piensas. Si tan solo un pequeño mensaje de esa persona te hace sentir especial todo el día. Si buscas cualquier excusa para hablar de esa persona y de tan solo recordar sus gestos te arranca una sonrisa. Cuando escuchas cualquier tema romántico solo te viene su nombre a la mente. No dejas de pensar en cada pequeña frase que te dijo. Repasas una y otra vez lo que le dirás, solo para que cuando lo tengas enfrente, no te salgan las palabras...son apenas algunas de las señales que estás enamorado hasta los huesos.

-..tengo que buscarla -rapidamente Tyler se armo de valor y recogio las llaves y se puso un saco para correr por las calles de Nueva York a buscar a aquella pelirroja, no iba a permitir que se le escapase de las manos por una tonteria, si.., aun tenia una mentira de por medio, pero cuando le diga la verdad ya sera demasiado tarde..

Karen aun estaba con Sammy, el canino aun arañaba la puerta insistentemente y ladraba con fuerza, como diciendole: Mi pregunta entonces es.., Qué estás esperando? Hazle saber que te pasa todo eso...y tal vez te confiese que le sucede exactamente lo mismo! Se limpio las lagrimas y se levanto, fue a ponerse los zapatos y a peinarse, no importaba si la veia con maquillaje o no.., no iba a dejar que el amor se le escapase de las manos.

_Nunca pensé que serías el único que protege mi corazón _

_Pero tú regresaste y de golpe me llevaste al principio _

_Me abrazas y creo que es más fácil para ti dejarme ir _

_Me abrazas y estoy a salvo _

_¿Cuantas veces me dejarás cambiar de opinión y darme la vuelta? _

_No puedo decidir si dejar que me salves la vida o si me ahogaré_

Ambos fueron a buscarse el uno al otro, estaban luchando por lo que querian, la otra parte de sus corazones. El amor no se puede ocultar en los ojos de quien ama verdaderamente, y los de Karen brillaban como un par de luceros en medio de la oscuridad, empezo a correr a traves de las calles de la ciudad sin temor a nada, su corazon a cada latido aceleraba su carrera.

Tyler no tuvo reparos en correr desde Broadway, si pudiese correria la mitad del pais, ni siquiera el encontrarse con su hermano lo hacia sentirse asi, completo, feliz, ese motivo lo llevaba a hacer una locura, una peor que la que estaba haciendo con Terry.., estaba dispuesto a ir por ella y entregarle su corazon.

_Espero que veas bien a traves de mi_

_Espero que me atrapes porque yo ya estoy cayendo_

_Nunca voy a dejar nuestro amor_

_Me abrazas y yo estoy a salvo._

Ambos se algun modo sabian a donde dirigirse, al unico sitio que ambos solian estar, compartir juntos, hablar, reir, el sitio en donde se descubrieron el uno al otro. Standford presenciaria la puesta en escena mas valiosa de todas, una en el que todos alguna vez somos protagonistas, pero pocos estan dispuestos a subirse a las tablas a interpretarlo.

En este caso dos jovenes corazones aceptaron el reto mas grande de sus vidas, subirse a las tablas.

Standford tenia sus puertas abiertas todo el dia para cualquier actor fuese a ensayar cuando quisiera, pero quien iba a ensayar un viernes a las 5 de la tarde? NADIE! Y eso fue bueno para Karen quien llego a Standford primero, el lugar estaba completamente vacio, a excepcion del conserje.

-..señorita Claise..

-oh.., hola señor Dewitt.., disculpe

-no descuide señorita.., viene a ensayar?

-bueno.., aaammm, si, algo asi

-que bien, ya todo esta limpio y bueno.., podria cerrar al terminar?

-claro que si señor

-que pase un buen fin de semana señorita -se despidio el de la pelirroja, quien se quedo parada en medio de las gradas, no sabia que mas hacer, camino hacia el escenario que muchas veces la habia visto brillar, los reflectores estaban encendidos, se reflejo en los espejos que tendia a mirarse para practicar, estaba sola en ese lugar, aprovecho para hablar consigo misma y expresar lo que sentia.

-..Karen Claise.., eres una tonta.., una tonta al haberte enamorado de Terry.., pero quizas el es lo que esperaste por tanto tiempo..

_El mundo se derrumba y no puedo encontrar una razon para ser amada_

_No quiero dejarte partir, pero no puedo hacer que deje de_

_Sangrar si estoy sola_

_Me abrazas y creo que es mas facil dejarme ir_

-..quizas despues de todo que el halla sido tu mejor amigo por tres años tan solo fuera una señal.., que me halla defendido infinidades de veces, que me sonria.., aunque.., todo esto ocurrio de la nada, porque? Dios enviame una señal... Por favor.

Ella se dejo caer al suelo, con su cabello tapando su rostro, esperaba que Dios le diera esa respuesta anhelada, Dios responde a las peticiones de sus hijos, aunque de maneras inusuales, que nos dejan sorprendidos a todos, siente unos lentos pasos detras de ella, tal vez el señor Dewitt dejo algo, pero al alzar su mirada un par de ojos azul zafiro la miraban a traves de los espejos, ella se giro quedando pegada a los espejos, a su merced.

-..Terry..

-no me ire hasta que me escuches Karen..

-porque lo haria?

-la ultima vez que nos vimos te fuiste..

-eso fue hace como dos semanas..

-asi es.., desde hace dos semanas tu no has querido hablarme.., despues de que..

-si siquiera lo digas, actue como una malcriada..

-no fue asi como lo vi..

-Terry.., porque a pesar de todo insistes en estar a mi lado.., yo.., no soy nadie

-porque dices eso? -el se acerco mucho mas a ella. Provocando el miedo de ella, sintiendo aquella presion en su corazon

-es que..., es que.., tu eres un noble.., un gran actor y yo.., yo no..

-ssshhh.., porque tienes que ser tan frustrante Karen Claise?

-y tu porque de alguna manera me tienes comiendo de la palma de tu mano?..

-y tu.., como es que con una sola mirada me tienes rendido a tus pies?..

-..no.., no lo se -lentamente ella posaba su mano en el pecho del ojiazul, quien empezo a respirar agitadamente, ella se enrojecio, pero la fuerza de su corazon hizo que lo mirara a los ojos, el la abrazo con fuerza, y ella accedio a el, hundiendo su cabeza en el pecho de Tyler_._

_Me abrazas y creo que es mas facil para ti dejarme ir._

_Espero que veas bien a traves de mi_

_Espero que me atrapes porque yo ya estoy cayendo_

_Nunca voy a dejar nuestro amor_

_Me abrazas y estoy a salvo._

Tyler queria gritarle quien era en realidad, pero seria como arruinar ese hermoso momento, en el que ellos dos no daban cabida a las mil y un sensaciones que habia entre ellos, la tomo la mano y entrelazo sus palidos dedos con ella, a Karen le parecio un acto muy lindo, algo que nadie habia hecho antes, era su sello personal.

-..esto es incorrecto.., no deberiamos hacerlo

-demasiado tarde señorita Claise.., porque yo no estoy dispuesto a dejarla ir..

-sabes que..

-no me importa..., te quiero es a ti.., a ti Karen..., por ti me juego todo

-vale la pena

-si.., lo vale

El tomo el rostro de la pelirroja suavemente, detallando cada estructura facial de ella, como si se le fuese la vida y ella era quien sujetaba su vida, Karen sonrio timidamente, enrollando sus brazos en su cuello, dejandose guiar por las maravillosas sensaciones en su pecho, las mariposas en el estomago de la chica y en el de Tyler habia un zoologico completo mejor dicho, lentamente se fueron acercando el uno al otro, sin miedo, para que al final ambos aplastaran sus labios tiernamente, probando la miel que brotaba de ambos, era tan dulce, tan tierno que querian permanecer asi toda la vida, era en ese momento que ambos se sentian a salvo.

**Continuara...**

* * *

**JEJEJEJEJE, Holitas, tengo que? dos o tres semanas sin publicar? sorry, en verdad no tengo excusas (de hecho si :3) pero bueno.., este capitulo llego gracias a Arms de Christina Perri y a las fabulosas predicas de Dante Gebel, quienes inspiraron este romanticon capitulo jejjejejeeje gracias por leer y nos estamos viendo.  
**

**PD: Gracias por sus buenos comentarios en "Los Pasos de Mi Amada" :´)**


	26. Entre enamorados nos Entendemos

**THE LYING GAME: JUEGO ENTRE DOS.**

**Capitulo 26.**

**Entre enamorados nos Entendemos.**

* * *

Su corazon empezo a latir mas fuerte que nunca, y esa sensacion de cosquilleo en sus manos de nuevo, algo le pasa a Tyler, algo excitante que le provocaba sentirse feliz, la sonrisa en su rostro era genuina.

-..hay espejito.., espejito, espejito, que te estara sucediendo? -mascullo el actor en silencio mientras veia a Candy despedirse de Albert, esa tarde habia sido un exito, oficialmente Candy era su novia.., bueno de su hermano.

-gracias por venir Albert

-no, gracias a ustedes, oye Tyler.., cuidala bien

-claro que si Albert

-oigan puedo pedirles un favor?

-lo que sea! -dijo Candy asintiendo con la mirada

-bueno, quiero que bueno.., le he hablado mucho de ti a Graciela, quiero que te conozca personalmente, y que sepa quienes son ustedes dos..., tu y Tyler.

-eeeeehHhh? -el rostro de Candy era de sorpresa -en serio quiere verme?

-claro que si! Si voy a tener algo serio quiero tu aprobacion, asi como tu hiciste conmigo.

-Albert..., claro que si hire, ademas quiero conocer a esa chica que ha alarmado a la familia con solo oir su apellido

-jajajajaja pequeña, tu nunca cambiaras.., cuidate -ambos rubios se abrazaron con ternura, para luego separarse y despedirse, Candy cerro la puerta y corrio a abarazar a su novio con ternura.

-..lo logramos preciosa!

-no fue dificil verdad?

-no.., Albert es alguien mas pasable

-oh casi lo olvidaba! -se separo de Terry y fue a la mesa y busco el sobre que le habia llegado a este -te llego esto.., viene de Nueva York.

En seguida el empezo a temer, y si ella lo habia leido? No queria pensar que su curiosidad le habia ganado a la rubia, ella le entrego el sobre, tocando la piel de Terry, la cual se habia puesto fria.

-..descuida.., no lo lei

-no puedo desconfiar de mi novia -susurro sonriendole, efectivamente, la carta provenia de Nueva York, era de Terrence Grandchester, pero solo el y su hermano sabian el truco que tenian.

-..si quieres te dejo para que leas la carta

-no esperate.., quedate aqui y yo voy a mi cuarto a leerla, porque.., tengo postre

-eso era algo que me habia preguntado hace rato, no comiste tu postre primero

-porque deberia? -pregunto enarcando una ceja

-..me dijiste que amabas los postres

-todo el mundo los ama

-pero tu te pasas de la raya, comerlos antes de la comida en caso de "asteroide" "terremoto" "inundacion" "accidente" o todo aquello que ponga en peligro tu vida!

-..oh no me digas! -las manias de su hermano eran incontrolables

-si.., pero como se que no nos va a caer un meteorito, podemos comerlo -Terry dio una sonrisita con doble sentido, claro que el queria comer postre, algo que se imagino desde que la conocio, pero todo a su tiempo

-..siiii! Pero, voy a leer esto primero -le dijo tocandole la punta de la nariz con ternura, Candy le sonrio y vio como el camino a su cuarto, encerrandose en el cuarto, hiperventilando, sus hormonas empezaban a jugarle malas tretas, y muy malas -respira Terry..., respira! Uuuuuffffff, se esta poniendo dificil estando cerca de ella.

Ultimamente cada vez que estaba cerca de Candy sentia cosas, sentia que su cuerpo vibraba, y sabia que eso solo significaba una cosa.., 2da base en una relacion, y obviamente tenia que primero decirle la verdad a la ojiverde, queria ser el mismo para cuando llegara ese momento.

Para olvidar que su cuerpo le hacia malas jugadas se tiro a la cama a leer la carta de su hermano, queria saber que noticias le tenia.

**_Querido Terry._**

**_Me alegra saber de ti, whao, cuanto tiempo desde la ultima vez que nos escribimos, no lo recuerdo, me pregunto como te va sustituyendome? Espero que lo estes haciendo bien, porque me esta costando interpretarte ultimamente, tengo muchas cosas que decirte._**

**_La primera, Susana es una loca esquizofrenica que deberia estar en un manicomio, si supieras lo que me hizo estoy seguro de que la dejarias vestida y alborotada, me ha drogado, y ni idea que ocurrio despues, solo se que amaneci en tu departamento, mejor ni me imagino lo que habra hecho conmigo._**

-..jajajajajajajajajajajajaja -empezo a reirse Terry, se imagino la escena mas asquerosa de su vida, pobre Tyler -no.., no.., jajajajajajaja

-..Tyler..., Tyler estas bien? -habia olvidado que su pecosa estaba en el departamento, y el riendose a carcajada limpia

-..eeemmm,, Aaaaahhh, si, estoy bien Candy

-voy a preparar chocolate caliente

-esta bien hermosa! -respondio sin borrar la sonrisa de su cara, volvio su mirada azul al pedazo de papel que se paseaba en sus dedos.

**_En fin, no se va a quedar asi, ya la cosa pasa a ser personal, Gusana Marlowe va a conocer el infierno conmigo. Pero no puedo negar que en verdad es un reto, lisiada y todo eso es una mujer insufrible, no se como la gente la aguanta! Sera por su carita de niña buena? O porque al verla en una silla de ruedas la lastima de las personas no permiten que vean su lado cruel?_**

**_No la soporto! Tenias razon, es casi una mision imposible, la obsesion contigo esta fuerte y tratare de sabotearla con todo mi arsenal, ya es hora de que me conozca tal y como soy._**

-..whao! Ese es mi gemeloo? -mascullo en medio de su lectura, porque tenia poco tiempo conociendo a Tyler y le sorprendia que el fuera asi.

**_Pero creo que en estos momentos tengo una gran confusion en mi cabeza, mas grande de la que ya tengo en lo que refiere a nuestra situacion, intente evadirla, no prestarle atencion, intente de todo pero creo que cuando en verdad sucede no hay nada que uno puede evitar, Terry..., sin duda me he enamorado de tu mejor amiga._**

**_Hice lo mejor que pude pero ella es tan hermosa, tan fragil, Karen ha sido lo mas fascinante que me ha pasado en la vida, ella no tiene comparacion alguna, ni lo que senti por Candy alcanza para poder expresar lo que siento, fue algo de repente, y en este momento siento que mi mundo gira a su alrededor. Apuesto a que me reprocharas por esto, pero tu mismo sabes lo que es estar enamorado, y lo peor.., no poder hacer nada para estar con la persona que amas._**

**_Se que pensaras de todo, pero no me importa, apenas acabe esto correre a ella, no importa lo que pase, la amo y al igual que tu con Candy yo hare lo mismo por ella, luchar. Cualquier noticia te estare escribiendo, cuidate mucho, y se feliz con Candy, lo mereces._**

**_Te quiere.., tu hermano._**

**_Tyler._**

-QUEEEEEE?! -dijo con su rostro desencajado -hay no.., hay no Tyler que hiciste?!

Nadie puede evitar enamorarse, pero lamentablemente Tyler se enamoro de la persona menos indicada, Karen Claise, su mejor amiga y uno de los corazones mas desquebrajados de la ciudad de Nueva York, sabia que Karen pasaba muy malos ratos con su corazon y queria que ella fuera feliz, pero ahora con su hermano enamorado de ella no sabia que hacer.

Se puso por un momento en su lugar, y justo en esa situacion estuvo con Candy la primera vez, la queria pero sentia que muchas cosas estaban en contra de ellos, y lo que lo encabezo todo fue Susana, Tyler tambien merecia amar pero en la situacion en la que estaban ambos era dificil, ambos vivian bajo una mentira, una que les iba a salir muy cara.

-..Ty.., Ty

-eehh ya voy Candy -dijo mientras apretaba con fuerza la carta entre sus manos, era uno de esos momentos en el que queria volver a golpear a Tyler en su heredada nariz inglesa, pero en este caso haria una excepcion, ya se las cobraria en otra ocasion, no queria arruinar la maravillosa vida que hasta el momento tenia con Candy, porque estaba seguro que apenas le diga la verdad, ella quizas no querra saber mas de el.

Salio de la habitacion y se encontro a Candy preparando chocolate caliente para ellos dos, se veia tan hermosa, y como siempre su imaginacion hecho alas, se imagino viviendo juntos, ella dandole el beso de los buenos dias, tardes de ensueños, noches eternas, cada preciado momento junto a ella seria como tener una nueva vida, volver a nacer.

-..llegue preciosa -enrolla sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, el empezo a oler el rubio cabello de Candy, lo que provoco que ella se estremeciera. Se giro y lo encaro.

-..que pasa? Porque esa cara?

-por..., por nada

-es por la carta? Hay buenas noticias? -pregunto Candy de nuevo. Era en ese preciso instante que Terry queria acabar con la farsa, decirle quien era en realidad, pero el punto era que aun no estaba preparado, no estaba listo para la reaccion de Candy, la apreto mas a su cuerpo y le dio un tierno beso en los labios, pero estaba cargado de pasion -wooowww, eso fue...

-te molesto?

-no pero.., es que.. -Candy no queria ofenderlo, pero ese tipo de besos solo los sintio de Terry, y aunque solo fue una vez dejo huella, y le gusto -olvidalo.., puedes besarme todo lo que quieras, al fin y al cabo somos novios

-asi es

-y? Que ha sucedido?

-te mandan saludos.., mi hermano -se resigno a decir, Candy se mordio el labio al recordarlo, pero aun asi sentia aun que el estaba con ella, que nunca la abandono, a cada momento veia a Terry en quien ella creia, era Tyler.

-..gracias -se limito a decir abrazandolo con dulzura, ambos estuvieron asi por un momento, aprovechando ese preciado momento para los dos -vamos a sentarnos a comer.

-si.. -respondio, pero aun su mente giraba en lo que su hermano le dijo en esa carta. En que lios se habia metido el pobre Tyler.

Abrio la puerta lentamente, sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro, dio paso para que Tyler entrara, cerro la puerta tras ella, disfrutando el tenerlo alli, en su departamento, era uno de los momentos mas felices de todos, se sentia como una adolescente enamorada, Tyler tampoco creia lo que estaba sucediendole, se le habia declarado a Karen, un paso muy grande para el, por primera vez visitaba el departamento de la pelirroja, para asi ambos dar una solucion a la situacion en la que ambos se encontraban ahora.

-..sientate

-solo si tu lo haces..

-no.., estoy bien -respondio mordiendose el labio inferior -disculpa mis pesimos modales., AaAmmm, quieres cafe o Whisky?

-..ambos.., cafe irlandes

-whao! Esos nuevos gustos tuyos, de donde los sacaste?

-por alli -dijo con un tono de arrogancia en su voz, Karen trataba de ocultar su sonrisa, una sonrisa propia de aquella persona que esta locamente enamorada, fue a preparar cafe para compartir un momento de sinceridad junto a el. En ese instante Sammy, quien esta en la habitacion de Karen olfatea el aroma de la chica, sale y la encuentra, se acerca y se empieza a pasear entre sus piernas con ternura.

-..hola cosa preciosa.., ya llegue -empezo a hablar con el animal, en ese momento se acordo de que Terry y su mascota se llevaban de maravilla -hey.., Terry esta en el recibidor. Ve con el cosita linda.

En perro era muy obediente a su ama, ciertamente el era el amigo mas fiel que pudo haber conseguido Karen, Sammy fue directamente hacia donde estaba el actor, pero su instinto le dijo que ese no era Terry, empezo a ladrarle con fuerza, y en cualquier momento atacaria al castaño, Tyler se asusto y dio un brinco tras el mueble para defenderse en caso de que Sammy decidiera ir contra el.

-..Ssshhh, Shhh, tranquilizate amiguito..., tranqui., tranquilizate... -trato de racionalizar con el animal, pero ciertamente estaba furico contra el, el sabia quien era.

-hey, hey, que te pasa Samuel? Es Terry -lo tenia agarrado por el collar y con su mano le acariciaba la cabeza hasta que se sento y empezo a mover la cola -eso, eso es hermoso, quieto, quieto..., porque actuara asi cada vez que te ve?

-bueno.., no tengo ni idea! -hablo con ironia, pero sus ojos mostraban horror al ver al canino -sigue actuando extraño.

Eso le recordo a la pelirroja un detalle crucial, Sammy no era el unico que actuaba extraño, y aun habia un pequeño detalle rondando en su mente, y tiene que ver con la noche en que Tyler la beso por primera vez.

-..ya.., quieto Sammy! -acariciaba a su amigo canino, dejando que el le demostrara cariño con su lengua, a Tyler le fascinaba ver a la joven pelirroja, era uno de esos momentos que queria grabar en su memoria -Uuuyyy si, eres tan lindo

-..y yo que soy? -pregunto con una sonrisa ironica, Karen devolvio su mirada hacia el, apenas Sammy se calmo ella fue hacia el, sentandose en sus piernas y dandole un suave beso, que el acepto, se separo de el y lo miro, acariciando sus cabellos oscuros.

-..tu te has convertido en mi vida de la noche a la mañana..

-..whao.., soy tu vida.., entonces.. -cerro los ojos, se sentia listo para decirle quien era, pero tenia miedo, un miedo horrible -Karen te puedo preguntar algo.

-como que?

-si yo.., si yo no fuese la persona que piensas tu..., tu..., aun querrias estar conmigo?

-..Terry, de donde sacas eso?

-respondeme solamente.., si yo.., si yo no fuese quien dice ser, aun me querrias? Digo es que.., tu y yo nos estamos arriesgando mucho preciosa.., y solo quiero saber si me seguiras queriendo?

-..Terry.. -el hubiese preferido que lo llamase por su verdadero nombre -claro que te voy a querer, he descubierto que te amo, y no voy a dejar de amarte

-incluso si.., no llegase a ser yo.., Terry

-y segun tu quien serias?

-bueno, no lo se "Ty"

-hablas de tu sueño? Tu amigo imaginario? Estas diciendome que tu.., eres el?

Lentamente la cabeza de Tyler se giro, habia escuchado bien? Eso era sorprendente, Terry de algun modo no lo habia olvidado completamente, lo cual era maravilloso, empezo a sonreir.

-..Terry tu.. -Tyler estaba feliz por la revelacion que tuvo gracias a Karen, la beso en los labios de nuevo, acariciandolos dulcemente, saboreando cada espacio de su boca, aquella boca que lo llenaba de placer, un placer inexplicable, paseo sus manos por la espalda de la pelirroja y la abrazaba con fuerza, en ese momento aquella conexion de gemelos estallo, lo mismo que Terry sentia lo estaba sintiendo Tyler, ambos, en el mismo momento, justo cuando uno esta con la rubia y el otro con la pelirroja -wow!

-lo.., lo siento

-no.., wow! Jamas.., jamas me habian besado de esa manera, me ha gustado mucho, y yo quejandome de los Grandchester y llegas tu y me haces esto.

-..te sorprende?

-bueno.., si, porque bueno.., Dios, esto es tan dificil

-que pasa amor? -ella lo volvio a mirar, queria llorar por la forma en que el le llamo, era hermoso

-me puedes volver a llamar de ese modo?

-siempre, mi amor.., mi amor, mi amor -sonaba hermoso en sus labios, y ella se sonrojo completamente -que es eso que es tan dificil decir?

-que la leyenda teatral es cierta..., los Romeos y las Julietas si terminan juntos

-somos un ejemplo de ello...

-pero temo que esto acabe con un final tragico

-no.., no va a suceder Karen., primero me tendran que matar antes que separarme de ti, no lo voy a soportar!

-..es que.., Terry tienes que darte cuenta, tu estas comprometido y yo.., estaria actuando como la mala de la historia

-y tu sabes que es una total farsa ese matrimonio, Karen Claise, hare lo que sea necesario para romper con ese compromiso para asi poder estar a tu lado, y luchare por ti hasta que mi corazon deje de latir!

Y el estaba ciertamente dispuesto a luchar por ella, a pesar de las contrariedades, de algun modo, uno que ninguno conocia, ellos dos estaban destinados a estar juntos.

Se paseaba por los parques de Chicago, desde que habia aprendido a ser fuerte y a dejar la timidez a un lado Annie habia logrado conseguir sus objetivos, aunque a veces actuar de forma diferente le traia problemas, y uno de esos problemas le estaba pisando los talones.

-..señorita Briggter, señorita Briggter! -la llamaban, se giro y era nada mas y nada menos que Austin Carter, por lo que Annie se sorprendio

-señor Carter!

-buenas tardes -respondio el caballerosamente -que hace usted a estas horas?

-solo dando un paseo!

-ya va a oscurecer, puedo escoltarla a su casa

-lo siento, como vera traigo mi bicicleta

-pues creo que preferiria usted aceptar mi propuesta y deja que la lleve a su casa, y claro su.., bicicleta puede ir en la parte trasera de mi coche.

Tantas atenciones del joven no le daban buena espina a Annie, pero le estaba dando un voto de confianza, el la miraba con ternura, esperando una respuesta.

-..bueno.., esta bien, acepto -Annie debio pensarlo dos veces.

-perfecto, permitame -el se acerco a ella para tomar la bicicleta, pero a su vez queria rozar sus dedos con los de Annie, y de nuevo ese momento de incomodidad. No hizo comentario alguno, solo camino junto al pelinegro hasta llegar al coche de este, el apenas arreglo la bicicleta camino al asiento de copiloto y le abrio la puerta del coche a Annie.

-adelante..

-yo.., yo...

-que sucede?

Que en ese momento Annie tenia un momento de remordimiento, porque primero, estaba a punto de subir a un coche con un extraño, y no era cualquier extraño, nada mas y nada menos que el prometido de Eliza, segundo, la señorita Ponny, la hermana Maria y su madre le inculcaron que jamas debia subirse al coche de un extraño, y mas cuando ese no le da buena espina y tercero sentia que ofendia a Archie de un modo. Todo eso era lo que le sucedia a la pelinegra.

-..que creo que no es correcto, en serio, gracias por su ofrecimiento pero en verdad preferiria irme sola a mi casa!

-por favor Anne! Tenme un poco de confianza!

-es que yo..., no, no, en serio, mejor devuelvame mi bicicleta para yo seguir.. Y..

-escucheme -la encaro con rostro serio -dame un poco de confianza por favor, te prometo llevarte a tu casa, sana y salva, porque no me perdonaria si te pasa algo de camino.., digo, Chicago ya no es la misma ciudad tranquila de hace 30 años.

-no! Porque hace 30 años aun habia bandidos, ahora lo minimo que hay son raterillos

-pero igual.., por favor, acepte, sin miedo -el alargo su mano para que ella aceptara, pero aun asi a ella no le agradaba la idea, con resignacion tomo la mano de el, y acepto.

-..esta bien, esta bien, ya que usted insiste! -Austin sonrio cuando ella acepto ir con el, ella ingreso en el coche, respirando lentamente, no queria tener problemas, pero lamentablemente los iba a tener.

El apenas cerro la puerta de copiloto corrio a su asiento, cerrando la puerta y encendiendo el coche, parecia muy emocionado por el simple detalle de tener a la pelinegra junto a el. Arranco con direccion a la residencia Briggter, en ese momento Annie sintio ese momento incomodo, ese en el que quieres abrir la puerta y saltar con el coche andando aun, pero eso seria demasiado estupido, trato de sacarle conversacion al hombre.

-..Aaaammm! Y usted.., bueno.., que tal su trabajo?

-fuerte, competimos arduamente con Western Electric Corporation y sus absurdos juguetes, le dicen telefono, el invento del siglo, pero si lo miras el aparatejo parece un candelero

-vaya -expreso esta sin prestarle mucha atencion a el

-quieres agregar algo a la conversacion

-bueno.., este.., yo, yo..

-dejame adivinar, te incomoda estar sola en el coche de un hombre?

-no le puedo mentir, pues si! Me incomoda y mucho.

-sabes eso me gusta de ti

-que?

-eso! Disparas todo sin pensar en las consecuencias de tus actos

-bueno.., antes yo no era asi

-que quieres decir?

-antes yo era mas timida y retraida.., quizas luego de que conoci a mi prometido todo cambio, aprendi a ser mas extrovertida y Candy me enseño que no puedo callarme todo lo que digo.

-la quieres mucho no?

-a Candy? Claro que si! Ambas crecimos juntas, fuimos como hermanas..

-hasta que fueron adoptadas.

-bueno.., si, y me va a disculpar pero a donde quiere llegar con todo esto?

-te dire algo huerfana de cristal, yo..

-espere! Espere! Espere..! -Annie habia escuchado bien? Sus oidos le habian fallado? Ese estupido le habia dicho huerfana de cristal? Nadie debia atreverse a ofenderla, fue el colmo, ahora ella saldria con su ataque verbal -como se atreve usted a llamarme asi?!

-lo siento, pero debes admitirlo, el hecho de que seas huerfana y en un envase tan delicado me hace ver eso de ti.

-disculpe! Pero eso a usted no le da el derecho de llamarme asi! Uuggghh usted y Eliza Leagan son tal para cual! Creen que son superiores! Que pueden controlar todo lo que tienen alrededor con solo un chasquido, pues sabes algo amigo.., conmigo no vas a hacer lo que a ti te de la regalada gana!

Y con cada palabra que ella disparaba sin pensar, Austin quedaba cada vez mas embelesado con ella.

-..porque diablos me miras asi?

-porque me encanta cuando hablas asi..

-sabe que?.., hagame el favor y se detiene, baja mi bicicleta y me deja aqui!

-por favor Annie..

-diablos! Dejeme aqui!

-estamos a tan solo dos cuadras de su casa

-espere un miserable momento! Como sabe que..

-señorita Briggter, voy a decirle algo, y quizas me gane una buena bofetada.., usted me atrae., me atrae desde la primera noche que la vi! Me atrae desde aquella vez que la vi en la tienda..., la he seguido y la he investigado..., porque en verdad me encanta!

-QUEEEE?! -el grito de Annie provoco que el frenara con fuerza el coche, ella no podia creer lo que ese hombre la estaba diciendo -esta loco! Yo estoy comprometida!

-y yo tambien pero.. -estiro su brazo para colocarlo en los hombros de Annie -nadie debe enterarse de lo nuestro

-usted y yo no tenemos nada! -grito indignada

-Ssshhh, tranquila huerfana de cristal, tu prometido y Eliza no tienen porque enterarse -el intento besarla y efectivamente ella respondio con un golpe, aprovecho y se bajo del coche y fue a bajar su bicicleta.

-..en que lios te metes Annie.. -se decia asi misma abrumada, era el peor momento incomodo que podia llevarse, tenia que alejarse de ese tipo antes de que cometiera una locura en su contra, logro poner su bicicleta en el suelo, y estaba lista para subirse en ella y arrancar a correr, pero siente que la sujetan de la cintura con fuerza -sueltame! Sueltamee!

-..escuchame preciosa, por favor

-no.., yo no tengo nada que hablar con usted, solo dejeme en paz -tomo medidas drasticas, y que mejor que una buena patada en la entrepierna, pero para asegurarse de que no la siguiera, dos.

-..aaaaaayyyyy! Mis hijooooossss! -lloriqueo el hombre dejandose caer en el suelo, con sus manos en la ingle, Annie sintio lastima, pero prefirio mandarlo al diablo, se subio a su bicicleta y pedaleo con todas sus fuerzas.

-..lo siento Austin.., pero por nada del mundo voy a seguirte el jueguito, yo se lo que quiero, y quiero a Archie Cornwell -dijo con toda seguridad mientras cruzaba la esquina.

Ese ciertamente fue el mejor dia para los gemelos, y uno podia sentir las emociones del otro, aunque algunas de esas era..., bastante vergonzosas, pero sobrellevables, el simple hecho que ambos hallan encontrado ser felices era bueno, pero hasta ahora lo mas emocionante habia sido un recuerdo, uno importante, Terry de algun modo jamas olvido a Tyler, el simple hecho de que tuviese un amigo imaginario llamado "Ty" era una señal, y de las mas grandes.

Y los dias eran emocionantes, aunque clandestinamente Tyler y Karen se veian y expresaban su amor de la manera mas dulce que solo este par de enamorados sabia, respetandose mutuamente, Terry y Candy disfrutaban cada momento de su relacion, de dia eran un par de adolescentes que disfrutaban los placeres del primer amor, de noche los dulces poemas y las charlas eran el complemento que los unia, y aunque estos dos pares vivian la vida al maximo, la mentira pendia de un hilo y no lo sabian.

-..hola Eleonore! -saludo el actor a su madre con alegria

-mi amor! Ooohhh tenias dias sin visitarme! -abrazo ella a su hijo con alegria -whao.., y en esos dias te has puesto muy guapo.

-no me hagas sonrojar! -dijo con un tono de alegria, Eleonore se dio cuenta de algo muy raro, algo que Terry no hacia propiamente, estaba sujetandola de las manos, lo miro y veia a su hijo, y de hecho era su hijo, pero no era Terry.

-..hay mi amor.., ven aqui -ambos se fueron a sentar, pero Tyler no dejaba de ser un chico travieso y deshinibido, se sento de piernas cruzadas frente a Eleonore, eso era algo que el hacia cuando iba a hablar con ella, la costumbre -aaammm, hijo, quieres hablar de algo?

-no..

-estas seguro?

-bueno.., si y no

-explicate bien -queria saber Eleonore que le sucedia a su hijo

-es que son tantas..,tantas cosas.., sabes.., hablando con Karen ella me ha dado una revelacion, acerca de mi hermano

-que pasa? Esta todo bien con Tyler?

-todo esta bien.., esta excelente mejor dicho pero.., viendolo desde un punto de vista espiritual.., jamas nos olvidamos

-que es lo que quieres decir?

-es que.., Dios nos veiamos de un modo diferente, como amigos imaginarios, en sueños, en un espejo, y me encanta!

La rubia no pudo evitar sonreir, se alegraba que sus hijos de algun modo se hubiesen dejado llevar por sus instintos, el instinto propio de los hermanos gemelos.

-..oh Dios mio.., y no has recordado.., lo de esa noche

-aun no.., no lo he recordado, creo que es mejor que eso quede en el pasado, todo lo malo. Ahora quiero mirar hacia adelante, mirar lo bueno, y te prometo que voy a ser feliz

-como? Si veo que te vas a hundir en un matrimonio sin amor

-eso es algo que voy a solucionar pronto.., te lo prometo

-hay, Terrence Greum Grandchester, que diablos vas a hacer?

-nada especial..., solo que si Susana me quiere.., me va a tener, pero no se la hare facil -la mirada maquiavelica de Tyler daba horror, era como si el infierno se acabara de plantar en la tierra -bueno, solo vine a saludar, tengo que ir a visitarla

-espera! Terry que es lo que haras?

-nada malo..., solo visitar a "mi prometida" solamente, te prometo venir mas tarde, si quieres podemos ir a dar un paseo o a la opera, que quieres?

-..bueno.., ya que estas haciendo planes podriamos quizas ir a la Opera!

-excelente! Paso por ti a las ocho en punto sin falta, y claro, tienes que estar hermosa, como tu solo lo sabes hacer -le dio un beso en la frente y se despidio, Eleonore quedo desconcertada por su comportamiento tan libre, que le sucedia? Ella no podia adivinarlo, pero le encantaba ver al castaño tan alegre, pero le temia a esa actitud, ella aun no lo sabia, pero Tyler podria ser malo.., muy malo.

-..estoy nervioso! -explicaba Albert pasandose la mano por el pelo -mirame! Estoy sudando como cerdo navideño

-..hey! Hey tranquilizate! Vas a conocer a la familia de Graciela, quien por cierto, me parece que fue muuy apresurado todo eso.

-..lo mismo pense de ti y de Tyler

-pero es diferente, me di el chance de conocerlo, tu apenas conoces a Graciela hace un par de meses.

-Cielo preciosa.., Cielo

-pues cambiale el apodo, porque asi me dice Tyler.., Mmm, bueno me dice es Cielito

-Aaaawwww! Que tierno, definitivamente ese chico es un angel, me alegro que el sea quien te de felicidad.

-asi lo es.., y me da una confianza inexplicable, cuando habla, es como escuchar poesia, al abrazarme me siento protegida es..., es.., es..

-estas locamente enamorada, lo entiendo Candy

-claro, si es que tu estas en la misma situacion, y lo unico que te digo es que seas feliz con ella, porque son el uno para el otro.

-aaaaaaahhhhh! Quien lo diria Candy, tu y yo, los solteros mas cotizados de la familia encantados, tu por un actor italiano y yo por una abogada de apellido peligroso.

-lo admites.., admites que su apellido es una amenaza!

-si.., y no me quiero imaginar la cara de la tia abuela, te imaginas? Andley -Fockers, estalla la guerra!

-jajaajajajajajajajajajajajajjajajajajjajajajaaja -se rien ambos, tanto que empiezan a llorar, Terry los ve a los dos y sonrie, la escena mas tierna de todas.

-..oigan? Diganme de que se rien para reirme con ustedes

-ooohh Ty, sera mejor que no o sentiras un trauma tremendo -dijo esta sacando la lengua.

-..ooohhh bueno, vamonos, porque los Fockers nos esperan -y apenas Terry escucho el apellido estallo a reir, Candy lo miro tratando de esconder su sonrisa. Y para iniciar bien el dia se subieron al coche de Albert y fueron camino a la residencia Fockers, alli conoceria Albert a la familia de su futura novia.

Susana estaba con su modista, haciendose los ultimos arreglos de su vestido de novia, era frustrante estar parada mientras que el modista le hacia esos arreglos, porque la protesis ya le estaba fastidiando, tenia calor y un monton de cosas mas.

-..Gerard podrias darte prisa? Me estoy cansando

-..pues lo siento mi vida, para ser bella hay que ver estrellas -dijo el hombre con su tono afeminado -por cierto ya tu prometido ha mandado a hacer su traje? Porque yo con gusto "podria hacerselo"

-pues no lo se, espero que esta tardanza tenga que ver con su traje, sabes lo que es perder dos años esperando?

-pues no me lo imagino Susanita

-es frustrante, y pensar que el en cualquier momento hara algo deshonroso

-uuuufffff! He visto a cientos de hombres dejar a sus mujeres en el altar, son tan tristes esas historias, de esas mujeres el 2% se suicidan

-quee? -dijo la rubia indignada

-y quizas una que otra cobre venganza secuestrandolo, y despues se encuentra su cuerpo en la frontera canadiense, pobres hombres

-..pues eso es lo minimo que merecen!

-no te alteres hermosa, apuesto a que tu prometido no sera capaz de hacer algo asi

-mas le vale Gerard.., porque no sabe de lo que soy capaz, Terry Grandchester no sabe de lo que soy capaz.

Ella estaba frustrada, despues de aquel pequeño incidente del camerino Terry casi no la visitaba, no estaba segura si el recordaba lo sucedido, y si lo recordaba quizas no queria aparecerse en su casa por verguenza. Pero aun asi tenia una obligacion, ya Diciembre daba sus señales y queria una bendita fecha para casarse, ahora o nunca!

Y hablando del diablo y su espejo que se asoma.

-..hola a todos y.., hola esteee... -trataba de recordar el nombre del modisto pervertido

-Terry.., es Gerard Newton

-ah! Si, si

-ya se le quito la idea de lo del "caballo de troya"

-pues si.., y vengo con otro tema para la boda

-en serio? Y cual? Dime que sera uno romantico

-lo siento pero no..., un estilo "Los Angeles"

-que? -dijeron ambos al escuchar las barbaridades del actor

-claro? Es pura fiesta, algarabia, algo de bandidos enmascarados y..

-..es la ciudad del pecado Terrence! -exploto Susana, creia que el se habia vuelto loco, ella queria una boda tradicional, pero despampanante, no queria que fuese un carnaval -en que diablos piensas?! No puedes ser romantico? Porque no Paris?! Londres o Italia!

-..hey con Italia no te metas! -le reto este

-..ooohhh! Sera mejor que los deje solos

-claro que si payaso de pacotiya, puedes retirarte y no volver nuncaaaa! -le grito al modista, este se ofendio y volteo a ver a Susana

-..Susy.., aaammm, vendre otro dia, otro dia en que no este este.., Homo Sapiens! -grito este recogiendo sus cosas para retirarse, y dejando a Tyler y a Susana frente a frente

-..es de mala suerte ver a la novia con su vestido

-pues para tu mala suerte tu no eres mi novia!

-soy tu prometida!

-ese es el otro insignificante detalle.., en que momento te propuse matrimonio? -y en ese momento Susana se pregunto quien era el? Y porque le hablaba de esa manera.

-estas actuando grosero!

-en serio?! No me digas, esa es la comidilla del dia

Y cada vez eso se ponia peor.

-..porque me hablas asi?

-..aaaammm, como decirlo sin que suene ofensivo? -dijo con sarcasmo. Arrugo el rostro, en verdad intento buscar esas palabras no ofensivas, pero al diablo, dijo lo primero que penso -en fin.., quiero que esta farsa se acabe!

-jajajajaja.., estas jugando verdad?

-quien dijo que lo estoy haciendo?! -hablo con su voz cargada de rabia, era definitivo, si Susana queria ver el infierno lo tenia frente a ella, y tenia ojos azules.

-..no.., no esto es mentira! Tu no puedes hacerme esto!

-claro que puedo Susana..., puedo y lo hare!

-tu me debes la vida! -le grito, señalandolo como si fuera el malo de los cuentos de hadas -no me puedes dejar! Lo prometiste!

-yo no prometi nada! -exploto Tyler, sus ojos se habian oscurecido en ese instante que grito, y ese grito hizo eco en la habitacion, penetrando en los oidos de la rubia, esta estaba a punto de llorar, el en verdad la iba a dejar -yo jamas te prometi nada Susana Marlowe, grita, amenaza, has lo que quieras!..., intenta lanzarte de la azotea del hospital otra vez si te da la regalada gana! Pero yo no voy a atarme a ti por un caprichito.

El se dio media vuelta, no iba a encarar a la rubia y acabar de soltar todo lo que sentia en su contra, porque iba a terminar por degradarla.

-..Terrence por favor! -lloriqueo Susana

-si quieres podemos ser amigos.., pero entiende, yo no puedo estar a tu lado, porque mi corazon esta al ritmo de otra persona, que siempre esta a mi lado..., nos vemos Susana.

El se retiro, dejando a la rubia, con su bello vestido aun puesto, temblando, y en un momento el demonio estallo en ella, empezo a gritar y a tirar todo lo que estaba frente a ella, maldecia a Terry Grandchester, la habia humillado, la habia hecho sentirse inferior, y hasta podia decirse lo odiaba, pero ella no razonaba, una frase, una frase aun retumbaba en la cabeza de esta, y en medio de su rabia logro descifrar el mensaje oculto.

_-..porque mi corazon esta al ritmo de otra persona, que siempre esta a mi lado..._

Nunca hay que meterse con una persona que tenga malos pensamientos, y menos atreverse a romperle el corazon.., o las consecuencias serian muy graves.

Terry, Candy y Albert se encontraban parados frente a una hermosa residencia de los suburbios de Chicago, preguntandose, que hacemos? Albert estaba hecho un manojo de nervios, se arreglaba la corbata a cada momento, necesitaba descargarse.

-..Albert.., no me digas que le temes a conocer al futuro suegro?

-miedo? Nooooo! Para nada Tyler

-Jjjmmm, y si no son nervios se parecen -agrego Candy bromeando

-callense los dos! Porque en vez de darme animos me abuchean? O mejor dicho porque no les dije a Annie y a Archie para que vinieran?

-porque Graciela nos quiere conocer a nosotros! -recalco Candy

-muy buen punto.. -el rubio se preparo y trato de borrar todo rastro de nerviosismo -tranquilo William, no es la primera vez que haces esto, solo respira y relajate -se decia asi mismo, les hizo la señal a la rubia y al castaño para que subieran las escaleras del portico junto a el, se escuchaba el alboroto que habia, toco varias veces hasta que una chica pelirroja lo atendio.

-..hola.., aaammm, Graciela esta?

-oh si.., tu.., eres William, cierto? -pregunto

-si.., ese mismo

-aaaaahhhhh! Grace no para de hablar de ti! Dice que eres un encanto

-gracias, me alaga señorita...

-Megan! Megan Massacre, soy la prima de Grace.

En ese momento Terry disimuladamente se acerco a Candy para decirle algo.

-..acaso en esta familia no hay un apellido normal?

-pues ya creo que no.., si Fockers queria decir fornicar, no se que dira el Massacre combinado

-pues yo si se..., -dijo el castaño enarcando las cejas con picardia, de repente la pelirroja les hace avanzar a todos y los adentra en la hermosa sala de estar de la familia, alli todos salen a recibir al trio con alegria, Graciela como siempre despampanante se acerca a Albert para darle un beso en la mejilla, y el rubio va a presentar a sus acompañantes.

-..hola, como estan? -saludo la castaña mostrando sus perfectos dientes blancos

-excelente gracias -respondio la pareja al unisono

-Graciela.., ella es Candice, mi hija adoptiva y su novio, Tyler.

-oooohhhh! William, esta chica es un encanto, y sin ofenderlos a ninguno, pero en serio se parecen!

-eso es un alago! -habla Candy para acercarse y abrazar a la mujer -whao! Es un placer conocerte al fin, Albert no para de hablar de ti

-al igual que el de ti! -rie afanosamente

-creo que seremos grandes amigas

-asi me gustan mis chicas, que se lleven bien -habla Albert con alegria

-asi que eres el novio de Candice no es asi? -esta vez ella se dirige a Terry

-aaammm, si, Tyler Backer a sus servicios

-es un placer y puedo decir algo?

-claro!

-tu te parecer a Terry Grandchester! Mi actor favorito..! -de repente todo el mundo lo tenia como actor favorito

-algo asi habia escuchado -responde con ironia

-..bien.., creo que deben conocer a mi adorable familia! -exclama ella, quien sale a llamar a sus miembros. Y de hecho eran muy interesantes, en especial el señor Fockers, quien parecia un gigante de dos metros frente a Albert. Terry como siempre sale con sus malos chistes.

-..Candy te puedo decir algo.., sin ofender?

-que sera?

-vas a quedar huerfana..

-Pppffff! Dime algo que no sepa -dijo ella mirando a la familia aparecer frente a ella

-bueno.., que te amo?

-eso ya lo sabia!

-bueno, por si las moscas, queria que lo supieras

-aaawww, que dulce -le dijo mientras tomaba su mano y veia a su amigo enfrentarse a una familia que tenia aproximadamente 13 miembros.

-..bien, William, Candice, Tyler, ellos son mis padres! Hatty y Norman Fockers, mis cuatro hermanos, mi abuelita, mi tia Mary, mi tio Harry, obviamente ya conocieron a Megan, mi primo Abe y el viejo tio Stan.., nosotros somos la familia Fockers -Massacre.

Y era ese momento en el que Albert se preguntaba en que familia se estaba metiendo? No le importaba, porque estaba enamorado, y sentia que estaba muriendo de miedo, pero por no dejar de sonreir al ver a la castaña frente a el, porque estaba seguro de que Graciela era el amor de su vida.

**Continuara...**

* * *

**Hooollaaaaassss! gracias por pasar por esta locura de historia, la cual dara un giro.., Mmm, como decirlo para que no las asuste, Brutal! xD, Nos estamos leyendo y gracias por leer la nueva historia.**

**Reviews please?**


	27. Una Sorpresa y Un Descubrimiento

**Capitulo 27.**

**Una Sorpresa y Un Descubrimiento .**

* * *

Los Fockers era una familia alegre, aunque querian aparentar ser seria, en especial el señor Fockers, Albert lo veia como si el hombre en cualquier rato sacaria una escopeta listo para descargarsela, pero en realidad era un hombre muy amable. Todos disfrutaban de una tarde placentera, haciendo una divertida parrillada juntos en el enorme jardin de la familia.

-..quiere salchichas señorita Candice? -ofrecio el primo de Graciela a la rubia, quien le sonrio y acepto

-..oh si.., muchas gracias Abe..

-por nada, valla, Ciela nos habia dicho que los Andley tenian un toque especial.., y si creo que lo tienen, eres muy bonita.

-..Abe, cuidado, estoy viendo a un novio celoso! -hablo Megan, quien se habia dado cuenta de la cara de Terry, el masticaba lentamente mientras que con la mirada mataba al muchachito que hablaba con su novia, control! Control! Control! Se decia asi mismo.

-..descuida.., no soy celoso -ssssiiiiii! Claro, esas eran palabras de la boca para afuera, por dentro era un volcan en erupcion.

-..oh que bueno Candy.., porque entnces habria un gran problema aqui

-porque Megan?

-porque el Massacre no solo es el apellido familiar.., quiere decir que somos una amenaza, mi abuelo fue campeon de boxeo.

-..si Meg, pero no solo nos caracterizamos en eso, sino en otras cosas

-hay Abe.., eres un asqueroso hermano, no hables de tu vida sexual frente a Candy y Tyler.

-lo siento, pero yo solo digo lo que me dice la sangre

-..corre tonto! -grito Megan poniendose roja, quizas de la rabia o de la verguenza, quien sabe, ella se retiro saltando a corretear a su hermano, Candy y Terry se quedaron mirando, ambos con la boca abierta.

-..hay Candy, Candy, Candy.., no me gusto nada como sono eso

-a mi tampoco..., en que familia se metio Albert?

-en una en la que yo quisiera ser miembro

-Tyyyyy! -regaño Candy a su novio, este estallo a reir con alegria.

-lo siento! Lo siento! Pero aceptalo pecosa, formar parte de esta familia traera muchas cosas..., oh Santo Dios!

-que pasa?

-si Albert y Graciela deciden casarse ella sera tu mamá! O sea que agarraras las mismas manias de ella

-Tyler no..., yo no soy asi!

-tampoco Albert y miralo, haciendole ojitos a la señorita Graciela Fockers Massacre, yo que tu me asustaria

-creelo, ya me asuste despues de escuchar semejantes apellidos..., pero estoy feliz por Albert

-en serio?

-claro.., el merece ser feliz, no importa con quien pero lo merece

-si.., el pobre ha pasado tantas cosas -hablo Terry en un momento de sinceridad

-que dijiste?

-queee..., bueno, que el y Graciela hacen una gran pareja!

-tienes toda la razon... -susurro volteando a ver a Albert, quien disfrutaba de la compañia de Graciela, ambos sonrientes, y a leguas se veia que se gustaban y hasta mas.

-MINDYYYYYYYYY ESTA SUELTAAAAAAA! -se escucho un enorme grito en la casa.

-..Mindy? Quien es Mindy? -pregunto Albert sin retirar su mano de la cintura de Graciela

-oh Dios! No te conte de ella..., es nuestro perraaa!

-a bueno.., no hay problema, me encantan los animales!

-pues si hay problemas..., ella tiende a ser muy cariñosa con la gente.

-..oohh! Bueno, espero que no sea tan rabiosa como la dueña

-no soy rabiosa!

-ooohhh si, claro preciosa, entonces aceptas?

-aceptar que? -pregunto con voz coqueta

-tu sabes..., ser mi novia mi querida Graciela.

-..aceptar ser tu novia? -pregunto la chica sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro -tu estas dispuesto a aguantar a mi loca familia?

-y tu estarias dispuesta a pelear con mi tia abuela por el simple hecho de que somos de diferentes clases sociales?

-..pues te dire que estoy dispuesta a eso y hasta mas.., tengo a la ley de mi lado

-pues si usted esta dispuesta a enfrentarse a mi tia abuela, yo con gusto me enfrento a su familia.., entonces..?

-señor Andley.., aqui esta su novia! -se presento la castaña con coqueteria al rubio, quien sonrio alegremente, la tomo por la cintura para cargarla, ambos estaban felices por haber dado ese gran paso.

En medio de la algarabia llega corriendo una labradora negra con alegria, uno de los hermanos de Graciela corre detras de el, pero la canina va a refugiarse a las piernas de Terry.

-..oooohhhh! Que cosa mas linda -Candy no pudo evitar resistirse a la lindura que se habia acercado al castaño -quiero comermelo a besos

-a mi o al perro? -pregunto Terry con ironia

-Mmmm, al dueño de esa sonrisa tan bella

-gracias madame -el canino se dirigio al regazo de Terry, recordo en seguida a Sammy -ooohhhh, eres tan tierno, me recuerdas al pulgoso mimado.

-pulgoso? Que pulgoso? -pregunto Candy, Terry tardo unos minutos en reaccionar, en medio de su alegria solto algo que no debia, debia hacer algo rapido.., y claro, una mentira a su propio estilo no estaria demas.

-..aaaaaaahhhhh! Un perro! Si.., de un amigo

-en serio? Como se llama?

-..Sammy., es un golden terrier, muy cariñoso -respondio el acariciando al animal, Candy no pudo resistirse a el, recordo a Clint, Terry vio su rostro, otra de tantas escenas vino a su mente, estaba muy imaginativo ultimamente.

-tu amigo es de Italia?

-bueno.., Ssii. -respondio con algo de nervios, Candy como siempre le creyo.

-sabes..., desearia conocer Italia, en especial Volterra

-en serio? -exclamo Terry, entonces decidio retarla -yo queria llevarte a otro sitio

-a donde? -pregunto la rubia

-a Escocia.

Y BOOOOOMMMMM! La gran sorpresa que ella jamas se imagino, Escocia, ese sitio guardaba grandes recuerdos, y todos concernian con Terry, y ahora Tyler, quien parecia tener esas mismas coincidencias. Si supiera.

-..Aaaaammm...

-que? Hay un problema? -pregunto Terry, esperando una respuesta de la ojiverde.

-..Tyler.., no puedo, Escocia tiene muchos recuerdos increibles para mi y no quisiera volver a recordar algo que es imposible..

-..hey..., nada es imposible Candy.., nada -el capto algo con claridad, asi ella tuviese miles de pretendientes e intente borrarlo no podra, el, Terry Grandchester era unico e inolvidable para ella. Pero queria hacerla sentir bien -ahora.., abre la boca como una niña buena.

-no soy una bebe!

-oh si.., mirate te estas sonrojando preciosa

-Ty no!

-Jjjjmmm, esa cara me dice otra cosa

-esta bien -le dio a probar un poco de sus bocadillos a la rubia, quien los saboreo dulcemente, sin borrar la sonrisa de sus labios, amaba a Candy con todo su corazon, no podia vivir sin ella -esta delicioso..

-igual que tu -le dijo el, Terry estaba locamente enamorado de Candy. Ella tambien lo estaba, sin saber que no era exactamente de Tyler, sino de Terry. El habia logrado algo monumental, que ella se volviese a enamorar de el.

Conducia con alegria, y cantaba como un loco dentro del auto, no podia creer que lo habia hecho, habia roto con Susana, eso merecia celebrarlo, y sabia de que forma y con quien. La euforia que tenia no tenia niveles, estaba loco el chico, se dio cuenta que un policia de transito le hacia cambio de luces, se detuvo para dejar que el oficial hiciese su trabajo. El policia se acerco al coche, Tyler no podia parar de reir, usaba lentes de sol que ocultaban sus ojos azules, el uniformado se acerca a el, con su libreta de anotaciones y obvio, la de posibles multas.

-..señor, estaba conduciendo a alta velocidad -exclamo el policia con rostro serio. Tyler se mordio el labio, miro al policia con sorna.

-lo siento señor.. -miro fijamente la placa del hombre -Darling.., no me di cuenta.

-seee claro, su identificacion y su licencia por favor -por suerte Tyler y Terry planearon que su cambio fuera lo mas convincente posible, intercambiando identificaciones y todo, el saco de la billetera la identificacion y el permiso de Terry, entregandosela al policia -bien señor.., Terrence Greum.., Grandchester? Ese Grandchester?..

-asi es.. -Tyler a proposito se quito las gafas y deja que sus ojos, los cuales eran conocidos mirasen al hombre, quien estaba impactado -el mismo que viste y calza!

-..oh Santo Dios.., bueno.., eeeeeehhhhhh, hare como si nada señor Grandchester..., pero puedo pedirle algo?

-creo que si..

-podria darme su autografooo?! -el pobre Tyler estaba que se moria de las risas ante la peticion del policia, un simple autografo para zafarse de la ley, que locura, el asintio, tomo una hoja de su block de notas y se la dio a Tyler junto con un boligrafo, el firmo con alegria y sonrio -muuuccchas gracias señor!

-no hay de que.., buenas tardes señor Darling -se despidio Tyler arrancando rapidamente el coche, el policia estaba muy emocionado, miro la firma y de emocion paso a consternacion, el lo habia hecho a proposito.

-..quien demonios es Tyler Backer? -se pregunto rascandose la cabeza.

El gemelo iba muriendose de la risa por esa travesura, estaba loco y con toda razon, loco de la felicidad, ese dia habia triunfado a lo grande, su parte del plan ya habia sido cumplida.., o eso era lo que el creia.

Susana estaba histerica, se habia lastimado en medio de su ataque de ira, no iba a dejar que Terry se saliera con la suya, el no la iba a dejar vestida y alborotada, y lo que ella estaba maquinando seria una de las cosas mas crueles que se le pueden hacer a alguien, con o sin su consentimiento Terry seria su marido, y ni la muerte los iba a separar, el iba a pagar de una forma terrible, ella dejaria de ser una tonta que esperaria. Porque en verdad no hay nada mas peligroso que un corazon herido.

-..Annie.., Annie.., Annie! -tuvo Archie que gritar para que la pelinegra le prestara atencion.

-oh que pasa?

-no.., que te pasa a ti? Estas muy distraida

-nada, solo eso, distraida en cosas absurdas

-pues esta pendiente que andas conmigo.., tu prometido!

-jajajajaaj.., si, claro Archie, estoy contigo y eso es lo importante -respondio ella tomando la mano de este, pero estaba nerviosa, debia decirle a Archie lo que habia pasado con Austin, ella le dio su merecido, pero estaba segura que el no se quedaria con las manos cruzadas despues de haberle hecho eso.

-..ooohhhh Annie, sabes que, hable con Albert, y tengo una gran idea para nuestra luna de miel, que tal un crucero por el Mediterraneo? Y de alli nos vamos a las Islas Fiji..

-..pero despues que vayamos a Hawaii

-Mmmm, Hawaii, arena, playa, bebidas tropicales, comida de reyes y claro..., buena compañia, en este caso tu a mi.., o yo a ti.

-Archie que cosas dices, pero sabes..., es una buena idea, Hawaii antes de nuestra boda.

-despedida de solteros?

-despedida de solteros..., exacto

-excelente, y podemos invitar a los gemelos

-a los..., en serio?

-claro, si Tyler me cae bien, porque Terry no?

-oooohhh! Vaya, pues eso es maravilloso! Pero.., Archie no deberia preguntarte esto.., porque de repente?

-bueno.., sabes ellos me recuerdan a mi hermano y a mi, tan tontos los dos, al igual que Stear y yo..

Ella en seguida recordo aquella conversacion que tuvieron ellos dos con Terry el dia que descubrio que tenia un hermano gemelo, de eso se trataba todo, Archie sentia nostalgia por su hermano perdido, nostalgia al saber que nunca mas lo volveria a ver.

-..hay Archie, Archie mi amor, no te pongas asi!

-lo siento amor..., es que cada vez que me acuerdo de el no puedo evitar ponerme asi.., lo extraño demasiado, y se que el estaria igual de sorprendido al saber que hay dos Grandchester.., uufff!

-estaria muy feliz.., y se sentirian compenetrados los cuatro

-pero estaria pidiendo demasiado con el simple deseo de que..., mejor no

-de que hablas Archie? Dimelo?!..

-de que mi hermano este vivo.

-sabes que todos deseamos eso..

-si.., pero no tanto como yo.., el era mi heroe

-tipica epifania del hermano menor, el mayor es su heroe.., y es algo que entre hermanos se entiende..

-aun sigo apostando que Terry es el mayor

-entonces preguntales, ellos te responderan

-Mmm, claro que les preguntare, cuando los vuelva a ver juntos, y por cierto, esta vez yo les hare comer tierra a los dos.

-jajajajaja -empezo a reirse Annie, su mirada se desvia a la derecha y la sangre se le helo, Austin pasaba frente a ellos dos como si nada, con Eliza de la mano, el se quedo mirandola con ojos gelidos, amenazantes, se sentaron algunas mesas mas atras de ellos dos, y eso no le gusto para nada, porque quizas iba a hacer algo en contra de ella.

-..que pasa cielo?

-nada Archie..., solo quiero que.., sabes, mejor vamonos a otro cafe

-crei que te gustaba este..

-pero Candy me recomendo el que esta cerca del hospital, es muy bueno.

-esta bien, vamonos para alla -el tomo la mano de la pelinegra y se pusieron de pie para retirarse, ella volteo de nuevo para fijarse en la pareja tras ellos, estaban sonrientes, si en verdad Eliza supiera con quien estaba a punto de enlazar su vida lo pensaria dos veces.., podria desgraciarse la vida.

-..preciosa! Karen cielo! -llamo este a la puerta, estaba emocionado, tenia que decirle lo que habia pasado, para asi poder iniciar una vida con ella. La puerta se abre y ella aparece somnolienta, y con una vestimenta un tanto provocativa, Tyler se sonrojo tremendamente.

-..hola Terry.., Mmm, que hora es?

-pues tu siesta fue muy larga no?

-jajaja, un poco.., Aaaahhh -se dio cuenta de la facha que cargaba y de que Tyler se le habia quedando mirando -que pasa?

-solo quiero saber si estas desocupada? Voy a ir a la Opera con ma.., con Eleonore y quisiera saber si quisieras ir con nosotros?

-oh Terry, eres muy dulce, pero ese es momento para istedes dos y yo estaria como que estorbandolos.

-sabes que nunca estorbarias.. -el le acaricio la mejilla suavemente, Karen se ha puesto colorada, las hormonas de nuevo jugandole malas tretas a los dos. El la sujeto por la cintura para besarla, la empujo dentro del departamento y cerrando la puerta detras de ellos.

Y su juego estaba pasando a otro nivel, que perdia el control. Karen acariciaba los largos cabellos castaños del joven frente a ella mientras que el la acariciaba, aunque las caricias ciertamente eran muy atrevidas, se dejaron caer al mueble, quedando el encima de la pelirroja.

-..eres tan hermosa -susurro Tyler besando el cuello de Karen, ella estaba perdiendo la respiracion al tacto de la piel de este, y Tyler..., el estaba perdiendo el control a un punto peligroso.

-..Terry.. -susurro esta acariciando la piel debajo de las ropas de Tyler, el reacciono, se separo de ella hiperventilando, Karen se mordio el labio y se cubrio el pecho con la bata, estaba avergonzada -lo lamento.., lo lamento mucho.

-..nooo! Perdoname Karen yo fui el que.., hay Dios -logro decir, su corazon latia con rapidez, no podia hacerle eso a ella -no debo perder el control contigo.

-lo entiendo..., lo entiendo.., esto es tan sorpresivo para mi como para ti.., y descuida, hare como si nada hubiese pasado.

-bueno..., creo que por el momento es lo mejor.

-por el momento?

-no creas que esto va a quedar asi..., velo como un calentamiento.

-calentamiento?! -el rostro de Karen se palidecio, el iba muy en serio.

-..naaaaahhhh! -se burlo de ella dejando un rastro de besos en su rostro -te voy a respetar Karen, yo te amo, y te prometo no lastimarte.

-gracias.., jamas pense que tu serias tan..., dulce!

-para que veas que puedo serlo..

-lamento no poder cumplir tu deseo de acompañarte a la Opera con tu madre.

-te perdono.., pero vas a tener que pagar una penitencia..

-Mmmm, el juego del policia y el reo, me encanta! Y entonces yo soy la rea dispuesta a cumplir.., y? Cual es mi penitencia?

-tu, yo, Coney Island, pasado mañana..., Piensalo?!

-es una broma verdad?

-nop.., y lo que eso significa es que debe cumplirlo señorita Claise.

-eres insufrible señor Grandchester.., pero estoy dispuesta.

-esta decidido, esperare con ansias.., y por cierto.., te amo!

-y yo a ti -respondio abrazandolo con fuerza, primera vez que ambos se decian que se amaban, el corazon de Tyler era como una hoja que se elevaba por los aires, como si el viento bailara junto con ella.

-..me encanto haber salido contigo y con Albert.

-fue una locura no?

-nunca mas volvere a dudar de apellidos tan extraños y locos como Fockers o Massacre.

-..es en serio? Ajajajajaja, que gracioso Ty.

-gracias.., gracias, gracias señorita White, no sabe lo agradables que son esas palabras provenientes de sus apetitosos labios.

-..oh Ty, estas muy inspirado hoy..

-y como no habria de estarlo, si soy feliz, estoy en la mejor etapa de mi vida, puedo disfrutar de lo mejor, tengo un hermano, una madre, una familia..., te tengo a ti.., sobre todo eso, te tengo a ti, sobre todo eso, porque tu estas a mi lado, brindandome lo mas hermoso que hay en la vida, amar. Y contigo quiero vivir esa experiencia todos los dias, el tiempo que sea necesario.

Ambos se abrazaron con fuerza, en cualquier momento se iba a acabar, y era el temor de Terry, que pasara cuando Candy sepa la verdad? Lo odiara? No querra verlo nunca mas? Por ahora no queria saber lo que pasaria, solo queria aprovechar ese momento junto a ella, pero de algo estaba seguro, cada dia se enamoraba mas y mas y mas de su pecosa.

-..Terryyy! Estas listo amor?

-listo! -respondio Tyler acabando de arreglarse para ir a la Opera con su madre, mirandose al espejo, viendo a su reflejo -bien Ty.., hace cuanto que no sales con tu madre? Hace siete u ocho años? Ja.., trata de no portarte como tu.., sino como Terry...

Salio listo para partir con la rubia, esa seria una noche divertida, y seria mejor no arruinarla, pero bueno.., habia hablado de mas, una mujer rubia acompañaba a Eleonore, nada mas y nada menos que la madre de Susana.

-..aaaaammm, señora Marlowe.

-callate muchachito! Tu y yo tenemos que hablar!

-lo siento, yo no tengo nada que hablar con usted..! -se atrevio a responder este.

-un momento.., que esta sucediendo?

-su hijo se atrevio a romper con mi hija!

-Terrence! -susurro con sorpresa, no podia creer que el habia tenido las agallas de hacerlo, y ahora es que Eleonore se iba a sorprender.

-..pues si.., lo hice y escucheme bien., señora, no amo a Susana, no puedo casarme con ella!

-tienes un deber con ella.

-..pues escuche esto..., al demonio con el deber! -respondio con sus ojos gelidos, queria hacerle entender a esa mujer que el no iba a ser controlado por una niñita malcriada, el no era como Terry -puedo ser amigo de Susana, puedo animarla si quiere pero nunca! Jamas accedere a casarme con ella.., lo lamento.

Y era en ese momento en el que la madre de Susana no sabia de que otro modo interceder por Susana, probo por las buenas.., pero lo haria por las malas.

-..esto lo vas a pagar caro.., muy caro Terrence.

-pues no me importa.., he soportado mucho de ustedes dos, y he aqui le digo, no la hubiese soportado como suegra, usted es infernal.

-..como me llamaste muchachito?

-Eleonore sera mejor que nos vallamos -creyo que a la mujer se le iba a salir el demonio, tomo la mano de su madre y estaba listo para salir a la carrera con ella.

-..Terrence Grandchester ven y hazte cargo de tus actos!

-vallase al diablo! -grito Tyler.

-..y vallase de mi casa ahora! -grito Eleonore aferrada al brazo de su hijo. Ambos corrieron al auto y alli estallaron a reir.

-jajajajaja que hiciste Eleonore?

-yo? No puedo creer que al fin lo hallas hecho, estoy feliz por ti hijo.., lo lograste..

-si, ahora espero que eso no traiga consecuencias... -mascullo sin dejar de sonreir.

La noche para ellos dos fue muy divertida, y trataron de olvidar el incidente con la madre de Susana, no creyeron en las amenazas de la rubia, porque personalmente no creian en ellas, Tyler debia de tener mucho cuidado con ellas.

Terry tocaba su armonica mirando las estrellas, estaba feliz, animado por los vuelcos de su vida, pero queria dar el paso principal, pero como el mismo, como Terry, lo soñaba desde que estaba en San Pablo, vivir con su pecosa.

-..bien.., tienes que decirselo Terry..., tienes que decirselo, pero busca las palabras correctas -se decia asi mismo, quizo ensayar la manera correcta para decirle la verdad a Candy -bueno, Candy, sabes que te amo y mucho y.., bueno, hice esto por amor, Candy.., yo no soy Tyler, soy yo, Terry..., oooohhhhh diablos! Asi no puedes decirselo!

Era alli ese momento en el que deseaba que a su mente llegara la mejor manera de decirle que hacer, jamas penso que esa seria la parte mas dificil del juego, acabarlo.

Y ese juego se iba a poner mucho mas interesante a medida que el tiempo avanzaba, Terry y Tyler lentamente armaban sus rompecabezas, sus mentes recobraban sus hermosos recuerdos, Candy no se iba al trabajo sin antes recibir el beso de buenos dias de Terry, todos eran felices, o al menos no estaban predispuestos a problemas.

-..Cala? Mmmm, no, muy otoñal, oh si.., tulipanes -Annie habia empezado a elegir las flores para su boda, queria hacer todo con anticipacion.

-..señorita Briggter -en ese momento ella cerro los ojos llena de frustracion, de nuevo el.

-..que diablos quieres Austin?

-una dama como tu no deberia estar hablando asi..

-pues adivina.., esta dama aqui presente esta lista para dar cientos de patadas si vuelves a intentar propasarte conmigo!

-..hey, tranquilizate preciosa!

-y mucho cuidado con lo que haces.., te tengo en la mira!

-en la mira? Whao.., Annie Briggter, te gusto?

-queee? Austin, de que hablas?

-vamos Annie, no te hagas la tonta, tu no lo eres...

-hey, hazme el favor y largate.!

-es un pais libre Annie.., puedo andar donde yo quiera..

-y esa libertad te da el derecho de andar rondandome?

De nuevo Annie se atrevia a retarlo con ferocidad, y eso le encantaba a el.

-..saber huerfana de Cristal, cuando a mi me gusta algo, hago hasta lo imposible hasta obtenerlo.

-pero yo no soy ninguna de tus cosas -le grito esta, y eso provoco la ira del pelinegro.

Hay cosas curiosas en la vida, a veces las personas se encuentran en un plano de tiempo por alguna extraña razon, en este caso era Terry, quien salia del teatro directo a la residencia Andley, pero antes queria llevarle unas flores a Candy, y paso justo por aquel mercado en donde su vida cambio para siempre para comprarle unas flores, el en ese momento habia sido llevado hacia donde estaban Annie y Austin.

-..hagamos algo pequeña.., tu sabes que me gustas mucho.

-pues para tu mala suerte tu a mi no. Asi que te exijo que me dejes tranquila.., tu estas con Eliza! No puedes romperle el corazon!..

-romperle el corazon a Eliza? Jajajajaja no me hagas reir

-no es gracioso.. -le reto ella, quien se empezo a alejar de el, pero Austin la siguio con furia.

-tu sabes que yo te puedo dar lo que quieras Annie, pideme lo que quieras y te lo dare!

-es que no entiendes! Yo no te quiero! Quiero es a Archie!

-y el te da esto? -el la sujeto con fuerza para intentar besarla, pero ella no se dejo.

-sueltameeee!

-me gusta cuando se ponen asi.., dificiles -el estaba dispuesto a todo con tal de tener a Annie, no le importaba que ella estuviese comprometida y que fuese una chica inocente -ahora vamos a mi auto.., vamos a dar un paseo y te prometo que lo vas a disfrutar.

-..nooo.., noooo! Por favor auxiliooo! -grito con todas sus fuerzas, y Dios atendio a su llamado, Terry los vio a los dos y fue en defensa de la pelinegra.

-..Dejalaaa! -grito este lanzandose al cuello de Austin, haciendo que el soltara a Annie, lo tiro al suelo -levantate bastardo!

-..Tyleeerr! Tyylerr! -ella se resguardo detras del castaño, el estaba vuelto una fiera, el no iba a permitir que le hicieran daño a la mejor amiga de su amada Candy.

-..pero miren nada mas a quien tenemos aquiii! Sabes, tu me caes bien, ahora, si queremos conservar amistades dejanos a Annie y a mi tranquilos amigo.

-tu no eres mi amigo.., y me haces el favor y alejate de Annie..

-y porque la defiendes?

-por el simple hecho de que ella es como mi familia, y atrevete a acercartele de nuevo o te juro que lo pagaras muy caro.

-con que asi estan las cosas no?

-asi es.., asi que, tienes hasta la cuenta de diez para alejar tu maldito rostro de mi presencia, o te juro que las cosas se pondran feas aqui!

-que tan feas?

-Ooohhh quieres saber? -Terry estaba dispuesto a hacerlo comer tierra, lo golpeo lo mas fuerte que su brazo pudo, mejor dicho mucho, Austin cayo al suelo, mirando sorprendido a Terry y a Annie -sabes.., te dire algo, tu eres uno de esos idiotas a los que con gusto les patearia el trasero! Y con gusto conseguiria un bate y te moleria a golpes, pero mi caballerosidad ante todo, no te voy a matar frente a una dama.

Cada palabra que el decia y ese acento le dieron una revelacion a Annie, era posible? No lo podia creer.

-..que prefieres? Irte como una gallina o pelear?

-no.., yo mejor me voy.., me voy.

-haces bien.., y ya lo sabes, estas advertido.. -reto Terry quien en cualquier rato se le lanzaria a Austin, este se alejo con temor -hhaaaayyy Annie, descuida, este estupido no se volvera a acercar a ti.

-oh por Dios..

-que te pasa?

-es que tu no eres asi Tyler, y me extraña tanta violencia de ti!

-oye cualquiera haria lo mismo!

-no, no cualquiera.., te hubieses oido, tus palabras, ese rencor.., ese acento ingles -ya no podia ocultarlo mas, lo habian descubierto -Santo Dios..

-Annie..., puedo explicarlo.

-no, no puedes.., porque esto es.., Dios no puede seeeerrr! -se coloco las manos en la frente y tratar de analizar todo, y Terry se resigno, su secreto habia sido descubierto por un error -tu no eres Tyler! Eres Terry..!

**Continuara...**

* * *

**Uuupppsss! al parecer Terry esta en lios! que Creen ustedes? jejeje nos vemos la proxima semanaaa!**

**Reviews please?**


	28. ¿De Donde Sacas Eso?

******Holas, disculpen el retraso! Y este capitulo se inspira en la cancion "La Noche de la Mesa Triste" de Pxndx, espero que les gusteeee! A leer! XD**

* * *

******THE LYING GAME: JUEGO ENTRE DOS**

**Capitulo 28.**

**¿De Donde Sacas Eso?.**

* * *

En ese momento el mundo de Terry corria riesgo, y uno muy grande, fue descubierto por alguien muy cercano a Candy, nada mas y nada menos que Annie, ella habia palidecido, no sabia como actuar ante lo que habia descubierto, el no era Tyler, era nada mas y nada menos que el mismisimo Terry Grandchester delante de ella! Tenia muchas preguntas, pero la mas indignante, como pudieron hacer algo asi?!

-..Annie.., por favor escuchame, puedo explicarlo todo.

-noo! No puedes hacerlo... -le grito -como pudiste hacernos esto?

-no es lo que tu crees..

-y segun tu que creo? Que querias jugar con Candy?

-sabes perfectamente que yo no seria capaz de hacerle eso a ella!

-entonces que pretendes?

-recuperarla.., ese es mi objetivo -respondio con tono serio, no queria una confrontacion con Annie, pero ninguno hacia las cosas faciles -ahora.., si quieres tranquilicemonos y hablemos con calma.

-oohhh si, ya me voy a tranquilizar, esto..., oh Dios, han sido demasiadas cosas para un dia, primero Austin y ahora tu.

-no menciones a ese estupido, o estoy a punto de ir detras de el a darle la paliza de su vida por meterse con una chica.

-..pues te agradezco el haberme salvado de el...

-no podria haber hecho mas por la mejor amiga de mi novia.

Annie ciertamente estaba muy molesta, pero estaba agradecida, Terry la habia salvado, y en algun punto habia quedado en deuda con el, y su secreto era esa manera.

-..vamos a caminar y me dices exactamente como fue que tu..., bueno usurpaste a Tyler y porque? En donde esta Tyler? Le hiciste algo? Porque si lo hiciste te juro que...

-hey, hey, tranquilizate, no seria capaz de hacerle nada a mi propio hermano gemelo, asi que descuida, el esta bien, entonces..., me vas a escuchar?

-necesito una explicacion ante esta..., gran mentira!

-pues si..., eso supongo..

-excelente, asi que.. "Grandchester" empieza, el camino es bien largo y esta charla se llevara mucho mas tiempo del que creemos.

-tienes razon -respiro y empezo a relatarle a la pelinegra desde el principio todo lo que les paso. Con tranquilidad dio su relato, sin obviar ningun detalle, ahora Annie era parte del juego. Cada detalle era una sorpresa para ella, Terry le explico con libertad lo que Eleonore le conto acerca del pasado de ambos, le hablo de las cartas, los recuerdos de golpe y todo acerca de el, y de porque intercambiaron lugares, era por ella, por Candy que el habia accedido a cambiar de lugar, pero jamas, en ningun momento esperaba que cupido flechara a su hermano nada mas y nada menos que con Karen, de alli la explicacion logica de porque Cupido usa pañales.

-..Terry.., ustedes estan..., LOCOS!

-lo se, lo se, grita todo lo que quieras! Y si quieres delatanos, estas en todo tu derecho.

-sabes..., si, deberia, pero no lo hare!

-que?! -pregunto indignado, le estaba jugando una broma?

-asi es.., te debo un favor aun, me ayudaste, y aprendi que si alguien me hace un favor, yo debo pagar mi deuda.

-entonces...?

-les guardare el secreto, por ahora, Candy debe saber lo que tu y Ty hicieron.

-pero como se lo digo?

-bueno.., eso es algo que deberias ir pensando! Me contaste que Tyler al fin rompio con Susana no? Ese era uno de sus planes cuando decidieron cambiarse no es asi?

-si, si, claro, pero el problema es que Susana no me da buena espina

-no creo que haga gran escandalo

-no, no Annie, no la conoces, ella, con su carita de yo no fui es capaz de todo, lo se.

Hasta el mismo Terry desconfiaba de Susana, con toda la razon del mundo.

-..esto no se quedara asi, esto no se quedara asi -repetia la rubia, quien parecia trastornada en algun punto, aun no se habia podido quitar el vestido de novia incluso -tu eres mio Terrence Grandchester..., eres mio!

Y aun esa frase rondaba en su mente,_-..porque mi corazon esta al ritmo de otra persona, que siempre esta a mi lado..-_ Para Susana eso significaba una cosa, y era lo mas temido.

-..tu estaras conmigo, hasta que la muerte nos separe! -se levanto, y con dificultad se dirigio a su silla de ruedas -madreee, madreee, Juliaaaa!

Ella no iba a permitir que el la dejara, el era el hombre de su vida, se habia obsesionado de una forma no sana hacia Terry. Mientras llamaba a su madre y a la mucama vio la pequeña cajita blanca de madera en donde tenia guardadas las hermosas invitaciones de la boda, solo hacia falta la fecha en que se llevaria a cabo, y era responsabilidad de Terry, y era ahora una responsabilidad que Susana tomaria en sus propias manos.

-..señorita Susana, me ha llamado?

-hasta que al fin te apareces.., necesito que me hagas un favor, y tiene que ser ahora.

-que señorita?

-sin que nadie note tu presencia.., quiero que vayas a Standford y veas que hace Terrence, mi prometido, y me digas con quien esta, siguelo si es necesario..

-en verdad? Pero...

-he dicho ahora! Obedece! -grito la rubia, Julia se espanto al oir a Susana gritarle, sabia que era mejor obedecerle, asi que asintio y se fue a cambiar para ir a la compañia. Apenas ella estuvo lista se dirigio a Susana -quiero que lo vigiles, que me digas que hace, con quien anda, con quien come, tenlo en la mira.

La mujer asintio, hizo una reverencia y se fue, creia que la rubia exageraba pero era mejor obedecerla, la mirada gelida de Susana reflejaba las oscuras intensiones que tenia.

Era una locura, era la primera vez que saldrian juntos, solo ellos dos, queria que fuera especial, e iba a hacer una locura monumental. Decirle quien era en realidad.

-..bien Ty, relajate y preparate, como le vas a decir a Karen todo. Bien.., eeeehhhh, hola Karen, Karen, tu eres lo que mas amo en mi vida, eres una chica fabulosa, hermosa y fuerte, y.. -se miro al espejo del camerino, con sus orbes zafiro mirando al extraño frente a el -porque te amo te confieso esto, yo no soy quien digo ser.., yo no soy Terry, soy Tyler.., su hermano gemelo.

Pero al igual que Terry el sentia esa frustracion de no saber como iba a reaccionar, lo odiaria, se habia dado a la tarea de conocerla y esculcarla en esos meses y sabia lo volatil que era, en especial con sus sentimientos, si le decia la verdad ella lo iba a odiar, pero iba a correr el riesgo, por amor.

-..Grandchester.., Grandchester.

-paseee! -llamo mientras se relajaba frente al espejo, logro ver a una figura de cabello rojo entrar al camerino, sonrio y se volvio a ella -hola preciosa.

-..hola..

-lista para irnos?

-pero si aun nos queda una hora de ensayo

-aaagghh! Tienes razon, como pude olvidarlo

-olvidar no es una de tus debilidades

-creeme, es algo que no pasa muy seguido -dijo con ironia, le dio una de sus deslumbrantes y delirantes sonrisas torcidas.

-..no llegaremos muy tarde, sera de noche cuando lleguemos a Coney Island?

-no.., vas a ir con el mejor conductor del mundo

-suena prometedor

-y va a ser prometedora esta noche...

-porque?

-pues porque..., te quiero decir algo y esto.., esto cambiara completamente nuestra relacion, y no se si querras seguir conmigo

-que? -de que rayos hablaba el? Karen no se lo explicaba, y su curiosidad cada vez mas crecia -vamos Terry, estas actuando muy raro

-si.., lo se, pero tengo una explicacion, te lo prometo.

-en serio?

-claro que si.., ahora deja de preguntar y besame

-porque deberia señor Grandchester?

-Karen.. -el hizo una carita tan tierna que hizo que la pelirroja sintiese remordimiento, desde cuando el usaba ese tipo de artimañas? Estas eran nuevas y la hacian derretirse, y como no complacerlo, ambos se unieron a un suave beso en el que deliraban -cada vez aprendo cosas de usted señorita Claise.

-tu no eres un niño santo de mi devocion

-lo admito, pero cuando me lo propongo puedo ser tan bueno que levanto sospechas.

-me encanta! -y ambos tenian algo en comun.., les fascinaba hacer cosas peligrosas y estupidas -ahora si Romeo.., vamos a ensayar, y tratame bien

-sere el mas caballeroso contigo -le guino un ojo y le beso la punta de la nariz, ella le empezo a hacer cosquillas, provocando que el se riera, ambos se dejaron caer al suelo entre risas -Karen.., Karen ajajaja basta!

-dime que me quieres.!

-nooo!

-dime que me quieres o no te dejare quieto

-no te quiero! Te amooo!..

-es en serio?

-claro que si pequeña loca.., ahora.., ajajajaja ya deja

-claro que si tontito -se ayudaron a levantar y salieron sonrientes, el amor que ambos se tenian era contagiante, sus risas eran una melodia que retumbaba en sus oidos, el simple hecho de que estuvieran hechos el uno para el otro les daba fuerzas para seguir, pero a que punto? A que precio?

-..señor Tyler, señorita Annie, adelante -sonrio Dorothy dandole paso a estos, estaban en un silencio incomodo, demasiado incomodo mejor dicho. Candy aparecia por la sala con alegria, vio a su novio y a su amiga que estaban junto a Dorothy, aunque le extraño que la pelinegra estuviese, se habian prometido verse en su departamento para compartir un momento juntas y claro, hablar referente a los arreglos del matrimonio de Annie.

-..Annie, que bueno que te veo.., pero, Annie que tienes? Pense que nos veriamos en la noche? -pregunto Candy a su amiga, ella miro a Terry, quien le miraba con seriedad.

-..nada Candy es que.. -habia hecho una promesa que estaba dispuesta a cumplir -tengo que decirte que vi unas flores magnificas y quiero opiniones para que clase de arreglo hacer!

-Oohh! Es eso -Terry respiro por dentro, Annie si cumplia sus promesas -es fabuloso amiga, whao!

-..si, si, y quisiera que vallamos juntas a ver flores y claro, a hacer arreglos

-claro, claro, ah! Y claro, "Tyler" podria acompañarnos, es un experto

-experto eeehhh?

-claro, me asesoro con las flores, y te aseguro que cuando ustedes se casen el se encargara de todos los arreglo.

Ambos se miraron sonrientes, hablar de boda era muy acelerado, y mas porque Candy aun no habia organizado todas las ideas dentro de su corazon, tenia ese momento en que debia decidir, sentia que los amaba a los dos, a Terry y a Tyler, pero Terry se aferraba cada vez mas y mas a su corazon.

-ahh! Bueno..., entonces no tendremos problemas Ty! -el tono de voz de ella era tembloroso, un tema incomodo en un momento incomodo.

-claro que no amor! -respondio Terry, fue a abrazar a Candy con alegria

-bueno.., vengan, el tonto de Archie esta preparando algo para merendar, Ty..., sandwiches de mantequilla de mani, sin mermelada de fresa.

-perfecto muero de hambre! -explico Terry haciendo expresion de alegria.

Candy aun no lo sabia, pero su amiga y Terry tenian un secreto comprometedor, eran aliados en un secreto que poco a poco se iba desmoronando a su alrededor.

-..te debo una Annie

-ni que lo digas, estos dias van a ser muuuyyy largos

-y con la navidad acercandose peor

-es cierto.., no puedes pasar una navidad asi, seria una tortura tanto para Tyler como para ti.., tienes que decirselo ya!

-no puedo!

-porque? Segun tu Tyler ha roto con Susana!

-pero quiero que sea de una forma en la que se corte toda relacion!

-pues te digo que eso ya es algo que tu mismo debes resolver... -regaño Annie a este, y con toda razon.

-..oigan.., vienen? -pregunto Candy, los dos asintieron y caminaron detras de ella, en silencio

El secreto de Terry y Tyler empezaba a tambalear, era hora de que empezaran a tomar medidas, pero ambos estaban en sus propios mundos, no prestaban atencion a las cosas que estaban sucediendo, sus vidas estaban dando giros drasticos, y ahora mas que nunca debian darse la mano el uno al otro.

-..listoss! Y ahora, escena 3, ya! -ordenaba Robert, era un simple ensayo para la obra que presentarian en dos noches, faltaba poco para que se acabara la hora de ensayar, todos estaban en el escenario, pero entre las personas estaba una joven ajena a ese mundo, la mucama de Susana, llevaba rato observando a Tyler ensayar y no veia nada diferente, salvo ese pequeño contacto fisico que habia entre el y su compañera Karen Claise, cada vez que hacia un cambio de puesto o algo se tocaban los dedos o se dedicaban sonrisas comprometedoras, nadie vio eso de otro modo porque sabian que la relacion entre ellos era de amistad.

-..hay, de esto hablaba acaso la señorita Susana? -se preguntaba la mucama, era muy observadora y esa forma en que ambos se veian era lo que los delataba -acaso el señor Grandchester tiene una amante?

Y justo cuando ella tiene esa maraña de pensamientos Robert aplaude, dando la señal de que el ensayo acabo, y claro, para disparar insultos por doquier.

-..eso fue una mierda! Wilson pareces una tabla muevete, Jake, activate niño, muchos jovenes matarian por estar en ti lugar, y va contigo tambien Grandchester!

-..queee?! Porque yo!

-estas muy distraido, pareces una cabra loca, saben que?! Larguense ya! Antes de que por casualidades de la vida se me ocurra ponerlos a limpiar.

Cuando Robert Hathaway amenazaba, cumplia, ese era un gran defecto al que todos le tenian miedo, y era mejor irse antes de que cambiara de opinion, todos empezaron a moverse con velocidad para evitar ser victimas del mal humor de Robert, en especial Karen y Tyler, quienes debian partir a Cony Island lo mas rapido posible.

-..uuyyy cuando sera el dia que Hathaway no este de mal humor?

-oohh no lo se Bea, pero ese dia se acaba el mundo jajajajajaa

-Karen, estas muy animada, acaso alguien te saco sonrisas?

-bueno.., quizas un poco -respondio tornandose su rostro rojo, sus compañeros empezaron a vitorearla.

-al fiiiinnn! Claise es justicia, y quien es?

-lo conocemos?

-eso creo..

-por fin alguien que desplace al estupido de Dean, quien por cierto..

-por cierto que? Que pasa con Dean?

-bueno Karen es que.., hace unos dias lo vi y no andaba en las mejores condiciones, se ha hundido en el alcohol y malas compañias, menos mal te alejaste de el.., pudiste haber acabado mal.

Sintio gran lastima hacia Dean, alguna vez lo quiso, alguna vez lo amo, pero el no era exactamente la persona ideal para ella, no fue la persona que esperaba, y era una pagina que queria arrancar de una buena vez.

-..oigan.., debo irme, Terry me va a dar un aventon -mintio

-esta bien, cuidate -se despidieron las compañeras de Karen, quien no perdio el tiempo, fue a su camerino por sus cosas, no noto a aquella extraña chica detras de ella. Salio por la puerta trasera en donde estaba Tyler con el auto de su hermano, esperandola.

-..crei que Hathaway te habia sentenciado a limpiar.

-ooohhh sera mejor que no lo digas.

-no.., y entonces nos vamos?

-claro pero antes.. -señalo sus labios de forma coqueta, ese era el momento menos indicado, ya que justo cuando Tyler esta posando sus labios en los de Karen, aquella chica los ve.

-..es cierto.., el señor Grandchester y esa señorita son amantes! -susurro para si misma, debia ir y darle esa noticia a Susana. Ahora si todo se iba a complicar para ellos dos.

-..complacida?

-complacida..

-perfecto, vamonos preciosa -ambos se separaron y corrieron al auto, Tyler lo encendio y emprendieron camino hacia aquella pequeña peninsula que estaba del otro lado de Brooklyn, aquel sitio que era de sueños por sus parques de atracciones, en donde podian ver las estrellas.

-..entonces Tyler, el idiota de Terry no se ha reportado contigo? -pregunto Archie, despues de que su orgullo fuese derrotado en una partida de Poker.

-bueno, si.., me escribio hace unos dias.

-saben, crei que ustedes iban a dejar de hablarse luego de que se descubrieran

-porque?

-bueno, son tan diferentes -y siempre, en algun momento recordaba que eran diferentes, y que era logico, no se conocian, hasta hacia unos meses, las sensacione -pero bueno, ya veo que no..

-eh?

-en serio Archie? Yo aun los sigo viendo diferentes

-nop! Ambos golpean como mulas y tienen una extraña pasion hacia el Poker

-y la alergia a las fresas no se te olvide -recalco Candy, ella ya los conocia bien a los dos, pero aun no sabia identificarlos, ya que a ese punto los hubiese descubierto.

-..pero aun asi Terry y yo compartimos muchas cosas al igual que tu y Stear.

-que?! -y en ese momento, Terry cometio un grave error, Archie se levanto del taburete para encararlo -como sabes de mi hermano Stear? Quien te lo conto?

-bueno.., yoo.. -piensa rapido! Decia su mente, Annie y Candy lo miraban con sorpresa, bueno, menos Annie, pero era obvio que ese era un tema del cual nadie hablaba, y ahora estaba en problemas, hora de decir una mentira en parte, y una verdad -Terry me hablo de el..

-aaahhh! Desgraciado, Grandchester, como pudo hacerlo

-bueno, yo, yo..

-el y mi hermano fueron grandes amigos, quien lo diria -la melancolia los invadio a todos, Terry Grandchester la habia cagado.

-..chicos, creo que debemos irnos, Tyler vamonos.

-lo siento Archie, fui un estupido

-..descuida, y gracias por agregar algo en lo que te pareces al coprofago de tu hermano.

-que convincente -agrego Annie enarcando una ceja, estaba usando sarcasmo? Pregunta dificil, pero ese dia Terry habia cometido varios errores, errores que no queria seguir cometiendo.

-..bueno, nos vamos.

Candy tomo la mano de Terry y se retiraron de la mansion, no esperaron a que Albert llegara ni siquiera, la rubia estaba algo indignada, y triste a la vez, fueron por un taxi, pero en el camino iban charlando.

-..Candy.., estas molesta?

-pues, si, eso creo, Tyler abriste una vieja herida

-lo siento, lo siento mucho Candy, no fue mi intension.

-pero tampoco tu culpa, es que simplemente no sabes la magnitud de lo que fue perder a Stear, era como un padre, un amigo, un hermano.., era todos nosotros en una sola persona maravillosa.

-ya veo.., lamento haberles recordado algo doloroso

-no importa, me hiciste recordar que Stear siempre estara con nosotros, no se como hubiese reaccionado al verte. Quizas hubiese experimentado.

-jajajaja -se rio, Candy amaba escucharlo reir, y queria escucharlo diariamente. Su mirada se fijo en el atardecer, era hermoso.

-..esta atardeciendo.

-si.., si quieres podemos caminar, viendo como el sol muere, hablando, no lo se, lo que tu quieras mi amor.

-..lo que yo quiera?

-lo que tu quieras Candy..

-bien.., es sobre nosotros

-nosotros? -al fin Candy se queria abrir, con lentitud queria aclarar sus ideas.

-asi es.., te amo y quiero estar contigo, en todo momento, no quiero separarme de ti.

-es que bueno, soy la persona correcta para ti?

-hey, Candy, Candy, no seas tonta -acaricio sus cabellos dorados y los beso, amaba cuando el le daba cariño, y era asi, tan dulce, quien estaba echando raices a su corazon -nada cambiara mi manera de ver las cosas, nadie es como tu.

-como lo haces?

-hacer que Candy?

-que todo sea tan facil y.., tan poetico?

-por que mi corazon me lo dice -la abrazo con mas fuerza y le provocaba besarla en la calle -es por eso que la sangre en mis labios me dictan tu mirada en mi, tu sueño de amor tu caricia al alma -no pudo evitarlo, en medio de su poesia atrapo los labios de la rubia, su secreto tambaleaba, al igual que ella, tenia miedo, queria gritarle toda la verdad, pero necesitaba que todo estuviese concretado.

-..Tyler., Tyler que te sucede?

-que te amo, y.., si, quiero estar contigo para siempre, y que nada nos vuelva a separar

-volver a separar? Porque hablas en pasado?

-es que yo.., sabes que? Olvidalo, mejor sigamos caminando hasta casa

-me gusta como suena eso

-que?

-casa.., como si vivieramos juntos

-y algun dia sera asi Candy.., algun dia viviremos juntos, como marido y mujer.

Sonaba incluso bello de los labios de quien ella creia Tyler, vivir juntos, como una pareja solida, y aunque era algo apresurado ahora era un sueño, un objetivo fijo, ser feliz al lado del ojiazul.

Tomados de la mano emprendieron el camino a sus hogares, en el mismo edificio, en diferentes departamentos pero con sus corazones en las manos del otro, el objetivo de Terry cada vez estaba casi listo, la tenia en sus manos, pero la queria mucho mas alla de lo que ella pensaba.

Las malas noticias corren rapidamente, y su accion puede ocasionar terribles consecuencias.

-..donde estabas? Te espere todo el dia!

-lo siento señorita Marlowe -la mucama respiro con dificultad mientras que la rubia la miro irritante -ha sido una tarde horrorosa, ese hombre.., Hathaway, crei que me iba a ver y los actores y...

-ve al grano Julia! Viste a Terry?! Lo seguiste? Con quienes andaba?

-el anduvo con muchas personas, pero siempre estaba pegado a una chica

-una chica? Que chica? -pregunto con la ira visible en sus ojos.

-una chica.,. Bajita, parece una bailarina y..., pelirroja..

La segunda guerra mundial se iniciaba en la mente de Susana, y una descarga de adrenalina sobrevino a sus venas. Una pelirroja. Sus interrogantes fueron contestadas con solo esa descripcion.

-escuchaste su nombre?

-mas que eso señorita.., el señor Grandchester le dio un aventon a su casa pero..., vi cuando el la besaba, en los labios.

Algo se agito dentro de ella, grito con todas sus fuerzas y un monton de maldiciones, todas dirigidas a Terry y a Karen salieron de su boca, se quito la protesis y la lanzo al espejo delante de ella. Segundo espejo que rompia, y se le habian sumado ahora 7 años mas de mala suerte a la rubia, pero eso no tenia comparacion con las crueles intensiones de ella.

-..juro que ellos dos me las van a pagar muy caro, en especial tu Terrence! Aprovecha tu momento de felicidad, porque te juro que vas a sufrir cada minuto de tu vida.., hasta que la muerte nos separe.

Despues de conducir por quizas una hora y media llegaron a un parque de atracciones, las luces coloridas iluminaban la noche, Karen estaba sorprendida, nunca habia ido a un lugar asi, al menos no con alguien especial, parecia una niña, con su cabeza fuera de la ventanilla del auto y la brisa alborotando sus cabellos, era un momento para disfrutar.

-..whao! Terry..., esto es fascinante! Nunca habia venido a un lugar asi!

-es broma?

-claro que no..., whao! Este lugar me hace recordar cuando era una niña.

A la mente de Tyler vino la imagen de una niña pequeña, bastante pequeña usando colitas que sujetaran su cabello rojo, con una energia imparable, Karen Claise, esa niña que ahora era una mujer, de la cual se habia enamorado.

-..vamos a estacionarnos amor y nos vamos a disfrutar una noche solo para nosotros dos.

-..nosotros dos?

-asi es.., y te llevare a tocar las estrellas.

Habia escuchado bien? Tocar las estrellas? Eso sonaba muy, muy comprometedor, trago en seco y tomo la mano de Tyler, estaba fria, muy fria por esas simples palabras que llenaban su corazon.

Delante de ellos un mundo se abria ante sus pies, dulces, comida chatarra, juegos, personas divirtiendose, y ellos dos estaban a punto de unirseles.

Coney Island era muy popular por sus parques de atracciones, atraian a muchas personas, incluso la clase alta lo visitaba para divertirse sin pensar en el que diran, antes habia hipodromos para que apostaran, pero estos fueron cerrados en 1907, pero a partir de eso, surgieron diversos establecimientos para diversión de la clase media: montañas rusas, tiros al blanco, carpas circenses y finalmente grandes parques de atracciones delinearon la playa a lo largo de la costa atlántica. Muchas atracciones surgieron como resultado de las exposiciones universales, recreadas en los parques de Coney Island. Otros emprendimientos consistieron en locales de baile y los puestos de comida remedando al local de Charles Feltman, inventor del hot dog, que finalmente dieron paso a restaurantes con patio de cerveza para deleite de miles de personas, y eso a muchas personas les gusto, en especial al par de enamorados.

-..nunca habia probado un hot dog.

-no sabes de lo que te pierdes -personalmente el tampoco los habia probado, pero siempre habia una primera vez para todo.

-no cuestionare nunca mas los beneficios de la comida de feria, porque esto esta delicioso! Y al diablo el vino y la champaña, disfrutare de la cerveza al menos una vez por mes.

-y yo hare lo mismo..

-perfecto! -brindaron los dos con sus grandes sonrisas desplegadas.

-..oye, tienes algo de salsa.., alli -señalo la comisura de los labios de Tyler, el se los relamio con la punta de la lengua -gracias.

-y despues que haremos? Tiro al blanco? A que nos lean la mano o algo asi?

-no.., iremos alla! -alzo su mano señalando a aquella enorme rueda que daba vueltas y vueltas, Karen se palidecio.

-estas bromeando no?

-claro que no.., no me digas que tienes miedo Karen

-miedo? Yoooo.., nunca!, cuando terminemos de comer subiremos a ese monstruo!

-esa es mi chica -aludio este. Y de nuevo un cosquilleo en su mano izquierda, habia descifrado el misterio de aquel cosquilleo, y significaba una cosa, Terry.

Candy no se fue exactamente a su departamento, queria pasar un rato con su querido Tyler, estaba enamorada perdidamente y cada momento junto a el, era como estar en el paraiso, aunque habia cosas que aun estaban en el aire, cosas que ella queria saber. Con su dedo indice hacia circulos en la palma de la mano izquierda de Terry, eso era lo que provocaca un dulce cosquilleo.

-..Tyler.., tengo muchas cosas que preguntarte

-como cuales..

-porque no te quedaste en Nueva York cuando fuiste con Terry?

-no.., bueno, habia empezado a hacer mi vida aqui, y no queria dejar todo, en especial a ti.

-es en serio?

-claro que si, crees que te iba a dejar libre? Yo creo que no señorita.

-..pero..

-Sssshhh, mejor hagamos silencio y recuestate en mi pecho, quiero contarte poemas.

Ella obedecio, se recosto en el pecho de Terry, el le acaricio el pelo, y Candy escuchaba su corazon, cuantas veces el no imagino una escena asi, cuantas veces Candy no soño estar asi con Terry, y su sueño se cumplia en la base de una mentira creada por el mismo.

-..Tyler.., no tienes miedo.

-miedo de que?

-de recordar.. -era algo absurdo, pero si, tenia algo de razon, que pasaria cuando recordara esa parte de su infancia perdida.

-mis temores? Que de mis recuerdos? ahora ya extintos son, y caminando dejo en cada paso una parte de mi.

-no te entiendo.., entonces no temes al recordar?

-si temo, pero al intentart recordar eso me deshago, me pierdo y seria mejor dejar que fluyan solos, sin forzarlos..., llegan asi, como si nada a veces, y me siento bien.

-en serio?

-si..., mas preguntas?

-de hecho si..., sabias que, bueno, espero que no suene ofensivo, y creo que hasta loco pero..

-peroooo...

-hay actitudes, que me hacen verte como Terry, porque? Dimelo... -y era es momento que Terry sabia llegaria, el momento en el que su pecosa haria esas preguntas, en las que el tendria que revelar quien era.

Trago saliva en seco, ella lo veia con sus ojos verdes penetrantes, esperando esa respuesta, que el no sabia si dar o seguir ocultando.

-..Candy.., sigo siendo yo.

-no.., no es cierto, te he notado diferente en algunas cosas, no eres el mismo Tyler que conoci.

-y.., se puede saber que diferencias hay entre el viejo Tyler y..., el que ves ahora?

-bueno.., eras mas dulce antes, sigues siendolo pero ahora estas como que mas aislado de todos. Porque?

-pequeña preguntona..., las personas a veces cambiamos sin que nos demos cuenta, es parte de crecer.

-oh si.., y yo me voy a creer ese cuento. En serio, que te pasa? Hay algo malo?

-no, no nada es que Candy yo..., yo..., -habia pensado en decirle la verdad, Candy no era tonta, sabia que ese cambio en su actitud no era asi de simple, tenia una causa y un porque y ella queria saberlo. Respiro y le sonrio -no quiero arruinar este momento en cosas sin sentido.

La rubia queria saber ese secreto que el castaño ocultaba con ferocidad, porque alli ocultaba el porque de su cambio de actitud, el queria decirle ese secreto, pero tenia miedo de su reaccion, lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue una bofetada, conociendola bien no reaccionaria nada bien.

-..bueno, esta bien, dejare de preguntar.

-genial.., porque entonces no te daria una sorpresa.

-sorpresa? -exclamo sonriendo, amaba las sorpresas -que clase de sorpresa?

-ansiosa como siempre Candy, eso me gusta de ti -le dio un beso en los labios que fue rapido pero le dejo buen sabor, para asi levantarse y correr a la habitacion a buscar su armonica. Esa noche le daria serenata a la luz de las estrellas -ya llegue hermosa, lista para una noche musical?

-..oh claro que si! -exclamo sentandose con sus piernas cruzadas en el mueble, Terry va a su lado y se coloca en la misma posicion que ella, aclaro su garganta, listo para pasar un buen momento con su pecosa.

-..ahora si, afina tus oidos, cierra los ojos y escucha.. -ella obedecio, Terry empezo a tocar esa melodia con la que habia crecido, esa nana que de algun modo fue la unica conexion que tenia con su hermano, y que ahora habia adquirido otro significado, para el y para Candy, ella habia logrado aprendersela, la tarareaba con el, y compartian algo sublime, algo que era irrompible, solo de ellos.

-..vaya.., a pesar de ser una cancion de cuna es hermosa

-si..., y sabes algo

-que?

-se la cantare a nuestros hijos algun dia, porque nosotros vamos a estar juntos verdad? Jamas me dejaras solo?

-Tyler..., yo nunca voy a dejarte, es mas.., estoy dispuesta a pasar una vida junto a ti.

-en serio? Y si.., yo no fuera yo.., seguirias conmigo?

-no entiendo esa pregunta..

-vamos a decirlo de este modo..., si yo no fuera Tyler..?

-Pppfff.., de donde sacas eso? Puedes haber cambiado mucho, pero a pesar de todo eres el dulce y apuesto Tyler, mi alegre chico Italiano.

Esa respuesta era sublime para el, alegro su corazon, la enorme sonrisa de Terry, la abrazo y la beso con ternura, se levanto bruscamente y la cargo entre sus brazos.

-..Tyleeeerr! Bajame! Bajameee! Ajajajaja

-nooo! No te voy a bajar Candice White porque te amooooo!

-cuanto me amas?

-mas que a mi vida..., si tu saltas, yo salto, si tu sonríes, yo sonrió, si tu lloras, yo le parto la cara a quien te hizo llorar, asi es como te amo.

-..y yo a ti.

Y asi pasaron el resto de la noche, riendose de cosas sin sentido, y amandose a su manera, eran de esas parejas que luchan por lo que quieren, que se agarran fuerte de la mano y con solo ese acto, Terry y Candy se decian "no te soltare nunca".

-..hay no ya me arrepentiiii! -grito Karen muerta del susto, Tyler la habia subido a la aterradora rueda de la fortuna, tan solo imaginarse en lo mas alto le daba horror.

-lo siento, ya es tarde para eso..

-aaayyyy me voy a moriiiiirrrr!

-no te vas a morir! Querias ir a las estrellas, vamos a acercarnos a las estrellas.

-de verdad?

-claro que si.., y por nada del mundo te asustes.., veras un cielo azul y estrellado en medio de la noche.

-..sin ofender pero..., acaso te drogas? -pregunto Karen enarcand una perfecta ceja rojiza, Tyler hizo la misma expresion que ella.

-sujetate bien, y claro, grita si quieres -le dijo haciendole señas para que mirara al hombre encargado de la atraccion, iba a hacer andar el juego.

-..hay mi Dios.., Terry si morimos aqui, debo decirte que te amo y que te hare comer polvo o lo que sea si sobrevivimos.

-solo relajate y disfruta de esto.

La enorme rueda empezo a andar y ella lo primero que hizo fue proferir un enorme grito de horror. Tyler empezo a reirse, el nunca habia subido a un juego asi, esa era la noche de las primeras veces, en donde se ponian a prueba a cosas nuevas, la ventaja, era que no lo estaba haciendo solo. Era lo mejor de todo.

-..Karen.., abre los ojos!

-no.., no, ni muerta!

-vamos preciosa.., no sabes de lo que te pierdes.

-hasta no bajarme de aqui no los abrire.

-lastima, te pierdes de una maravillosa vista, de las estrellas.., de mirarme y besarme en la cima del mundo.

Resoplo, en verdad se estaba perdiendo de algo muy divertido, abrio los ojos lentamente, y vio como se veia esa pequeño lugar a esa altura, diez metros aproximadamente, los colores, las luces, las estrellas, el castaño a su lado lo prometio.., la llevo a las estrellas.

-..oh Terry..., esto es..., es hermoso.

-y te lo ibas a perder no?

-bueno.., Aaaammmm.

-hey, tranquila, solo mira a las estrellas, e identificate con una.

-bueno... -tomo un rato para que mirase cada uno de los astros luminosos que adornaban el cielo nocturno, sonrio y señalo una -esa!

-bueno..., esa sera tu estrella.

-en serio?

-claro, y sabes porque?

-no lo se, dimelo tu.

-porque se parece a ti, se destaca entre todas a pesar de ser la mas pequeña, y a pesar de no saber quien eres, en mis sueños apareces como musa, pero no te puedo ver, no se que es lo que eres, no se que es lo que buscas o para que existes, solo se de mi tarde melancolica, y de mis sueños rotos por ti, la fria tarde en mi camino me indica el principio de mi camino, el final de mis dias y la esperanza que lentamente se va perdiendo, como lluvia cayendo al mar, viniste a mi dolor y me liberaste.

-..oh Terry.. -susurro ella, el juego daba su quinta vuelta cuando se detuvo, dejandolos a ellos dos en lo mas alto, Karen se asusto y se sujeto de Tyler, con el, ella se sentia segura, nada la iba a dañar mientras estuviese junto a ella.

-..no temas.., mejor aprovechemos este momento, en la cima del mundo, para decirte muchas, muchas veces cuanto te amo.

-..no ibas a decirme algo importante?

-que?

-me ibas a decir algo, que es?

-bueno... -respiro, se le veia decidido a decirle quien era en realidad, pero al mirar sus ojos miel centellantes y llenos de amor, se retracto, seria como darle un disparo al corazon, con todo el dolor de su alma no le dijo nada -que te amo, y por ti he dejado a Susana.

-como..

-asi es.., rompi con ella, y fue por ti, porque te amo y luchare por ti.., no vas a decir nada?.

-es que..., esto es tan sorpresivo y...

-solo no digas nada.., quiero aprovechar este pequeño momento, solo para nosotros dos, y con el, decirte lo mucho que te amo, que te quiero junto a mi, te quiero para mi, porque tu eres mia.., lo escuchaste, solo mia.

-..eso.., eso suena un tanto egoista. Pero pienso igual que tu..

-por siempre?

-eso es.., un tiempo muy largo, pero si, accedere, por nuestro para siempre, empezando por ahora.

**Continuara...**

* * *

**Hooolliitaaasss xD! In Fucking Back! dispuesta a hacer muchas cosas locas wajajajaja, y como buena escriutora asesina hare sufrir a todos..., gracias por pasar por aqui y nos estamos leyendooooo!**


End file.
